Natural Selection
by psion53
Summary: When Genna Hunter and Roxy Montgomery inherit an old house in the country from Genna's beloved Grandmother they have no idea of what waits in store for them. Suspicious town folk, a strange group of less than friendly men, all of whom warn them off, and a wolf pack living in the woods. Life is definitely going to be different for the young women, as they both discover things about
1. Chapter 1

**Whe Genna Hunter and Roxy Montgomery inherit an old house in the country from Genna's beloved Drandmother they have no idea of what waits for them. Suspicious town folk, a strange group of less than friendly men, all of whom warn them off, and a wolf pack living in the woods. Life is definately going to be different for the young women, as they both discover things about themselves which they had no idea of.**

 **I envisage this story as being in three parts and the first part is pretty much complete with the other two planned out, so please I do ask that no one start making suggestions of what could happen or where the story could go, since I have no intention of making any changes.**

 **There are going to be quite a few wrestlers in this story but it will start off with Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Jon and Jimmy Uso, John Cena and Daniel Bryan, along with my two main OC's and some minor ones. There will be other wrestlers appearing in the later parts of the story but for now I am sticking with these six.**

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this I hope you enjoy it, and sadly I have to acknowledge that I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in the story their characters belong to the WWE and they belong to themselves.**

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part One**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter one Arriving at the house**

The old fashioned house almost looked as if was trying to get away from the encroaching trees it was so close to the road, its front yard only a few feet long, hardly worth calling a yard in fact. Luckily the driveway was to the side of the house or the car that pulled up to it would have had to park on the narrow strip of dirt road that ran along in front of it, and petered out a little further along from the house. The engine died as the car parked up and then two young women got out of the vehicle.

Genna hunter stretched before walking to the road, turning she stood there surveying the house she had not even known existed until a couple of days ago, now it was hers. She wondered why Grammy Prendergast had never told her about it while she was alive, but had only revealed its existence after her death, by leaving it to her only granddaughter in her will. Genna pushed her honey brown hair out of her face and tucked the strand that had fallen over her face back behind her ear as she stretched her body out again while she admired the property. Taking a long deep breath of air she felt her body begin to relax, after the long drive it had taken to get there.

"It's beautiful why the hell did Grammy never mention this place or bring us here while she was alive?" Roxy Montgomery had joined the woman she thought of as a sister in all but blood, and was also gazing appreciatively at the house.

Genna smiled at the other woman, her eyes searching for any signs of the discomfort that her friend had been suffering from over the last couple of days, glad to see no evidence of it on the other woman's face, as she ran her hand absently through her red hair.

"Who knows, lord knows I loved the woman, but she had her strange little ways." Genna replied to her best friend, feeling the wave of sadness, that came from having someone you loved so much leave you, wash over her, catching her unawares as it so often did.

Roxy reached out to grab her friends hand, lending silent support for a pain that she too felt, but which neither of them could do anything about. The pair of them stood there in a moment or two of silent contemplation, as they thought about the woman who had raised them both. Genna was her Granddaughter, who had been left for Elaine Prendergast to raise, when both her parents were killed in a hunting accident. Roxy had no idea who her Father was, a one night stand of her Mothers was the nearest they could guess, her Mother a depressed and tormented woman had swallowed a bottle of pills one night when Roxy was two and had never woken up again. Elaine had quietly taken Roxy in, rather than see her be raised by a system she had no truck with, since she had been doing most of the caring for Roxy anyway, her Mother not able to cope with the young child.

The two girls were raised together by the older woman and thought of themselves as sisters in all but blood, as well as best friends. As they got older and hit puberty Roxy's health took a turn for the worse and she began to experience severe pain once a month, her joints would ache and she would become feverish and nauseated. The doctors Elaine took her too could give them no concrete answer as to what the problem was, though finally a gynaecologist suggested it had something to do with Roxy's reproductive cycle as it always occurred at the same time of the month. Apart from proscribing her something to help with the temperature and pain killers, there seemed to be very little that anyone could do about it and it quickly became part of the young woman's life, something that she had to live with.

Genna pulled herself out of thoughts of the past and her Grandmother, smiling at her friend, before pulling a bunch of keys out of her pocket as she let go of Roxy's hand. "What do you say we have a look at what Grammy left us?" She asked with a smile.

Roxy nodded with a grin of her own, though everything had been left to Genna, the other woman knew that as far as her friend was concerned everything belonged to them equally. "I could do with a nice cold drink after that long drive." The two of them had left the city as soon as Roxy was able to travel the considerable distance to the house comfortably.

"Amen to that sister." Genna replied with a good natured laugh as she opened the small white gate of the white picket fence that marked the end of the yard and the beginning of the road.

The pair of them covered the few steps of the dusty yard, to the steps that led up to the porch that lay at the front of the two storey house, and looked to continue on around the sides if not all the way around the property. Putting the key in the lock the brunette turned it, the lock opening smoothly, allowing the door to swing back silently, so the pair of them could step inside.

There was a stuffy, musty smell to the place, as if it had not been aired out in a while, that made them both want to throw open the windows and let in some of the warm air from outside. The door opened onto an entrance hallway the size of a small room, coat hooks hung on one wall, while a large oak table dominated the space and several chairs were pushed back against another wall; however the majestic staircase was what at once drew the eye. Instead of being cluttered though, the entrance gave an air of space and expectance. At one time unexpected guests may have waited here to be announced to the household. There was a heavy looking door in front of them easily eight feet in height and the two of them stepped towards, it their footsteps echoing slightly on the wooden floorboards which gleamed slightly in the light from the sun, which was pouring in the still open front door.

Pushing open the interior door the pair stepped into a long hallway that seemed to run the length of the house with several equally large doors leading off it at intervals. Opening the first door they were greeted by the sight of what could only be a sitting, or maybe receiving room. Several comfortable looking chairs were scattered around, as well as a few small tables suitable for holding drinks or small snacks. Genna walked over to the window and threw back the heavy drapes that were blocking much of the outside light and threw open the French windows that opened out onto the porch. Now she could see that it did in fact extend all the way around the house, she smiled before coming back in and noting that Roxy was trying out a few of the chairs.

"Comfy?" She asked with a smile.

"Very." Came the good natured reply. "Ready to move on?"

Genna nodded her head as they left the room, once more entering the hallway. Opening the door almost opposite the first they found themselves in what could only be a dining room the long table, this time of a paler wood than the oak table in the entrance way, possibly being elm, dominated the room, along with the chairs placed around it. It was a long refectory type table with carver chairs at each end while six dining chairs lined each side allowing for fourteen people to sit comfortably at it. The seats of each chair were upholstered in pale blue fabric that looked to be a type of velvet. A large sideboard of the same wood as the table took up the entire length of one of the walls.

Roxy whistled softly as they looked around again Genna flung back the drapes and revealed another set of French windows that once more opened onto the porch, while smaller sash windows were to either side of them, Genna opened these up letting the air into the room before the pair of them turned to the door to continue exploring.

The next door revealed another smaller dining room with a smaller table, again in what was possibly elm surrounded by two carver and four dining chairs once more upholstered in the blue velvet. Here too was a sideboard; this one however was a lot smaller than the one in the previous room. Again, once Genna pulled back the drapes, a set of French doors that opened onto the porch were revealed, as well as smaller windows to each side. This time it was Roxy who opened them letting in fresh air to drive out the stuffy air inside. Opening a door on the opposite wall from the dining rooms when they stepped back into the hallway the women revealed a library, shelves surrounding the walls all full of books and four sofa's in the middle of the room as well as window seats with cushions in the blue velvet of the dining room chars lining them. Two of the sofas were upholstered in a rich deep red while the other two were dark leather that looked both soft and inviting. The French windows that had been in the other rooms they had seen so far were missing here, and there was no access that they could see to the porch from this room.

After opening the windows up as they had in the other rooms the two women once again entered the hallway continuing their exploration of this floor of the house. The next door they opened revealed another sitting room, though this one contained a television and music centre, that though a little dated, seemed to be in good order, the furniture here seemed a little older and more used as if this were a preferred room over the others. Repeating what they had done in the other rooms the women pulled back the drapes and opened the windows, here once more a set of French windows opened onto the porch.

Leaving this room Genna pushed open the door next to the one for the small dining room revealing this time a large and spacious kitchen. Here instead of drapes, roller binds covered the window and the women wasted no time in putting them up and opening the windows. Here instead of the French windows a stout stable type back door opened up onto the porch and Genna searched the bunch of keys for the one that fitted the lock. Finding the right one she turned it unlocking the back door and throwing it open, the two young women stepped out on the porch, realising that they were now at the back of the house. Several steps led down to the ground, a back yard surrounded by trees, the wood or whatever it was seemed to come up to the back gate and slide around the side of the house somewhat giving them an enclosed feeling even though the back yard was quite big when compared to the front. To one side the porch travelled out a bit further in a grilling deck before heading back down the other side of the house.

Roxy looked longingly towards the trees, while Genna too felt an urge to explore what lay out there, that however could wait a little longer, she wanted to see the rest of the house.

"Shall we carry on with our tour?" She asked before she caught movement just out of the corner of her eye. "Did you see that?"

"Roxy nodded her head yes. "It looked like a patch of dark fur there in the undergrowth, probably some wild animal, it's gone now though."

"We have to go and explore out there later." Genna replied with a smile.

"Yeah wonder what we have for neighbours?" Roxy replied with a laugh as they both headed back inside.

The last door off the hallway opened up into what appeared to be an office, it was dominated by a large oak kneehole desk with had a green leather top to it and a green leather and wooden swivel chair behind it, the desk and chair stood in front of what almost seemed to be the obligatory French windows, that opened onto the porch. There was also a bookcase holding some what appeared to be very old books, as well as knickknacks and odds and ends. Six old fashioned leather winged back chairs completed the furniture in the room; almost as if it were used for meetings of some kind, here alone of the downstairs rooms were there no window coverings of any kind and you could look right out at the tree's surrounding the property.

Genna found herself shivering slightly at the brooding air the office gave off; she actually hesitated before walking over to the windows and opening them. As she finally did so though, she once again thought she saw something moving out in the trees; however it was too fast for her to get more than a vague impression of something large and fast, moving away from her sight.

Roxy was already heading for the door as Genna turned, glad to let the outside air wash over the room and ease the stuffy feeling it gave her. Without a word to each other about the room, they headed back into the hall and retraced their steps to the entrance hall and began climbing up the staircase to explore the next level. Once out of the office Genna felt her mood lighten, and the two women actually raced each other up the wide staircase, laughing as they did so.

On the first floor, the two women found a selection of bedrooms waited for them. As they explored the pair discovered eight bedrooms in all, each one with beds and furniture, four of them having en-suite bath and shower rooms, there were also an additional two bathrooms presumably for the rooms that did not have en-suites.

A simpler set of stairs lay at the end of the hallway and on climbing them they found a locked door. A quick search of Genna's keys produced the one that fitted the lock and they pushed the door open. It creaked in protest, as if it had not been used in a long time, and they found themselves in an attic room. Unlike the rest of the house, which although musty, stuffy and covered in a thin layer of dust, that spoke none the less of upkeep, since the dust was not deep enough to have lain for long, this room spoke of neglect. The air was warm and stale and the dust was thick on the various items that were stored here. A simple pull cord turned on a bare bulb in the ceiling of the room, there should have been some light from a window that nestled under the eaves, but it was dirty and stained and only minimal light managed to filter through it. Both women sneezed as their steps kicked up dust, which quickly entered their noses irritating the nasal mucosa of both of them.

"Let's get out of here." Roxy suggested not wanting to venture further into the dirty attic room right now. "We can come back when we have dust masks and maybe some old clothes on, I really don't want to explore up here right now."

Genna nodded her agreement, and the pair quickly left the room to the dust motes and bunny's that had lain undisturbed for who knew how long before they had unlocked the door and ventured in.

Heading down the stairs once more the pair laughed and chatted about what they could do with a place like this as they made their way to the kitchen. The state of the house confirmed what the solicitor who had read Grammy Prendergast's will had told them about someone coming in every so often to keep the house in a liveable state. Opening various cupboards until they found glasses Roxy pulled two out and set the cold tap to running for a while, before getting them both a glass of water.

"Let's get our things in from the car and then set about making a list of what we need." Genna suggested once they had finished their water. "With the money that Grammy left us, we could do this place up with some modern stuff and not notice it, I wonder why she never told us just how much money she had, even after paying taxes on what she left we could live on the interest alone and never have to work a day in our lives again."

Roxy looked at Genna considering her words, up until now she had never really thought about that side of things, true living with Grammy they had never wanted for anything, but she had never acted like a person who had millions in the bank, every purchase was carefully considered. Then again, there was never any trouble for them to go away to camp or any trips that they wanted to go on with the school, Grammy just never splurged on things.

"So what you are saying is we could stay here if we wanted to and not worry about how we were going to make ends meet?" Roxy asked studying Genna's face.

The two women looked at each other truth be told they had each felt a pull from the house and the wood when they first arrived, and for both of them it was getting stronger the longer they stayed. Though they had both been city raised, the countryside held a strong pull for them, and they could both see themselves living happily here, if it was possible to fall in love with a place, then they both had.

"Yeah we could stay." Genna replied before asking. "Do you want to stay?"

Roxy nodded her head. "Yeah it feels, I don't know how to describe it, more than right, it feels like home in some strange way."

"Like coming back to somewhere you belong?" Genna asked softly.

Roxy nodded her head, she felt comfortable here with the wood and hopefully maybe a stream out there somewhere. The two of them were smiling at each other now, they did not know why Grammy had not told them about this place, but they were here now and they both thought they could be here to stay.

"Are we going to move in?" Roxy asked seeing Genna's smile before adding. "Oh hell yeah we are moving in."

"Too right we are bye, bye big city, hello country life." Genna replied with a laugh as the pair high fived each other. "Let's get our stuff from the car and then we need to make lists, lots and lots of list."

"The first one better be for food and drink." Roxy said with a laugh. "I'm starving; you know how I get when I start to feel better."

The pair of them headed out to the car, popping the trunk and unloading their bags. "Okay grocery list first, then we can head into town and stock up on supplies." Genna replied shall we check and see if the fridge and freezer work for now or shall we just get new."

"Get new." Roxy replied as they carried their things in, and headed up to the bedrooms to drop their bags off. "Even if what we have works, we don't know how long for, or how well."

"New it is then." Genna replied dropping her bags on one of the beds and looking round the room she had chosen.

The bed was king sized and it also contained a dressing table, chest of drawers wardrobe and a book case, though big heavy items, obviously made to last the test of time, the size of the room made them seem smaller and the room itself uncluttered. The walls were painted a light green that made her think of light airy spaces, maybe a woodland glade under a soft summer sun.

Roxy had picked the room next door and was glad to see that she had a view over the woodland behind and to the side of the house, she felt as if the wood were calling to her and longed to explore amongst the trees maybe she would find a leafy glade hidden under the canopy. The room she had picked was painted a light sky blue making her think of warm summer days, lazing by a sleepy river or stream. This room too contained a king sized bed along with a wardrobe, chest of drawers and dressing table, again though they were old and big they did not make the room seem at all crowded due to the size of it.

Having both dropped their bags off, the women headed down the stairs, taking the time to close up the windows and doors they had opened. A quick detour to the kitchen to check the fridge, freezer and cooker were in working order, then they were out of the front door, which Genna locked behind them before they headed to the car. Though Genna had said they needed a list, they both knew that since they needed pretty much everything they could safely wing it, and make a list later if they needed to go back for anything they forgot.

As Genna backed the car off the makeshift driveway, movement caught her eye in the woods and for the third time since they got here she could have sworn there was some animal there, and she got the distinct impression it was watching them. She glanced over at Roxy to see if her friend had been aware of it too and saw that her eyes were fixed on the woodland where she herself had seen movement.

"What was it?" She asked knowing Roxy knew what she was talking about.

"I'm not sure, not enough light to see and it was hiding, but I'm sure it was the same animal as before, I hope there's nothing dangerous in those woods Gen." Roxy was staring at the spot she had seen movement even though she was pretty sure that the animal was long gone, it was then she could have sworn she saw an eye and the shape of a head, a distinctly canine head. She blinked involuntarily and when she looked again there was nothing there and she wondered if it had been a trick of the light and the undergrowth.

Hitting the gas, Genna pulled the car down the road and away from the house, neither of the women looked back, if they had they would have seen a dirty brown coloured wolf emerge from the trees and sit on the road watching the car, almost as if it was studying it, and possibly them.

It did not take long to turn off the track and onto a real road, a few minutes later saw them hit the edge of the town and the two women began to look for somewhere to park up so they could begin their shopping.

Manoeuvring into a space on the side of the road between two already parked cars Genna killed the engine and the pair got out. They were aware almost at once of the way people were eyeing them, as if strangers were not often seen here, and they were not at all sure they wanted them here either. Locking the car Genna looked around and seeing a small store pointed it out to Roxy, they grinned at each other and made their way over ignoring the looks they were getting. It felt strange to them both to stand out like this as strangers, both being used to the anonymity of the big city. Still they squared their shoulders determinedly and entered the store grabbing a trolley as they did so and beginning to load it up. Both of them grabbed their favourite items, loading up with familiar things, as well as plenty of steak, since Roxy always had a taste for red meat when she was getting over her monthly illness.

Once they were loaded up with everything they thought they would want, as well as cleaning supplies and drinks they headed to the counter to get checked out. The woman behind the register seemed a little shocked at the amount of their purchases but began to ring them up, placing them in bags as she did so. Roxy slipped out to get another trolley to load their bagged shopping in as the woman began to run out of room on the counter, and the two women were soon loading up the second trolley.

"Don't think I've seen either of you before." The woman said by way of conversation as she worked. "Passing through on your way to somewhere else?"

"No actually we inherited a house out on Pine road and we are stocking up." Genna replied not wanting to be rude.

"Pine road, only house up there is Meadow House and that's a misnomer if there ever was one, since it's practically surrounded by the wood up there." The woman replied.

"Yeah that's the place." Roxy confirmed. "The road just sort of peters out after the house, about a hundred yards or so down the way it just kind of stops."

The woman shivered. "I wouldn't want to live out there." She placed the last item in the bag and Genna handed over her card and entered her pin into the reader. "There are wolves in those woods you know, and a group of crazy men out there studying them, you make sure you stay away from both of them." She handed the card back. "Those woods are no place for normal people, you take my advice and go back to where you came from ladies, things happen in those woods, people go in and they don't always come out."

Genna and Roxy smiled at her and hurried out of the store, however when they glanced back, the woman had come to the door of her store and was watching them with worried eyes.

"Do you think it's true, we have wolves in the woods?" Roxy asked her eyes shining, both the girls loved wolves and it would be a dream come true for both of them to have them actually on the property.

"Who knows?" Genna replied. "Wouldn't it be wonderful though, we've always said we would love to see wolves in the wild, maybe they are actually right on our new doorstep?"

"Well, there was something in the wood at the back of the house." Roxy replied as they loaded up the trunk of the car, before she took the trolley back.

Genna thought about what her friend had said, something had been out there close to the house, it had been a big animal it might have been a wolf. Roxy climbed back into the car and the two women headed back to the house both of them thinking. Once there they unloaded the car, the fridge was thankfully nice and cold and the freezer was beginning to ice up, Genna was glad they had checked them before they went shopping, though she put both on a list of things that they needed to buy. They packed the rest of the things away in the cupboards, whilst also checking what there was in the way of cutlery and flatware they had brought a few items with them. However it seemed that they had pretty much everything they needed, even if some of it was a bit dated.

The two women made a sandwich for a quick lunch, before heading upstairs and unpacking their bags and then making a few phone calls to start on preparations for moving. Thankfully Grammy's solicitor was more than happy to help in making arrangements for the city property to be mothballed and to arrange for a cleaner once every couple of months to keep the place in order and ticking over. They decided to hang onto it for now just to see how things went; Genna could always sell it if they decided to make the decision to move here permanent. The pair decided to give themselves a few months just to make sure of their decision, in case everything was not as idyllic as it seemed.

While they were looking around the house to see what they had Genna had noticed a few small faults, a light switch that did not work and a leaking tap. After checking the phone listings, she had called an electrician and a plumber, both of whom said they would be with her before four, which was a little surprising to both the young women, since they imagined they would have to wait several days.

Roxy was feeling restless, so since the solicitor had provided a map showing the extent of the property, which extended well out into the woods, she decided to walk the boundary and maybe look for any signs of the wolf pack. Leaving Genna at the house baking cookies for something to do while she waited for the workmen, Roxy map in hand set off. First she walked along by the road before turning into the woods and following, or at least she hoped so the map. Making her way between the trees, she was quickly surrounded by the woods and could no longer see the house or the road.

She felt as if she were surrounded by nature and could hear all manner of bird's insects and small animals in the area around her. Walking on she was surprised to startle a dear from the undergrowth, she watched as it ran off vanishing between the trees before carrying on with her exploration. Soon she ran across a stream just like she had imagined she would find out here, and a little glade where the sunlight filtered through the trees. She laughed softly spinning round and seeing the beauty all around her; here and now she knew she never wanted to go back to the city.

"What do you think you are doing here this is private property, you are trespassing, you should leave before you run afoul of the owner." The voice made her jump and she turned to see a guy about six foot three or four with short dirty blond hair and a slight amount of scruff on his face looking at her. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black T-shirt; she also could not help noticing he was a very handsome man.

"I know its private property." Roxy replied as he looked her up and down. "It belongs to my friend and I."

He strode towards her and she backed up not sure why, there was just something about him that made her at both nervous and excited all at the same time. How she did not lose her footing on the uneven ground she was not sure, however her back hit a tree stopping her progress, while the man stopped just inches from her.

"You and your friend should leave here and go back to where you came from, bad things can happen to people in these woods." He told her looking at her from his blue eyes.

She gazed at him, for some reason her mouth was dry and her heart was pounding, this was the second time in a few hours she had been warned bad things could happen to people in these woods. She would have liked nothing more than to reach out and touch him, or to have him touch her, however he turned on his heel walking away into the trees leaving her for some reason strangely bereft. Roxy shook her head wondering why the man had affected her the way he did, yes she had, had boyfriends, but none of them had made her feel the way the strange man she had just met had. Map in hand she followed it on her way, thinking that they should put up markers for the boarder of the property.

Genna meanwhile was busy baking in the kitchen, when she heard a noise outside; putting her cookies aside she went to the front door and opened it looking out. With the door she could hear shouting and was shocked to see a girl of about twelve years of age being chased by a gang of boys. The girl had tears streaking her cheeks and looked scared. Running to the gate Genna placed herself between the girl, and the boys who had almost reached her since she had fallen and was trying to pick herself up.

"What the devil do you think you are doing, you little hooligans?" Genna demanded the boys had to be at least fourteen and there were six of them.

"She's a freak." One of the boys spat at her. "What's to you anyway?"

"This is my property." Genna replied trying to keep her temper if there was one thing she hated it was bully's. "And if you don't beat it right now I will be contacting your parents with a complaint about your trespassing."

The boys took one look at Genna's angry face, and quickly took off leaving her alone with the young girl. Seeing that the boys were leaving she turned her attention to the figure who was pulling herself up.

"Are you okay did they hurt you?" Genna asked as she helped the youngster up.

The girl wiped at her eyes with a dirt streaked hand and Genna crouched down looking at her face, she had skinned knees and hands that needed at least to be washed, plus a nasty bruise on the side of her face.

"I'm okay." The girl sniffed looking into the green eyes of the brunette.

"Those knees and hands look sore, how about you come into the house and I'll clean them up for you?" The woman offered.

The young girl stiffened up looking at the house and then back at her. "I'm not allowed in there." She stated a hint of fear in her voice.

Genna nodded her head; she understood, the girl's parents must have warned her about stranger's even ones that saved her from bullies. "Okay how about you come and sit on the porch steps and I will take a look at your knees and hands for you, then I could walk you home just to make sure you stay safe?"

She watched as the girl considered her words, before nodding her head and shyly offering Genna her hand, the pair walked to the porch the girl sat down while Genna went inside to get water a cloth and some antiseptic cream, as well as a plate of the freshly baked cookies. The girl's eyes widened when she saw the plate of cookies and she looked shocked when Genna handed them to her, smiling at the woman as she took one in her small grubby hand and took a bite. As she began to clean the child's knees the woman reflected that chocolate chip cookies made a lot of things better, including scraped knees.

"I'm Genna." She told the girl as she spread antiseptic cream on the scrapes satisfied that they were clean and dirt free now thinking she should start on the hands. "How about you?"

"Melanie what are you doing?" The child flinched slightly at the man's voice and Genna turned her head to see the source of the deep voice.

He stood at about six foot three, he had long dark hair that was pulled back in a pony tail, he had a goatee beard and she could tell he had Samoan ancestry; however he was too far away for her to see what colour his eyes were. He stood at the fence watching them, by the way he was looking, he was not happy.

"She was being chased by some boys and she fell, I was just looking after her scrapes." Genna told him standing up and swallowing slightly, she felt as if her body were tingling all over as she looked at him, never had a man had this sort of affect on her.

"Thank you but we should be getting home." He did not smile at her and she wondered if he was one of the group of men studying the wolves. "Come along Melanie."

Melanie stood up and gave Genna a slight smile. "Thank you for looking after me miss Genna and for the cookie."

"Here take the rest of them with you to eat on the way." Genna handed her the plate. "Maybe your Dad would like one too?"

"Oh he's not my Dad." The girl replied taking the plate. "But I bet he'd like one." She hurried to him and Genna followed her to the man who stood at the gate.

"I'm Genna." She held her hand out to him, however he ignored it, instead looking her up and down.

"You should leave here Genna, this is not a safe place for you." He told her before taking a cookie off the plate and biting into it giving a slight moan of pleasure as he chewed. "You should go back to wherever it is you came from, nice cookies, thanks."

Leaving her slightly shocked at his words and actions, he bent and lifted Melanie into his arms and walked off into the woods. Shaking her head and wondering if everyone in the area was weird, Genna went back in and hoped the workmen would show up soon.

She was glad that they both turned up when they said they would, and less than half an hour later the problems were fixed and she had paid out a little more money. She was just pulling another batch of cookies out of the oven when she heard the door open and then Roxy footsteps in the hallway, the door opened and her friend walked in grabbing a warm cookie off the tray.

After she had eaten it Roxy said seriously. "We need to put up some boundary markers I met some strange guy in the woods who warned me off the place told me things can happen to people in the woods."

"Yeah I just got warned off again too; maybe the people around here just don't like strangers." Genna replied.

If they had looked out of the windows into the woods they would have seen two shapes watching the house and possibly them.

 **Okay so there you have it the first chapter of my new story what do you think love it hate it let me know by leaving me a review or you can always pm me. Again thank you all for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay guys here you are the second chapter of my story. I have no idea of how many people have actually checked the story out since the view counter does not seem to be working, well actually it does say that I had four views, but since I also have four reviews, and three people have favoured it, while five have it on alert I'm guessing things are still now working right. Also when I was listing my characters the first was Roman Reigns the second was Dean Ambrose while Jey and Jimmy Uso were three and four, not the way that they are listed on the description, I'm not sure what happened but it got changed around somehow.**_

 _ **My thanks to**_ **Willow Edmond , Moxley Gal 1, shiki94 and nolabell66** _ **for the reviews. Your questions will be answered as the story goes on. In this chapter though you will meet all the wrestlers, as well as a couple of OC's.**_

 _ **Anyway I hope you will all enjoy this chapter, while I don't appreciate people just ripping into my stories, or making assumptions about where I am going with the story and my reasons for doing certain things, constructive criticism is always welcome and in most instances appreciated as are reviews or comments so please leave me a review to let me know what you think, it is appreciated.**_

 _ **Sadly I do not own any of the wrestlers mentioned in the story they belong to the WWE and the people who portray them for our enjoyment week after week.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part one**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter two The dream**

Roman carried Melanie into the house and sat her down with the couple of cookies that were left on the plate smiling at her, they had shared them on the way back from Meadow house and much as he had enjoyed them, he would leave her with the last two. He heard the door open and footsteps entering the house, heading to the kitchen first, before entering the main room of the house. He did not need to look around to know that it was Dean standing their looking at him, on reflex he caught the can of soda the other man threw to him as he turned, and grinned at his friend. Shaking his head Dean walked over and popped one of the cans he carried open, setting it down for Melanie who smiled at him. He sniffed the cookies and cocked an eye at Roman knowing they were not shop bought, wondering where they had come from.

"There's someone in the old Meadow house." Dean said as he popped his own can open and took a gulp. "I met her in the woods."

"Miss Genna's nice, she gave me the cookies." Melanie said sliding one of the remaining two off the plate and to her mouth.

"Genna is that what the red head is called?" Dean asked looking at Roman.

"Red head, no, the woman at the house was a brunette." Roman replied walking over to take Dean's arm and lead him from the room.

"Two of them then?" Dean questioned as they walked outdoors and out of Melanie's earshot. "I saw the red head in the wood and warned her off; she said that she and her friend owned the property."

Roman frowned as they stood leaning on a hitching rail that stood not far from the house, Dean waiting for his friend to speak first since he knew more about things than he himself did. The other man seemed lost in his thoughts for a while and they stood there in an almost companionable silence, till finally he spoke.

"Something must have happened to the old lady who owned Meadow House, she never came here, she wouldn't have dared, but she would never have sold it while she was alive." He bent down and picked up a stone throwing it out into the trees. "Her husband's family owned it for as long as anyone knows, I never heard it was up for sale though if I had known I would have tried to buy it, that would have had the Hunters turning over in their graves for sure." He gave a bark of a laugh as he considered the irony of that idea.

"Maybe the women are family who inherited." Dean suggested after a few seconds consideration of Roman's words.

Roman shook his head bending down and picking up a second stone sending it after the first. "She only had but one son and he and his wife were." He paused considering his words before saying anything else. "Killed, when I was young, they didn't have any kids." Of all the words he could have used killed seemed like the best one for the moment.

"What about more distant family, maybe the husband had a brother or something?" Dean suggested.

Roman shook his head no. "Hunters tended to die young and not produce much in the way of heirs for the most part." He smirked at this part causing Dean to think he was not being told the whole story.

"What are we going to do about the women?" Dean finally asked. "They could be a danger to the pack and we can't have that."

Roman pushed away from the rail and looked at his closest friend the man that was like a brother to him. Their eyes locked and for a moment or two they were both lost in their own thoughts, Roman considering the possibilities of what Meadow house being occupied could mean, while Dean wondered if he should hit their house library and do a little reading. It was Roman who finally broke their easy silence with a few more words of his own.

"Genna seemed nice enough, she actually rescued Melanie from that group of boys that have been bullying her because the town folk think we're weird, she patched her up and gave her the cookies." He smiled as he savoured the memory of their taste.

"They smelled good." Dean agreed his mouth watering as he remembered the smell of the fresh cookies when he walked into the house. "Think she would give us some more?"

Roman laughed, Dean managing as always to lighten his friend's slightly darker mood, as he considered what their actions should be concerning the house and the women, they both turned as one heading into the house.

"Are you always going to think with your belly man?" Roman asked slapping Dean on the back hard enough to make the man stumble slightly.

"I think with other things too." The marginally taller man replied.

This answer caused the other man to laugh again, his eyes dancing with amusement as considered the implications of that statement.

"Yeah, we all know that, just how far afield are you going to range to satisfy your appetites?" He enquired as they climbed the front steps side by side and entered the house once more. "You must have hooked up with most of the available women in a fifty mile radius."

"Hey can I help it if the ladies all go mad for a taste of this?" Dean indicated his own body as he answered the question, causing Roman to groan and face palm himself.

"That's an image I could have done without in my head." He growled while Dean laughed at him.

"Maybe I'll play a little closer to home this time." He suggested. "That red head was awfully sweet, she smelled really good too, and ladies love to open up in the bedroom." He laughed as he saw Romans face at his innuendo, hidden in the innocent statement.

Once he had gotten past the unwelcome images his friend's words had created in his mind, Roman actually began to consider that getting to know the two women better was not, all in all, a bad idea. Certainly feeding certain appetites closer to home would not be a bad thing, and those cookies had been good, some of the best he had ever eaten. He didn't want to set foot in that house though, he shivered slightly at the thought of it, any thoughts he might have actually voiced on the matter though were interrupted by the sound of footsteps outside.

The twins entered the house in a ball of energy of their own making, pushing each other, laughing and joking about something they grinned at their cousin and struggled with each other to be the first to tell the news. Finally Jimmy managed to cover Jey's mouth with his hand ignoring his twin licking it and blurted out.

"There are two women in the old Meadow house, we've been watching them."

"Creepy much dude, spying on the neighbours." Dean drawled with a smirk on his face, before adding. "We know and we call dibs, me on the red head and Ro on the brunette."

"Aww man." Jey complained. "You two always call the hot ones."

"A privilege of leaders of the pack." Roman replied as the twins began to tussle again.

Dean looked at the pair with an indulgent grin before his stomach rumbled and he headed to the kitchen, closely followed by Roman who was also hungry, they knew the twins would tussle for a while before following their noses; all the men who lived in the house had a taste for red meat.

"Probably just as well you called dibs on them." Roman told Dean as he checked the fridge pulling out several slabs of meat and throwing them in a huge pan along with seasoning before sliding the whole thing into the oven. "They could just be here for a visit, but I'm thinking they could be here to stay and we need to keep an eye on them."

"I'm all for keeping other things on them too, well the red head anyway." Dean replied with a laugh. "The brunette is all yours man."

Roman smiled in spite of himself, Dean's sexual appetite was well known to the men in the house, however truth be told he was no slouch in that direction himself, and some female company close by could be very enjoyable.

As the smells from the oven began to fill the room, the other guys who lived in the house turned up, the twin spilled in from the hallway, while John and Daniel appeared from somewhere outside. The two young boys who also lived in the house could be heard thundering down the stairs, while Melanie stepped in from the front room where she had been working on homework. Jimmy swept his daughter up into his arms hugging her before looking over her scrapes and bruises not happy that his daughter had been picked on yet again. Setting her down he lifted his son Anthony or Tony as he was more commonly known into his arms hugging the younger boy for a moment before he struggled to be released, at the moment food was more important than hugs.

Jey pulled his son Michael into a hug before setting him down and watching him run to his cousin, anyone seeing the two boys together would have sworn they were twins as they were almost identical. Michael or Mike was a fraction taller, while Tony was of a slightly more slender build, both had a lot of their Fathers in their looks both having dark hair, their shared Samoan ancestry apparent in their looks.

Daniel gave the appearance of a mountain man with his long shaggy beard and brown hair, while John gave the impression of size and gravity, being a big heavily muscled man with his brown hair cut close to his head. He sniffed the air appreciatively. The men were all of pretty similar height, Daniel being the smallest at a respectable five foot ten while Dean was the tallest at six foot four. John and the twins were more well build, the other three tended towards a slightly leaner build.

Melanie led the way to the table, being the eldest of the children she topped the boys height by a couple of inches, though it was probable that they would soon outstrip her. Roman pulled the slabs of meat out of the oven sniffing appreciatively at the aroma, while Dean grabbed plates and the others got the cutlery and glasses along with cans of soda. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing, though if you had been a casual observer, once things were being served, you would have noticed that Melanie got the first or best of everything. Roman added plates containing cheese and huge slabs of bread to the table along with salad items and garnishes though again to a casual observer it would have been apparent everyone was much more interested in the meat than anything else. Soon contented munching could be heard as everyone dug in. The meat disappeared fast before they snacked on the other items on the table, until Roman pushed his plate away, and leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach with one hand and holding a glass of soda in the other. The others looked at him some of them still eating others too having finished with the meal; it was pretty obvious he was going to tell them something.

"Just so everyone knows, two women moved into Meadow House today, we have no idea who they are or why they are here." He glanced at Dean who smirked at him while John nodded as if it was not news to him. "Dean has called dibs for the two of us." The other men groaned while Dean gave a bark of a laugh. "For now we are going to keep an eye on them, they will in all likelihood be in the woods, remember part of it belongs to Meadow house, we have to accept that there is a very real possibility that they are here to stay, so watch yourselves out there remember, the pack comes first."

That statement opened up a discussion around the table about the two women, who they could be, and what they looked like, no one seemed unduly bothered by the fact they were there. Roman however could not help wondering how it was that he had never been informed the place was on the market, and decided he would at some point try to find out if it had been a private sale or something. However with everyone well fed he felt relaxed and disinclined to do much of anything at the moment. Finally he and Dean wandered into his office leaving the others to clear up and make the kitchen and dining room clean again.

Not so far away the two young women who had made up part of the dinner conversation were sitting out on the grilling deck having a barbeque. They had found the slightly antiquated grill already out there, and a search of the cupboards had revealed pristine grilling racks to replace the ancient rusty ones that were on it when they discovered it. Steaks were cooking nicely and the girls had made salad to go with it as well as jacket potatoes. Genna knew the majority of Roxy's meal would be the steak, her body seemed to crave red meat this time of the month, and they put it down to another facet of her mystery illness.

The two women ate their meal and relaxed looking out into the wood, a comfortable silence descending over them as they listened to nature out beyond the fence. The noises were for a time, strange to ears used to hearing engines and people at all hours, instead of the songs of birds and insects and the odd animal blundering through the undergrowth. Neither of them felt the need to talk for a while, just sitting there in the evening sunshine in a couple of wooden Adirondack deck chairs they had found in a cupboard.

Finally though Genna set her empty soda glass down before using her hand to cover a yawn, they had, had an early start and even though it was still fairly early in the evening she was tired. Roxy turned to look at her and caught the yawn which caused her to make one of her own, she felt lazy and full her stomach slowly digesting the meal she had eaten. Yawning again Genna stood and stretched hearing the slight pop of some joints as she did, rolling her shoulders slightly before she picked up her dishes and looked at her friend.

"I don't know about you but I'm beat, I guess an early start and fresh air will do that to you." She smiled as Roxy stood up too and repeated her own action of stretching. "If I don't make a start on clearing up now, I'm not going to do it."

Roxy nodded her pretty red hair and smiled. "Yeah I feel worn out too, let's clear up and head to bed, maybe we could explore the wood a bit tomorrow." Her thoughts turned to the mysterious man she had met, maybe she would see him again in there, she shivered at the thought of him, there had been something about him, though he had been rude and she suspected trying to scare her, there was something about him that appealed to her, she might even say he called to her in some strange way.

Giving her silent agreement Genna carried the dirty dishes into the kitchen, while Roxy began to collect up the leftover food carrying it in to either refrigerate or throw out depending on what it was. The pair worked together easily after years of practice of doing things just like this, tossing idle comment back and forth as they worked.

Once the kitchen was clean and tidy again, dishes washed and put away, leftovers dealt with, the pair of them locked up the house for the night and headed up the stairs to bed.

After giving her sister a hug and wishing her a good night Genna let herself into her bedroom, it felt like it was going to be a warm night and she threw the windows open wide leaving the curtains back after all who would be looking in at her here? Then she stripped off and headed into her bathroom for a shower before bed. The bathroom was done in what she thought of as forest colours greens and browns it was a relaxing atmosphere and she felt herself so just that, as she stepped into the large shower and let the warm water rain down on her from the shower head. Reaching out she feel her hand connect with her shower gel that she had placed there earlier and she squeezed out a generous amount. Washing her body quickly she then realised she had not thought about a towel bring a towel. Dripping on the floor she hopefully searched the bathroom closet and was happy to turn up both towels and bedding in it. Drying off and wrapping the towel around her body she headed back into the bedroom to make up the bed, though it was not quite as fresh as she would have liked, the bedding was clean, and she made a mental note to explore more thoroughly tomorrow, and maybe start on a project of washing everything in the bathroom cupboards.

Searching the wardrobe turned up a beautiful ancient hand crafted quilt, which would be more than enough she decided to keep her warm should the night turn cold. Pillows too resided in the wardrobe and she added them to the bed before opening her case and pulling out a short pink camisole top and a pair of black girl boxers to sleep in. Pulling them on she picked up the towel and carried it into the bathroom depositing it, along with the outfit she had taken off into the hamper.

Heading back to the bedroom she was glad that she had taken the time to unpack and put her things away earlier, though she decided a little shopping was in order tomorrow. Her mind drifted to the man she had met, what sort of things would he like on her she wondered, did he prefer skirts or jeans, jeans or shorts, shorts or nothing at all. She pulled herself up short laughing at herself, she knew nothing about the man, he could be married or in a steady relationship for all she knew, plus he had been rude to her. Still she mused he had, had an effect on her like no other man she could ever remember.

Laughing at herself, putting her thoughts down to tiredness, Genna headed to the bed, pulling the bedding back and hoping that the mattress would not be damp she slid in between the cool sheets laying on her back and closing her eyes. She could picture his face in her mind, the grey eyes that had seemed to look so intently at her, the long black hair held back from his face and secured in a messy bun at the back of his neck. The goatee beard on his chin, that suited him oh so well.

Laughing at herself once again, Genna tried to banish him from her mind, she needed to sleep, she was tired and her mind was playing tricks, creating a connection to a man she did not know. Sighing softly she rolled onto her side and tried to compose her mind for sleep, it wasn't that she had never been close to a man, she had had boyfriends, but none of them had ever progressed much past that friend stage. Genna had never met a man she felt comfortable enough with to go past a little kissing and cuddling. Yet this stranger, who was maybe even a little hostile towards her, called to a part of her that had never been awakened before.

Growling at herself, she thumped her pillow into a more comfortable shape and settled herself again, this time clearing her mind and beginning a simple meditation, which she hoped would aid her in forgetting the man and getting some sleep.

 _It could have been hours or seconds since she closed her eyes, Genna was not sure; something had woken her, some noise outside maybe. She slid gracefully from the bed, her long white cotton night gown wrapping round her ankles as she rose from her seated position. The neck of the gown gaped open, the thin white tie threaded through the eyelets of the neck hung lose and it was possible to see the line of her breasts at the top, especially as one side of the garment slid from her shoulder and rested across her upper arm. She felt restless like something or someone, was calling to her, walking to the window she looked out at the bright light of the almost full moon that bathed the back yard and the wood in its glow._

 _Without thinking she turned away, heading for the door of her room and silently descended the stairs, walking down the hallway to the kitchen she headed for the back door and flung it carelessly open letting in the warm night air. As if they had a mind of their own, her feet took her out onto the porch and down the steps. She walked across the yard to the fence that separated it from the woodland beyond, there was an old rusted gate, pulling on it she found it opened easily enough, so she stepped through it out into the wood._

 _Stepping out a little hesitantly, she began to weave through the trees, Genna was not sure why she had come here but something was calling her on. Time seemed to have lost all meaning to her here in the moon lit night, and she moved on ever deeper, yet it seemed like no time at all before she found the grassy glade. A dear stood there eating peacefully, it raised its head at her approach, but seemed to dismiss her as being unthreatening. Genna hardly dared to breath as she watched the wild animal go about its meal, for a girl born and raised in the city, this was a magical moment._

 _It was broken however when a large body leapt at the dear, she screamed and the animal warned, as if by some sense of danger leapt away, the large predator just missing it. It growled in frustration seeing its prey leaping away into the trees, before turning its attention on the young woman. Slowly it stood on its hind legs, a parody of both man and animal; she could not see it clearly and did not want to guess at its intentions. Doing the only thing her terrified brain told her to, she ran. The trees that seemed so easy to navigate before seemed to whip at her body now, and the undergrowth that she had not noticed before, seemed set to trip her up and impede her progress, catching at the bottom of her nightgown. She could hear the creature, whatever it was following her, the noise of it crashing through the wood in pursuit, letting her know it was gaining ground on her._

 _She crashed into another glade and though it might give her space to draw away from the creature a little, when a warm body slammed into hers. She sprawled under the weight of it, then before she could even draw breath back into her lungs it was pulling her up with an arm around her waist. She turned her head and looked into a canine face, except that wasn't it, more like a mixture of human and canine. The grey eyes held intelligence, and she could see the black fur that covered the creature. It sniffed her and for a moment she expected the jaws to open and the teeth to close over her neck, snuffing out her life. Instead it pushed her back down onto the ground, before bringing up a paw, hand, and using its claws to rip down the back of her gown, allowing it to fall to the sides of her body._

 _He, it was definitely a male, she could feel that as he pulled her up onto her knees and hovered behind and over her. Her mouth and throat were too dry to scream as she realised what he was doing. The fur from his body touched her skin as he held her firm against him and she was too scared to move as she felt him pushing himself against her looking for the opening between her legs. Finding it he began to push inside her, throwing back his head as he did so and giving a deep howl which echoed away into the night._

Genna's eyes flew open, the scream dying on her lips as she realised she was in bed, the moonlight streaming in the open window. For a moment she was shocked to find she was not wearing the old fashioned damsel in distress night gown. It had only been a dream, or a nightmare depending on what you thought of it. With a soft sigh she slid out of the bed, her body trembling slightly and walked to the window looking out at the night, what she saw on the lawn of the back yard almost took her breath away. There sitting in the middle of the yard like it owned the place, was a huge black wolf, as she watched it lifted its head and howled, exactly the way the creature in her dream had.

Genna had to smile at herself, obviously it had howled before, and her sleeping mind had registered it, add in her run in with the man from earlier who had not been too welcoming, and there you had the strange half man, half wolf creature of her dream.

A moment later the howl was answered and another wolf appeared out of the wood jumped over the fence and joined the first; this one had a dirty blond coat. They growled at each other, play fighting for a moment or two till the black one got the brown one down, after that they lay side by side looking up at the house. For a moment Genna could have sworn the black one was looking right at her.

"Gen you'll never guess what." Genna turned slightly at her sister's voice not wanting to tear her gaze away from the beautiful creatures on the lawn.

"We have wolves in our back yard?" Genna asked. "This is like a dream, all my life I wanted to see a wolf, and now here they are right outside the window and they are beautiful."

Roxy joined Genna at the open window, even at this distance it seemed like the wolves heard Genna's voice, as they growled loudly and stood up walking closer to the house, till it was very obvious to the two women that they were both fully male.

Genna giggled at the thought that the animals understood enough to show her they were male and not to be thought of as beautiful, as if they could have understood what she said.

"Sorry guys." She called down to them. "Make that, they are two very handsome wolves."

The rumbling growls she got in return made her laugh, it was almost as if they were communicating with each other.

"They are gorgeous." Roxy added her comment. "Maybe those guys that are studying them feed them or something, so they are not so wary of people."

The wolves and human's looked at each other a while longer, till at last with a yip at his friend the black wolf stood up shook himself and headed to the fence. The blond too one last look at the two women, before following the other to the fence, then both of them jumped over it, vanishing into the trees. A few moments later two howls came from the wood quickly answered by other howls further away.

Genna and Roxy looked at each other their eyes shining, now the animals were gone it all seemed like some incredible dream, but for the fact they were awake and together they would have had trouble believing it happened. Not wanting to spoil the magic of the moment with words they gave each other a silent hug and Roxy left the room heading back to her own bed.

A smile playing on her lips, Genna crawled back into her bed and snuggled back down, occasional wolf howls actually lulled her back to sleep and if she dreamed again that night she did not remember it.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it I think I have probably given you more questions to ask than I have answered questions for you. The answers will come later on in the story though, I promise. I would really appreciate it if you would leave me a review or pm me and let me know what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I have the next chapter of my story ready to go, you've met the girls, you've met the wrestlers, you've met the kids and you've seen the wolves now its time for them to start meeting each other.**

 **My thanks to _Willow Edmond, nolabell66, Nangel4 and AeonBlu_ e for reviewing chapter two for me, it means a lot that you took the time to let me know what you thought.**

 **Reviews and thoughts are always welcome, so if you read and like this story if you could take the time to let me know what you think it would be appreciated. That being said however, thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read this story, I do hope you are enjoying it.**

 **Now for the legal bit. Sadly I don't own the wrestlers mentioned in this story, (if I did the Shield would never have split up,) they are the property of the WWE, and the wrestlers who put on such a good show for us week after week, day in day out.**

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part one**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter three Meeting the Neighbours**

Roman and Dean looked at each other, while they watched from the cover of the trees as the delivery truck pulled up in front of Meadow house. They had been keeping an eye on the place, along with the two women who were now living there, from the shelter of the wood for the past two days. At first they thought that maybe the two women were taking a short holiday, and would soon be gone, as they just seemed to laze around relaxing, and not doing much of anything apart from taking a few walks out into the wood. Now with the arrival of the truck, the pair both began to question that assumption; maybe they were here to stay.

One of the two delivery men knocked on the door, which was answered by Genna, they still did not know the name of the red head. Dean did however know he could watch her for hours. They had shadowed the two women, just out of sight as they had explored the portion of the wood that made up part of the land belonging to Meadow house. The pair of them had obviously been on the lookout for the pack, becoming very excited when they found signs that the wolves had been in the area. Though both the men were glad that the women had so far had no actual sighting of the wolves, something they both knew would not remain that way, the wood, all of it was pack territory after all .

The two women watched from the porch, as the delivery men opened up the back of the truck and began to bring the items inside. Genna and Roxy had been busy shopping over the last two days and soon bringing various items were being brought in from the truck. They had decided they needed a new washing machine and dryer, along with a new cooker, they had both fallen in love with a large one that would fit well into the kitchen. It had six gas rings on top, with a cast Aluminium Griddle plate, as an optional extra, a conventional oven, a fan assisted oven, a slow cooking oven and a ceramic grill, making it suitable for practically any type of cooking they wanted to do. It was finished in an azure blue enamel, that both the girls had liked. They had also picked out a dishwasher, to make life easier for both of them, plus a new fridge and freezer, along with several smaller appliances, that they had opted to have delivered too along with the big items. So a new kettle, a coffee maker, along with a food processor, vacuum cleaner, and iron were also unloaded from the truck and carried inside.

Once all the items were inside, then came the task for the men of getting the bigger items plumed in to the gas and water supplies, before the old items were removed to the back of the truck for disposal. Soon enough though the truck was driving up the track again, leaving Genna and Roxy alone, or so they thought.

"They are here to stay." Dean said softly, as the two women headed back into the house.

Roman gave a growl of agreement before he turned to look at his brother. "What do you say man, it could be time to meet the neighbours?"

"I'd rather fuck the redhead, but hey we can go and say hi for now right." Dean agreed with a grin.

"Shit man is that all you think about?" Roman demanded as the pair of them worked their way out onto the track, and began to walk down towards the house. "And I am not going into that house."

"I think about food and sleep too." Dean answered with a grin. "I just enjoy fucking more most of the time, besides you got some of those cookies, and I am in the mood for something sweet."

Roman looked at his friend as they opened the little white gate and took the couple of paces across the front yard to the steps leading up to the porch, he was not sure if Dean had meant he was hoping they might offer him cookies, or if he wanted a taste of the red head.

"Be nice." He cautioned, as he knocked on the door.

"Always am, I hardly ever bite, well not unless they ask me to." His blond brother replied.

The door opened and Roxy stood there looking out at the two of them, her eyes met and locked with Dean's and they gazed at each other for a few seconds, before Roman cleared his throat breaking the moment. Roxy flushed, looking away from the guy who she thought was actually fucking her with his hungry gaze, she had felt herself getting lost in those sexy blue eyes.

"What can I do for you, Mr bad things can happen in the woods?" Roxy asked with a smile on her lips to take the sting out of her words.

Dean had the good grace to look a bit sheepish and he leaned against the door jamb scratching the back of his head and shuffling his feet a bit.

Roman decided to help out seeing how uncomfortable Dean was. "Well we worry about the pack, don't want people blundering around out there and getting attacked or killed, there have been accidents in the past when people forgot they are wild animals" He smiled holding out his hand to her. "We're you closest neighbours as the crow flies; we live out in the woods, I'm Roman and this is Dean."

Roxy took his hand and shook it, feeling the controlled power as he touched her. "Roxy." She replied, her eyes still on the blond Dean, she felt almost as if she were being pulled towards him.

"Hey Rox who is it at the door?" Roman stiffened slightly as he heard Genna's voice coming from inside then a few seconds later she was standing at her friend's side.

Roman was pleased to see that her gaze took in Dean, it lingered only for a moment, then passed on like she dismissed him, however her gaze centred on him examining him from head to toe, he grinned and she blushed knowing she had been caught checking him out. "Hello there how's Melanie; I hope she got over her encounter with those bullies?" She enquired her green eyes still caressing Roman's face.

"She's fine now." Dean replied. "Though all she can talk about is those cookies you gave her." He gave her a winning smile. "I'm Dean and the big dog here is Roman, he isn't normally the strong silent type, but I guess the cat's got his tongue today."

As Genna took the hand Dean held out to her it was Roman's turn to feel awkward, still when Dean dropped her hand, he held out his own taking her smaller one when she extended it.

"Hi Genna thank you for looking after Melanie, Dean and I figured we should come and meet our new neighbours, I'll bring the plate back another time." Roman could feel the slight shiver Genna gave as he touched her, truth to tell he felt a slight shock at the contact himself. "I'm sorry if I came off as a bit short with you the last time we met, I was rude and I want to apologise for that." He looked down before meeting her eyes again. "To be honest I was a bit shocked to find someone here, the place has been empty for as long as we have lived here."

"It's nice to meet you both, would you like to come in and have a coffee, or something?" Genna enquired, thinking it was nice they had come to introduce themselves, even if they both in their own ways, had been jerks before, still she was prepared to accept Roman's apology and start over with them.

Before Dean could take a step into the house or say anything, which Roman half thought would contain some sort of sexual innuendo if he did, he spoke quickly. "A drink would be great, but is there any way we could sit out here on the porch; it's too nice to be indoors?"

Roxy and Genna grinned at each other while Dean shot his brother a slightly shocked sideways glance, wondering why he did not want to go in, he knew all too well why Roman had effectively shut him up. The two women seemed to miss the look and were both smiling.

"The porch is fine with us." Roxy replied for both of them. "We actually love sitting out here; we've been grilling on the deck." She caught Dean stealing a glance at her again and smiled at him, blushing slightly at the effect his gaze had on her. "We really enjoy sitting out there especially in the evening and watching the wood, I think we might have caught a glimpse or two of the wolves, are you the guys who are studying them?" She began to lead them round the porch to the grilling deck, where she and Genna liked to sit, while her sister headed through the house to open the kitchen door, and put the new coffee maker that they had just finished washing out on.

"Yeah, we look out for the pack, are you okay with wolves?" Dean asked as the two men followed her.

Roxy turned to look at him smiling her eyes shining. "Oh yes Genna and I have always wanted to see wolves, for as long as I can remember it's been a dream of ours to see them in the wild." She wrapped her arms around herself at the memory. "We couldn't believe it that first night, when there were a pair of them in the back yard just looking at us, if we hadn't been together I would have thought it was a dream."

"Really you got a visit from some of the pack?" Dean asked shooting Roman a grin at how happy the woman seemed to be about a wolf visit. "Wonder which ones they were?"

"There was a big black male and a dirty blond male." Roxy replied having led the men to the grilling deck and indicating the chairs that sat there, positioned so they were looking over the back yard and out to the woods.

"Ah, the alpha and the beta." Roman said as he sank down on the cushioned wooden chair. "They lead the pack, which is a small one, though they don't seem to have an omega, just a group of lower ranked wolves."

"They were really handsome; they didn't like me calling them beautiful." Genna told him with a smile as she set up two more chairs. "What would you guys like to drink, something hot or cold to drink?"

Roman looked up at her with a smile playing on his lips. "Nothing male wants to be thought of as beautiful." He told the pretty brunette. "And I'd love a cold soda if you have one?"

Dean opted for a soda, as did Roxy, Genna went to get them, and turn the coffee maker off again, while her sister entertained their guests,. When she came back with a tray loaded with cans, glasses and a plate of homemade cookies, she saw both men's eyes light up. Dean reached for a cookie before Genna had even set the tray down, earning himself a look from Roman.

"What?" The blond asked as he bit down on the still warm cookie, groaning in appreciation. "You already got to taste them; all I got was the aroma they left."

Roxy and Genna both laughed, Genna offering the plate and a drink to Roman before taking her own drink, before sitting down.

"They are good." Roman conceded, as he bit down on his own cookie savouring the taste.

Genna smiled wondering if the two men knew that Melanie had stopped by the previous afternoon for a glass of milk and some cookies, before heading on her way home.

The four of them sat making small talk, sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one else was watching. Finally though the drinks and cookies were all gone and Roman and Dean stood up stretching, before smiling at the girls.

"Well thank you for the drink and cookies ladies, Genna I'll make sure to bring that plate back to you soon." Roman smiled down at her, before glancing at Dean who was watching Roxy.

"Would you guys like to join us for dinner?" Genna asked seeing their guests getting ready to leave. "We were going to grill out here tonight and we have lots of steaks, so you're more than welcome to join us."

Roman and Dean looked at each other with lazy smiles, they pretended to be thinking about it, though at the mention of steaks both of them found their mouths watering, no way would they turn that down.

"Thank you ladies we'd love to." Roman replied for both of them, as the four of them began to walk along the porch towards the front of the house.

Roman and Dean walked down the steps, leaving the two women standing on the porch, they both stopped at the bottom looking back up.

"Be careful if you go out into the wood." Dean told them suddenly serious. "The pack isn't really vicious, but you never know they are wild animals after all."

"We'll be careful." Roxy assured him, before adding. "See you later."

With a parting wave the two men left the yard and headed off up the track, before ducking into the trees once they were out of sight of the women, then heading for home.

Genna and Roxy looked at each other as the two men walked away, slipping back into the house when they were out of sight and closing the door; Genna leaned on it, while Roxy flopped down on one of the chairs in the entrance hall.

"Wow." Genna got out at last. "Just wow, where have all the men like that been all my life?"

"Your life what about mine?" Roxy breathed out. "He is so hot."

"Which one?" Genna asked pushing away from the wall, and heading for the door. "Baking, gotta bake, they like cookies, I need to make cookies."

Roxy followed her with a laugh. "Dean, so you'd better be lusting after Roman if you know what's good for you."

"Hell yeah it's Roman." Genna replied, pushing open the kitchen door and heading to the oven turning it on, before selecting ingredients from the cupboards.

Roxy joined her in making cookies, the two women discussing the men and laughing and joking with each other.

Morning turned to afternoon, as the two women finished up in the kitchen, and then turned to housework, wanting to make sure the house was clean. Genna also started on her project of washing all the linen she could find. She had discovered an ancient line in the back yard, and had bought a new rope for it, so that she could hang the sheets out in the fresh air.

Going out to check on her first load, she noticed movement and found Melanie coming round the side of the house on the porch and smiled. The young girl looked like she was going to be a regular visitor since that first day, and Genna and Roxy broke off from what they were doing to talk to the younger girl, while feeding her cold milk and fresh cookies.

Marline for her part seemed to enjoy the company of the two women, and was busy telling them about her day also she was not above soliciting a little help with her homework. Being the only female in a house of men, she had not realised that she was missing so much without the company of any women, Genna and Roxy were beginning to fill a void that she had not even realised was there, while the two women were happy to welcome a younger sister, or maybe niece into their family.

The young girl could not stay long though, her family would worry about her if she was too late, and then her Dad and the rest of them would come looking for her. So finishing up her milk and cookies, before putting her books back into her bag Melanie left, after giving them both a big hug, and accepting a container of cookies to take home with her.

Once the youngster was gone, the two women started preparations for their evening meal, they prepared more than they would have normally, since they were having guests, this included a salad and lots of little extras, as well as getting the meat into a marinade.

Five o'clock, saw the two women exiting the house to the deck loaded up with tray's of meat and other items, not sure about what the men would like they had decided to just cook of a selection of things, and what did not get used could be refrigerated for the next day. The charcoals on the grill were giving off a nice amount of heat. Genna had set it going about half an hour ago, and she flipped the meat off the trays onto the grilling racks, hearing the sizzle, as the cold wet items hit the hot bars suspended above the grill, after a minute or so she flipped everything over and then waiting a little while lifted the rack to a greater height from the coals to ensure a slower cook. Smiling to herself, she then helped Roxy lay out the accompanying items, jacket potatoes that had been partially cooked in the oven were laid over the grill, along with corn on the cobs that had been prepared in the same fashion, carefully placed to the side where there was less heat.

Once the salad and accompaniments had been laid out on the tablet, they covered it with a muslin cloth to keep off any insects that might be around and sat down to relax, waiting for the two men to show up and join them. They raided the bucket of ice they had brought out, that held ice cold cans of soda, each taking one before settling down on the porch and looking out at the wood. A couple of still damp sheets moved in the slight breeze and the pair relaxed in a companionable silence.

When he appeared at first he was like a patch of shadow, on silent paws at the edge of the wood. Roxy and Genna held their breaths as the large black wolf slipped from the trees, he raised his head sniffing the air, before with a little bark, he jumped the fence and stood at the bottom of the yard, sniffing the air, a thin line of drool sliding from his mouth. The girls stared at him and a few seconds later with a yip of his own, the dirty brown wolf hopped the fence and joined him. The pair of them stood there sniffing and pacing back and forth slightly; obviously they could smell the meat cooking, but were wary of getting closer to the women.

Genna and Roxy looked at each other, as if silently asking what the other thought, both of them were entranced by the handsome animals, and were having a hard job actually believing this was happening.

"We have plenty and they obviously want some." Roxy pointed out at last looking at the two animals, who were now openly drooling, as the scent of the cooking meat grew stronger.

"Go for it." Genna suggested. "They won't care that it's not cooked yet, they might not like the fact that it's hot, but they can wait for it to cool down."

Shooting a smile at her best friend, Roxy stood up, and crossing to the grill, grabbed one of the long handled forks, spearing a large steak, and tossing it out into the yard. The blond wolf at once pounced on it, earring himself a growl from his black companion, however a second well aimed steak saw him pounce on it and the pair, after pawing at the meat for a few seconds as it cooled slightly, settled down to eat.

After making quick work of the meat, the pair of wolves shook themselves and looked at the two women both of them giving little yips, before turning and jumping back over the fence, vanishing between the trees.

"Typical men." Genna said with a laugh. "Eat and run."

Roxy settled back in her chair once more, picking up her soda and taking a drink. "Well let's hope Dean and Roman aren't so quick to vanish after we feed them." She remarked.

As if they knew they were thinking about them, the two women heard soft footfalls on the wooden decking of the porch and got up to see Dean and Roman appearing around the corner. Roman looking slightly sheepish and Dean was carrying, what looked to be a hastily gathered bouquet of flowers, which he handed to Roxy with a small smile. She took them with a quiet thank you, and hurried inside to put them in some water.

Genna offered the two men drinks and invited them to sit down while Roxy was inside, and soon they were comfortably seated, by the time the other woman reappeared.

Though a little awkward at first, everyone soon relaxed completely and they quickly began to chat, making small talk about nothing in particular till the women felt the meat was cooked and uncovered the other food inviting the two men to help themselves. It quickly became apparent to Genna, that the two men were just as much fans of red meat as Roxy was, and she was glad they had cooked plenty. Though it was soon obvious that they were just as happy to eat pork and chicken too, the steaks were an obvious favourite.

"So?" Roman asked the two women, as he placed his fork back on his plate with a satisfied smile on his face. "Are you two planning on staying here long?"

Genna chewed a last mouthful of salad and looked at the handsome man, she had been avoiding his gaze for most of the meal and now found herself gazing into his grey eyes, for a moment she found herself lost in their depths, before tearing her gaze away and looking out into the woodland. "We're actually thinking of moving her permanently, its so beautiful and we feel so at home here, so peaceful after the city, and then of course there are the wolves."

"Don't go getting too comfortable around them." Dean warned. "They are wild animals don't forget."

"We've only seen the two so far, the black one and the blond." Roxy replied. "And they seem to be a wary of us as we are of them, they don't come that close." She wondered if she should mention the fact that she had fed both of them earlier.

"The black is the alpha and the blond the beta." Roman added just so the women knew who was who in the pack hierarchy. "Like Dean says you might want to keep your distance."

Genna and Roxy looked at each other, before Roxy a little too casually questioned. "Do you ever feed them?" Her eyes were on Dean as she asked.

The two men looked at each other, and Roman gave a little laugh before Dean replied to the red heads question. "We do on occasion feed the pack, yes." It was as if there were more to the answer than that, but he chose not to voice it.

"You wouldn't happen to have any more of those cookies would you?" Roman turned the conversation away from the pack and onto his sweet tooth. "Melanie's not making a nuisance of herself is she?"

"No of course not we like to see her." Genna replied beginning to clear up the used dishes and taking them into the house, before reappearing with a plate of cookies which she handed to Roman.

"Thanks, these are so good, I may have to start coming over every day for milk and cookies with Melanie." He told her with a smile, taking the plate and at once bringing a cookie to his mouth, before offering the plate to Dean.

"Mmmm good." The blond told the two women biting, into one and closing his eyes, an expression of pleasure on his face, which had Roxy wondering what his expression would be like in other moments of bliss.

She flushed hotly as he opened his eyes and looked at her, almost as if he knew what she had been thinking of in those moments, and the fact that there was dampness between her legs, that had not been there before.

"You're more than welcome to come round for milk and cookies. " Genna replied for them both, smiling at Roman and being given a smile in return. "The people in the town seem a bit wary of us, they warned us off too."

Roman finished his cookie taking another one before replying. "Small place, new faces, they'll get used to you in time, right now you are someone to speculate about, and maybe gossip over, once the next big thing hits they'll treat you just like everyone else." He looked a little sheepish as he said it.

Genna smiled at him, thanking him with her eyes for his reassurance, before leaning over to grab a cookie from the plate, her fingers brushing his, almost causing her to pull back at the shock from that brief contact. Trying to keep her breathing even, she pulled the cookie she had grabbed from the plate and brought it to her mouth. Roman had felt the shock too and was smiling, he had the feeling he would definitely be visiting Meadow house again, and hopefully getting to know Genna a lot better.

Nibbling on the cookies, the four of them went back to their small talk, and looking out into the evening, a comfortable companionable silence eventually descended over them all, as they sat watching the wood and listening to the night.

Eventually though, a wolf howl spit the silence, and the two men looked at each other. "I guess it's about time for us to head home." Roman told them as he stood up and stretched.

Dean followed suit and offered Roxy his hand to help her to her feet, Roman smiled over at Genna, as she too rose from her chair and looked over at him again.

"Do you want some help clearing up before we head off?" Dean enquired, earning himself a frown from Roman, which went un-noticed by the two women.

"Yeah that would be great, the only bad thing about eating outside you have to cart everything back in again." Roxy replied, giving the blond a grateful winning smile.

Dean was quick to grab items to take inside, obviously wanting to please Roxy, Roman was less quick, and seemed to dither a little, as Dean entered the house followed by Roxy the two of them laughing and joking together about something.

"Everything okay?" Genna asked drawing the dark haired mans gaze to her, she was standing close to him now, practically the closest she had been all evening, looking up into his face.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking about something." Roman replied before blindly grapping a couple of plates and walking over to the open door, he could not help hesitating at the gaping doorway, taking a couple of deep breaths, squaring his shoulders, and finally entering the house.

Genna watched him a smile of amusement playing over her face, it was pretty obvious he had some sort of problem with going into the house; he almost looked like he expected to be struck down by something, as he crossed over the threshold.

Once he had made his first foray into the house, Roman found it became easier after that, and soon he was easily stepping in and out helping with the clear up. There was, thanks to the dishwasher that had been delivered that day, very little in the way of actual washing up to do, it was more a case of storing the un-eaten meat and other items in the fridge, while throwing out a few leftovers not worth keeping. All too soon it seemed, everything was brought in and it was time for the men to actually leave, they walked down the hallway and out into the entrance hall, though Genna could not miss how Roman's eyes lingered on the study door, almost as if there were something about it that fascinated him.

Roman pulled open the front door and stepped out, drawing in a lungful of the crisp night air before stepping aside to let Dean out, he then turned to look at the two women.

"Thank you for tonight." He told them. "We both really enjoyed it." Dean nodded his head in agreement and patted his stomach. "If you really meant it about milk and cookies, then we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course we meant it." Roxy reassured him, though her smile was for Dean. "We'll see you both sometime tomorrow." She gave a small gasp as Dean drew her into his arms for a brief hug, her body tingled everywhere his pressed against it.

Dean gasped quietly himself, as he felt the tingle of contact with her body, before dropping a light kiss on her forehead, reluctantly releasing her and pulling Genna in for a brief hug, which affected him in no way at all. Roman copied Dean's actions, hugging first Roxy, and then pulling Genna into his embrace. She looked up at him, gasping slightly at the tingle of contact with him, and flushed slightly at the tightening in her belly, as he held her. Roman felt his interest in her beginning to make itself known, and dipped his head kissing her on the cheek, before quickly releasing her, lest she realise the effect the brief contact had, had on him, now was not the time to make his interest known. Genna he was sure, was not the quick fuck type of girl, she would take a little more time.

"Thanks for tonight see you both tomorrow." He said in parting, before he and Dean walked down the steps and strode across the small yard, heading off down the track.

Genna and Roxy stood there watching them go, and it was not till they disappeared from view, that the two women closed and locked the door. They looked at each other both smiling before Roxy broke the silence.

"Wow what a guy, my panties are actually soaked, no guy ever affected me like that before." She said with a lazy smile.

"TMI there Rox." Genna said with a smile to take the sting from her words.

The two of them laughed at each other before hugging and heading off to the smaller sitting room to relax. Roxy flicked on the TV, and they settled down in the comfortable chairs, to spend a couple of hours killing some brain cells with some mindless drivel.

It had to be a couple of hours later when the two women were pulled from the screen by a nearby wolf howl, it sounded like it was right under the window. Mindless of the guys warning from earlier the pair ran to the kitchen and out onto the porch.

The blond wolf stood in the back yard, blood on his jaws, and the body of a dear at his feet, when he saw the women, he backed up and yipped at them, pacing and yipping again, when neither of them moved.

"Do you think he plans to eat that here?" Roxy asked a little shocked that the wolf had brought his kill into the yard.

Almost as if he had heard her and understood, the wolf picked up the carcass in his teeth, and dragged it slightly closer to the house before backing off once more, looking at Roxy and yipping at her, before starting to pace again.

"I am not going down there." Roxy said, as the wolf lifted his head and looked at her, as if he were trying to will her down off the porch, it seemed like he wanted her to take the dead animal.

"Well I think he's giving it to you, you got a boyfriend Roxy, do you think we should tell Dean?" Genna could not help laughing. "I'll go and get it for you; you just keep an eye on him, and let me know if he moves closer."

The wolf was still looking at the pair of them standing back from his kill, however as soon as Genna took a step forwards, he growled menacingly and moved to hover over the dead animal.

"Okay." Genna said stepping back, hearing the growl stop as soon as it became apparent she was not going down to the yard. "I really think he wants you to get it Rox."

"Do you think it's safe?" Roxy questioned, looking at the wolf that had backed off, and was now pacing again, looking almost expectantly at her.

"I have no idea, try it and see." Genna suggested. "I'll watch him, just keep your movements slow, and be ready to run."

Nodding her head Roxy moved forward slowly, for each step she took the wolf backed up a pace, until he was nearly at the back fence when the woman reached the deer.

"Is this for me?" Roxy questioned, feeling a little stupid asking a wolf a question, but at the same time wanting to acknowledge him.

The wolf gave a little yip, so she picked the carcass up, backing her way towards the house dragging it slightly. The wolf took a few steps forward as she moved, but other than that, seemed unthreatening, and quite happy she was making off with his kill. On reaching the porch, Roxy gave a sigh of relief and looked at Genna, the wolf was now laying on the grass in the yard, looking at them both and growling softly, a happy growl, if he were anything like a dog.

"What are we going to do with this?" Roxy wondered, as she looked at the wolf.

"There's a walk in pantry in the kitchen, put it in there for the night." Genna suggested, as another wolf joined the first, the black alpha had arrived and seemed to be taking a keen interest in what was going on. "We can butcher it in the morning, I'll get them both a steak each, might as well reciprocate."

They left the wolves in possession of the yard temporarily, Roxy putting the animal in the pantry for the night while Genna headed to the fridge for left over steak. Grabbing the two largest, she headed back to the porch and saw that the wolves were lying side by side, however they both sat up when they saw the meat in her hands. Throwing the first steak she saw the alpha jump up and snatch it from the air, he almost looked as if he were giving the beta a look that said, 'mine you can't have it'. The second steak landed on the ground and the beta gave her a considering look, before walking over and picking it up, quickly retreating to his previous position and making his meal.

Both steaks were quickly consumed the wolves licked their mouths, before the alpha yipped at her and they both jumped the fence and vanished into the wood. Genna could not help smiling at their antics, she figured they came out on top though; they had a whole deer while the wolves had, had two steaks apiece.

Heading back into the house Genna stopped to lock up the back door, before she and Roxy got themselves a last drink each, and headed up to bed.

Genna took her shower before getting into her night things, then wandering over to the window, looking out at the night; she drew in lungful's of the night air, before turning away, and snuggling down into her bed.

Her eyes drifted closed, as she began to think of things that the two of them needed to do the following day, not surprisingly, make Roman more cookies was at the head of her list, right ahead of butcher the deer, and put some of it in the freezer.

She was not sure how long she lay there, before a howl split the night apart; almost instinctively she leapt from her bed, and practically ran down the stairs heading for the kitchen. Once there she unlocked the door, almost leaping out onto the porch. He stood there as she had almost known he would, the alpha male of the pack, she could see the beta by the fence, before she took in the rest of the scene, the black wolf had a kill with him, though where as the beta had brought a small deer, this was a buck, almost half the size again of the other animal.

Her eyes met the intelligent grey ones of the alpha, as he took the carcass in his mouth and dragged it to the bottom of the steps, before backing up and sitting down looking at her, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. For a moment, Genna actually thought he was taking in the sight of her half naked body, before dismissing the idea as pure fantasy. The alpha turned to look at his pack mate, and Genna could only think there was a self satisfied smirk on his face as he did so, as if he were saying 'see I did better than you' before his eyes fixed on Genna again.

Slowly keeping her eyes on him, the young woman walked down the steps, before crouching down to touch the still warm body of the buck. The black wolf rumbling seemingly contentedly as she examined his kill, his eyes seemed to be locked on her breasts which threatened to spill over the neck line of her top till she adjusted it slightly. Straightening up she lifted the buck and struggling slightly, dragged it up the steps and onto the porch. The alpha walked slowly after her, almost as if showing her she was in no danger from him, stopping at the bottom of the steps and looking up at her. Then suddenly with one last bark at her, he turned and showed his speed as he ran across the yard and jumped the fence, vanishing into the wood, the beta looked up at the house, seeming to search out Roxy's window, and Genna wondered if her friend were watching, he gave a small yip, before he too cleared the fence, and was swallowed up by the trees.

Smiling at the animal's antics, Genna pulled the carcass into the kitchen, adding it to the first that sat in the pantry, hoping the freezer was going to be big enough to store the meat, along with the other frozen goods they had. Heading back to the door she locked it up, before headed back up the stairs, to her room.

"You going to tell Roman about your boyfriend there Gen?" Roxy asked from her position at her bedroom door. "I swear if a wolf could look smug then he did, he was so pleased with himself bringing you that. "

"Is it normal wolf behaviour I wonder?" Genna replied looking at hands which she realised were bloody, she was going to need another shower.

"We could ask the guys but I kinda want to keep this to ourselves." Roxy replied. "It's like this is something personal. between us and them."

Genna nodded her head. "Yeah let's just see what happens, if we think its getting dangerous we can talk to the guys about it." She smiled at her sister. "For now though I'm going to have another shower and get back to bed, we have a lot of work to do in the morning."

Roxy laughed too. "Hope they don't make a habit of it, still at least we would have plenty of wolf food if they did, night Gen." She hid a yawn behind her hand and turned away heading back to her bed.

"Night Rox." Genna headed for her own room and another shower before sliding back into her bed, she was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **So there you have it the next chapter, what did you think, like it, hate it, do you have any thoughts on what is going on? I would love it if you could take the time to leave me a review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey there well here is the next chapter of my little story I hope you are going to enjoy it. There is a bit of back story in this one and some more interaction between Roman, Dean Genna and Roxy.**_

 _ **As always your thoughts are welcome and if you have the time I would love you to leave me a short review even a nice story or this sucks would be welcome. My thanks to**_ _ **Nangel4,**_ _ **Storylover82,**_ _ **nolabell66,**_ _ **Willow Edmond and AeonBlue for reviewing the last chapter for me I'm glad that you all enjoyed it.**_

 _ **Okay now for the important bit, sadly I still don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, they are the property of the WWE and the men who entertain us week in and week out in the ring.**_

 _ **And now as they say on with the story.**_

* * *

Natural Selection 

Part One

The Pack

Chapter four Hunter

Roxy smiled to herself, as she heard the soft footfalls on the wooden planking of the porch. The guys were padding round the side of the house, to the kitchen door and the grilling deck. Dean liked to try and surprise her and Genna, and Roman usually went along with it, for such big guys they were surprisingly light on their feet however she had got very good a picking up the sounds of their approach, Genna they still tended to take by surprise.

The two men were frequent visitors, and over the last couple of weeks the women had had them over for dinner four times including the first, they had also turned up for milk and cookies every day. The two of them had also made themselves useful, helping with little jobs around the house, Dean fixing a few small problems that they had found inside, while Roman seemed to prefer working on the outside of the house and in the yards.

"Hey pretty lady." Dean said when she turned and smiled at him, putting paid to his attempt to sneak up behind her.

"Hey Dean, is it that time already?" Roxy smiled fondly at the blond, she had to say no other man she had ever met made her feel the way he did.

"I was hungry for something sweet." He told her with a grin pulling her in for a hug, that had her tingling all over, and made her panties wet.

Dean grinned, as if he knew the effect he had on her, nuzzling her neck slightly, before dropping a chaste kiss on her lips, he was taking things slower than he normally would. Both he and Roman were agreed, that it was not a good idea to just hit it and run with these two women, who were after all their nearest neighbours. That was not to say he had been idle in that department, he had been getting closer to Roxy each day. Holding her a little longer, starting with kisses to her forehead then her cheeks and now her lips. The chaste kisses would soon give way to more passionate ones, then to other things, till finally he claimed his prize. He had never gone so long without sex since he became active, however his desire for Roxy was so strong, that he had not so much as sniffed in the direction of another female in the short time he had known her.

Roman snuck up behind Gemma, wrapping his arms around her and making her squeak in shock and surprise. The young woman had, had no idea he was there, and struck his arm lightly in chastisement making him smile as it was like she hardly touched him at all. He turned her in his arms, hugging her close to him, enjoying the smell of her hair and the tingle having her close produced in his body. His lips found hers for a tender, gentle kiss.

"Miss me?" He asked looking down into her eyes, a sense of contentment filling him as he held her close.

Genna looked up at the handsome man who held her close to him, her heart was thundering in her chest and her mouth felt dry as she drank him in, the heat collided in her belly, while her groin tingled as she pressed herself to him. Never before in her life had a man had this kind of effect on her, sure there had been plenty of men interested in her, some of them very handsome but never before had she felt the urge to go beyond a few kisses and some gentle petting. This man though, had her hot and breathless, her desire for him spiking every time she saw him, there was something about him that called to her very soul.

"You know I did Roman." She reached up and rubbed behind his ears something she had found he liked her to do, while she tilted her neck slightly so that he could kiss it, something that excited a thrill through her body, it seemed to be something he wanted to do every time they first met in the day.

A contented rumble echoed up from his chest, as he kissed her neck, before licking it lightly causing her to giggle before his teeth gently grazed her skin, making her shiver from the contact. Never had he put so much time into one woman but his instincts told him she would be worth it. Kissing her once more, he reluctantly let her go and she smiled up at him before heading into the kitchen to get the milk and cookies she knew the men had come for.

She went to the oven pulling out a fresh batch of cookies, knowing that Melanie would be by later, she did not trust Roman and Dean not to polish off the ones that they had. She had a few more trays already cooling and planned on adding this last tray to them, when she heard a knock at the door. "Could someone get that please?" She called having her hands full and stuffed into oven mitts.

Roman smiled and pushed himself up out of the chair he had settled himself into, Dean and Roxy were busy flirting with each other, so he knew they did not want to be disturbed for now. Lopping round the porch in an easy stride he stopped and looked at the man knocking on the door with one hand a large box at his feet.

"Hey man." He said drawing the delivery guy's attention to him.

"Oh hey." The man shot him a professional smile, one that did not reach his eyes. "Got a delivery for a Miss Genna Hunter, needs to be signed for, if you wouldn't mind?" He held out the electronic reader to the other man.

Roman found himself staring at the man in a form of shock; before he automatically reached out and signed his name on the machine he was offered. Sure he had been making enquiries about the property, but it had never occurred to him to ask Genna her surname. He assumed that the women had somehow bought the property when Elaine Prendergast passed away, it never in a million years occurred to him that Genna could be a Hunter.

Almost numbly he took the box from the other man, before heading back to the grilling deck his thoughts buzzing like bees in his head. Genna had just come out of the kitchen, a tray with glasses of milk and a big plate of cookies in her hands, she smiled at him, however he couldn't smile back at her, instead a frown settled on his face as he looked at her. Could it really be that she was a Hunter, his sweet, gentle, kind little Genna, one of those people?

Dean and Roxy left off their flirting as soon as Dean caught the aroma of the fresh baked cookies, he might be seriously interested in Roxy but Dean was even more interested in those cookies right now, his mouth was watering for a taste, and Roxy tasted even better when she tasted of cookie as well as herself. Dropping an arm around her shoulder he steered her over to Genna and the sweet treats that his mouth was watering for. He took a glance at Roman's serious face and the box he held to his chest as if it were some sort of talisman against evil.

"What is it?" He asked making Roman aware of the box he clutched to his chest.

"Delivery for Genna Hunter." Roman said his voice sounding slightly hollow to his own ears,

Genna placed the tray on the table, Dean reaching for a cookie before her hands even released it, she turned to Roman as soon as the tray was on the table, silently he passed over the box while looking at her as if he had never seen her before. Glancing at the return label, she smiled slightly before looking over at Roxy who was nibbling on a cookie of her own, while making eyes at Dean who had already finished one cookie and was reaching for another.

"You know we never really talked about ourselves that much." Roman remarked, trying to sound casual, maybe Genna was adopted or something. "Care to fill us in a little bit about yourselves ladies; we always wondered how you came to have this place?" He reached for a cookie and a glass of milk, to have something to do with his hands, before sitting down.

Dean glanced over at his best friend, his brother, noticing the slightly stiff posture of his body, something was seriously bothering the big guy but he had no idea what it was what could possibly have happened between him answering the door and returning with the parcel.

"Genna inherited the house from her Grand Mother." Roxy told the two men reaching for her own glass of milk.

"We inherited it Rox." Genna interjected with a smile at the woman that was her sister in every way that mattered. "My Grammy Prendergast raised the both of us from an early age, she left the house to me, but Rox is as good as my sister if not better, so it belongs to both of us, there's some legal stuff about it, being entailed or something, so Grammy might have been holding it in trust for me." She took a cookie from the tray holding it to her mouth and taking a bite before continuing. "I think it was originally owned by her husband's family, so that would have made it my Dad's I guess." She gave a careless shrug of her shoulders, reaching for her glass of milk and taking a sip, before looking over at Roman noticing how tense he seemed. "It doesn't matter though it's as much Roxy's as it is mine, in my eyes anyway."

The two women looked fondly at each other before Roman spoke. "So if you don't mind me asking what happened to your parents?"

"Grammy said my Dad, her son and my Mom were killed in some sort of hunting accident when I was a baby." Genna replied looking out at the wood, it was almost as if she were talking about someone else as she said those words, almost as if she were repeating a fact about the weather or the stating that trees were made of wood, there was no emotion to her words as there was when talking about her Grammy. "Apparently they used to go away a lot and leave me with her, so Grammy was practically raising me anyway, I don't remember them at all, I was too young when it happened."

Roxy assuming the question was also for her, added her own history. "My Mom swallowed a bottle of pills when I was two and never woke up again." She said almost as matter of factly as Genna had spoken of her birth parents. "As far as anyone knows she never knew who my Father was, certainly there's no name on my birth certificate, and no one ever came around for me, Grammy took me in along with Genna and raised us like the sisters we consider ourselves to be."

"How about you guys?" Genna asked shooting a glance at Roman noticing how he was nursing the cookie and milk he held, normally he would have been on his second or third cookie by now, she wondered if everything was all right with him?

The two weeks the two women had been here had seen a change in the local's treatment of them and they actually seemed to be warming up to them a bit, though they were often warned to be careful both of the wolves and the men who watched them. There were knowing looks and shakes of the head as the locals whispered stories of people who had gone into the wood and never come out again. Genna put it down to superstition and mistrust of the animals and the men who were so interested in them, especially after seeing how Melanie was bullied and hearing some of the young girls tales of what happened to her at school. To the two women the little girl seemed like a well adjusted little thing maybe a little lacking in female company living as she did with her Father and a group of other men whom Roman and Dean were two of.

Though Roman and Dean had warned them off at first, being cold and aloof, that had quickly changed. Now however it was like Roman had gone back to being that guy she had seen on the first day they were here, and it confused and unsettled Genna.

"Roman saved my life." Dean's voice drew her out of her thoughts, and Genna and Roxy looked at the blond as he told his own story. "I was in a bad place living on the streets, unless I could bum a bed or floor from someone for a night or two, drink, drugs I was doing both, they took the edge off the shitty reality I was living in." He glanced over at Roman who had a slightly guilty look on his face now as he listened to the other man talk. "Roman and I got into a big ass fight and I got hurt, instead of leaving me there, he took me home with him, his family nursed me back to health, gave me a place to belong and helped me fix my shit, now he's more my brother than anything else."

The two men locked gazes as if communicating silently, Genna and Roxy understood though, there were those relationships that went beyond birth, where you had a sense of family with no familial ties, it was just something you felt, something you knew, as surely as you knew your own name.

"What about you Roman?" Roxy asked. "Care to share?"

Roman gave them a stiff smile still trying to digest what Genna had said about her family, she really was a Hunter, and he could not believe that he had been getting so close to her. His instinct was to run, he had even been in that godforsaken house for her, he felt sick the milk and cookies she had given him, and he had unconsciously snacked on, threatening to escape his body and decorate her porch.

"My Dad raised me along with my brother Rosey, it's a nickname that stuck with him." He looked over at the two women. "When I got old enough, I gathered a group of likeminded individuals and we moved here, the house and land were family owned and I felt the need to stretch my wings." Roman wondered what the two women would say if they knew the real story, Genna for one would look at him with hatred and disgust he was sure. He stood up putting down his hardly touched glass of milk and half eaten cookie. "Actually talking of spreading my wings I have somewhere to be, thanks for the snack." He turned, and with a brief glance at Dean, he almost ran off the porch, he had to get out of here and think.

Genna, Roxy and Dean watched him go, in shock on the part of the two women, he never rushed off like that, he always gave Genna at least a hug and a kiss before he headed off. Dean for his part was puzzled, something had his brother running like a startled hare and he had no idea what it could be, though he would find out in the near future, that was something he promised himself. He stayed with the two women for a while longer, taking the opportunity to flirt some more with Roxy, keeping things light but intense with her.

Genna drifted away into the house soon after Roman left, she was confused and hurt by the way he had vanished on her, she had watched him almost sprint down the porch like he could not get away fast enough. She had half entertained the idea that he might stop come back and give her a quick hug like he always did before he left, but today there was nothing like that. She felt a pit of dread in her stomach, and a pain in her heart, no one had ever made her feel like he did and she just could not get rid of the feeling that something had happened, or been said to make him run like a scalded rabbit, she could only hope it would not be too long before he returned, and then maybe he would explain and they could sort things out. Open her parcel listlessly she pulled out the ornament inside, it was a wolf she had seen on line and fallen in love with, it reminded her of the black alpha. This wolf was on a rocky outcrop and had his head thrown back like he was howling at the moon. She traced the line of his noble face with her fingers, before heading off to find a place to display him.

Roxy too was puzzled by Roman's actions, but not unduly so, obviously the big guy had forgotten something and it was playing on his mind. Yes it was unusual for him not to finish his milk, along with half the plate of cookies he seemed to so love, but there was no doubt in her mind that he would be back, and not before too long, it was obvious that the big guy liked her sister every bit as much as she seemed to like him.

Dean stayed for a little while longer, and then headed off himself, he figured Roman should have had enough time to calm down from whatever had got him so upset at Meadow house, the pair of them could talk it through, and sort things out. He found him as he thought he would in his favourite little glade, even if it was on Genna and Roxy's land he knew Roman thought of it as his. Meadow house had been deserted for as long as they had been living here, so they tended to regard the whole wood as theirs.

Roman looked up as Dean approached, he was sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around his knees. Dropping down beside him and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, the two of them sat there for a moment in silence till Dean spoke.

"Talk to me Roman what's going on, one minute every things going fine, the next you are running off with your god dammed tail between your legs?" Dean was going to find out what was going on if it killed him, and if Roman was upset enough, it just might.

"She's a fucking Hunter bro, I should have seen it, but I didn't want to, I thought the bastards died out when I was a kid, there was Elaine, I knew there was Elaine, but she was a Prendergast not a Hunter and she never came here ever, that was part of the truce we had with her." Roman looked at Dean out of sad eyes. "I was falling for her too, it was probably all some sort of trap for me, a Hunter would never want to be with one of us, unless it was to make it easier to kill us."

"I think you've got this all wrong Roman, that woman likes you, shit it's a lot more than that, it's obvious to anyone with a nose and eyes, what the hell has her surname got to do with anything?" Dean wanted to know.

Roman sat there a while longer and Dean could feel the emotions radiating off of him, he was angry and hurt, as well as confused and conflicted by his own feelings wondering if he could make Dean understand the gravity of the situation.

"Hunter isn't just their name it's a description of what they are, hunters, you heard how casually she said her parents were killed in a hunting accident like it was no big deal, well I'm betting I know a lot more about it." Roman sighed and shifted slightly.

"So tell me then?" Dean asked wanting to be there for his friend but not knowing what to say or how to get him to let him in. He could understand why Genna would be so matter of fact about her parents deaths, it sounded like she'd never known them that well, and had no memories of them, with them having died when she was so young.

"When we had our fight, when you became one of us, you don't really know how lucky you were to survive, you joined our family, but there are things you don't know." Roman told him seemingly changing tacks on him. "Our family has a shared history of suffering, one that we never told you about because we hoped it was all over, now it looks like it might not be." He looked at Dean gazing into his eyes, until the other man got uncomfortable and looked away. "You asked me why I was so reluctant to go into Meadow house that first day when I asked to sit with them on the porch, it's because that house for us is a house of suffering."

Dean looked at his friend, his brother, the man he felt closest to in the whole world and just wished he would get to the point, it felt like Roman was rambling, going off on tangents.

"The day we fought, the day I infected you, I thought you would die." Roman was talking again, taking Dean back in time to the day when his whole life changed.

Life had been tough for him back then, on his own sleeping rough most of the time, stealing when he had to, dealing drugs and being his own best customer, alcohol to take the edge off when the money for drugs dried up and he had to figure out how to get more. Sometimes getting lucky and managing to score a bed in a flop or maybe a floor in someone's home. It had been a hand to mouth existence at best, one shitty day following another, he shouldn't have survived but somehow he did, tough enough to protect himself from the predators out there and savvy enough to have the right kind of acquaintances. Neither a child nor an adult, but at that place in between, old enough to be out on his own instead of the hell hole of a home he had grown up in, but not old enough to get a proper job. Then came the day it had all changed, the kid he saw was about his own age, obviously he had money or at least more money than Dean, who saw the chance to make a quick score, so he could get what he needed to check out of reality for a while.

He thought it would be easy, jump the kid rough him up, take his wallet and watch, maybe those fancy shoes he was wearing, he never expected the kid to be so tough. It wasn't in Dean's nature to stay down though, so every time the kid put him down, he got right back in and attacked again, and then the kid of all things bit him, hard enough to draw blood. All through the fight the kid hadn't seemed that worried, just swatting Dean away and waiting for him to stay down, but the look on his face when he realised that he had bitten and drawn blood actually made Dean laugh, he looked like he was gonna shit himself. Thinking he saw an advantage, Dean had balled up his fist ready to strike, however he never even took a full step, his legs gave out under him and he fell, not onto the ground as he expected but into the arms of the other kid.

The kid had easily picked him up and carried him off and for Dean life would never be the same again, his fever had spiked quickly and he had only vague memories of that time, people fussing over him and trying to get liquid into him. At one point he thought he must have died and gone to heaven, he could never remember people being this good to him, taking this kind of care of him ever in his life before.

Finally his fever broke and he woke to find himself in a soft warm bed, with clean sheets and soft pillows, the kid he had fought sat by the bed, his head thrown back, snoring softly. Dean moved slightly in the bed, wondering why he felt so weak, looking around him. The room was clean, with soft muted colours on the walls, the ceiling white above his head. He tried to sit up, his mouth felt so dry and he desperately needed something to moisten it. His movement seemed to rouse the kid from his slumber and he opened his grey eyes, looking at Dean for a moment or two and then smiling.

"You made it didn't think you would." He smile grew larger, looking at Dean with what seemed to be awe in his eyes. "Thirsty?" When Dean nodded he reached for a glass of water that sat on the bedside table, putting a straw in it he held it to Deans parched lips and let him drink. "You're going to feel weak; you've been out of it for a while." The kid continued. "My name's Roman that was one hell of a fight you put up."

"Dean." He croaked. "My name is Dean, where am I?"

"My family's home Dean it's okay you're safe here, you're one of us now." Roman told him with a smile.

"The hell I am." Dean croaked out at him not liking the sound of that, he had spent his life avoiding getting raped or whored and he wasn't about to let anyone do that to him now. He struggled to sit up and Roman tried to help him despite the angry and scared teenager trying to fight him off. "I'm no one's bitch." He got out, feeling a tear form at how helpless and weak he felt.

"Hey it's okay, nothing bad is going to happen to you." Roman reassured him. "It's just, well I have a condition, and I'm sorry but I infected you with it when I bit you."

"Oh gods no, please tell me you don't have HIV or something?" Dean was really scared now that was all he needed, to have some possibly terminal disease on top of the rest of his shitty life.

"It's nothing like that honestly." Roman reassured him placing a calming hand on the other boys arm. "All the males in my family have it, we're born with it, actually someone contacting it from us and surviving is pretty rare, you're pretty special Dean." He smiled again. "It also means that now we are responsible for you, you're a part of our family if you want to be, if you don't we'll get you better, teach you what you need to know about your condition and you are free to go."

After listening to what they had to say while he was getting strong and fit again, Dean had decided he would be a fool to throw away the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, he stayed, so when Roman decided he need to stretch his wings and head out on his own, he had no problem in following the man who had become his brother, to this new home.

"That day was the best day of my life, the day I met you." Dean said quietly looking over at Roman. "I could have lost everything instead I gained everything I ever wanted."

"And now that could be threatened by Genna." Roman growled out. "Hunter's it should be killers, murderers, her parents didn't die in a hunting accident they were killed, what they were hunting was us."

The pain and sorrow could be heard in his voice as he said those words and Dean figured there was a whole lot about his family that he had never known, things he would need to learn about.

* * *

 _ **Okay so now you know some more about Dean and the others I really do hope you liked this chapter and look forward to seeing what you thought of it so if you would leave me a review I would be really grateful.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay time for the next chapter, you are going to find out more about the guys in this chapter. I do hope you will enjoy it.**_

 _ **My thanks to Willow Edmond, Nangel4, jessica619, and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter it is very much appreciated and thank you so much for taking the time. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Sadly nothing has changed since last week I still don't own any of the wrestlers in this story, even though I did ask my friend to stick Dean in a suitcase for me, sighs; it was just not to be. All the wrestlers in this story belong to the WWE and to the men who portray them. This story is written for my own pleasure and no financial remuneration is being made from it.**_

 _ **Okay and now with that out of the way on with the story.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part one**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter five A history of suffering**

Dean looked at Roman, he was in a state of shock at his friend's words, trying to equate what had just been said, with what he knew of the sweet young woman he had met. Genna seemed so nice, and Roxy, Roxy made the blood burn in his veins, she called to his soul in way no woman ever had before, made him want to throw his head back and howl at the fucking moon.

"Are you sure about this Roman?" He questioned, after they had both been lost in their own thoughts for a while.

"She's a fucking Hunter Dean, the only time one of them would ever hook up with one of us it to lay a trap for us, they despise us, they think we're monsters." Roman stood up looking at his brother, before stating to pace around the glade. "This was probably all a set up, get close to me and stick the knife in, you notice she never told us who she is, just stringing us along till they could strike, the women do that you know, use themselves as bait to trap us."

"We never asked her, her name though, they still don't know our surnames and we don't know Roxy's." Dean got out of the way as Roman glared at him, as the blond tried to be the voice of sweet reason, not a familiar role for him. "When you asked, she told you, they both told us their stories, why would she do that if she is setting a trap for you; if her Grammy raised her maybe she never knew any of it." He looked at Roman as he stopped pacing and was now glaring at him. "We both like those women man, I want Roxy and you want Genna nothing's really changed, we want them and I'm damn sure they want us, so her surname is Hunter, what difference does it make to how we all feel?."

"Shit Dean don't you understand, that name, it changes everything, they are the enemy and I won't let them win, I can't let them win, I have to protect my family." Roman began to stalk out of the glade, his agitation obvious in his movements.

With a sigh Dean followed him, convinced that his brother was overreacting about a name. There were still things that were strange to him, things that he didn't understand about being part of this family, maybe he never truly would, but he was always willing to learn. Roman set a fast pace to their house, bursting in through the door and looking around, before heading for the living room, throwing the door open so hard, it banged back against the wall with a loud thud. The twins were sprawled on the couch, Daniel was reading a book, while John was rapping about something that had caught his attention, their heads all snapped up however at their leader's abrupt entrance.

"Everyone outside we have something to discuss." Roman growled at them all, before turning and seeing Dean in front of him. "Out." He growled bearing his teeth at the other man.

Dean laid a hand on his friends arm. "Roman please stop, think about this, cool down a bit." He pleaded. "You could be making a huge mistake."

Roman shook his head, his eyes flashing anger, as he pushed Dean aside and stalked towards the front porch, the others following him, eyes wary, if it was something they couldn't talk about in the house, then it had to be something bad. Jumping down off the wooden porch, Roman strode over to the trees, the others having no choice but to follow him, Dean brought up the rear and was shaking his head, he had a feeling, that what his friend was about to do, was something that Roman was going to regret in the long run, possibly regret for a very long time.

"She's a Hunter." Roman couldn't contain himself any longer; he shifted shape, a clawed paw striking out at a tree that already bore the marks of his bad moods at earlier times.

"I thought the Hunters were all gone, died out, the old pack killed the last ones when we were kids." John growled as his face began to contort, his mouth lengthening into a muzzle as he too shifted.

Dean watched the others all shift forms into their were shapes, and begin tearing up the wood around them; obviously it was a much bigger deal to those who had been born this way than it was to him who had been changed by Roman's bite. He alone stayed in his human form, as the others laid waste to the area around them.

Finally after about half an hour or so of the woodland baring their wrath, they seemed to calm down a bit, the twins were the first to change back, panting and leaning against each other, the others changed back over the next few minutes, Roman being the last one to become human again.

Watching them all Dean wondered if anyone was going to say anything, the pack all looked to Roman for direction as their Alpha. Though not born a werewolf, Dean himself had attained the Beta rank by being a tough son of a bitch who didn't back down from anyone, and wouldn't stay down if they put him down. The others were all son's of weres, who had joined Roman when he felt the need to lead a pack, but did not want to challenge his Father, who still lead what they called, the old pack.

"Hunters followed the European packs when they came over here." Roman said looking at Dean now he was a little calmer. "Where there have been our kind, there have always been hunters in one form or another, this group though they took it further, even took the name Hunter." He walked over and sat down on the porch next to Dean. "You can read all about it in the old tomes I copied and brought with us." There was sorrow on his face as he went on. "We had hunters of our own of course, they were never as bad as the immigrants though, and the Hunters they were the worst of the lot." He glanced at the others who were all nodding, agreeing with something they had been taught as their family history since they were children. "The Hunters slaughtered us whenever they found us, or tried to, we fought back of course, in the old days you didn't want to be caught alive by a Hunter, they would skin pack members alive laughing while they did it, man, woman, child it didn't matter to them, even a woman we had mated with who got pregnant by one of us was fair game to them, stop the monsters from spreading by any means was their philosophy."

The others came to sit as well listening to Roman telling Dean something they already knew. "If we caught them we would tear the men apart, any women we caught, they suffered, well a different fate, but none of them lived long." He looked at Dean, wondering if he could make him understand the horror that the pack had gone through a the hands of Genna's family, and how the pack reacted. "The women normally killed themselves if they possibly could, that is if they didn't die of their injuries."

Dean had a bad feeling suddenly, as if someone had walked over his grave, Roman was planning something bad for Genna, he just knew it, and he knew his friend would end up regretting it; Roman was as drawn to Genna as he himself was to Roxy. Hell the guy had killed a buck for her and proudly carried it to Meadow house offering it to her, wanting to show her how good a hunter and provider he was, just like he himself had taken Roxy a doe for the same reason, their wolves were courting the women as much as the human side of them was. Of course Genna didn't know it was him, but she seemed to like the big black alpha wolf, she or Roxy always fed them steak when they appeared in their final forms at the house. The two women would watch them when they wandered around in the back yard with no signs of fear now, in fact he would say his wolf was as welcome there as he was, and so was Roman's.

"We should go and eliminate the threat now." Daniel growled out. "We can't have Hunters here, especially not with Melanie."

"How do you think Melanie will feel?" Dean spoke softly still the voice of reason. "She thinks the world of those two women, and she hasn't even had her first change yet, how is she going to feel if we hurt her friends?"

"She will soon." Jimmy replied, smiling at the thought that soon his precious daughter would become a wolf like them. "You think they would leave her unharmed, when the killing starts, hell they would target her for termination first, it may be hard for her to understand since we haven't told the kids that part of our history, but she'll understand that we acted to protect her, to protect all of us, when we explain about the Hunters."

Dean shook his head he didn't like where this was going, yeah they had killed in the past to protect their secret, their pack, but it hadn't been planned out like this. The other guys didn't seem to be thinking rationally about this, they were reacting to the fact that Genna's surname was Hunter not thinking about the woman herself.

"No not yet." Roman barked the word sharply. "The Hunters have always been our bogie men, those two are subject to pack justice, we take them at the full moon, and if they survive that, then they are pack property."

The others all but Dean smiled, and they were not nice smiles, not nice smiles at all. The thought of what they would do to his Roxy had Dean's hackles rising, and he bared his teeth at them in a silent snarl of challenge. "If one of you lays a hand, never mind anything else on Roxy, I'll rip your fucking heads off and piss down your neck." He growled out, his emotion beginning to trigger his own change.

The others backed off from him at once, knowing only too well what an angry Dean was capable of, Roman was the only one who stood any kind of chance against him, and that was more because Dean considered him a brother than anything else. The only way to get Dean to stop, was to let him win, or to kill him, and killing him had never been an option, the guy would never lie down, never give up, not while his heart was still beating in his body.

"Calm down Dean." Roman rumbled softly calmer now the decision of what to do had been made. "If you're so sure about her, then you can take Roxy as your mate, though don't be surprised if it doesn't turn out the way you want, human women aren't all that understanding when they find out what we are."

Dean nodded, while his head told him Roxy would probably freak out when she learned just what he was, his heart told him she was the one for him, the only one for him, hell he had gone without sex for her, wanting to make her his, normally by this time of the month he would be on a constant prowl for it, yet all he could think of this month was her, no other woman even caused him to look in her direction.

"The Hunter though." Roman could not bring himself to say her name right now, the thought that she had been laying a trap for him, pretending to like him, too hard to take, so instead he fell back on a traditional response. "She belongs to us."

That seemed to end the conversation; one by one the others began to drift away to the edge of the wood, stopping there shifting to their full and true wolf forms before slipping between the trees. The change was a form of healing and sometimes the soul needed healing as much as the body, right now all of them were thinking about their families, and members who had been ruthlessly slaughtered in the past. Soon it was just Roman and Dean sitting on the porch as the others vanished into the wood.

"I still think you are going to end up regretting this." Dean said softly. "You like her and she obviously likes you, think about this Roman, please bro I'm asking you as your friend, you could end up as hurt by this as she will."

"She's a Hunter Dean, a cold blooded ruthless killer, it you want Roxy so bad I'm willing to let you take her as your mate, but don't expect her to thank you for it, she'll probably freak out on you so that you'll have to keep her caged up, as for Genna, I'm not expecting her to survive past the full moon, go and read up on her family in the tomes, then you'll see why we feel the way we do."

Roman turned away and headed to the wood, dropping down he shifted straight from human to wolf and lopped off into the trees. Dean shook his head again, his instincts were telling him his friend, his brother, was making a huge mistake, maybe he should go and catch up on his reading, maybe there would be something there that could stop this whole situation from coming back to bite Roman on the ass.

Leaving the others to the wood, Dean headed back into the house; he knew he didn't feel the same way about some things as the others did, having lived most of his life as a human, and not a hybrid like the rest of them. He still thought of himself as human, he just had the cool little extra of being able to change into a were or wolf, and he viewed his family as human, they just had that little something extra that was all, for the most part they were as normal as most everyone else.

He headed for the library, or as it was better known Roman's office, it was there that the tomes of werewolf history, that the pack had brought with them were housed. At one time they would have been painstakingly copied by hand; modern technology however meant that they were now typed up, even photocopied, new pages being bound in the old covers. Dean pulled out an ancient looking book and opened it up, settling in Roman's desk chair to read it.

 _No one knows where the first wolf came from, it seems like we have always been here, living alongside the humans we so closely resemble. For a long time there was a coexistence between us, that was unsullied by fear or resentment. However in time as the humans multiplied, life became harder, the competition for food, between the tribes of humans and packs increased. Some of them began to resent us, and try to actively harm us and our young. We moved further out from their centres of civilisation, retreating into the woods and forests, living in the mountains with the true wolves, mingling with them only to propagate our species._

 _For a time it seemed our measures were successful, for the most part they forgot about us and were happy with their meadows and plains. Slowly but surely however, as with each generation their numbers increased, they began to encroach on our territory. We were always fewer in number, our young being somewhat rare and cherished, for the most part having human Mothers, so we were no true match for them when it came to a fight for territory. So it was that we were pushed even further out into the wilds, left with the lands the humans did not want, or could not settle._

 _Some moved away altogether, seeking a new land in which to live and hopefully propagate our kin, while others played the role of true wolves sneaking into the human's areas and killing livestock or stealing from them in an effort to survive, spiriting away those women who would welcome and accept us, making it seem they had been taken, or killed by the wild beasts, that lived side by side with us all._

 _We were remembered only in their myths and legends, while some worshiped us believing us to be spirits creatures of their gods, others believed us to be creations of their demons. They hunted us, especially when they realised how deadly our bite could be. Our bites, will trigger a change in the human who is bitten, that is more often than not fatal to them, as their bodies struggle to become were's. The rare human that does survive the bite, may become angry and wish to hurt the pack, or may be able to accept what has happened to them but not pack life, these become lone wolves. There are those few however that accept what has happened to them and embrace the pack and their new place within it._

Dean stopped reading for a few moments and thought back to his own transformation, no wonder Roman had been so worried, he could have killed Dean, or worse created someone that would hate them and bring harm on them. He turned a few pages, wanting to see if there was something about Genna's family, however the book seemed to be detailing the effects of the transformation on those humans who survived and how they dealt with it. Something he did not figure he needed to read since he was quite at home in the pack and with his place in it.

Standing up he put the book back and pulled out another, flicking through it's page,s he found it was more a genealogy of the packs, so he put that one back as well. The third book he selected had a picture of a group with bows and arrows on the cover and he felt more hopeful as he sat down and opened this one.

 _Of all the threats the pack faces, none is as great as that posed by a group that call themselves hunters, or werewolf hunters. For some unknown reason this group of individuals have made it their purpose in life to try to eradicate the packs and wipe them from the Earth. It must be said that they are as hostile to true wolves as they are to us and will hunt the animals as fiercely as they hunt us._

That didn't sound like Genna and Roxy Dean thought, the two women were fascinated by himself and Roman in their wolf forms, welcoming them and feeding them, storing that fact away for later consideration he read on.

 _It is possible this group is affiliated with one of their religious orders, as they believe us to be pure evil. Hunters take delight in killing; they are blood thirsty in the extreme, often taking pleasure in torturing those that they catch. If caught in wolf form they will happily skin a pack member alive, taking the pelt as a trophy and displaying it in their homes. In human form they will burn the hapless victim with hot irons, or even try to drown a pack member urging them to repent and seek forgiveness for their wickedness. Ultimately however the result is always the same, the death of the pack member in as painful a way as possible._

 _Of all these hunters by far the worst are the group who have actually taken Hunter as their family name. While they call us evil it is believed by all the packs that there is none as evil as this family, who will slaughter whole families including cubs who have not yet reached the age of the change. They are without doubt the worst of the worst, and when a Hunter is caught no quarter should be given, they should be eradicated like the rabid beasts they claim us to be. Should a Hunter come close to the family, or the pack they will never be safe, it is in the best interests of the pack to take them and administer pack justice to them._

Dean frowned it didn't say what pack justice was, but the way Roman was talking, he could bet on what it was, and he had a feeling Roman would never forgive himself.

 _The only exception to this should be for a female Hunter, that being if the Alpha or another higher ranked pack member should desire to take her as his mate. It should be noted that most female hunters would rather die than mate with a were and of those taken as mates most have killed themselves soon after, only one or two have lived long enough to conceive and give birth to young. Of those most have found a way to kill their young and themselves, those who do not, often go mad, no female Hunter will willingly stay with the pack._

After that little titbit of information, it went on to list the genealogy of what he supposed was Genna's family. Uninterested in the great, great, great, whatever's he pretty much skipped to the end where he found one name that Roman had talked about. Samuel and Rebecca hunter had given birth to a single son by the name of Martin. An Elaine Prendergast had married Martin Hunter, obviously Genna's Grammy, she had borne him one son by the name of Brian, who in time had married Suzann Richards, there was no child listed for them and it looked as if the line had died out.

Dean noted that there were asterisks by their names meaning there were notes possibly further in the book about them. Flipping over a few pages he found what he was looking for.

 _ELAINE PRENDERGAST- the wife of Martin and Mother of Brian, left her husband soon after the birth of her son, though not definite, it is thought she was horrified by her husband's actions towards the pack. It was decided that if she stayed away from the pack she would be allowed to live her life in peace._

 _MARTIN HUNTER- died under pack justice at the age of thirty one, leaving one son Brian Hunter, see following notation, and being survived by his wife Elaine, see above notation._

 _BRIAN HUNTER- married to Suzann hunter both died under pack justice, aged twenty two and twenty one respectively, there is no record of offspring._

Dean closed the book and got up putting it back, maybe he should talk to Roman about just what the hell pack justice was, he had a feeling he was not going to like it though. He certainly didn't feel inclined to read any more, he was a little surprised to read about a high ranking pack member being able to save the women, if they claimed them for a mate. He had certainly had sex with a lot of women, it seemed to be the way the guys in the group were wired, but he'd never had the urge to take it any further than that, sure if any of them had got pregnant he would have taken the kid in. The male were would invariably take any young a human birth by them, as the resulting offspring were always a were, no one knew why it was just the way it happened. These days he supposed if anyone knew, they would say the DNA of the men was superior, or dominant. Even if the women wanted to keep the baby, the men would ultimately find a way to secure the child, as much for their own safety as its.

A mate however that was different, she was a twenty four seven, three hundred and sixty five days a year commitment, no other women ever, Roxy would be it, and she would know everything about him, no hiding what he was from her, pretending he was just another guy. Mating meant lifelong commitment and it was very rare for a wolf to mate, unless it was the rare female were, even though it was something every one of them secretly dreamed of, meeting that one special person who made you whole.

He had claimed the right to Roxy to stop anything bad happening to her, Roman had upped it by telling Dean to take her as his mate, he knew though if he had refused Roman would have challenged him, and the other man would have won. There was something about Roxy though that called to him, made it so he didn't want anyone but her, maybe she was that elusive, oft dreamed about person, his mate, his woman, his everything, he hoped that it was true, that she would accept him, that for them, everything would be okay.

Thinking about Roxy he felt an almost compulsive urge to see her, and headed out of the door, jumping off the porch, he set out into the wood and over to Meadow house, stopping to gather a nosegay of wildflowers along the way, knowing they would make Roxy smile, he had after all grown up human and knew girls liked chocolates and flowers. He spotted some of the others as he headed for the women's house, smiling to see the twins play fighting in a glade. John was human again and for some reason was digging in the ground, must be something there he wanted. The other man did not look up, so Dean went on his way as quickly as he could, he looked for any sign of Roman, however saw nothing.

Arriving at the girl's house he jumped up on the porch and made his way to the kitchen door, he shivered as he reached it in spite of the warmth of the day, and wondered if it was in this house that the Hunters he had read about tortured his kin. Putting that thought to the back of his head, he knocked and called out to the woman who was most on his mind.

"Hey Roxy you guys home?" He had to smile as she appeared almost at once, a happy smile lighting up her pretty face.

Melanie appeared behind Roxy, with Genna bringing up the rear, he did not miss the hopeful look on the other woman's face, as she looked past him to the open door, as if hoping that Roman would appear. The more Dean thought about it and watched her, the more he was sure Genna genuinely liked Roman and was attracted to him. He pulled Roxy into a hug, holding her close, as he saw Genna's face fall when she realised Roman was not with him.

Letting Roxy go, he smiled at the woman who was going to be his mate wither she wanted to or not, she smiled back at him, a sweet loving smile, and his heart told his head it would be okay. He ruffled Melanie's hair and told her she should be heading home, the little one smiled at him and headed for the door a container of cookies in hand. Then he turned his attention to Genna, she smiled at him, but he could tell the warmth that was usually there was lacking, she was missing Roman he was sure of that. He handed the wild flowers to Roxy and was rewarded with a kiss to his cheek which made him smile even more.

"Roman's still tied up." He lied not wanting to see the pain in Genna's face any longer; his words certainly seemed to brighten her mood. "Just thought I'd pop in and say hi though."

"You're always welcome." Roxy told him and Genna nodded. "Do you want a soda and a sandwich?"

Dean grinned and knew he didn't need to give an answer, he was always happy to eat and have a drink and they knew it. Roxy headed into the kitchen and Genna wandered out onto the porch looking into the wood.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked following her, wishing there was something he could say or do, to make everything go back to the way it was before they knew her name.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I just miss Roman, silly isn't it, I mean it's not that long since I saw him, and I'll kill you slowly and painfully if you tell him this." Her smile belayed the content of her words, and Dean knew he had nothing to fear. "He kinda makes my soul sing, that's the only way I can think of putting it, when he's near me I feel lighter, and when he touches me, he makes me shiver, but in a good way."

Dean had to smile, it was sort of the way Roxy made him feel and he felt even more certain that there was no trap for Roman to fall into with Genna, but one of his own making. If the foolish Alpha followed through on the packs plan, he was going to lose something very special and wonderful. He gave a soft sigh, wishing once more that he could think of a way of getting everything to work out, however at the moment he was coming up with nothing, Roman was being stubborn and not listening to his heart, all Dean could do was pray to a God he didn't really believe in that it would work out for the best.

A slight movement in the trees caught his eyes, and he made out the black fur of the wolf, who was watching the house, seemed like even though he was afraid she was setting a trap for him, Roman couldn't stay away from Genna. Dean frowned for a moment, he was going to have to risk getting his ass chewed and sit down and talk to his brother, things just could not be allowed to play out the way they looked set to. Roman might be scared and hurting right now, but if he didn't take a step back and look at things clearly; he was going to make maybe the biggest mistake of his life.

Genna looked out following his eyes smiling as she saw the big black wolf who seemed so fond of steak, hiding in the trees, she wondered why he didn't come out for something now, instead of hiding in the shadows. Then she saw him move back into the wood, before he threw back his head and gave a long mournful howl, it seemed to reach right down into her soul. He sounded so sad and somehow lonely, as if something had happened to break his heart, silly she knew, yet it was just how she felt. She wanted to go to him, even if he was a wild animal, wrap her arms around him and hold him close. She felt Dean's eyes on her and turned away, heading back into the house passing Roxy who was bringing Dean out his soda and sandwich.

Roxy smiled happily, as the man she was so enamoured of pulled her into his arms and held her close to him, like he never wanted to let her go with her hands full all she could do was go with it especially when his lips found hers for a tender gentle kiss.

* * *

 _ **Okay so there you have it I wanted to end the chapter on a nice note. I'm sure many of you guessed that yes the guys were the wolves, but I didn't want to make it too obvious that that was what they were; I hope I managed to keep you guessing a little bit about it.**_

 _ **On a side note what is written in italics for the tomes, are the thoughts and experiences of the writers, more like diary's than true books, and therefore I have attempted to show this in the way it is written, they are basically books written by other werewolves attempting to put down their thoughts and leave information for the generations to come.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did I would appreciate knowing your thoughts, so if you could leave me a review it would be welcomed as I would like to know your thoughts, alternatively you can always PM me if you so desire. Anyway for now that's it so till the next time**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay so here is the next chapter of my story, thanks to all of you who have read it, I hope you are enjoying it. Many thanks to Willow Edmund, Nangel4, jessica619, and nolabelle66 for the reviews.**_

 _ **Since nothing has changed since last week any wrestlers mentioned in the story belong to the WWE and the people who portray them.**_

 _ **I hope you will enjoy this chapter it deals with the feelings of the people in the story looking at them a bit.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part One**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter Six Follow your heart**

Genna wasn't sure she knew how to describe the way she was feeling, lonely, abandoned, hurt, none of them really described the emotion welling up inside of her right now. After coming to see them practically every day since they got here, Roman was now nowhere to be found. Yes Dean was still coming around every day, especially for milk, cookies and food, but there was no Roman and she missed him. Her feelings had been gradually growing stronger for the man. Each day saw them that little bit more intense, and she knew she was falling in love with him. It wasn't just that though, Roman was the first man she had ever met who made her want to take things beyond a simple kiss and cuddle, the only one who had ever made her think of other things.

It had been two whole, long lonely days since she had seen him, and she missed him. She missed his smile when he first saw her, the way he held her close to his body when he hugged her, the way he sniffed and then gently licked her neck. Anyone else, she would have said nasty, but with him it was a greeting that was uniquely him, something she was willing to accept, even like, it was just a part of who he was. His kisses that made her heart rate soar and her toes curl, the man was just one complete package that was oh so sexy.

She took one look back at her house, as she opened the gate in the back yard, a gate that now gleamed white and was smooth as butter to open, thanks to him, and stepped out into the wood beyond. Dean had come to see Roxy and to have dinner with them, however Genna found she had lost her appetite, and the old adage had come to her mind, that two was company three was a crowd so she decided to take a walk.

Her walk became a run, as thoughts of Roman overwhelmed her again, she had been so sure he really liked her, that her feelings were reciprocated by the man, maybe she had been wrong. Her steps took her to an all too familiar glade, one of her favourite places and here she dropped to the soft grass and began to cry. She could be strong and keep it together around Roxy and Dean, play it off as if Roman not coming around anymore was no big deal, something she was fine with it, but inside, she felt as if she were somehow falling apart.

Alone, she could no longer pretend that she was strong, and her sorrow took over. The silent sobs shook her body, as she wept pouring her heart ache into the dark earth, trying to let out all the pain his abandonment caused her.

A snapping twig, broken under a heavy foot, caused her to look up and she saw him, the only male constant in her life now, the big black alpha wolf of the pack. She saw him, and she felt a start of shock, and a little thrill of fear run through her, every other time she had seen him she had been close enough to the house to make a hasty retreat if she needed too, and there had been someone else around, here she was out in the open and on her own. As if he sensed her thoughts, the big animal dropped to his belly whining at her, as he somehow shuffled forward getting closer to her, his whines soft and gentle.

In spite of the pain in her heart she smiled at the sight of him, dashing the tears from her eyes she sat up, as he stopped mere inches from her looking at her out of those intelligent grey eyes. He whined again and she was in awe of the size and beauty of him, instinctively she knew he could rip her limb from limb and crunch on her bones if he had a mind too, instead he seemed to be asking to just be with her.

"Hello boy, I don't have any food with me today." Her voice reflected the tears she had shed.

Roman looked at the woman who sat there in front of him, it would be so easy his mind told him, to lean forward and rip out her throat, ending forever the threat to his pack. His heart however, wanted to wipe away her tears and hold him close to him; it was like his mind and heart were at war with each other, each wanting something different. However, being in this form his heart won out. He shuffled those few extra inches that separated then, trying to appear unthreatening, and lay his head on her leg, almost smirking at her gasp of awe as he did so.

Tentatively at first Genna stroked his fur, being rewarded with a happy grumbling growl from him and feeling his head rest heavier on her leg, she dug her fingers into his soft warm fur stroking and scratching him.

He looked up at her revelling in her touch twisting his head, directing her hands where he wanted them to go, before cuddling closer to her. Hs nose instinctively dipped between her legs, sniffing, taking in her scent. With a giggle she pushed his nose away, and he grumbled half heartedly at her, as she found the spot behind his ear and started to rub there. Rolling over, he invited her to stroke his belly, her touch just felt so right and she was quick to oblige, treating him more like a pet dog, than a wild animal.

Genna was in awe, as the huge creature accepted her touch, never in her wildest dreams has she ever thought something like this would ever happen, that a wild animal would seem to accept her so completely.

"At least I still have you." She voiced her thoughts softly, her mind turning once more to Roman. "You are so lucky you know, the only man I ever really liked is now avoiding me, all the guys who liked me and I was never interested in them, now the one that I could see having something more with and he's stopped coming around, well they say Karma's a bitch."

Roman wasn't really paying attention he was revelling in the feel of her hands on him her voice nothing more than a soft soothing rumble to him at this point. Suddenly rolling over he stood and looked down at her, there was no fear, no disgust on her face and he leaned forward running his tongue over the tracks of her tears washing them away. Instinctively he licked at her neck, and she turned her head almost imperceptibly allowing him access to the soft fleshy part of her neck. One swift sharp bite and he could have ended her life there and then, instead he was content to push her back with a heavy paw, to lay his nose under her ear and a paw on her chest, his body stretched out beside hers. One of her arms wrapped around him while the other rubbed the top of his head slowly, till her movements stopped and he realised she had fallen asleep. Did she really trust something she thought was a wild animal so much that she would sleep with its teeth so close to a vital spot? It seemed she would, and his heart sang again, even as his head told him to walk away, he didn't listen though and lay there next to her, his body heat warming her in the early evening light.

Dean smiled over at Roxy, she really was beautiful, and ever since Roman's pseudo ultimatum about a mate, he had been looking at her and asking himself, do I want to spend the rest of my life with her? The answer he gave himself surprised him, because it was yes, in the time he had known her, he had not so much as sniffed in the direction of another woman, at the same time it did not bother him that they had not had sex yet, he was willing to wait for her. However, he was prepared to admit, though it was only in the privacy of his own head, the waiting time was limited to the first night of the full moon, after that it would be out of his hands. He had been reading a lot just lately, really getting into the old tomes, reading up on the packs and their history, something he had never felt the need to do before.

Ever since he had found out about Genna, Roman had been conspicuous by his absence, oh the guy was around, he ate with them and laughed a joked a little with the rest of them, but his head was somewhere else. He was spending a lot of his time in his wolf form, curled up in odd places with his tail over his nose, a sure sign that something was worrying him.

"So is there a problem with Roman?" Roxy was talking to him and he had not even noticed.

"Not a problem exactly." Dean didn't like lying to her, however he couldn't tell her the truth. "He has some stuff he needs to sort out and till he does, he won't make good company and that's not fair on Genna."

He and Roxy were sprawled out on one of the chairs on the porch she was draped over his lap with her head against his chest while his hand idly stroked her hair.

"Is he interested in her at all?" Roxy flushed as she got the words out, Genna was going to kill her if she found out about this conversation. "Because, well the thing is, she really likes him."

Dean could not help but smile. "Yeah he likes her, but till he gets the stuff he has going on, which is private and complicated, sorted out it wouldn't be fair to her if he got involved, once he's got it sorted he'll be back I'm sure." She was going to be mad at him when found out the truth he knew. What was he supposed to tell her though? Hey the fact of the matter is we're a pack of werewolves and you're going to be my mate, plus Genna is going to get punished for what her ancestors have done to ours over the years. Yeah that would go down really well, that is if she didn't try to have him locked in a padded cell thinking he was out of his mind, after all who believed in werewolves in this modern day and age?

Roxy nuzzled into his chest and he relaxed, somehow this was all going to work out, if he kept telling himself that maybe it would happen that way, maybe after the first night of the full moon there would not be one, maybe two traumatised and hurting women. There had to be a way that everything would work out, all he had to do was find it.

The almost imperceptible sound of the back yard gate opening made him look up, he saw Genna walk through it back from the wood and head towards them. As soon as she was close enough he caught the scent of Roman all over her, the pair of them had been together, he must have found her in the wood. Roman's wolf scent was very strong to his sensitive nose and he knew the pair had, had more than just a casual encounter; they must have been together for quite a while for the scent to lie on her body so strongly. When she was close enough he could see the dried tear tracks on her face and also where someone had licked at them.

Roxy heard Genna's footfall on the steps and looked up, smiling at her friend, though she made no move to get off of Dean. Genna smiled back, she was glad to see her friend was happy with the man she liked so much; at least one of them was happy.

"I'm going to head on in and have a shower." She told them both before either one could say a word, she did not want to disturb their time together.

"Okay are you coming back down once you are showered?" Dean asked, his fingers lazily scratching Roxy scalp and making her press her head into his hand. He looked out at the night. "I'm going to have to make a move soon." He pressed a light kiss to the top of the relaxed woman's head, causing her to make a small noise of contentment.

Genna smiled at them, they looked so relaxed and comfortable together, she hugged the thought of the wolf to her, maybe later she would share it with Roxy, however for some reason she did not want to tell Dean. "No I think I'll head off for an early night." She replied in answer to his question, sleep had not been her friend for the last couple of nights, maybe tonight though it would be better.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, night Genna." Dean told her wrapping both his arms firmly against Roxy, pulling her close.

"I'll be in to say goodnight when I come up." Roxy told her, opening sleepy contented eyes to look at her sister.

Genna nodded before heading into the kitchen, grabbing a quick drink to take with her, and then heading for the stairs and her shower.

Dean was relaxed and comfortable, he knew he should move, but he didn't want to, he felt at peace here with Roxy and really had no inclination to move. He ended up cuddling with her for another hour, the pair of them exchanging lazy kisses every once in a while. Finally though as he looked up at the thin moon in the sky he knew he had to move or risk staying there all night. Almost regretfully he rose from the chair lifting the small woman in his arms easily, before carrying her inside, once in the kitchen he set her on her feet and she looked at him out of drowsy eyes.

"I gotta go, if I don't head back now I'm never going to do it." He told her pulling her close to his chest and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Okay." Roxy understood he needed to go and she knew she should really check on Genna. "Will I see you tomorrow?" He did not miss the hopeful note in her voice, even though since he had first met her properly, there had not been a day when they had not spent time together.

"Of course, if I bring the meat will you feed me?" He asked before tilting her head up and kissing her breathless.

Now it was Roxy's turn to say. "Of course."

He nuzzled against her neck, adding a few more lazy kisses before finally pulling away, she walked to the kitchen door with him and they exchanged one more heated kiss before he loped down the steps and across the yard. Jumping the fence easily he headed into the wood, quickly vanishing from Roxy's view as he settled into an easy jog weaving easily though the trees he knew so well.

Once he was gone Roxy gave a soft sigh, he really was something else, he never pushed things but each day their relationship moved a step further, she had no doubt that if things kept up the way they were it was only a matter of time till they slept together. The thought of Dean as her lover made her breath catch in her throat, she felt the familiar tingle in her groin and knew that her panties were becoming wetter than his cuddles and kisses had left them.

With one last look out at the wood, she closed the door locking it up and checking the rest of the house making it secure. Not that she was unduly worried, there were nights where they had gone to sleep with some of the French windows open and nothing had happened. However when she and Genna ventured into the town the locals could be a bit strange and it was better not to take chances. Her thoughts turned to one day where it became obvious, at least to her and Genna that the town's people were not keen on the group watching the wolves.

The pair of them had been in the local ice cream parlour, deciding to indulge a sudden craving for something sweet on both their parts, they had just been making their selections when the server had frowned and glared at the door. The two women had followed his eyes and noticed Melanie standing just outside the door, a look of longing on her face. The server a young man of about eighteen had made some comment about freaks of nature which angered both the women. Genna realised that while the youngster wanted a treat, it was highly unlikely that she would venture into the shop, and even if she did her chances of getting served were slight, judging by the teenager's attitude. Asking for a third cone she paid before stopping at the door, to hand the third one to the girl with a smile, before the three of them left the shop together.

Melanie's eyes had grown large when she realised what the woman had done, she gave Genna and then Roxy a big hug thanking them for the treat before running off up the street presumably in search of whoever she was with.

Roxy smiled at the memory it sure didn't take much to make you happy when you were young, she remembered days like that when she was young, when the simplest little gestures could make you feel like you had been given the world. Satisfied that everything was secure she climbed the stairs for a shower and bed. Pausing at Genna's door she peaked in, the other woman was asleep, though tossing and turning slightly as if restless, or maybe in the grip of a dream. The window was wide open and the curtains billowed softly in the light night breeze.

Passing on Roxy headed for her own bed and bathroom and was soon immersed in warm water before completing her nightly ritual and heading off to bed snuggling down in the cool sheets and quickly falling into a deep sleep.

When Dean left Meadow house and entered the woods he had but one goal in mind, he wanted to find Roman and talk to him. The big guy was in a dangerous mood lately, snapping at the slightest little thing, as the pack beta Dean felt it was his duty to talk to his alpha, as his best friend he was worried about him and felt the need to talk things out if they could. Given what they were, it was unlikely that Roman would kill him, but Dean had a feeling that the other guy might give it a go if he got onto a topic he did not like.

Following his nose and having a feeling he knew where he would find the other man, he kept his pace steady and covered the ground quickly. He found Roman as he thought he would in his favourite glade, even as a human he could smell Genna's spoor here. The black wolf was curled up in a ball his nose resting on his tail, his chest rising and falling steadily as he enjoyed the evening. Dean dropped down on the grass sitting beside him, being a wolf right now was not going to help; he needed his brother to be human.

"Roman we need to talk about this." He said softly reaching out a hand to pat the top of his head awkwardly.

Roman sighed softly, he was so conflicted, in his human form his head was in charge, he hated Genna for what her family had done to his, wanted a Hunter, any Hunter to suffer for their past losses and to ensure there would be no future ones. In this form though his animal side, his heart was the thing that won out and he just wanted to be close to the woman, it didn't matter who her family were, he just saw her and wanted her. Growling softly he stood first on all fours then rearing up on his hind legs as he shifted back to human and looked at Dean.

"There's nothing to talk about, it has been decided on the full moon she will pay for her family's crimes." There was no point in pretending he didn't know what Dean was talking about.

"And how are you going to feel about that when it happens?" Dean questioned as Roman sat down next to him. "It's going to tear you apart and at that point there will be nothing you can do to stop it, you can't stay away from her bro, she came in stinking of your scent, you had to have been at least lying against her."

"Leave it Dean." Roman growled, he didn't want to talk about Genna.

"Face it Roman you like her, hell you more than like her, you need to deal with this." Dean almost yelled at his brother jumping to his feet and looking down at him. "Stop this before you lose something special."

"No." Roman jumped to his feet too, showing his teeth to Dean. "It's all so easy for you isn't it, just let it go and move on, you don't have the kind of history the rest of us do."

"Easy, don't make me laugh Roman." Dean was not backing down. "You bit me, you changed me, I had to deal with everything in one go, I didn't grow up knowing I was going to change, I had to learn what I was and how to deal with it in less than a month." He bared his teeth back the two of them inching closer to a fight.

"Yeah I changed you into a monster." Roman was bringing his hands up beginning to clench his fists. "Maybe it would have been better for you if you had just died, then you wouldn't have to deal with all this, you would have been human, not a monster like me." He spat the words out angrily.

Hearing that Dean stopped, backing off and sitting back down. "We're not monsters Roman, and you biting me, hell that was probably the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that, the way I was going I would have been dead within a year." His voice and words were like a calming balm to the other man and he too sat down. "I'm just scared your anger and fear is blinding you, stopping you from seeing all the possibilities, we all of us, we need you strong, and I'm worried this could fracture you, break you apart." He tentatively put his fist out and was rewarded with the bump of his brothers against it. "Take a step back and think about this clearly before it's too late." He begged again. "You have feelings for her bro, she was stinking of you when she got back so I know you were with her."

"All I can think is that when she knows what I am, what we are she will freak out and call us all monsters or worse try to kill us, I don't know why the old woman hid her existence from us, but there must have been a reason." Roman got up again.

"But you do like her?" Dean teased the feeling between them more relaxed now.

"Yeah I like her, at least I was getting feelings for the woman I was getting to know, but I can't take a chance, you are my family, all of you and I have to protect you, I'm the alpha." Roman pushed his hands into his pockets, starting to head home.

Dean scrambled to his feet hurrying to walk at the other man's side; they were silent for a few minutes as they walked with easy unhurried sides. Then Roman began to speak again softly, as he mulled things over thinking out loud, as well as talking to Dean.

"The human's have mostly forgotten about us, we're the stuff of myths and legends now, we interact with women yeah so we can have young, but normally never in our were or wolf forms." The house came into view and he stopped not wanting any of the others to hear this conversation. "Women have gone mad in the past when a were has mated with them, it doesn't happen often but it can, the thought of someone I care about screaming in fear and losing her mind because I want them." Roman looked at Dean. "That's something you will face with Roxy." He wasn't going to sugar coat it for him. "She'll know you better than any woman you have ever been with before, because after this full moon she will be the only one you can be with." He let that sink in. "Hunters are taught we are monsters, beasts, would you let someone you thought of as a beast have that kind of intimate contact with you?" His thoughts went once again to the pretty brunette he was sure she would be revolted by him when she knew what he was, it just wasn't worth the risk to his family, and to his heart.

Dean knew what Roman was saying, it was just he thought maybe it was worth taking a chance. Genna was obviously feeling something for the big guy, it sounded a lot like love to him, but maybe it was a little soon to put that kind of label on it, but they felt something for each other and it wasn't hate. It was also obvious she liked the wolves, the way she had been smelling of Roman when she came back from her walk, he knew they had to have at least been cuddled up together.

"Just think about it okay, I'm not about to let anyone else touch Roxy, I don't care if she hates me the next day, I'm falling for her, and I think." Roman held a hand up stopping Dean from saying anything else.

"I'll think about it over the next few days." He agreed, though in his head he knew he wouldn't change his mind, his heart thought that was a totally different organ and it cried out for him to be with Genna no matter what her name was.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I would love to know what you think of it love it hate it please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts or if you would rather you can pm me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so first off my apologies for the long delay in getting this chapter out, major case of writers block thank you for sticking with me and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Also a big thank you to everyone who has favoured this story or put it on alert and to**_ _ **nolabell66**_ _ **,**_ _ **Nangel4**_ _ **,**_ _ **Willow Edmond**_ _ **,**_ _ **jessica619**_ _ **,**_ _ **vampirelover555**_ _ **and guest for reviewing chapter six for me**_

 _ **Sadly nothing has changed between this chapter and the last the wrestlers belong to themselves and the WWE.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part one**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter seven Learning about werewolves**

She was getting over Roman, she really was. At least that's what Genna was telling herself. She had not seen him in well over a week now and she was fine with that, maybe it she told herself that a hundred, no maybe a thousand times a day she would believe it. She could not believe how much she missed him; if it had not been for the big black alpha wolf things would have been much worse. Her relationship with him was something that she held close, not even sharing it with Roxy; it was hers, a relationship she wanted to keep just for herself. In some ways she thought of him as her saviour, he came every day, they met in the glade. At first she had been wary, he was after all a powerful wild animal, yet with her he was gentle and almost caring. She had taken to carrying meat with her when she went for her walk as he would always find her, if he wasn't already there waiting for her, he would arrive soon after she did.

At the start of their encounters, she threw him the meat, but within a couple of days she was feeding him from her hands, for his part the big wolf would take the meat from her gently, and then lay beside her eating it. After he had finished he would lick her face and the side of her neck, almost like Roman had been want to do and she found herself tilting her head for the wolf just as she had for the man to give him better access. They would lie side by side on the grass once he had eaten and completed their ritual of greeting. He would lie half on her, half on the grass his head on her chest, and they would breath together, their chests rising and falling as one.

Today she felt restless as if something were going to happen, she had met the wolf in the glade earlier in the morning, and they had lain there together for a while, however the clouds had darkened up and it had felt like rain. Deciding to cut their visit short, she had left him curled up in a ball and headed for Meadow house, for home.

Roxy was lying down on a couch in the sitting room when she got back, her face slightly pale and sweaty; Dean had mentioned the previous evening that he probably would not be around that day as he had to take a trip away and would not be back until late. The young woman was not unduly worried though, as she was not really feeling up to company right now.

Genna sighed softly, never liking to see her best friend off colour and fussed around her for a while, making sure she had a comfortable pillow and a cool drink, bringing her a cold flannel for her head, before Roxy suggested she try and find something to do. Genna knew that her sister would be feeling a lot worse tomorrow the first night of the full moon; it seemed a little weird that her cycle was so in tune with the lunar one that it occurred when the moon was full.

After trying unsuccessfully to read a book, Genna remembered the attic room, and as the rain that had been threatening since before they got up, finally started, she decided to head up there and have a look around. Stopping off at her room and changing into some old jeans and a ruined top Genna was soon climbing the stairs to the attic room; she had a scarf in her hand she intended to use as an improvised dust mask. She heard a noise behind her and saw Roxy heading along the corridor.

"Are you sure you feel well enough for this?" Genna asked slightly worried that Roxy might over do things.

"Yeah I'll be okay; I didn't want to stay down there alone." The red head replied softly. "It's weird in some ways its worse this month and in others it's better." She did not elaborate on this however, simply climbed up the stairs to join her sister.

Genna unlocked the door and the pair of them went in, with the rain outside the attic room was slightly cooler, they flicked on the bare light and took another look around, the dust was thick here, so it did not take long for it to get on their clothes.

"We should have brought cleaning stuff." Roxy remarked her voice slightly muffled by the scarf she had put over her mouth.

"I really just planned to take a look around." Genna replied as she headed over to the window, she ran a hand over the glass and brought it away grimy and smeared, however more light was making it through now.

Turning to look around again, her eyes were drawn to what looked like an old steamer trunk that was pushed up against one wall. Roxy followed her gaze and they both made their way over to it. The thing was old made out of some dark wood, and it looked heavy. Bending down to it Genna opened the lock and pulled the lid up, a heavy looking blanket was the first thing they saw and it crossed the young woman's mind that this was a store for some sort of bedding. However something made her decide to lift it out, once she did so she realised that the blanket was actually some sort of packing, or cushioning for the items that were actually in the trunk.

Books, some that looked extremely old were revealed to their eyes and both of them squatted down to take a closer look. Pulling one out Genna was shocked to see the picture on the front showed a group hunting and killing wolves, she set it down and pulled out the next one, this had a severed wolfs head on the cover. They looked to be leather bound and of some age, she opened the second one just to leaf through it, finding the pages yellow with age, while copperplate handwriting seemed to fill the book. Putting that one aside she pulled out the next one, this simply had a leather bound cover no decoration on it that she could see; opening this one she found neat type written pagers and a notation that it was a copy of an earlier book. Book after book was pulled from the trunk, the only thing they all had in common was the leather bindings and the lack of an author's name.

Some like the first one looked ancient and about ready to fall apart, others despite the age of the covers were type written and seemed a lot newer. After pulling out the last book there were about forty in all, felt something hard under the blanket and pulled it completely out of the trunk, Genna gasped at what she saw underneath.

Weapons and traps, she shuddered slightly at the sight of them, crossbows, swords, and some sort of trap designed to close its jaws on a foot, or paw, lay there. Deciding she did not want to dig any deeper into the trunk, she placed the blanket and the older books back in the trunk, before gathering up five of the type written ones and deciding to take them downstairs.

After their find the two of them were agreed that they had explored the attic enough for one day, Roxy pushed the rest of the blanket into place around the books and shut the trunk before the pair of them headed for the door and the stairs.

"We should really plan a day up here cleaning and sorting it all out." Roxy said as she snapped off the light and the pair of them made their way back down the stairs after Genna had closed and locked the door once more balancing the books precariously as she did so.

Once down the stairs the women looked at each other and decided that a quick wash and brush up was in order to get the grime of ages off themselves. They both headed for their own bathrooms and Genna dropped her pile of books on the top of her chest of drawers before heading for a shower.

It was not too much longer till they met up in the kitchen making coffee before retiring to the small sitting room, Roxy put on some background music and went to lay back down on the couch, she tired easily on the days she was unwell so she lay there watching Genna begin to leaf through the books.

Genna had set the pile down beside her chair and randomly grabbed the first one not bothering with the first pages she started on what for all intents and purposes was the main body of the book.

 _Of all the creatures on the face of the Earth there is none so vile and monstrous as the werewolf, creatures of malevolence and evil, they roam the Earth seeking to infect humanity with the horrors of their very presence. These foul creatures were brought into existence by the Demon AZAZAL copulating with an unsuspecting Human woman and producing the first werewolf as the spawn of that union._

 _The werewolf is a damned creature shunning the light of day and only appearing when the moon is full. Let anyone who ventures out at these times, when there is talk of un-natural occurrences beware, these creatures are both evil and deadly, they will rend men limb from limb in jealously for what they can never be. Especially let the woman beware, as the demons spawn will carry her off to attempt to breed more of their foul race with her._

 _The werewolf as cunning as he is evil, he will seek to gain entry into the homes of those who are unwary enough to go without warding their dwellings against him. He will carry off the young of the house as food for his foul brothers, or to try and turn them into vessels for their foul master AZAZAL and his master LUCCIFER._

 _In almost all cases the bite of this foul creature is deadly, and it is kinder to kill those who may survive, rather than to allow a good Christian soul to be corrupted by the monster that is the werewolf._

Genna was not at all impressed with the writing style it seemed choppy the only universal, the hatred of the werewolf, probably caused by superstition in Europe, where rabid wolves were hunted practically to extinction due to religious beliefs, and of course myth and folklore. A rabid wolfs bite would probably have been deadly, and the clever creatures probably got into the live stock enclosure making people think there was something supernatural about them. The rabid wolf could bite many people in the furious stage of the disease, passing it on, more often than not resulting in the same symptoms in the human victims. Scared and superstitious people would have believed that the human was changing into something not quite human anymore, and the wolf would have been there, and it must have been easy to imagine that the human was becoming a feral human version of the animal.

The people or person who had written this book must have actually believed that it was kinder to kill someone who survived being bitten without being infected, or who somehow survived the disease, let alone the poor souls who contracted the disease. The idea horrified her and she wanted to put the book aside, however something kept her reading it. The author or authors had changed tacks again now talking about the population of the so call werewolves.

 _The werewolf packs are predominantly male; rare indeed is the female, as if God himself sought to eliminate them from the Earth by censoring their breeding. Rare and cursed is the female of this monstrous species, the pack will protect her at all costs while she is young. Then when she is of age to reproduce, the males will rape her repeatedly in the hopes she will become pregnant with more females such as herself to help propagate their cursed and damned species. Such also is the fate of any woman who produces a female from her copulation with the wolf. She will be spirited away from her home by the monsters and kept imprisoned by them, she will be used by all the pack members in the hopes again of her spawning more females. It is a kindness in these cases to kill both the woman and her offspring, saving them from the horror that awaits them at the hands of the demon spawn that is the werewolf._

Genna could see why these books have been locked away in the attic; they must have been kept as antique oddities, why someone had bothered to copy them out she had no idea. The authors of the book were obviously rabidly anti wolf, in fact the next sentence showed that.

 _In most cases it is wisest to eradicate any wolves in the area, lest the monsters hide themselves amongst them at the full moon, when the monsters are at their most dangerous._

Yeah, these people had a really big problem with wolves that was for sure. Genna put the book aside sick of the tone of it, Roxy raised her head from the couch where she was dozing slightly.

"That book was written by some sickos." Genna observed her picking up the next one in the pile and opening it at random. "Obsessed with the idea of werewolves and how dangerous they were and how to kill them." She opened the new book at random. "Plus women they thought were breeding with them; they just wanted to kill everyone, plus all the poor wolves in the area too."

Roxy nodded her head, lying back down. "Sounds sick all right." She agreed.

"Superstition." Genna replied glancing at the page. "Oh lord it gets worse, listen to this load of crap." She began to read from the book. _"One should always know what to look for to identify the wolf amongst them, these abominations are recognisable in several ways, the incisor teeth will be longer than a normal mans."_ Genna looked over at her sister smiling; something they had always noticed about Roxy was her slightly longer than normal incisors, something the dentist had not been unduly worried about. "Hey Rox you have those long incisors, you must be a werewolf."

The two young women began to laugh considering what Genna had just read out to be utter rubbish, especially when Genna read out more of the book.

" _The wolves in their human disguise are often loners, preferring the company of their own kind to that of good human beings, they are often violent and anti social, being unable to relate to a real human, they are better equipped to relate to wolves and their own monstrous brethren."_

Genna and Roxy looked at each other and began to laugh again, at the thought that these people could actually believe such rubbish. Genna put the book aside.

"Why they wanted to keep books like that I have no idea." Roxy commented when they finally stopped laughing. "That's probably what the weapons were about too."

Genna nodded her head before getting up and tidying the books away. "I can't imagine anyone wanting stuff like this unless it's for the antique possibilities, the weapons might make good wall hangers but really we'd probably be better off going though that attic and throwing all the rubbish out when you are feeling better."

Roxy got up taking the books from Genna and opening one of the ones that Genna had not read and glanced at it, reading the words written on the random page.

" _When captured, the wolf should be encouraged to reveal the rest of his disgusting kind, to that end there are certain ways of ensuring it cooperation, burning with hot irons, can often be inductive to loosening their tongues."_ Roxy's pale colour was suddenly not due to her illness, what the author was advocating here was truly monstrous. _"Skinning the coat from the monster is also a good way of gaining information from the demonic creature."_

"Rox, that's enough." Genna said putting her hand on the book. "We should burn those things; they were condoning skinning people, well probably wolves alive, if anyone was a monster it's the person or people who wrote that."

Roxy closed the book dropping it back on the others, before looking at her sister. "Who the hell writes this kind of shit?" She asked before heading back to the couch. "My stomachs killing me, I hope I'm not coming down with something else on top of my normal monthly problems."

Genna was quick to move over to help her sister back onto the couch and help her get settled before heading to the cupboard and pulling out a heating pad. She plugged it in and handed it to Roxy who thankfully placed it on her stomach.

"You could be coming down with something, you don't normally get the sweating and pains till tomorrow, hey maybe that's another sign you're a werewolf all the problems you get around the full moon." She was trying to lighten the mood. "This is so cool my sisters a werewolf, maybe I should call up the local paper and they can come and take pictures."

"Oh very funny." Roxy growled. "Just remember, if I do go psycho and change, you'll be the first one I rend limb from limb, you and your unfunny sense of humour." She began to laugh at the look of horror on Genna's face.

"But I'm your sister, you love me, you would never hurt me." Genna got out a sad look on her face, before the two of them both burst out laughing.

Roxy squirmed a bit on the couch trying to get into a more comfortable position, as the pad warmed up, it did help a little and she wanted to get the maximum benefit from it. Genna piled up the books, uncertain as to what to do with them, the originals might well be worth something, these were modern copies though, and she was inclined to go and start a bonfire with them. Finally however, she set them to one side, before sitting on the other couch and looking over at her sister.

"If I make something light do you think you could eat?" She asked, she knew Roxy's appetite dropped off about now, she noticed Roxy wince slightly, she hadn't raised her voice at all had she?

"Yeah maybe some soup or something like that." She agreed. "Suddenly everything seems so loud, you know like I could hear a pin drop in the other room."

Genna could not help but be concerned, these were new symptoms, maybe Roxy was coming down with something else besides her monthly issues, she knew it would be pointless taking the other woman's temperature she could already see she was hot and feverish. The pad while helping the stomach pains probably wasn't doing much good with the obvious temperature.

Unable to think of anything else she could do to help, Genna headed off to the kitchen to heat up some soup, and toast some bread to go with it, it was probably a good idea that Dean was not coming to visit tonight she reflected, not with the way Roxy was looking right now, as she busied herself making them both a light meal.

The two young women had a quiet evening, Genna was worried about Roxy though she didn't want to say too much, she was concerned that her friends condition might be getting worse, her illness seemed to be starting a day early, she was very feverish and in pain. After eating their soup and toast, since Roxy was not particularly hungry and Genna was too worried to have much of an appetite, the two of them just lazed around, talking about this and that for a while before finally putting on a film to watch. Roxy dozed on and off during the film, she found that she was missing Dean more than she had thought she ever could. It was crazy she reflected, as she lay there trying to figure out what was going on, on the screen, she had not even known the man a whole month, yet here she was missing him when she did not see him for less than a day.

Finally though the pair of them admitted defeat, Genna had no real interest in the film, while Roxy had missed so much of it, that it was not holding the interest of either of them. Genna finally flicked off the machines. then began locking up, while Roxy began to slowly make her way up the stairs. She didn't want Genna to worry, but this month things felt different, her skin tingled as if she was about to suffer with pins and needles, her joints ached and her eyes were hurting her as if everything were too bright. Small noises were annoying too, everything sounded so loud. She had looked up her symptoms and found that it sounded like something called Fybromylgia. It certainly wasn't like her normal month problem which usually only lasted a few days, and normally consisted of stomach pains and aching joints, this had been coming on for the last few days and she was worried. She had learned to cope with her monthly problem, she had been having it ever since she hit puberty, but this felt both better and worse, than what she normally endured.

By the time she had reached the top of the stairs Genna had caught up with her, they exchanged a gentle hug and each headed for their own room. Both of them took showers and were getting ready for bed when snarls from outside caught their attention.

Running to her window, Genna looked out shocked to see the black and brown wolves in the garden, it was not the fact that they were there that was shocking, it was the fact that they were fighting. The black wolf was snarling and snapping at the brown, while the brown wolf was snapping at the black. Roxy came to join her after a couple of minutes, and the two women looked at each other wondering what had gotten into the two normally quite laid back animals. It looked as if they were both ready to fight, the black seeming to be the aggressor, thought the brown one seemed to be annoying him somehow.

After snarling and growing at each other for a minute or so, with the occasional snap thrown in, they did actually begin to fight, the black nipping the brown on the leg and the brown ripping the blacks ear. Genna had, had enough, she didn't know why, but she wanted them to stop, she thought of the alpha and beta as friends they shouldn't be fighting. Leaving Roxy standing at the window she ran down the stairs and to the kitchen, there she grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water. Unlocking the door she ran out onto the porch and down the garden where she threw the cold water over the two fighting animals.

Standing at her friend's window Roxy gasped as she saw what Genna had just done, the two wolves froze for a moment, and then the brown wolf launched himself at the woman, his lips drawn back in a silent snarl. Genna stumbled back as he snapped at her, before the wolf she thought of as hers, had stationed his body between her and the brown, as he lunged at her.

The Alpha snarled at the beta, his stance protective of the young woman behind him, the brown surprisingly backed down, giving an almost puppy like yip as he sat down looking at the black wolf, like he was proving some sort of point. Genna was surprised to see the black wolf lie down and cover his nose with his paws, she sank down beside him and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling the big black animal, who sat up and leaned into her, before licking her face, then pulled away and shook himself showering her with water from his coat.

Laughing softly glad to see that the two animals no longer looked like they were going to attack each other or her, Genna looked up at Roxy, who seemed shocked to see her friend so comfortable with the alpha of the pack, and waved to her. Roxy waved back and looked at the brown wolf ,who was sitting there it definitely looked like he had a satisfied look on his face.

The alpha sat down again resting his head on Genna's shoulder before pulling back and looking her in the eye, she could have sworn he looked sad, he licked her neck suddenly, just like Roman had done when he was visiting her, and just like she would have with the man, as she had become used to doing with the wolf, she exposed her neck to him. After he had licked her, he nosed gently at her skin, before standing and shaking himself again then walking away from her. The beta gave one last glance at Roxy, before following his alpha to the fence, there the pair of them jumped over it and vanished into the wood.

Up in Genna's bedroom Roxy was sure her ears were playing tricks on her, it sounded like Dean's voice coming from the wood where the wolves had vanished. "I told you, you liked that woman more than you admit to the rest of us." She shook her head no way could that have been Dean; she must really be missing the man.

Genna came back up the stairs after a couple of minutes and came into her room, the two women that considered each other sisters looked at each other.

"So." Roxy said. "You and the wolf huh?"

"Yeah if he was a man, I'd be set." Genna said with a soft laugh.

Roxy didn't miss the sadness in her friend's voice; even though Genna tried to hide it, she was well aware that that the other woman missed Roman, they hugged and Roxy headed off to her own room while Genna went to have another shower.

Soon when the house was silent and both women were in bed, two men silently slipped from the wood looking at the house.

"When are you going to admit you like that woman?" Dean asked as Roman's eyes went to Genna's window.

"Dean enough." Roman growled. "She's a hunter, she'd never accept me, and tomorrow at the full moon she belongs to the pack." Without another word he turned and walked back into the wood.

Dean stood watching him go before shaking his head and following the other man through the wood and home.

* * *

 _ **Okay so there you have it Roman is in love but not admitting it and Genna is learning a bit about her family's attitudes without even realising it. On a side note AZAZAL is completely made up**_ _ **and I have found no references to such a demon anywhere.**_

 _ **Please if you could take a moment to leave me a review and tell me what you think, like it, hate it, it would mean a lot to me.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay so here is my next little chapter in this story my thanks to all those of you who have favoured and put this story on alert. Also many thanks to**_ _ **calwitch**_ _ **Kalea N Reigns**_ _ **jessica619**_ _ **Willow Edmond**_ _ **nolabell66**_ _ **Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester**_ _ **and**_ _ **KairiAnneYukari21**_ _ **for reviewing the last chapter for me I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you all enjoy this one. If you could find the time to leave a review I would appreciate it.**_

 _ **As always the wrestlers mentioned in this story do not belong to me but to the WWE and the wresters who portray them.**_

 _ **Anyway on with the story I do hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part one**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter eight The night of the full moon**

Roxy had been kind of restless all day; normally this time of the month was agony for her, however this time it didn't seem so bad, she just had this unexplainable urge to get out in the fresh air. Earlier in the day she and Genna sat on the back porch for a while; however Roxy had almost felt as if the wood beyond the back yard was calling to her.

There had been no sign of Dean today and neither of the wolves had been around, Genna had confessed to meeting the big guy in the wood everyday for the last few days, however there had been no sign of him today. What she had neglected to tell her sister was that Roman had turned up in the glade while she was waiting for the wolf. The sight of the handsome man had made her heart pound as she looked at him, and he had looked right back at her. Neither of them had spoken, not sure what to say to break the silence between them, or for him to give her any indication of why he had stayed away.

She had watched as he licked his lips, his eyes running almost indecently over her body, before he closed the distance between them, and then without a word had pulled her to him, kissing her lips. Not a gentle kiss, this one was hot and demanding, making her moan into his mouth while her legs went weak. All she could do was hold on tight and kiss him back, using his strong body to keep herself upright. Then he had pulled back, letting her go, pushing her gently away from him, before stalking off back into the trees leaving her confused and shocked at his actions. Deciding not to hang around any longer, Genna had headed back home and found her sister pacing around the back yard.

Now it was mid afternoon and neither of them really knew what to do with themselves, they were currently in the sitting room, today unusually there had been no sign of Melanie, the young girl normally stopped by each day after school to see them but not today.

Genna was just thinking about going to the kitchen to fix a drink when they heard a commotion outside on the porch. Roxy had been feeling progressively worse as the afternoon wore on, it was like her muscles were trying to move in ways she wasn't trying to, and her joints were aching like they wanted to pop or something. The red head was lying on one of the couches trying to get comfortable when they heard the sounds.

Roxy tried to get herself up, while Genna was on her feet and going to investigate, when a large body came in through the open French windows. For a moment both women were frozen in place as he, it had to be a he, came into the room. For a moment Genna could not process what she was seeing, and then her mind told her it could not be real. The figure, man seemed to be covered in black hair, though her view was impeded by the fact that he was wearing a pair of tight jeans. His hands were more like paws, his fingers ending in what looked to be claws. It was his face however that had her mind reeling; instead of a normal face, he had a muzzle, full of sharp pointed teeth, and his ears, though on the side of his head, were long and pointed.

It's a mask she told herself, it has to be a mask, no way can that be real, this is all some stupid practical joke, some locals trying to scare us, he took a step towards her and Genna's mind kicked into gear.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She demanded. "Don't you think it's a little bit early for freaking Halloween, get out of my house before I call the cops." Her voice was a little shaky and the man did not respond in anyway, except to take a few steps closer to her. "I'm warning you, you Halloween reject." She told him again, glad to hear her voice sounder firmer now. "Get out of my house."

The only thing that really happened, was that another man, it had to be some local sickos she decided, entered the room, he had on the same kind of costume as the first guy however his hair was a kind of dirty blond colour, then right behind him another, all dressed up too and another, two more followed so that in total there were six men in the room with them.

Roxy had gotten shakily to her feet, there were now three guys with black hair or maybe it should be fur, it was supposed to be fur she guessed, two with a sort of non descript drown and the dirty blond one, actually his colour was a lot like Dean's hair. In fact he was the one who turned to her, and despite Genna trying to get between the two of them, he covered the distance to the red head easily. His hand came up and Roxy realised he was holding some sort of pad that had something nasty on it, she could already smell it. Before she really knew what was happening he was holding it over her nose and mouth and though she tried to struggle, she could quickly feel herself slipping away, her last coherent thought was that Genna was shouting at them, and that the guy was cradling her body against his, and it felt good, almost familiar.

Seeing what the guy was doing to Roxy, Genna tried to stop him, however the seeming leader of the group, took the opportunity to slap a similar pad over her nose and mouth. She struggled to break away from it, but he was a lot stronger than her, and she felt her legs beginning to buckle, as she went down to the floor he came with her, holding the pad firmly in place till she passed out.

Dean was holding Roxy against him bridal style, glaring at the other guys if they so much as looked at her, making it very clear she was his, he didn't like that they had come over here like this, but it was Roman's choice and he was willing to go along with it rather than get into another fight with his friend and alpha, his brother.

Roman pulled Genna off the floor, growling softly when John went to help him, he still couldn't reconcile his feelings about the young woman, however he was pretty sure he didn't want anyone else carrying her to the house. He threw her over his shoulder and headed for the open doors carrying her out, he still didn't know why he had kissed her earlier in the day, she had seemed to like it, and he sure had.

The group of werewolves shifted back to their human forms and made their way out of the house and back to their own, Dean carrying Roxy carefully in his arms, while Roman led the way with Genna still flung over his shoulder. There were only a few hours left till technical moonrise, by which time he had to decide what he was going to do, he was so torn about the woman he carried.

Dean brought up the rear of the group, Roxy cradled against him, he thought she felt a bit warm but he wasn't sure, maybe she was ill or something. He hoped Roman would get his head out of his ass about Genna, it was obvious at least to Dean that his brother cared about the woman he carried so carelessly. He had been busy reading the books of lore that Roman had copied and brought with them, one thing he had found was that so longs Roman claimed her as his and mated with her she was safe, that was however so long as none of the others touched her and Roman made it clear she was his. Once he turned her over to the rest of the pack, there was nothing he would be able to do till the nights and days of the full moon were over. At the end of that time, even if Genna did have feelings for Roman, Dean doubted that she would want anything to do with him, if he allowed her to fall to pack justice, that was if she survived it. Not that he would touch her himself, and he was not sure about the twins either, Melanie loved the two women and he doubted Jimmy or Jey would touch her because of that.

Roman needed to figure out what was going on in his head, even though she was flung over his shoulder, he savoured her closeness and that kiss they had shared earlier played over and over again in his mind. He wasn't sure what he meant to do when he came to her in the clearing, he didn't want to use his wolf form; in case this close to the full moon he had problems changing back. He was still arguing with himself when they reached the house and dumped the two unconscious women in an unused room. Dean lay Roxy down gently on a clear even surface, it had been a table once but the legs were broken and it could not be used. Roman let Genna slide off his shoulder and onto the floor though he eased her down so she did not get hurt, cradling her head as he set it on the floor. He caught Dean looking at him and growled at him before turning and walking from the room, the others followed, Dean shaking his head as they went to eat.

Genna came too slowly, for a moment or two she had no idea where she was, she thought maybe she had fallen asleep in the glade with her wolf, then the taste in her mouth reminded her of what had happened. She sat up, her head pounding, slowly she looked around her. She was on the floor in a room that looked to be in use as a store for broken furniture. Spotting Roxy laid out on what looked to have once been a nice dining room table, but was now dusty and broken, she felt relieved to see her sister with her. The only natural light came from a small window that was certainly too small to wriggle out of, that would have been if she could even reach it as it was high up on the wall. The light that was coming in through it was dimming she staggered to her feet, and thankfully found a switch on the wall flipping it she was glad to see there was extra light from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. Now she was up Genna lent against the wall waiting for her head to stop spinning before staggering over to her sister who was stirring slightly.

"Oh god it hurts." Roxy moaned softly as she lifted her head slightly. "Genna."

"I'm here hon." Genna said softly, not wanting to make too much noise and make her aching head worse.

Roxy opened her eyes looking at her sister, as their eyes met Genna only just managed to stifle a gasp, her sisters eyes were glowing slightly.

"I ache so much." Roxy moaned softly.

"It's going be okay." Genna said gently coming to sit by her sister as best she could and running a hand over her head. "We'll get out of here, no one is going to hurt you, I won't let them."

"Why do you think they kidnapped us, and why were they dressed like that?" Roxy whimpered slightly, as she shifted trying to get comfortable.

"I have no idea." Genna said honestly. "But they are not getting us without a fight." She was trying to ignore the way Roxy's eyes were glowing.

A noise over by the wall caught her attention, and Genna looked to see what it was, moving away some of the debris she found Melanie on the floor near a small hole. It looked like the child had crawled through it, she looked as if she was in pain, Genna reached down to try and help her up, wondering as she did so, why the Halloween freaks had kidnapped the child.

"It hurts; it hurts so bad Miss Genna." Melanie whimpered softly as Genna helped her to her feet and lifted her into her arms.

"Did they hurt you sweetie?" She asked as she carried the child over to Roxy.

Melanie clung to the woman she thought of as a close friend, her body ached and throbbed, she was not sure why, it had never happened before, but her family had told her it was likely something special would happen this full moon, that finally she would experience her transformation.

Genna gently lay Melanie down near to Roxy and sat between them stroking their hair, it was something that always seemed to sooth her sister at this time of the month and she hoped it would help the young girl too. Her rational mind did not want to accept the fact of the glowing eyes, and for a moment she wondered if her own eyes were glowing too, however she rejected that idea. What reason could there be for that, besides maybe the glowing eyes were just a part of her own scared imagination, wanting a reason for why the men had kidnapped the three of them.

The moon must be rising by now she thought, day was over and it would be night soon, moonrise, she wondered why people called it that, the moon was always there, always visible really if you looked it just didn't shine the way it did in the night when the sun had gone down.

The cries both Roxy and Melanie gave shocked her, they were almost animal in sound, pulling her attention back to them, she then shot to her feet in shock. Rubbing her eyes, unwilling to believe that what she was seeing was real, her sister and their young friend were changing, transforming into something else. She watched in fascination, unable to look away as their spines seemed to twist, legs somehow shortened, and fur sprouted all over their bodies. Slowly but almost inevitably, they were both becoming something else. Roxy's mouth and nose became a muzzle, and finally Genna had to accept the truth, the pair were becoming wolves.

With one last howl the transformations were complete, and Genna could have sworn she heard an answering howl from somewhere outside. Roxy lay there panting, her rich red fur the same colour as her hair, while Melanie had become a black wolf, maybe even a little reminiscent of Genna' favourite alpha. Shocked she gazed at the pair, the books those awful books, maybe they were true. No she dismissed that idea as soon as it presented itself to her, those books had been written by monsters, if they had know anything about something like this happening they must have feared it. Certainly the description of a werewolf, Genna questioned her use of that word, but for the moment found that it was the only one that fit, in no way resembled her sister or the younger girl.

On instinct Genna reached down and stroked Roxy's fur, the wolf gave a low rumbling growl, but made no attempt to snap or bite. Gently rubbing and scratching, assuring herself that this had really happened, Genna offered her sister what comfort she could. Melanie whimpered softly, and carefully Genna stroked her too.

"I don't know what is happening or how this is even possible." She said softly. "Maybe that's why those freaks kidnapped us, somehow they knew this was going to happen, but I swear, I will not let them near you without a fight." She sat next to Roxy and her sister laid her head in her lap, while Melanie with a few whimpers, struggled over to join them.

Hearing a noise outside Genna pushed the wolves' heads out of her lap and leapt to her feet, swallowing hard, and grabbing the broken leg of a table that had been discarded in the room. Gulping in a breath of air as she heard the lock on the door turning, she was quietly freaking out, she had just seen Roxy turn into a wolf, a wolf damn it, as well as Melanie the young girl she had befriended soon after they arrived here. She was close to breaking point, and the damn book that she had read at the house did not help her one bit. All she knew for sure, was that they had been kidnapped by a group of freaks who had got their Halloween shit on way too early, that and that she was going to keep her friends, her family, safe anyway she could.

Roxy was whimpering softly as the door crashed back and revealed a group of figures standing on the other side, the freaks as Genna was calling them in her mind were all dressed up as some sort of human wolf hybrid. Roxy and the kid couldn't help, but that didn't matter, she was going to beat the shit out of them. She held up the broken chair leg, holding it like a bat and positioned herself between the men and the two other females.

"If you think you are hurting my family you've got another think coming." She told them balancing on her feet and trying to look threatening.

The noises they made were more like barks and growls than laughter, and she prayed they did not realise how scared she was, however nothing on this earth was going to stop her from protecting the closest thing to a sister that she had.

They crowded the door, making it easier for her to swing at them, since they could not enter in a group, but had to adapt to the space and enter one at a time. The first one had chosen a darker brown fur for his costume, he seemed like a big guy, she swung the leg hitting him on the jaw, hopefully she broke it. However she did not realise how fast they would be, she was recovering from the swing when one of the ones with black fur entered and grabbed, her ripping the leg from her with one hand, while gripping her throat with the other, pulling her from her feet. Her legs kicked in the air as he lifted her and threw the table leg aside, before his other hand gripped her hip taking some of the pressure off her throat, his fingers and nails digging into her.

Roxy was struggling to get to her feet, a soft whine coming from her lips as her uncoordinated legs gave way on her. The other men entered as Genna struggled to free herself from the one who held her, her legs kicking at him while her hands fisted and she lashed out at him. He hardly seemed to notice it as if she were no more annoying than a fly. The men seemed huge in the small room and she was terrified of what might happen now, more scared for Roxy who seemed very vulnerable in her present condition, what if they wanted to hurt her friend, or kill her.

"Dean." The man who held her spoke, his voice rumbling from his throat and she gasped as she got an up close and personal look at the teeth in his mouth, and was in shock as she began to realise that he was not wearing a costume this was him. "See to your mate."

The words shocked her, and she watched as the male with the dirty blond fur began to change in front of her eyes. His muzzle lengthening his limbs shortening slightly as his spine seemed to lengthen, and then as Roxy had, he changed into a wolf with dirty brown fur. He moved over to Roxy and out of Genna's line of sight, she could hear the rest of them growling and swallowed hard. Her mind began to work again, Dean, the man, wolf, whatever he was in front of her had called the other wolf Dean, and he had done as this one had said. Only one person told the only Dean she knew of what to do, she felt herself relax as she looked into the grey eyes of the man, creature, who held her.

"Roman?" She got his name past the hand wrapped around her throat.

He relaxed his grip slightly as she said his name, he could hear the rest of the pack growling at her, they had not expected to find Roxy had changed, yes he had said Dean could take her as his mate, but they had not realised she was like them. Looking at the woman in his hands, he nodded slightly; talking was not so easy with a mouth and larynx not really designed for speech. He noted that her body relaxed as he acknowledged who he was, she wouldn't be so relaxed in a little while. He was shocked as her hand raised and gently stroked along his jaw, she lifted her other hand to his shoulder her fingers gently trailing through the fur that covered his body in his were-shape, the transition between wolf and human. Letting go of her throat he slid his arm around her waist instead loosening his grip on her hip slightly and pressing her to him, his head dipping to her throat, he ran his nose over her flesh, then darted his tongue out and licked the warm skin. He was shocked when she whimpered slightly and tilted her head to allow him access, in another wolf if would have been an act of submission to the alpha of the pack.

His pack were growling behind him, he knew they wanted her, this little hunter he held in his arms. Gently he lowered her to her feet, his arm still around her, while her hands still rested on his body, he licked her neck again, and again she whimpered and angled her head to allow him better access.

Genna's brain had gone beyond processing much, the man she was attracted to, the only man she had ever really been attracted to, seemed to be a werewolf, and he kept licking her neck. She trembled slightly as he did it the second time drawing a whimper out of her, she could feel her body reacting as if he was flipping a switch, and creating some new and unknown sensation deep within her. His fur was soft under her fingers, and she liked the feel of it, the warmth and power of his body revealing itself as she stroked him. One of her hands slid up to his ear, gently scratching behind it and she rested her head on his chest looking up at him. She didn't know why she was not freaking out, but she trusted him, she didn't care that he was something more than human, she liked this man.

Roman growled softly as her fingers pressed into his fur, rubbing behind his ear, he liked her touch; instinctively he pulled her closer to him, her body moulding to his, her head resting against his chest. He could feel her relaxing against him, and that pleased him.

He heard the pack growling behind him again and turned his head slightly, bearing his teeth at them, making them back off, then another higher growl, more like a whimper sounded and Genna pulled away from him, making him growl at her to stay, till he recognised the source of the sound. Roxy was scared at everything that was going on, and the wolf nosing at her was making things worse, even if he did smell good.

"Roxy." She focused on her friends voice, looking up as Genna bent down to her, whimpering softly as the woman's fingers buried themselves in her fur. "Its okay sweetie, its Dean he won't hurt you." The other wolf solemnly shook his head. "See you like him remember, you told me you like him, and I'm here I would never let anyone hurt you Rox, you are my sister in everything but blood." Genna cuddled the wolf gently.

One of the others saw a chance to grab Genna and began to inch closer to the two females, till Roman gave a sound almost like a bark and forced him back. Roxy whimpered softly as the alpha moved closer to them, standing behind Genna, his massive front paws resting on her shoulders as she comforted the new born female werewolf. He bent his head licking her neck again as his body pressed against hers, and once again she angled her neck to him, submitting his wolf mind told him, the female was submitting to him.

"Mine." He growled at the assembled pack claiming her as his own.

"Ours." One of the others challenged him reminding him he had promised the little hunter to them, that was before though, before he knew her, before she had tried to protect the helpless new born female's, before she had claimed one as her sister, before the wolf in him told him that she was submitting to him.

Dean shifted suddenly from his wolf form to his were form, he pointed at Genna who still held his mate in her arms comforting her. "Roman's mate." He growled at the rest of the pack, reminding them all that Roman was the alpha and he was the beta and they were agreed. "She is pack."

The rest of them backed down now, as Dean gently pushed Genna away from Roxy and cuddled her himself pleased that she relaxed against him, he gave Genna a wolfish grin, before shifting to his wolf form and gently licking his mate. When he had asked for her he knew she interested him, he never expected that she would turn out to be a rare female were.

"Go run." Roman instructed the rest of the pack before he pulled Genna to her feet and turning her to face him. "Mine." He told her again, his eyes fell on Dean and Roxy. "Take her run." He instructed and nodded as Dean gently nosed Roxy to the door and frisked around her like a pup. When they were alone he took Genna's hand in his paw there was so much he wanted to say to her but it was hard to get any words out at all, never mind what he wanted to tell her. "Mate." He settled for in the end. "My mate."

With her hand in his he headed for the door, pulling her outside with him, into the moonlight that bathed them both in its glow, he lifted his head and howled, he was answered by other howls from within the trees and a little howl from behind them, the cub had ventured out as well, he smiled watching her explore her new world before running off into the woods a little way and sitting down watching them. Jimmy came from the woods, nosing her away to run with him and Jey.

Genna looked up at the were in front of her, she was not quite sure what had been going on but one thing was clear to her this was Roman the man she had made cookies for, the man she liked, and she was pretty sure he had claimed her as his. The feeling that she was right intensified when he began to pull at her clothes, his claws ripping them as paws struggled to do something they were not designed to do. Instinctively she moved her hands to help him, though when it came to him, her hands shyly went to his jeans, while he gave her a rumbling growl of approval, she was his and he was going to claim her.

"Roman." She said softly once they were both naked, she felt shy and unsure seeing him naked, he looked huge.

He nodded his head looking into her eyes, there was so much he wanted to say to her right now, but he couldn't. While they could change at any time, it was as if the moon threw some morphic switch inside them that could not be denied, for their time under the full moon, they could not access their human form, tomorrow night they would not be able to even use the were form, tomorrow they would be wolves. He could tell her everything tomorrow morning; there was so much they needed to talk about, tonight though he knew he needed to claim her as his own.

"Mate." He told her his paw gently tangling in her hair.

Genna couldn't pretend to understand what was going on, but she knew what Roman was telling her and she was scared, he was going to be her first. There was so much she didn't know about him, about the men with him, in her heart though, in her very soul, she knew she loved this man, and she had a feeling he felt the same way.

They stood looking at each other, before he reached out as gently as he could, pulling her to him moulding her body to his as he looked down at her, he wished he could kiss her, but a were's mouth was not made for kissing, instead he nuzzled her neck and licked her jaw. She smiled up at him, as scared as she was, she trusted him.

He turned her in his arms, so her back was against his chest and then gently pushed her forward, an arm wrapped around her to keep her close to him. He knew there was nothing for it but to mate her in this form, pack tradition demanded he take her and make her his. He feared he would see the revulsion she felt being taken by an animal on her face, so he intended take her this way to escape that sight.

Genna found herself on her hands and knees, with Roman's body snug against hers, his hands, paws, whatever they were caressing her body and warming her in ways she could never have imagined. For a moment the dream that she had, had that first night came back full force to her, and she shivered at the memory of it. There she had run from him, tried to escape what was going to happen to her, here and now though she embraced it, his fur was soft and warm against her skin and she felt him move looking for the opening between her legs.

"Roman wait." Her voice stopped him in his effort to slide himself into her. She turned her head looking back at him over her shoulder. "Is this the only way we can do this."

"Animal." He said softly and it took her a moment or two to realise what he meant by it.

"You're not an animal Roman." She told him gently. "You're like my sister, Roxy is not an animal and neither are you."

He rested his head on her shoulder looking out of her out of the grey eyes she was so captivated by. "Not animal?"

"Not to me no Roman, you're a man first and foremost, you just have a little something extra." She raised a hand stroking his muzzle.

If he could he would have smiled at her, but his face wasn't designed for that in this form, instead he gave a contented growl. "Mate, how?" He asked her.

"I want to see you." She whispered to him softly. "When we make love I want to be able to look into your eyes, you're my first and I want to be able to see you."

He nodded his head and moved back slightly the, allowing her to turn over onto her back, the significance of her words dawning on him, she was a virgin, he would be the only man who ever touched her like this. He'd never expected this, her acceptance of him, of what was going to happen to her. She reached out to him stroking his chest and smiling at him, there was fear in her eyes, she was afraid but not of him, her fear was because it was her first time.

"Not, hurt, you." He growled softly looking into her eyes he wished with all his heart he could be a man for her. Gently he licked her neck again, growling contentedly, when she tilted her head to allow him better access.

Pushing her back onto the ground gently he took a moment to look at her body, before gently parting her legs and dipping his head to her mound. Genna jumped slightly as his tongue touched her, dipping into her folds. Roman was as experienced as Genna was innocent, and knowing this was her first time, that she accepted him, he wanted to make this good for her. As he lapped at her, Genna moaned softly, she felt as if she was on fire, as if her bones were melting, she had never imagined she could feel like this, nothing had ever felt this good before. Her hands found his head, her fingers running over the fur and her nails gently scratching behind his ears, he growled softly as he tasted her, she tasted sweet and pure.

"Roman." She screamed out his name as her body shuddered under his ministrations and she fell back on the ground.

Lapping at her a bit more, he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, before moving up over her body covering it with his own. She smiled at him, a dreamy look in her eyes. He couldn't reconcile who she was, with the way she was looking at him; he reached out grasping one of her hands in his paw and led it to his straining length. Roman wanted to be inside her and he wanted to be inside her now. He had, had a few virgins in his time and he knew he had to go slowly, he didn't want to hurt her, he felt a stab of guilt knowing what he had planned for her, and was glad he had decided to claim her as his own instead.

Genna gasped slightly as he led her hand to him and she felt how warm and silky he felt, he thrust his hips slightly, wanting her to guide him into her body. Carefully she led him to her opening and felt him begin to push inside her. He kept his thrusts slow and gentle, moving a little deeper into her with each flex of his hips. Gently he drew her hand from between them, keeping her hand in his as he felt the barrier within her. He didn't want to hurt her but he had no choice if he had been in his human form he would have kissed her tenderly right now, this was his first time mating, no her description was a better one for what they were doing. It was his first time making love, in his were form.

Nuzzling her neck under her ear, he pulled back slightly and pushed forward, breaking through the hymen and making her cry out in pain. Her hand gripped his paw tightly in reaction and tears leaked from her eyes; he stilled himself and lifted his head, his rough tongue licking away her tears.

"Sorry." He rumbled softly to her.

"Her other hand came up stroking his cheek. "It's okay Roman; everyone says the first time hurts."

He nodded his head looking down into her eyes; there was no revulsion in them, just acceptance and trust. He lay there looking down at her, it felt so good to be inside her and he wanted to move so badly to make love to her, to claim her as his own. He flexed his hips slightly and though she was in a little discomfort, she felt the pain fading slightly. When she smiled up at him Roman felt safe enough to start moving again, he began to thrust in and out of her. Genna wrapped her free arm around him holding him close to her actually kissing along his jaw.

Roman could feel himself getting close, and he felt her getting tighter, as her body reacted to his, to the way he was stroking inside of her. He felt himself swell inside her, locking them together as his balls tightened up prior to his ejaculation. They came together, Genna screaming out his name once more, while Roman threw his head back and howled at the moon. Seven answering howls came back to them as the pack acknowledged the fact that their alpha had claimed his mate.

Roman gazed down at Genna, he had a mate, he had a Hunter for his mate, he would never have believed a Hunter would accept a Were, but here they were, she lay beneath him looking up and smiling at him, her tears forgotten and her pain fading. Her hand lay in his paw and she made no move to pull away from him, not that she would have been able to he was locked inside her now filling her completely. He lay contentedly on her, a soft growl rumbling out of him as she gently scratched behind his ears.

Finally after about twenty minutes Roman felt himself beginning to shrink and he was able to withdraw from Genna. Letting go of her hand he rose to his feet and she pushed herself up slightly looking up at him. Smiling a wolfish smile, he reached down and pulled her to her feet.

"Run?" He told her before holding out a hand to her.

"You want me to run with you?" She asked, smiling when he nodded. "Okay let me see if I can salvage some of my clothes."

While she looked over her clothes and managed to fashion herself something to wear, he changed to his wolf form barking at her softly, once she was dressed.

"You." Genna said softly. "You're my wolf; we are going to have to talk tomorrow Roman."

Roman yipped at her again before running off into the woods, smiling Genna ran after him, they spent the rest of the night hunting each other, and playing together.

Just before dawn broke Roman pounced on Genna, playfully knocking her off her feet and onto her hands and knees, she felt the wolf nose between her legs as he sniffed at her. Roman could smell his mate, his scent mixed with hers and his wolf brain reacted, before he knew what he was doing he mounted his mate driving into her. Genna was too shocked at what was happening to move, the wolf was on top of her, no not a wolf her mind reasoned it was still Roman, no matter what form he wore, he was still the man she was falling in love with.

Dawn broke over them as he exploded inside her once more and he was able to effect his change, rolling to his side and taking Genna with him. He was spooned behind her, but pulled away as soon as he could. Roman was horrified at what he had done. Having sex as a wolf was taboo to them, how could he have done that, subjected Genna to having sex with an animal? He didn't want to look at her, she would be disgusted with him, he was disgusted with himself, how could he have done that to her? He felt her hand on him and flinched, expecting a blow, expecting her to scream and shout at him; instead her hand was gentle on his body.

"Roman, what's wrong?" Her voice was still so gentle, and he turned his head to look at her.

"I'm so sorry Genna; I didn't mean to, it just happened." He still couldn't believe she wasn't attacking him.

Gently her fingers traced his jaw, then cupped his chin, he half thought she was holding it so she could slap him across the face, instead though she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie and say for a moment I didn't nearly freak out." She told him softly. "Then I realised it doesn't matter what form you are in its still you." Her lips curved upwards into a smile. "There is just one thing."

He looked down at her, daring to believe that maybe things were going to be okay, one thing was for sure, Genna was like no Hunter his family had ever encountered before. In the past female Hunters had used their bodies to trap were's, but they would never have mated with one in his were form, and in wolf form would have been something that no one would have through of.

"What do you want Genna, what I did was wrong its taboo for us to do that, to mate in wolf form." He was begging her to understand.

"It's okay." She stroked his cheek again. "It's just." She paused looking at him again. "Would you kiss me?" She asked him licking her lips.

Looking at her wanting to be sure he had heard her right, he pulled her to him and gently covered her lips with his own, his hands tangling in her hair as they pressed against each other.

Once the kiss was over he held her against him. "You're mine now, my mate." He said softly.

"So what does that mean?" She questioned resting against the naked man. "Do you mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"More than that." He explained softly letting his hands caress her hair. "More like my wife, I had to Genna." He hurried on hearing her gasp. "You're a Hunter, you're family hunted my kind, they killed us and we killed them if we could." He rested his chin on top of her head. "We thought your family had died out, that your Father was the last of you." He knew they had to talk and he wanted to get this out there, she had been so understanding about what had just happened. "When I found out who you were, when I knew you were the old ladies granddaughter, I thought you knew about us, that you wanted to kill us." He lifted his head looking down at her again. "I thought you were trying to trick me, pretending to like me, I was so confused I had to do the best for my pack, and well we've always hated Hunters." He looked down, he didn't want to tell her what had been the plan for her, but still he felt he owed her the truth. "I was going to make you pay for what your ancestors did to ours."

"What do you mean?" Her voice shook slightly and he pulled her closer to him.

"In the past captured Hunters have suffered the justice of our pack, the men have been ripped apart, the women." He stopped almost sick at the thought of what he might have allowed to happen to her. "For two day and two nights they were taken by any members of the pack who wanted them."

"They were raped?" Genna felt the implications of her question sinking in; could he really have been planning on raping her and allowing the others to do the same?

"Yes." Roman swallowed hard. "Dean told me I was an idiot, that I'd regret it if I allowed it to happen, and I would have, when I saw you there with that table leg ready to fight us, protecting Melanie and Roxy, I knew you were different than them, then you knew me and you surrendered to me, I knew then I had to claim you as mine, I think." He paused not able to finish that sentence.

Genna swallowed hard looking at the man who held her, that would mean that her parents hunting accident had been no accident. Roman's family must have killed them, she wanted to feel something right then, some connection to her parents, yet all she could do was remember those books, those awful, awful books. Her family must have written those books, her family had hunted and killed Roman's family, and for what, for being a little different to them?

Roman watched as she processed the information he had given her, stroking her hair and holding her close to him, he was pretty sure he was in love with her. He was waiting for the explosion he was sure was going to come, she would reason his family, his Father's pack had stolen her parents from her when she was a child he was sure.

"My parents?" She said softly after thinking about everything. "Grammy always told me they were killed in a hunting accident, that's not true though is it?"

Roman shook his head. "They were hunting the old pack, my Father's pack and they were caught."

"So your Father's pack killed them?" Genna asked looking into his eyes.

"Yes." He said simply, he wanted to ask her not to hate him, but he couldn't find the words.

They sat there without speaking for a few minutes, and then she surprised him by leaning in and kissing him gently. Their lips moved together, as he kissed her back, and their arms wrapped around each other.

When they broke apart breathing heavily she spoke softly to him. "I don't think I would have liked them very much." She gave a sad smile. "How could they ever have believed what they were doing was right?" She reached up and stroked his face. "They were killing people?" Roman nodded his heart swelling as he realised she did not hate him. "I guess really they deserved what they got, not that I would wish rape on any woman, but." She trailed off looking at the man she knew now that she loved. "I found some books in the attic, saying what they did to, to people like you, oh Roman it was horrible, I thought they were just some antique oddities, but they did things like that, how could they, couldn't they see anything?"

Roman kissed her nose gently smiling at her, how the hell did he manage to get so lucky, how did his pack? Dean had a female were as his mate, and he himself had found the most unusual Hunter, and she loved him, he could hear it in her voice, see it in her eyes, she didn't condemn them for what had happened to her parents, she condemned her parents for what they had done.

"They were afraid of us." He said simply. "They always feared and hated us."

"I'm so sorry for what they did to you, to your family, to your pack." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. "No wonder you wanted nothing to do with me."

"I was scared." He said softly back. "If I would have stopped and thought about it though, I would have realised what I did when I saw you there defending Roxy and Melanie, that you are like no Hunter I ever heard of, you accepted me as a wolf, no Hunter I ever heard of would have done that, they hate wolves as much as they hate us."

They looked at each other and he pulled her closer to him, before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her again.

"Love me again Roman?" She asked him when their lips parted.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his eyes loving and tender, as he looked into hers.

She nodded her head, loosing herself in his warm grey eyes. His lips met hers again kissing her tenderly as he pushed her back on the ground, his body covering hers. He nuzzled her ears and down her neck stopping to lick the pulse point, the alpha in him reaffirming she was his. Her hand rose resting on his head stroking his hair, her actions gentle and loving. He began kissing her neck, along her jaw till he found her mouth again, kissing her tenderly, loving her the way he wished he could have loved her at the start of the night.

His hands and mouth began a lazy exploration of her body, almost as if he wanted to touch and kiss every inch of her, to brand every part of her body with his lips. Genna moaned softly as he continued his exploration, stopping to pay special attention to her nipples, suckling on them delicately, and swiftly bringing them to hard peaks. Moving on he kissed over her ribs, smirking as she moaned and her fingers tangled in his hair. Then finally he hovered over her mound, glancing up at her he smiled seeing her lips parted, as she gasped in her breaths.

Her hips jerked up, as his mouth settled on her, and he took his first proper taste of her, there was a hint of him on her that made him growl slightly as it marked her as his mate. Gently his fingers parted her folds; aware she might be a little sore after losing her virginity to him that night. He flicked her clit with his tongue, smiling to himself as she whimpered slightly, not in pain but in pleasure. He was tender, as he gently licked and sucked, sliding a long finger gently inside her and stroking her inner walls.

Genna's breath came in gasps, Roman had already proved to her that he was a gentle tender lover, but there were things that a were's mouth and paws were just not designed to do, now she was experiencing just how skilled a lover her mate truly was. Her legs thrashed slightly, and her hips bucked up against his questing mouth, soft cries fell from her lips, as he pushed her closer and closer to an edge she had not known was there. When she fell over it she knew he was with her, his finger and mouth drawing out her pleasure till he wrung every last drop of it from her.

"Roman." He heard the cry he wrung from her body, as she fell back against the earth her body shaking.

Kissing his way up her body he settled on her looking down into her eyes, moving his hips slightly so that he slid easily inside her. His mouth found hers kissing her, letting her taste herself on him, as he moved gently inside her, his tender loving pushing them both towards a pleasurable completion. His thrusts grew harder and faster and she met him pushing up against him so they moved as one.

Their earth shattering orgasms took them both at the same time and they cried out together their voices mingling as he filled her with his white hot seed once again. Even in the throes of his passion though Roman was careful not to bite his mate too hard and break her skin, he was not willing to risk infecting her and losing her, she was his and always would be.

* * *

 _ **Okay well there you are yes those of you who thought Roxy was a wolf were right, and Roman came to his senses and admitted his feelings for Genna, and she loves him too. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know by leaving a review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I have quite a lot going on in my life right now and just have not had the time to write or edit very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter it focuses mainly on Dean and Roxy at least at the beginning.**_

 _ **As always anyone you recognise does not belong to me sadly they are the property of the WWE and the wresters who use those names in the company.**_

 _ **As always reviews would be appreciated, I really do like to get the feedback on what I am producing.**_

 _ **My thanks to jessica619, KairiAnneYukari21, Willow Edmond, squawswarpath, calwitch, nolabell66, Nangel4 for reviewing the last chapter for me, thank you so much.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part One**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter nine Wolf Pile**

When Dean nosed Roxy outside and into the moon light, it would be safe to say he was in a bit of a state of shock. He had been attracted to Roxy pretty much from the start, even if he had tried to chase her away by his words and actions when they first met. He had never in his wildest dreams though, considered that she might be one of them; all he really knew was that she pushed the desire for any other woman right out of his head. When Roman had opened the door and he had seen a frightened but determined Genna and two wolves lying behind her he had been really shocked. He knew from all the reading he had done just how rare a female were was, and how precious, a pack with a female in would protect her above all else, she would be loved and cherished by the whole pack, but none more so than by her mate.

Realising how scared she was when he got close to her, he guessed this was her first change, her body had probably been trying for it since she hit puberty, but she'd obviously had no clue what she was and her brain had stopped the transformation from happening. Here with the pack around her, she had probably got that final little push that allowed her to transform into her wolf.

Genna though, god he had to love her, terrified by everything that was going on, and he could smell her fear coming off her in waves, she had faced down the six of them with a table leg of all things in her hand. Determined to protect the woman that she saw as her sister and a young girl she had befriended. There was no hunter in her apart from her surname, she had not been raised to fear and despise them, and when she looked into Roman's eyes knew who he was her trust and desire for him had reaffirmed themselves. He was so glad his brother had seen sense then and claimed her as his own; it knew it would have destroyed him to see her hurt by the pack.

He nosed at Roxy again inviting her to get to know her new body and world, he remembered what it was like still, becoming a wolf for the first time all the new scents and sounds learning to adjust to what you were. Though he had claimed her as his, he knew they would not mate tonight not while her first change had locked her into her wolf form. Tonight was for play, for exploring the wood together; the morning when he taught her how to become human again and how to access her were form was time enough to claim her as his own.

She lifted her head sniffing the air and looked at him again; she was beautiful both as a human and a wolf, the rare red colour of her fur complimented the dirty brown of his own. He licked her muzzle and was rewarded by her licking him back. The poor woman had probably been scared by what was happening to her, but at the same time it must have been a form of relief to have it finally happen, she must have lived in pain for years from the change trying to happen.

Nosing her again he sprang away from her frolicking around her like a pup inviting her to play with him. He had never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her, but he had read up on wolf lore, and knew the taboo on mating in this form and the reason for it; he really needed to speak to Roman about that.

Roxy could not believe how heightened her senses were, she had known there was something different about what was happening to her this month. She and Genna had laughed and joked about her being a wolf, and there had been the dreams she had, had, dreams of running on four swift paws in the light of the full moon. Her eyes were keen and she could make out details a human never would, her sense of smell was what most keenly assaulted her though, everything seemed to have a scent to it. She had smelled Genna's fear, Roman's confusion, even Dean's desire, all of the information had entered her brain via her nose. Looking at the male who was now bouncing around as if he were hyperactive, she gave an internal smile; he obviously wanted something from her.

Her first few tentative steps into the wood were met by an approving growl as she began to learn to coordinate her new form, she quickly found that just letting her instincts take over instead of thinking about it was the best way, and soon she and Dean were running off into the woods together.

They had found her favourite glade and she was nosing around the stream when Roman's howl split the night air. The sound was at once triumphant and possessive, proud and a little bit humble, she would sort it out in her mind later when she did not feel so over loaded by her senses.

Dean could not help smiling to himself when Roman's howl split the night, the alpha had claimed his mate; there was no regret or self recrimination in that sound, he was happy. Throwing his own head back he answered with a howl of his own that Roxy joined in with, if for no other reason than it felt right. He heard the answering howls come from all around them, the pack affirming what had happened for their alpha. Genna was part of the pack now, the alpha's mate, some of them might not like it, but pack law was pack law and she was almost as much one of them as if she too were a wolf. He could not help thinking that there must be Hunters spinning in their graves as the last of them accepted a were, and not just any were but the pack leader, as her mate.

He saw Jimmy leading Melanie to some of his favourite spots, his twin Jey not too far away from them, they would both spend the night introducing her to her new world. Melanie was having more fun that he and Roxy were right now as the three of them played together. He hoped she would stay close to home and if she found a mate in another pack bring him to join theirs rather than leave to be with him. Still he reflected that would be years away yet, she was still a pup with a lot of growing to do before she took that step. Unless he died, a female were would have only one mate all her life, the wolf in her making her as unable to cheat on her mate as he would be to cheat on her.

That thought brought him back to watching Roxy exploring the glade again, would she accept him as her mate he wondered? She had been raised and thought of herself as human till tonight, had she ever mated before, he felt his hackles rise at the thought of her with another male, and fought that feeling down, who would he be to judge her for that, when he had been with so many women he lost count of them.

Walking over to her he frolicked around her inviting her to run with him, this time he was rewarded with a lick and a soft growl, and then together they were running easily through the trees pouncing on one another as they played together.

Through the course of the night as they played or rested lying close together, he felt as if her were getting closer to her, spiritually as well as physically, like there was a deep bond forming between them. They saw the others playing, and Dean gave a contented growl when he saw Genna playing with Roman. The alpha was practically quivering in anticipation as he stalked his mate, before pouncing on her the pair of them playing together for a few minutes, before he ran off wanting her to chase him instead.

Dawn was a time for the pack to come together, to lie and sleep for a while resting from the night of fun before they headed home to their beds and slept the morning away. Dean scented the air searching out his brother, the pack all gravitated to where the alpha was for their dog pile. With Roxy following closely behind him, he headed in Roman's direction, however when he saw the pair of them he stopped, they were still playing Roman gently knocking Genna over.

That's when it happened, the woman rolled to her hands and knees to get up, with the wolf that close to her and her in that position his instincts just took over. Dean watched in shock unable to look away as his brother mounted the woman sinking into her; the movements told him what was happening. It was over fast, the dawn allowing him to regain his human form even as he finished inside of her. Dean's heart ached for his best friend, his brother, from where he stood he could see the shame and horror in his posture as he pulled out of her and away from her.

What happened next made Dean even more sure that Roman had made the right choice tonight, instead of freaking out and attacking him, Genna spoke to him her voice gentle as she reached out to touch him. He saw Roman flinch expecting a blow from her, probably tears and screaming, to anyone looking in from the outside the woman had just been violated by a wild animal. Instead she comforted him, accepted the wolf as a part of him, and gently welcomed his loving of her, told him it didn't matter because no matter what form he wore he was still him. Her request for a kiss seemed to shock Roman even more, and as the alpha gently pulled his mate to him kissing her tenderly, an almost awe struck look on his face, Dean knew they needed to give the mates a while longer alone before everyone joined them. He nosed his mate away, Roxy looked at him and he could see the questions in her eyes, maybe as much as Roman and Genna were going to need to talk, he and Roxy did too.

Roxy cast a slightly concerned look at Genna over her shoulder before allowing Dean to guide her a decent distance away from the two lovers. Dean looked at the sun before making the change from wolf to human. Looking over at Roxy he smiled before sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm around the red wolf, she leaned into him making him smile.

"We need to talk right beautiful?" He asked softly smiling as she nodded her head and licked his jaw. "First thing let's get you back to human okay?" Once again there was the nod of her head. "Okay it's pretty simple really, all you need to do is picture your human form in your head can you do that?" She nodded again and he smiled. "Okay now I want you to picture going from a wolf to human." He watched as her body began to change. "Take it easy and don't panic baby." He murmured softly as her breathing hitched slightly. "Do it right and it just feels like a full body sneeze, don't fight it just let it happen." He smiled to himself as she got it and now his arm was around the red head he thought so much of.

Roxy leaned into the man who had his arm around her, she was trying to understand everything that had happened, while she had been a wolf things had seemed much simpler now she needed to understand exactly what had happened and what was going on.

"There are really werewolves?" She asked. "Is that what we are?"

"Yeah." Dean pulled her closer to him. "As you now know, I'm the blond wolf that has been visiting you; Roman bit me when we were teenagers." She rested her head on his shoulder on his bare shoulder as he spoke. "I was lucky I survived, and gained what I always wanted a family, it's incredibly rare to survive the bite, but you're even more rare Roxy."

"Genna found some books." He could hear the fear in her voice. "What's going to happen to me Dean?"

He let her go before moving to kneel in front of her and look into her eyes before cupping her face in his hands, he could feel her trembling. "It's going to be okay Roxy; I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you." He stood up drawing her with him and wrapping her in his arms. "Before I realised you were one of us, I kind of claimed you as mine, if you'll let me be your lover, your mate, no one else will touch you, if you don't want me." He swallowed hard, it would kill him if she rejected him, no woman had ever made him feel the way she did. "Who you mate will be your choice; no one will ever make you do what you don't want to."

Roxy looked into the eyes of the man she already knew she loved. "Is it really my choice?" She asked and saw the way his jaw worked as he swallowed.

Dean looked down at her, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips, he swallowed again praying she would not reject him. "When Roman found out who Genna was, who her family were he was distraught." He told her softly drawing her closer to him on instinct. "All he could see was her name not the woman he was coming to know, the woman he was falling in love with." He let a smile grace his lips as she snuggled into him listening to his words.

"Roman was going to let the pack have Genna and you." He felt her stiffen at his words. "I tried to talk him out of it, I knew he was falling in love with Genna but he was too stubborn to admit it, once he told the pack his plans, I claimed you as my future mate, and he approved it."

"You tried to save me?" She asked softly as she buried her head in his chest.

"I, I." He swallowed again over the unfamiliar words, the feeling in his chest. "I'm falling in love with you Roxy; you make me feel what no other woman has." His heart was hammering in his chest as he held her against him.

"Everything that's happening finding out what I am." She sighed softly. "I'm so confused Dean, I mean last night I was a wolf and now I'm here with you human and fully dressed."

He laughed softly at her words quickly stopping when he realised she thought he was laughing at her. "I forget there's so much you don't know, when we change from human to wolf our clothes change with us, it's the change into were form that can wreck your clothes hence the fact I'm only wearing jeans, they seem to hold up best under the stress."

She relaxed against him again before tilting her head and looking up at him. "I feel the same way you do Dean." She told him softly making his heart soar. "I never met a man who made me feel the way you do."

He wanted to say to her, it was because they were the same, that she was his mate, that he would kill any man who looked twice at her, but he held his tongue and kept his peace waiting for her to speak.

"I want to be with you." She said softly.

"My mate?" He asked her. "Mine, only ever mine Roxy?"

"Yours." She affirmed and he bent his head and kissed her tenderly.

He pulled away after what seemed like forever and looked down into her eyes. "I want you so much." He murmured to her. "When we get back to the house will you mate with me?"

"No." She told him softly her hand reaching up to cup his jaw in her hand watching as he frowned at her. "But I will make love with you."

He kissed her again tenderly his hands caressing her body as he did, holding her close to him. Roxy kissed him back he was so gentle with her and so sweet, and she knew she would never, could never feel about anyone else the way she felt about him. Her inner wolf knew she had found her mate and the woman knew she had found the man she wanted to be with.

"Back at the house." He said softly as he lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes. The wolf wanted to claim his mate but the man wanted this to be special.

Dean knew Roman had, had no choice but to claim Genna the way he had, she wasn't one of them, worse to the rest of the pack she was a hunter, Roman claiming her as his mate kept her safe from all of them. Roxy on the other hand no one would dream of trying to force, she was too special, too rare, too precious, and she was his, he would kill to protect her and they all knew that too.

"What would have happened to us if you and Roman hadn't?" Roxy broke off unable to ask her question but Dean knew what she was going to say.

"You would have been safe Roxy, yeah the guys would have wanted you but a female were always has the right to reject any male, at the end of the day the female chooses." He looked down into her eyes. "You have to understand though, Roman's family have been at war with the Hunters as long as anyone can really remember."

She shivered in his arms. "Genna found books." She told him softly. "We were both sickened by what they said, what the people who wrote them said they did to wolves and people they thought were, were's they really did that didn't they?"

He nodded his head looking down at her wanting her to understand. "Genna's family tortured his, I won't say mine because I wasn't born a wolf like you, though they feel like my family and I would kill to protect them." She nodded her head at his words. "When Hunters were captured by the pack the men were ripped apart, the women were raped, even though they were killers, the pack couldn't bring themselves to kill women, so they did the worst thing they could think of to them they mated with them." It was hard to explain everything he had read over the last two weeks quickly to her but he needed to give her the gist of it now. "To be mated by men they thought of as animals was the worst for them, if they survived the nights of the full moon; they normally found a way to kill themselves after." She nodded it sounded brutal but she remembered the horror she and her sister had felt at the words they read in those books. "Of course over the nights of the full moon they would have been taken by the pack in were form."

"They would have felt like they were being raped by animals?" Roxy asked him softly her arms wrapped around him as they held each other.

"Yeah." Dean confirmed. "As alpha Roman would have taken Genna first then turned her over to the pack, and I think that would have killed him a bit inside."

Roxy reached up kissing his lips softly before speaking. "It would have killed her too; she's already half in love with him, would everyone?" She broke off, not sure how to carry on.

"I wouldn't have touched her." Dean said softly. "I already made it clear to everyone that I was interested in you, and only you, I don't think the twins would have either, Melanie loves you and Genna and Jimmy would not want to hurt his daughter." He bent his head kissing her again gently his hands roaming over her back, as she kissed him back pressing into him. "Probably John and Daniel would have, you have to understand they're not bad men, it's just the packs hate hunters and Genna's family especially." He stole another kiss from her before going on. "But Genna, Genna's like no other Hunter I ever heard about, she welcomed us a wolves and she willingly mated with Roman in his were form, the howl he gave last night told me that." Figuring that he had given the pair enough time to talk he began to lead Roxy back.

"They were together with him as a wolf?" Roxy asked softly as they walked slowly back stopping to trade kisses.

"Yeah." Dean ran a hand over his head. "That's what says the most about Genna, she didn't freak out about it, mating in that form is kind of a taboo for us, maybe because female were's or women who will accept us for what we are, are so rare." He smiled down at her as they reached the glade and saw Roman and Genna standing wrapped in each other's arms kissing.

As they watched three black wolves ran into the glade knocking into the kissing couple and almost bowling them over. Dean smiled as the twins frisked to Roman, while Melanie greeted Genna who at once dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around the young wolf and hugging her. He pulled Roxy over to the others as the twins sniffed at Genna who with a laugh pushed their inquisitive noses away.

"Hey bro." Dean greeted his alpha pulling him into a hug.

Roman looked into his brothers eyes. "I did something bad." He whispered as they hugged before pulling Dean away from the others.

John and Daniel were still in their wolf forms when the dawn broke in the sky, and they sat together watching the sun rise, the pair of them had been seeing a pair of twins in a nearby town, meaning they had grown closer. They effected their change to human, and looked at each other; both of them were naked having removed any clothes prior to going to run under the full moon.

"What do you think?" John asked quietly.

"That no good is going to come of this." Daniel replied. "She's a Hunter and nothing good ever came from one of us being with one of them."

"You think she plans on betraying him, killing him?" John questioned trying to get comfortable, normally they would spend the night running and playing, then pile together in a tangle of limbs and bodies warming each other till they headed for home.

"I think she is going to end up hurting him." The bearded man replied. "You know our history, Dean may be okay with it, but he wasn't born one of us, Hunters are bad news, they kill us, we kill them."

John nodded his head before replying, sure there had been no hunter activity since they were cubs but everyone knew about the humans who hunted were's and the lengths they would go to. "Roman's mated with her though." He pointed out. "She let him touch here in his were form."

"Yeah but think about it, it was either mate him in were form willingly or the whole pack." Daniel pointed out. "I bet you there won't be any wolf pile tonight either he'll want to be human and talk to her." The sneer was evident on his face.

"Let's go and find the others at least if Roman doesn't want to curl up with the rest of us the others probably still will." John suggested.

The two men walked towards the clearing where they hoped to find the others their noses still sensitive this soon after changing, they were shocked by what they saw. The twins were still in their wolf forms as was Melanie who was being cuddled by both Roxy and Genna; it was probable she had not been told how to change back yet. While Roman and Dean stood a little way away from the others talking quietly. The two brown haired men looked at each other before shifting back to their wolf forms and creeping closer to hear what the alpha and beta were saying to each other.

Roman ran a hand over and through his long dark hair looking at the man he considered his brother casting a glance over at the others who were cuddling up together. As yet there was no sign of the brown wolves and he knew he was going to have to tell them all what he had done when they arrived, he had broken one of the oldest taboos of the pack, he had taken his mate in wolf form.

"I screwed up." He confessed wanting Dean to know first.

"No you didn't." Dean told him confidently. "I saw what happened bro; you really need to read the histories more."

The question and the confusion showed on Roman's face. "It's taboo to mate in wolf form; I took her as an animal." Roman was still beating himself up over what happened even if Genna had been so sweet to him.

"She's your mate bro." Dean reached out to touch his friend resting a hand on his shoulder. "The taboo, it was initiated to stop people questioning about us, figuring out what we are, a wolf mating with a woman, people would ask questions, for the most part we need women to carry on our race but we don't want them to know about us." Dean tightened his grip as Roman tried to pull away. "Genna knows what you are, accepts what you are, she didn't freak out on you or hate you, she loves the man and loves the wolf." He felt Roman relax slightly. "It would be the same as me and Roxy mating as wolves' bro, we know each other, we belong together, and you and Genna belong together."

Looking at his beta, his brother Roman had to smile. "She wanted to see me when we mated, I thought she would hate that I was stuck in my were form, but she wanted to look into my face while we mated, while we made love."

John and Daniel looked at each other is shock as they heard what Roman was admitting to, no one mated in wolf form, like Dean said it was too dangerous, the human's might figure out what they were if they did that, everyone for the most part stayed clear of women on the nights of the full moon. Harder still to grasp was the fact that a hunter would not only allow a werewolf to mate with her as a wolf but reassure him after it had happened, maybe this Hunter, the last Hunter was not typical of her kind.

"You can both come on out you know." Dean said softly knowing they would hear him and feeling no need to raise his voice.

Roman looked shocked as the two brown wolves sheepishly showed themselves, being so caught up in his own sense of guilt that he had not realised they were there. The two changed back looking at the alpha and beta, wondering what would happen now, they shouldn't have been listening and spying on the other two men.

"You don't say a word about this." Dean growled at them both.

"She let you?" Daniel asked.

"She didn't let me she just didn't freak out on me after; I didn't do it on purpose." Roman looked at Dean. "And I have no intention of ever doing it again; it was a mistake my instincts took over."

Dean shrugged slightly a smirk playing on his lips. "That woman loves you bro." He said quietly his eyes sweeping over Daniel and John as they both growled softly as if disagreeing. "You two don't have to like it but she is Roman's mate and he is your alpha."

The two men he was growling at looked at each other and sighed softly, neither of them trusted Genna, to them she was just another hunter, and hunters wanted to destroy them, they would watch her closely, even if they had to tolerate her for Roman.

"So?" John made the word a question.

"Wolf pile." Roman replied softly his eyes travelling to his mate who was cuddling Melanie still and smiling at her sister.

Dean pumped his fist in the air in a yes gesture and transformed running to his mate and nosing her before sniffing at Genna. Roman saw what his brother and beta just did and changed too running at Dean and knocking him away before worming his way between Genna and Roxy and cuddling up to his mate who at once wrapped an arm around him.

Genna smiled as Roman licked her face before lying down beside her and whimpering. Getting the idea Genna released Melanie and lay against her mate burying her hands in his warm fur. Dean's attempt to lay at Genna's back was greeted by a rumbling warning growl from the Alpha and in the end it was Roxy who turned wolf and lay at her sisters back, leaving Dean to snuggle up to his own soon to be mate. The twins, along with Melanie, after a few growls from Roman ended up in a tangle against the Alpha's back, while John and Daniel eventually shifted too and slunk up to lay by the twins and Roman's feet while keeping a distance from Roman. The tall Alpha was not sure why, but he felt possessive of Genna and did not want any male members of the pack touching her. Soon however everyone relax and warmed by the rising sun and each other's bodies they all, Genna included fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Okay so there you have it Dean's thoughts on why Roxy never changed before and he has been doing a lot of reading so he's probably right. The pack seems to have accepted Genna, well maybe not John and Daniel but the rest of them seem to be pretty accepting.**_

 _ **I do hope you enjoyed this and as always if you would be so kind as to leave me a review it would be appreciated.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_I am so sorry this chapter has taken me so long to put up a lot going on in my life recently resulting in a lack of writing time then a massive case of writers block._

 _My thanks as always to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, thanks to you all for taking the time to leave me your thoughts._

 _It goes without saying that I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned here they sadly belong to the WWE and themselves._

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part one**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter Ten The Mating Bond**

The warmth of the sun filled the air, when the slumbering pack of wolves, along with the lone human began to stir. Genna's eyes fluttered slightly as she dozily wished she had not put such a warm throw over her bed before her sleepy mind caught up with the events of the night. Remembering she was lying between the two warm bodies of her lover and her sister, who were both wolves. Opening her eyes, she squirmed a little trying to find some relief from what was now becoming some over pressing heat, she looked into the blue, grey eyes of the alpha wolf and smiled. He was watching her with such a look of love in his eyes that it made her heart sing. Lifting her hand she gently stroked his face loving the way he leaned into her gesture and hearing the slight rumble he made.

Roman had woken up a few minutes earlier, while he was comfortable he could see and smell the sweat that was beginning to bead his mate's body. His mate, he had a mate, a human mate, while female were's were rare enough that very few wolves mated, having a human mate was rarer, it was hard to find and trust one to know what they were. His though, his had to be the rarest of the lot, a hunter. Seeing she was awake he shifted forms stretching and hearing his joints pop slightly, as he shifted straight from wolf to human even though he had been enjoying her stroking his face.

"Hey." He said softly, before dipping his head and kissing her lips gently.

"Hey yourself." She replied, her eyes tender and warm as she looked at him once their lips parted.

As if they sensed that the alpha was ready to move the pack began to stir around them, little contented yelps filling the air as they moved and began to shift. Roman's warning growl echoed on the air. Genna could not help the slight giggle at the very wolf like sound that came from his throat. The pack tensed slightly, all except Genna and Roxy that was, waiting to see if Roman would explode at this sign of disrespect, however he simply sighed and pulled Genna closer to him before speaking.

"Anyone who is not dressed can wait till they get back to shift." He was newly mated after all and did not want any naked males around his mate.

Dean shifted completely and snickered softly causing Roman to glare at him and then sit up before giving him a good natured punch on the arm.

"They get it bro." Dean told him with good natured amusement dancing in his eyes. "No naked men near your mate."

Since Jey and Jimmy were wearing shorts, Dean jeans and Roxy and Melanie had been fully dressed before shifting it meant that only John and Daniel were not allowed to shift back to human. Grumbling under their breaths at what they perceived as something that was Genna's fault, the pair of brown wolves got up and waited for the others to shift, before the whole group made their way back to the men's house, which surprisingly was not that far away from where they had ended up.

Dean smiled at Roxy as he caught her hand in his while she looked at the house, which almost seemed to blend in with the surrounding trees, almost as if it were slightly hidden. In places it looked a bit run down, but on closer inspection that look was only cosmetic, it quickly became apparent that the house was in good order.

"Hey six guys and a few kids in the woods watching wolves, folks expect us not to take good care of our home." Dean told her with a smirk on his face almost as if he could tell what she was thinking.

Roxy turned slightly so she was looking at him. "It looks good." She said softly. "Makes me think a home, as soon as I look at it."

Dipping his head slightly he kissed her lips; it was gentle and undemanding yet still possessive. The young woman melted against him, suddenly feeling unbearably hot, she could not get close enough to him, her wolf that had been stifled all those years was free and had found her mate. Not breaking the kiss he swept her up into his arms carrying her into the house, his footing sure as he rapidly climbed the stairs and deposited her in his bedroom kicking the door shut with his foot, before depositing her gently on his bed.

"Are you sure Rox?" He questioned as he finally broke the kiss, beginning to shed his clothes. "Once we do this that's it no one else unless one of us dies."

Looking up at him and smiling Roxy rose to her feet, her gaze travelling hungrily over the naked skin of his chest. "This feels so right." She whispered beginning to shed her clothing too. "No one else has ever made me feel the way you do, no other man has ever made me want him."

"It's a wolf thing." He told her with a grin shedding the last of his clothes and standing there unashamedly naked. "Males need women to carry on our species, the females however normally want a strong wolf to father their children or so I've read, they tend to wait." He smirked at her taking a step closer to her. "Once they do mate that's it they are locked into that male as long as the two of them are alive."

"So if I had let some guy?" Roxy asked and then trailed off seeing the almost snarl on Dean's face.

"I would have fought him and killed him for you." Dean replied even though he was human right now his wolf was fighting him for control it knew what it wanted and that this was beyond right.

Smiling at him Roxy closed the gap between them; his wolf almost purred seeing that as her surrendering to the inevitable to him. "It's a good job I never wanted anyone but you then isn't it?" Her words saw him wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him. She was as naked now as he was and their heated flesh was pressed flush together as he dipped his head claiming her lips once more in a now heated kiss, while the wolf backed down a little contented that it had found it's mate and that she accepted him.

Roxy moaned softly as Dean broke the kiss and gave her his cocky little smile before beginning to pepper her face and neck with little kisses, when his teeth grazed her pulse point she felt as if a bolt of electricity had shot through her body. With another smirk he lifted her into his arms and laid her back down on his bed gently, before allowing his eyes to take their fill of her. Smiling up at him Roxy held a hand out to him and he quickly joined her on the bed his mouth finding hers once more in a tender kiss.

Looking up at her soon to be lover as their mouths fused together in that tender kiss Roxy knew why she had waited this long, she felt as if liquid fire were running through her vein. When the kiss finally broke they lay there for a moment gazing into each other's eyes. Then she felt Dean's hands gently exploring her body learning the shape and the feel of it. As his fingers grazed over a sensitive area she arched up into his touch and was rewarded with a smile before he peppered her face and neck with kisses once again, before moving down her body his hands blazing a trail for his mouth.

Starting at her throat Dean let his mouth move downward over her skin in a slow tortuous journey stopping to suck and nibble where ever he felt like her moans and whimpers spurring him on. Reaching her breast he gently drew a nipple into his mouth, gently grazing it with his teeth before sucking on it delicately. Roxy arched her back at the sudden jolt of pleasure shot though her pressing her breast further into his mouth.

Lifting his head he gazed at his mate seeing the wild look in her eyes as he touched her in ways that he was sure no male had ever touched her before. Her hands were splayed on his shoulder blades, nails digging into his skin, he could feel they were close to becoming claws and allowed himself a little smile, before turning his attention back to her body. Switching sides he began to suckle on her other breast and this time was rewarded with her claws slicing down his back slightly ensuring he would wear the light scratches for the day, tonight's change he knew would heal them.

Finally tearing himself away from her breasts, he began to work his way down her body, stopping to nibble on her hips and blow on her navel making her laugh slightly he finally parted her legs and took his first intimate taste of her. He had to hold her hips down firmly as she threatened to buck off the bed altogether at the feel of him tasting her, her fingers tangling in his hair. Dean hummed softly in contentment as he took his time tasting her, his tongue lazily probing her folds before stroking it along her clit and making her shudder. Her moans and whimpers were like music to his soul knowing he was pleasuring the woman who would be his for the rest of his life.

Roxy thought she would go mad from the almost overload of pleasure she was receiving from her mate, her body becoming more sensitive with every lick of his tongue and suck of his mouth. Her fingers tugged on his hair and she was rewarded with a low growl from him as he seemed to redouble his efforts to pleasure her. She felt the clenching in her belly, her womb and then all she knew was mind numbing pleasure as her orgasm hit her. Dean continued to lick and suck on her drawing out every moment of pleasure that he could for her before lifting his head and licking his lips. Sweat was beading her body and her breath came in heavy pants as Roxy felt something like relief as he left her now seemingly over sensitised flesh, her legs thrashing and her head thrown from side to side as she struggled to regain control of her body.

Almost purring and immensely proud of himself for the reaction he had drawn from her, Dean worked his way back up Roxy's body feeling her hands fall from his head, it was only now he realised just how hard she had pulled on his hair. Finding her mouth he kissed her tenderly letting her taste her own juices on his mouth. Roxy moaned softly as the taste of herself on his tongue as it slipped into her mouth and explored gently stroking against her own in an intimate kiss.

"That was the appetiser, are you ready for the main course?" He asked in his deep raspy voice.

Unable to find her voice Roxy nodded her head wondering how her already sensitive body could take any more, yet at the same time wanting everything he was offering. The blunt head of his cock pushed at her entrance and she wrapped her legs around him trying to pull him closer to her. She gasped as she felt him slowly start to slip into her, stretching her tight entrance, pushing slowly further inside her, her body gradually adjusting to, and accommodating him. He met the barrier within her and stilled for a moment, finding her lips and kissing her deeply before surging into her swallowing her soft cry of pain as he broke the barrier. He held her tight, his body still as he kissed and tried to sooth her, gently brushing away the few tears that spilled down her cheeks.

He lay there looking into her face for a few moments till Roxy wriggled her hips slightly. "You okay?" He asked, gently cupping her cheeks with his hands.

Roxy gulped in a deep breath of air. "Yeah I think so."

"Want me to move?" Dean asked a slight smirk on his face. Roxy ran her nails lightly down his back making him growl at her. "I'll take that as a yes." He told her flexing his hips and smiling at her moan as he continued to ease into her till he was fully sheathed within her. Stilling again he gazed into her eyes before pulling out slightly and slipping back in, he was rewarded with a slight moan from his mate. "You like that huh?"

"Just move already." Roxy demanded, knowing she needed something that only Dean could give her.

Dean smirked and pulled out of her slightly, keeping his movements gentle as he slid in and out of her slowly a little bit at a time, kissing her lips and face as he did so. He could feel Roxy's nails digging into his back a hint of her claws being unsheathed.

Roxy felt as if her body was being turned to liquid fire, her bones felt as if they were melting then her whole body was shuddering as she came undone underneath him screaming out his name, her nails slicing their way down his back.

Growling low in his throat Dean finally lost what little control he had as Roxy's inner walls contracted around him holding onto him, the sting of her nails on his back adding to his need. His body slammed into hers no hint of control remaining as he chased his own need. Some part of his brain realised that Roxy was moving to meet him thrust for thrust as their mating became frantic the sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room.

"Dean." Roxy cried to her lover.

"So close Rox, so very close." Dean growled in her ear as her muscles clamped down on him and he lost it spilling deep inside her.

They clung to each other riding out their mutual pleasure, their bodies sweaty and sated as they lay there wrapped around each other. Dean knew this feeling well, he had, had so many lovers but this time was different too, he knew things would change, however he wasn't expecting what happened. A deep heat started inside him, building to a strange inferno, which threatened to burn him up from the inside out. Just when he thought he was going to scream from the fire that raged though his veins he felt like something snapped inside him and suddenly he was aware of something else, a connection he had never dreamed of.

Roxy felt cold fire run through her almost burning her it was so cold it ran along her nerves filling her body before it seemed to seek to burst out of her, the connection was sudden and almost shocking as if something snapped inside her and reached out.

The pair of them looked at each other in wonder. "I can feel you." Roxy whispered. "I can feel you in my head, in my heart."

"The mating bond." Dean whispered almost in wonder. "I read about this but I never thought it would feel like this."

"Matting bond?" Roxy questioned as Dean slipped out of her and rolled to his side taking her with him.

"Yeah remember I told you as werewolves when we mated it would be for life?" He questioned holding her close to him. "This is part of it our mating bond, we're tied to each other for life now, you're my mate Roxy."

Smiling she stroked his cheek gently before taking his face into her hands and kissing his lips gently. "I like being your mate." She told him quietly before a yawn escaped her.

"Sleep." Dean told her reaching for the covers to pull over them. "We all sleep till about noon after a night in the woods."

With a smile on her lips Roxy snuggled into him and closed her eyes, soon the newly mated pair were both asleep.

Genna and Roman watched as Dean carried Roxy into the house then he pulled her gently inside and they followed the other couple up the stairs. Leading his new mate to his room Roman opened the door and invited her in. Looking around Genna could not help noticing it was a little messy, a pile of clothes that needed washing in one corner while clean clothes seemed to spill out of an ancient chest of drawers, the wardrobe doors gaped open and she could see clothing hung up in there at least while shoes and boots were scattered haphazardly on the floor of it. The bed was a king size if she had to guess, even though the room was messy the bed had been made probably that morning. Even though the room was a bit messy, it was not dirty, more uncared for like some other aspects of the house.

Roman smiled watching as Genna examined his very personal space, his eyes taking her in as she walked over to the bed running her hands over the quilt before sitting down on it. Smiling he popped the button on his jeans before moving over to join her.

"You said we would talk." She reminded him deftly avoiding his attempted kiss.

"Okay, but I get a kiss for every question I answer for you." He bargained hopefully.

She tried to hide the smile that threatened to break out on her lips. "Okay." Genna smiled at him knowing that she could not hide it from him after all. "I can live with that."

Lifting her and sliding her up the bed so that she reclined against the pillows he lay beside her wrapping an arm around her. "So." He said looking into her green eyes. "First question?"

"You're the black alpha wolf who has been visiting me, why?" She asked

"At first it was to keep an eye on the pair of you and then." He paused running a finger down her cheek. "When I found out you were a hunter I was at war with myself." Stopping he wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger. "I was attracted to you, but when I knew your name I thought maybe you were setting a trap for me, for us." He tugged lightly on the stand before releasing it. "My human self suspected you and I listened to my mind and stayed away from you planned to punish you, my wolf however, my wolf followed his heart, I couldn't stay away from you in that form, I had to be with you."

Leaning forward he claimed her lips his answer given, wanting his reward, she melted against him and they slid down the bed slightly, arms wrapped around each other.

"Why did you bring the deer to the house?" She asked when their lips parted.

Smiling Roman stretched slightly. "I was courting you, showing you I could be a good provider, we're not like true humans we don't do flowers and chocolates, we like to show a prospective mate we can take care of them and their young."

"Prospective mate?" Genna enquired pushing him back on the bed and propping herself up on one elbow looking down at him, being rewarded by a slight flush of his skin.

He reversed their positions looking down at her before claiming her lips in a possessive kiss; surrendering to him she wrapped her arms around him until he broke the kiss looking into her eyes.

"There was something about you." He admitted quietly. "I was attracted to you from the start, I mean normally we hit it and run hoping maybe we might sire a cub, but you were different, the night you invited us to have dinner with you, you fed mine and Dean's wolves and you seemed so excited to see us, even after I found out you were a hunter and I avoided you, my wolf couldn't stay away." He gazed into her face. "Then last night when I saw you defending Melanie and Roxy I knew I had to claim you as mine."

Genna reached up cupping his cheeks with her hand before pulling his head down and kissing him passionately. They lay there kissing for a few moments before he broke the kiss looking down at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him for a moment before turning serious.

"You really planned to rape me and let the others too?" She asked and he could hear the tremble in her voice.

Laying down and wrapping her in his arms he sighed. "I was an idiot, if I would have just though rationally I would have known you were nothing like them." He admitted a sheepish look on his face. "You have to understand though Genna for generations we have been at war, your family and mine, yours hunted and killed mine, we fought back and killed the men in your family, we couldn't bring ourselves to kill the women though so we did the worst thing we could think of to them." He ran a hand through his long hair before looking down at her with tender eyes. "Dean kept telling me I was an idiot, that's what we were fighting about when you gave us that bath." He laughed softly and she could not help joining in with him. "He was right of course, I'd fallen in love with you I was just too stubborn to admit it, and deep down I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt us." He found her lips again in a tender loving kiss.

"I wondered why you just ran out on me but after what I read." Genna paused and swallowed hard, the thought that what was in those awful books was real, her family had actually committed such atrocities, it made her feel sick. "It was horrible Roman the people who wrote those books seemed so pleased with themselves, proud of what they did even."

"Books, you have the Hunter tomes'?" Roman's voice was a little harsher and interest flared in his eyes.

Genna nodded wondering what was so important about those dusty old books. "I guess." She replied uncertainly. "We found a load of old books and weapons up in the attic, to be honest I thought they were antique oddities kept for the monetary value they might have, I was a bit confused as to why someone had made copies, Roxy and I were laughing and joking about it." She flushed slightly was it only the previous day that they had found those books and been reading them before the men turned up and basically kidnapped them? "I actually made a joke about Roxy being a werewolf." She paused again looking up into his gentle grey eyes. "Some joke huh, that one was really on me."

"You don't regret what happened do you?" His finger traced the line of her jaw and he drew one of her hands to his lips gently kissing her fingers.

Her smile reassured him before she even spoke one word. "No." The single word held so much feeling that he relaxed at once confident in her denial. "I've had boyfriends before Roman, but none of them ever made me feel the way you do." She flushed slightly thinking of the effect the big man lying beside her had on her. "You're the first man I ever wanted in that way." She flushed slightly at his grin, he had known only too well that she was a virgin. "I told Dean you make my soul sing, that's the only way I can think of to describe it."

Roman continued kissing her fingers before stopping for a moment noticing the faint scar on her right index finger; it looked almost like a bite. Gently he ran his tongue over it, before sucking lightly on it, then finding her lips and kissing her again. His enhanced senses could smell her reaction to him and he gave a happy growl when they broke the kiss.

"How did you get the scar?" He asked, wondering why it felt as if he were trying to remember something.

Genna smiled looking at her finger before answering him. "You know I'm not really sure, I think I must have got it when I was a toddler, I've always called it my puppy bite, though I don't remember why."

The smell of her musk in the air was calling to his senses, at the same time however he knew he was her first and that she might be sore since they had been lovers three times already.

"Could you bare me again?" He asked softly looking into her eyes, knowing she knew what he meant.

Looking up at her lover, Genna nodded her head and saw the smile on his face, before he bent his head and kissed her lips, his fingers carefully removing what was left of her clothing, then his jeans, before loving her gently all over again.

After they lay wrapped in each other's arms Genna sprawled across Roman's chest, he yawned loudly and reached for the cover pulling it over the both of them. "Time to sleep." He told her. "You're mine now Genna, we'll talk more in the morning when we get up, stay here with me till we both wake up." Drawing in a lungful of her scent Roman closed his eyes contentedly kissing the top of his mates head and lying there listening to her breathing that changed as she dozed off to sleep; smiling to himself Roman felt himself drifting off to sleep himself.

"Sleep well my little hunter." He murmured as he drifted off to sleep. "I love you Genna."

* * *

 _Okay so there you have it the next chapter hopefully it won't be as long before I post up the next one, my muse seems to be back in fact in some ways its gone into over drive and given me lots of story ideas but I'm going to try and keep working on this one._

 _Please if you could take the time to review and let me know what you think it would be much appreciated. This part of the story is almost done only a couple more chapters but the story will go on after that._


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay here is my next update, I hope you will enjoy it, sadly nothing has changed and I don't have any rights to anyone mentioned her except my OC's everyone else belongs to the WWE and to the people who entertain us so much each week. So with that said there's nothing more to say except now on with the story._

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part one**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter Eleven the hidden room**

Genna woke sometime later glancing out of the window and seeing the sun high up in the sky, she was still draped over Roman who was still fast asleep his chest rising and falling under her head. Carefully so as not to disturb him she rolled off him and stretched carefully, though she still felt a little tired she knew from experience that she would be unable to go back to sleep. Sliding from the bed she examined what was left of her clothing nothing much had survived her lover's claws. She felt a delicious burn between her legs and could not help smiling, looking back at the handsome man lying on the bed, he looked so adorable as he moved slightly as if looking for something finally grabbing the pillow from her side of the bed and cuddling it.

Not wanting to wake him, she moved as quietly as she could around the room, searching for something she could wear, finally she decided on one of his T-shirts. Once she pulled it on it fell to mid-thigh covering her decently. With one last lingering look at Roman, she slipped out of the room and headed down the stairs, which were a deeply polished natural wood finish, the banister slightly worn from, she guessed many hands sliding down or up it. The sun shining on the bare wood of the entrance room and hallway turned it a golden brown as it entered through two windows on either side of the closed door. Turning from the stairs she headed to the left and passed a large dining room with a large table surrounded by chairs which dominated the room, along with a large open fire place that had an old fashioned grate that seemed to take up most of one of the walls. On either side of it were two alcove cupboards holding beautifully decorated crockery. A side board was set against another wall while a dresser was taking up most of the space along another before your gaze was taken by the windows and French doors that made up the rest of that wall. An open arch led into a large kitchen that was light and airy, cupboards and work surfaces interspersed with a fridge, a freezer and a washing machine ran around the room, stopping on the back wall to make way for a door leading outside. There was a large central island holding a huge stove and additional work surface which also had several bar type strolls placed around it.

While Roman's room had, had a messy lived in quality to it, this was clean tidy and gleaming. Walking to the sink, Genna helped herself to a drink of water using a glass that she found in one of the cupboards, before continuing her exploration.

Leaving the kitchen and entering the dining room once more, she opened a small door set back into the wall near the sideboard and reviled what had to be an office come library. Several books lay on the surfaces as if someone had been studying them, while the shelves scattered around the room held many more. A kneehole desk was set in front of the window with a chair tucked neatly into it and other chairs were dotted around the room. After glancing around it, she ventured back into the hallway, opposite her was she was sure was the entrance to the room where she and Roxy had been held finding, having no desire to see that one again she ventured down the short hall way. Two more doors were easy to see, the one directly in front of her led her to a small toilet with an old fashioned sink and toilet, even though they were old she was reassured to see they were clean and well looked after. A large door to the left of it as you went in opened to reveal a large front room. Two of the walls were dominated for the most part by windows, a set of French windows led out onto what looked to be a deck on which sat several wooden chairs and a large wooden table with a sun shade in the middle of it. The room itself had a large fireplace directly opposite the French doors three large three setter couches were placed around it, they looked comfortable and well used while more single chairs were placed in front of the windows apparently allowing a view out over the deck and woodland.

Genna felt a little restless and wished she had something to do, the house was quiet; so she guessed like Roman the guys and her sister must still be sleeping. Deciding to see if there was any food in the cupboards since she felt a little hungry, she made her way back to the hallway intent on a more thorough exploration of the kitchen in search of some food. A sound on the stairs however made her stop and hurry back to the entrance, looking up she watched her sister descending the steps. Once she reached the entrance room the two women hugged each other, before examining each other with their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Roxy finally asked concern tingeing her voice.

Genna nodded her head. "I'm fine, Roman is really gentle." She smiled at the thought of her tall handsome lover. "How about you?"

"Dean explained some stuff to me and yeah I'm fine, pretty crazy night huh?" Roxy asked giving her sister a knowing smile.

The two of them were keeping their voices low, not wanting to disturb any of the men. Padding almost silently to the door Roxy eased it open, the well oiled hinges not making a sound as it swung inward. Motioning for Genna to follow her, the young red head slipped outside and into the late morning sunlight.

"You look like you need some clothes." Roxy said with a small giggle.

Genna nodded her head with a smile of her own Roman's T-shirt covered her decently but she could really do with some pants and a bra. "Want to head home and pick some up?" She was glad that she at least still had her shoes she would never have been able to run with Roman last night if she hadn't. "I could do with a shower too." She added as Roxy readily agreed to head for Meadow house and a change of clothes.

"Come on it's this way." Roxy was finding her enhanced senses were still there even after she was no longer in her wolf form.

The two girls wandered into the woods, Genna following her sister till they reached an area of the wood she recognised. Finally she plucked up the courage to ask her sister something she had been curious about ever since she found out about the wolves. "So how is it being a wolf I mean?" She looked at the other woman hoping she would not be mad at the question. "I'd ask Roman, but well I'm not sure how he would take it."

Roxy reached out and put a hand on her sisters arm. "It's different." She said softly. "It was a relief in some ways, no more pain, it was a little uncomfortable when it happened, but once it did." She stopped for a moment and Genna halted a few steps after her. "Once I did change though, it was like everything was turned up to eleven, but my sense of smell that was incredible, it was like all my other senses took a back seat to my sense of smell." The two young women began to walk again. "Even now my sense of smell is so much more than normal."

Genna nodded her head, her mind trying to take it all in, as the two of them walked towards their home in a comfortable silence, speeding up once the house came into view. Once they reached it the girls parted company, each one going to their own room.

Genna revelled in the feel of the warm water kissing her skin, carefully washing her body still feeling the burn between her legs from Roman's loving. Once satisfied her body was clean again, she stepped out from under the warm shower and grabbed a towel patting her skin dry. Padding naked back into her bedroom she pulled on clean bra and panties before trying to decide on what to wear.

Picking up Roman's shirt and holding it to her nose Genna breathed in his scent, which still lay faintly on the material, a smile playing on her lips she pulled it back on before pulling out a pair of jeans and completing her outfit. Having towelled her hair dry she ran a comb through her still damp locks, letting it settle on her shoulders before heading down the stairs. Wandering into the sitting room she smiled seeing the curtains billowing in the open French doors where the men had come in, while the books they had been looking at lay on the floor.

Closing and locking the door, she bent to pick up the books closing them up and wondering where to put them. After having read them she did not really want to keep them, yet at the same time they were a kind of history of her family and Roman had expressed an interest in them, shaking her head slightly she decided in that moment that she would give them to her lover, and let him decide what to do with them. Stacking them into a pile she carried them to the one room in the house where she had never really felt comfortable, the office. As she opened the door she heard a footfall behind her, and knew Roxy had finished with her own shower.

"Hey." She knew her sister had seen the books. "What are you going to do with them?"

Genna opened the door walking into the room with Roxy following her. "Honestly I'd like to take a match to them, but Roman seems to have some sort of interest in them, plus they are I guess a kind of history of my family, I'm going to give them to him and let him decide." She dropped the books on the desk and looked around the room. "You know its funny, the rest of the house it feels like home, but this room, it gives me the creeps."

Roxy looked around the room. "I know what you mean there is something off about this room."

Genna ran a hand along the smooth wood of the desk and felt something under her fingers, on reflex she pushed it and heard a click. Walking around the desk she saw a hidden drawer had opened, sitting down a little stiffly in the chair she pulled it out all the way inside sat a single letter. Roxy walked around the desk and squatted beside her.

"It smells of Grammy." She told the other woman, even as Genna nodded, recognising her Grandmothers writing.

Ripping open the envelope, she pulled out the single sheet of paper inside covered with her Grandmothers even script. Rising to her feet Roxy grabbed one of the chairs pulling it over beside Genna's and reading over her shoulder.

 _My dearest children if you are reading this letter then I am dead and gone, do not mourn me, I had a good life, a happy life with my two girls. There are things you should know however, things you may find hard to understand, to believe._

 _Werewolves are real, I know this will be hard for you to believe and there is no proof I can offer you save for books hidden somewhere in this house. There is also a hidden room somewhere here, one I was never privy to, however I know it is there. Stored there are things about my husband's family history, your Fathers family history Genna, but not I hope yours._

 _When I married Martin I had no idea of the manner of man that he was, when I found out that he was hunting down and killing people I left him, however I was already pregnant with your Father. I could hardly look after myself let alone a child so I let Martin take the baby, when your Grandfather was killed your Father was a teenage boy as ruthless as his Father. He had been raised to be a killer and nothing I could say, no argument I could present to him would sway him from what he saw as his sacred duty._

 _He did not however repeat what he saw as his Father's mistake with me, he married a woman who was as fanatical as he was and together they hunted down the people who he regarded as part man, part wolf, part Demon. However your Mother Suzann soon fell pregnant with you Genna. They had no one else but me to care for you and I swore to myself if I had the chance I would raise you to value life to have no desire to commit the atrocities that they did. Sadly my wish came true. When you were two years old, your parents were killed. I know I always told you they died in a hunting accident and while it is true they died as a result of hunting it was no accident. They were killed by the people they were trying to kill._

 _I hope you can understand my darling Granddaughter and not hate the ones who took your parents from you; they did it to save their own lives, and the lives of those they loved, I have met with them and they are not bad men, they are caring people with families they protect. Your parents sought to destroy everything they hold dear. For the most part they are gentle people only wanting to be left alone to live their lives in peace just like the rest of us._

 _After your Father's death I made a truce of sorts with them, I agreed never to come here again and to say nothing of them to anyone, and they agreed that since I had never raised a hand against them they would let me live out my natural life without fear that they would ever come after me._

 _I hid you from them however, it seemed best to let them think your Father's line died with him. I do not believe that they would ever have hurt you, children are precious to them, but I could not be sure how they would react and while I honestly believe there would have been nothing to fear from them, there were others who might have hurt you._

 _While your Father was the last of the true Hunters there are other hunters out there my dears. Tormented and driven individuals who see it as some sort of sacred duty to hunt down and eradicate these people. They would have seen you as some sort of legacy to educate in their way of thinking. So I hid your existence choosing to raise the two of you in the city rather than here where my heart longed to be._

 _As you will no doubt now know your there was a great deal of money left in my will, money that belonged to the Hunters, while I could use the interest after my husband died, the capital and property were entailed on the family line, in other words you Genna._

 _Dearest Roxy, I can honestly tell you, you have always been like my own flesh and blood, and I was more than glad to take you in when your Mother took her own life. You have always been the child of my heart, and you have both brought me much joy and made me so proud of you. Your Mother dearest Granddaughter, and to me you are that, never told me who your Father was, it may well be that she never knew herself. From the little she did say I know she was in love with a man, a good kind man she said, however she was attacked one night and I believe you are the child of that attack. Unable to face the man she loved with the news that someone else had stolen what she wanted to be his she packed up and left as soon as she could, having you close to where our family was living._

 _I do not think that she ever recovered from the attack or leaving the man she loved so much behind her. In my own mind I believe it was the attack that affected her mind and that is why in the end she took her own life. Never doubt that in her own way that she loved you very, very much Roxy, you were the reason she struggled on as long as she did. On her good days she would say you were the light in her life._

 _If I could have I would have left everything equally to my girls, however as I already mentioned everything was entailed onto Genna. However in my heart I know that you will share everything equally, if ever two women were sisters, it is the two of you._

 _As I write this letter sitting here looking out over the trees in a place I promised never to come I pray that there will be time for me to tell you all of this in person. Finding the time and the words however is proving difficult for me and I do not know how much time I have left so I am leaving this letter just in case we never get the chance to talk._

 _Be careful here my girls, in the short time I have been here I have heard talk of wolves in the woods, I know one of the packs acquired the land adjacent to this, and it may be that some of them have come back. As I have said they are not bad men but fear can blind even the kindest of people and there is a long history between our family and theirs. Watch out for any other hunters too, they might seem like good people, but I urge you to stay away from them, let the horrors of the past end with your Father Genna. Find a good man and settle down with him have some Great Grandbabies for me and both of you live long and happy lives._

 _I love you both my precious girls, I am so sorry I had to leave you both I hoped to see you settled and happy before my time came. Stay safe and love well, take care of each other._

 _Your loving Grammy Prendergast._

Genna looked over at Roxy tears in both their eyes as they finished reading the words that had been left for them. The pair of them stood up, the letter dropping onto the desk from Genna's fingers, as they pulled each other into a hug.

"I wonder what she would say if she knew?" Roxy murmured.

"I think she would be happy." Genna said a tear or two falling from her eyes. "We found good men, and a place that feels more like home than the city ever did."

They let go of each other and Genna refolded the letter placing it back into its envelope, before placing it on the desk.

"So a hidden room?" Roxy asked. "I wonder where it could be, and what would be in it."

"Do we really want to know?" Somehow Genna had a bad feeling about what they might find, after all her family hadn't been to nice, especially as far as Romans family were concerned.

Roxy however was wandering around the room looking over various things; Genna sat at the desk swinging the chair from side to side slightly. If there was a room she reasoned it was probably some sort of basement the rooms were pretty big and she did not think there was anything hidden in one of them, this room however it gave her the creeps for some reason. She was not sure what it was about it, it seemed like a pretty ordinary however there was something off about it. As she stood up her eyes were drawn to a picture on the wall just a simple landscape yet it seemed out of place. Walking over she reached up to take it down and realised that it would not move.

Roxy came over to see what she was doing and watched as Genna ran her fingers around the frame and felt something that felt a lot like a hinge, pushing it she was surprised to hear a kind of pop and see the other side of the frame move she pulled at it and it swung away from the wall revealing a simple switch hidden behind it. Pulling it down she was slightly disappointed that nothing happened. Then suddenly there was a grating noise as if a rusty bolt were being pulled and a squeak, then there was a sudden slight hump in the rug that sat in the middle of the floor.

Together they rolled the rug back and pulled on trap door that had been revealed and looked down into the hole it had covered. A flight of stairs led down into the darkness; however as Genna put a foot on the first step lights began to flicker on lighting up the gloom. Together the two women began to descend into the hidden room wondering what they were going to find.

 _Roman looked at the woodland glade in front of him it felt familiar as if he should know it, however something about it was wrong, off somehow, like he was seeing it wrong, it was there at the edge of reason but slipped away when he tried to pin it down. He knew he knew this place, yet at the same time it was somewhere new, why was he here? He began to make his way through the trees, part of his mind telling him there was too much space between them while slowly a memory surfaced._

 _His Dad had brought him here, something about a meeting, and the fact that Roman as a future alpha should be there. His Dad was proud of him he knew, not yet five years old and already showing the signs of the man he would be in the future. His older brother Rosey had stayed at home with the rest of the pack but Sika had brought his younger boy here, to this new place to be a part of what was happening._

 _Emerging from the edge of the trees, he looked up at a big two storey house it was a little smaller than the one he had wandered away from but at the same time it hugged the road, almost as if afraid the woodland would swallow it up. It was as he stood there looking at if he heard a couple of voices, for a moment he was not sure where they came from, then he saw the two girls, little more than toddlers playing on the back porch. Sniffing the air, his inner wolf telling him there was nothing to fear Roman tried the gate, which though a little reluctant swung open for him, allowing him to enter the back yard of the property._

 _The two girls seemed unaware of him, if he had to guess he would say they were both between two and three years old, playing quietly together. He padded towards them on almost silent feet, till an unseen twig snapped under his foot and the two girls looked up. A pair of vibrant green eyes locked with his and the little girl gave him a toothy grin, too young yet to know where possible danger lay. The little redhead seemed to try and hide behind her brunette friend who was giving him such a sweet smile._

" _Hi." He said softly. "Do you live here?"_

 _The green eyes blinked as the little brunette shook her head. "Not home." She told him softly, her voice somehow pleasing to his ears._

 _Roman took a step closer he was still a little boy and bored by the adult stuff, which was why he had slipped away, he knew if it was important his Dad would call for him, right now though he really wanted to play. Taking a few steps forward he stood at the bottom of the porch steps looking up at them._

" _Can I play?"He enquired and was rewarded with two heads nodding at him._

 _Smiling happily he ran up the steps to join them, though they were girls and younger than him at least they were around his own age. Sitting down he looked at them, the little brunette with the green eyes who seemed to the more outgoing of the two, while the blue eyed redhead seemed to be shyer and would not meet his eye._

 _The little brunette handed him some of the blocks the two girls were playing with, and he took them carefully before joining in their building game. The three of them played at that for a few minutes before Roman grew bored, he had energy to burn and he was fed up with sitting still._

" _Want to play something else?"He asked putting down his remaining blocks._

 _The two girls looked at him before the brunette replied. "Stay here, not move from yard Grammy say."_

" _Play what?" The redhead spoke to him for the first time._

" _Chase." Roman replied thinking of his favourite game. You run, I catch you."_

 _The two girls looked at each other, before giggling and nodding to him, scrambling to their feet and toddling down the steps._

" _We run, you catch?" The brunette asked him with a smile._

 _Roman nodded and began to carefully count to ten so that they had a bit of a start on him, it wouldn't be so much fun as playing with Rosey and his cousins since the girls were so much smaller but it would be chase all the same. He watched the little girls move away from each other and look for somewhere to hide in the almost empty yard._

" _No fair." The redhead complained. "You peek, close eyes."_

 _Roman obediently closed his eyes and began his careful count again, when he finished and looked the girls were hiding. Jumping down off the porch he began to quarter the ground looking for them using his nose rather than his eyes since there were only a few places they could be. He flushed the redhead out first; she had been hiding round the corner of the porch with her eyes closed, as if that meant he could not see her since she could not see him. He chased her around the yard keeping his speed down a bit since she was so much smaller than him, and most of the fun in the game was in the chase. All too soon though he caught her, wrapping his arms around her, stopping her headlong dash away from him._

" _You win?" She told him, looking at him with enquiring eyes._

 _He nodded his head; she was caught now he had to find the brunette. "Wait on the porch." He told the little girl as he let her go his mind already on her friend as she moved away from him and back to the abandoned blocks._

" _Coming to get you." Roman shouted his excitement mounting as he realised the wind had blown her scent around a bit._

 _He sniffed the air quivering a little with anticipation, the hunt was on. Running over the yard he picked up her scent and began to hunt her in earnest, she had moved much further from the porch and he finally tracked her to a large bush near the back fence. With a snarl he launched himself behind it, only to hear her giggling as she raced away. Whipping round he shot after her, watching as she ran from him, she ran he chased it was pretty simple._

" _Going to catch you." He all but sang at her as she moved at no little speed away from him. "I'm a wolf and I'm going to get you."_

 _The little girl laughed now running from him and he snapped at her as he gained ground on her, giggling she dodged him and doubled back her eyes shining as they played. Finally he cornered her snapping at her playfully instead of protesting or getting upset she snapped back at him and he gently tackled her bringing her to the floor. The pair of them play wrestled on the ground and when he snapped at her once more, she snapped back at him while bringing her hands up to push his head away. When it happened it seemed as if it was inevitable, his teeth caught one of her little finger and he drew blood, part of him knowing he had done it on purpose. She gave a little cry of pain and he froze shocked at the look of reproach in her eyes._

 _He grabbed her hand inspecting her finger where his teeth had drawn her blood and on instinct swiped it with his tongue as he would have done for one of his friends._

" _Hurts." The little girl cried her tears falling now as she tried to pull her hand back._

" _Sorry, I didn't mean it." He held on, licking her finger again, feeling guilty at her tears and pulling her into a hug like his Dad did for him when he was hurt._

 _She rested her head on his shoulder as he continued to lick the blood away. "Bad wooffie." She told him her tears abating somewhat as his licking tongue soothed the hurt. "Bad puppy."_

 _He smiled at that, he was still a cub after all, helping her up he wiped her tears away and led her back to the porch. The redhead looked at him from reproachful eyes as she looked at her friend's finger. He helped the little girl up onto the porch to join her friend, and sat with them once again. The three of them moved the blocks around not sure what to say or do, till the brunette reached out and tugged at his long hair._

" _Not be sad, it not hurt now." She told him her eyes serious; however she was smiling at him._

 _Roman smiled back at her standing up and helping her to her feet; the pair of them looked out over the yard and the little redhead watched them with big eyes. He took another swipe at her finger with his tongue, the torn flesh already knitting together, before they sat once more. The little group played with the blocks for a while longer, he could not stop touching the little brunette however, the brush of a finger here the press of a leg there, as if he had to be in contact with her someway._

 _Suddenly a wolf howl loud and long split the air, regretfully Roman stood up, he did not want to leave the little girl, but his Father was calling to him and he had to go. With one last look at the two little girls he smiled and waved to them, before turning and heading for the wood, He would be back he told himself as he ran to meet his Father. However when he came back later they were gone, and he sat there on the back porch howling at the moon for a loss a child did not understand._

 _Suddenly he was older now, looking at a pretty brunette who sat on the back porch of the house that haunted the nightmares of his family._

Roman woke up with a start, his head spinning, he had no idea where that dream had come from but it had seemed so real. Sitting there on his bed he tried to think, he had come here a place right by the Hunters main base, he told himself if was to rub the fact that the Hunters were gone and the pack was still there in the faces of their ghosts, however something else had made his choice. Genna he suddenly realised, the last of the Hunter's had brought him here. Now that his subconscious mind had brought the memory to the surface, after seeing the bite scar on her finger, he remembered the trip his Dad had brought him on when he was a little boy. The pretty little brunette girl had been fun to play with and she had appealed to him, when he bit her it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, marking her as his.

His, that word triggered another partial memory, so that he slid out of bed grabbing his pants and pulling them on before dashing down the stairs to his office. Grabbing one of the old tomes he flicked through it before deciding it was not the one he wanted. Putting it back in place, he pulled out another and began to flick through this one, settling himself behind his desk, as he realised it was the one he was looking for.

 _Though it is recognised that the bite of a full grown wolf will pass on the gift of change to a human that survives the process, less is known about the bite of a pre change wolf. Though the agent that induces the change is in the saliva of any born were it does not become active in its ability to be passed on to a human host until after the first change that comes with puberty. A bite given by a child before this point has long been believed to have no effect on a human, now however I suspected that an effect is had. It has recently been realised that an alpha may be drawn to a certain female above all others, and a bite given in these cases may well be an attempt to bond with a future mate. Due to the high death rate in humans, and more recently the fact that humans travel away from the areas they are born, not much research has been done into the Alpha bite. Certainly a male wolf will mate with as many available women as possible given the genetic drive to perpetuate the species._

 _Recent research of my own into the pack genealogy has however led me to speculate that the alpha's may be searching for a mate and trying to bond her to them. My research leads me to believe that the bite, if given will lock the female to a certain male, in all cases any documentation of mating cites that in most cases of a bitten female much like a born female were the female will be pure till she is claimed by her mate. I have also noted from my research that if an Alpha has bitten a female he will be unable to sire young on any other female unless his chosen mate should die._

Roman put the book down on his desk and leaned back in his chair, if his memory was true and the book was right it would explain why with all the women he had had sex with none of them became pregnant with his young. If he had bonded with Genna it would also explain why even when he suspected her after realising she was a Hunter his wolf was so drawn to her. If he would have listened to his wolf and allowed his instincts to take over he would have mated with her properly instead of forcing himself to claim her on the full moon. It also explained why Genna had never really been attracted to any other man, yet was so attracted to the end of the day though it didn't really matter, the pair of them had found each other now.

Suddenly something else clicked, Genna had not been in his bed when he woke up from his dream/memory, he had told her to stay put but she had gone. Growling he raced up the stairs almost bowling Dean over who was racing along the landing.

"Roxy's gone." The blond growled out.

"Genna too." Roman told him racing to his room to grab a pair of sneakers and turned grabbing Dean. "We have to find them come on."

Racing outside followed by the rest of the adult members of the pack, who had woken at the noise, the pair quickly picked up the scent of their mates as they ran through the trees. Roman getting more and more angry with each step he took, his mate had disobeyed him had run off the first chance she got. The whole pack quickly realised where they were heading, Meadow House.

The others hesitated as Roman and Dean jumped the fence heading for the porch and the back door, by this time Roman was ready to tear a strip of Genna however as he put his foot on the first step the door burst open and two visibly upset women spilled out onto the porch as soon as she saw him Genna ran into his arms. Instinctively he wrapped them around her pulling her into his body for a moment before running his hands over her checking her for any injuries. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Oh Roman its awful what we found, right now I want to burn this place to the ground."

* * *

 _Okay so here seemed like a good place to leave things I really do hope you are enjoying this story and if you would leave me a review and tell me what you think I really would appreciate the feedback it is all we get for our stories after all._


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okay so to those of you who are reading my thanks and here is my next chapter. I do hope you are going to enjoy it._**

 ** _Squawswarpath, calwitch, angelsdee327, Blackhat, nolabell66, and jessica619 thank you all so much for taking the trouble to review for me, I am truly grateful and so glad that you are enjoying this story._**

 ** _I have no rights of ownership to any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, maybe in some alternate reality; well a girl can dream can't she? Anyone you recognise is the property of the WWE and the people who entertain us each and every week._**

 ** _So here for your inspection the next chapter, if you could take the time to review it would be appreciated._**

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part one**

 **The Pack**

 **Chapter twelve A delayed funeral**

 _Together Genna and Roxy headed down the steps, into what they were guessing, was an underground room. It was brightly lit, and seemed to be quite spacious, as if it were underneath a good part of the house, they could make out several load bearing pillars. There were steel tables, along with many display cases, which they walked closer to, interested to see what Genna's family might have displayed there._

 _It was when they got close to them that they realised just what was on show, there carefully displayed were skulls, both human and wolf, along with pelts and skins. Each one accompanied by a carefully written card, such as you would see in a museum. This was no museum though, unless it was to the macabre madness of the people who had done this._

Roman looked into his mates tear filled eyes; he knew how much she loved this house, so why would she suddenly want to destroy it? What had happened in the short time they had been apart to make her so upset? Dean was holding an equally distressed Roxy, petting her hair and face, as he peppered it with kisses, trying to reassure her all was well and he was with her. When he had got here, Roman had been well prepared to give his mate a telling off, now however seeing her so upset, his protective side came out.

"Genna what's wrong?" He questioned, looking into her tear filled face.

Clinging to him as if she were trying to burrow into him, Genna's body shook as she answered him. "We found a letter from my Grandmother, from our Grammy, she left it for us to find, so she could explain things to us, she also mentioned a secret room." Gulping air into her lungs she paused and looked up at him. "We found it, and, oh god Roman it's horrible there are, there are skulls and skins, Roman my family murdered them and they, they put them on display like, like trophies."

Roman growled low in his throat, so that for a second the visibly upset young woman tried to pull away from him, however he held her tight against him, gently, despite his growing anger, he kissed the top of her head. The other pack member having heard her words were growling too, while Dean still offered comfort to Roxy, who was in his arms sobbing just as hard as Genna was.

"We need to see." John growled out his eyes fastened on Genna's back, the hatred obvious in them. "We need to see what it is the Hunter's." He spat the word out with obvious distaste. "Have done to our family."

Roman nodded his head before looking down at Genna, even with her eyes, red and swollen, and the silvery tracks of her tears down her cheeks she was beautiful he thought. He found her lips with his, kissing her gently before holding her slightly at arm's length. "We need to go in and see baby girl." He told her softly.

Genna nodded her head, gulping slightly as she did so; she knew his unspoken words as clearly as if he had spoken them, he wanted her to go back in there. Taking her hand in his, feeling her still shaking slightly, Roman drew Genna along with him, as he headed for the door. While Dean wrapped his arm around a visibly shaken Roxy, offering her what comfort he could, as her distress slithered along their bond, so that her horror for a moment became his own. He lifted his head as he watched his brother lead Genna into her home, stamping down on the horror, sending instead his love and comfort back along the bond to her, before drawing her in the direction Roman and Genna had gone, leaving the rest of the pack to follow more cautiously .

Entering the kitchen with his mate Roman paused for a moment looking down at her. "Where is it?" He asked quietly.

"The study, this way." Genna whispered, leading him to the room she had discovered.

Entering the study with his mate, Roman felt the hairs on his neck standing on end, there was something about this room, looking down at the woman by his side, he knew she felt it too. The hole in the floor drew his eyes, the opening somehow like an entrance to hell; drawing Genna towards it as he heard the rest of his pack entering the room behind him. Looking down, he saw the steps leading down into the darkness, glancing at his mate in question.

"The lights come on as you walk down the steps." She told him quietly, so he took the first step into the darkness.

The lights flickered on as his feet hit the stairs, he looked around as the two of them descended the steps. Pausing for a moment, from here he could see the room was full of display cases, and he shivered involuntarily at the sight of the metal tables, he could feel Genna shivering still as their feet hit the floor. Looking around he felt the growl rising in his throat, even as he wrapped an arm tightly round his mate, in some ways her horror was greater than her own. Guiding her around the room, past the cases, he looked at what her family had done to his family and his kind. In some cases the body of the were in wolf form was displayed, with neat cards giving the possible human name, who had killed them and how they died. In other cases there were skulls both wolf and human, again with the neatly written cards, while still others held the pelts of wolves, in some cases Roman could see, from the cards, they had been removed while the victim was still alive.

Looking down as his mate, as he walked around this museum, dedicated to the murder of one set of people by another, he watched the tears falling down her cheeks unchecked, while he could hear his pack growling behind him in horror and disgust. He felt Dean grip his shoulder from behind, offering a kind of comfort and solidarity.

"How could they?" Genna's voice was soft and almost swallowed up by the space around them. "How could they do this, how could they ever think that doing this was acceptable, that they were somehow right, they were monsters?"

Roman turned her into his body holding her against his chest, feeling her tears soak his top, as she wept and mourned for his family and the horrors that had been inflicted on them.

"Ro you better come look at this." Daniels voice was harsh, filled with sorrow and anger.

Pulling his mate with him, Roman walked slowly and with a heavy heart, as bad as all this was, it seemed Daniel had found something worse. They stopped in front of the other were, Roman looking into the case he was indicating. It held a human skull the sightless eyes seemed to stare at him, for a moment he glanced at the hate filled eyes of Daniel which rested on Genna. Pointing at the card before turning away, Daniel walked off, while the rest of the pack crowded around to see what he had found.

Roman's eyes found the card, at first the words written there did not make sense to him, then it was as if his world came crashing down around him. One hand reached out touching the glass, as tears up till now unshed, ran down his cheeks. He sensed rather than saw Genna look up at him, before he threw back his head and a howl of intense pain and sorrow, was ripped from his throat. Her eyes growing wide Genna looked round her, as the rest of the pack Roxy included joined him in that sorrowful, mournful sound.

"Roman?" She asked softly, wondering what the reason was for that soul rending sound, it must have something to do with the skull.

Stiffly Roman pushed her away from him, before drawing his fist back and smashing it into the glass, making it shatter as he reached for the skull.

"This was my Mother's." He growled angrily, making her flinch and step away from him.

Glancing at the other members of the pack, she saw for the most part looks of sorrow and horror, however on John and Daniels faces there was the look of shear hatred, which made her shiver and step instinctively closer to Roman again. The alpha pulled the skull out of the case unmindful of the cuts the jagged glass had made in his skin. He held the skull gently, almost reverently in his hand as Genna's eyes flicked to the card. It read Patricia mother of monsters destroyed by Brian Hunter.

"Oh no, please no." Genna murmured. "Not that, please not that, my Father killed your Mother?"

"Hunters have always preyed on our kind." John growled out, so that she could hear the hatred in his voice. "And we've always killed and hurt them."

Genna knew what he meant by hurt, and had an eerie feeling, that right at that moment, the brown wolf would like nothing better than to punish her, for what her parent had done to Roman's.

"No." The authority in Dean's voice was obvious, as he stepped up to Genna, wrapping his arms gently round her from behind. "None of this is Genna's doing, her last name might be Hunter but she's not one of them, she is our Alpha's mate."

"Let her go." The sound of Roman's voice seemed to bypass his ears and go straight to the brain as Dean's arms fell to his sides, and he stepped back.

Cradling the skull of the Mother he had never really known to his chest, his blood dripping onto the floor, he wrapped his free arm around the young woman pulling her close to him, his eyes meeting hers, before he bent his head to hers in a gentle tender kiss.

"Genna is my mate." He said softly as he looked at his pack, using one finger to brush her tears away and gazing at the silver tracks on her cheeks. "She has nothing to do with this room apart from a shared name, if you don't like it, feel free to make a challenge!"

His pack looked away from his blazing eyes, as his gaze moved to each one of them, apart from Dean who met his eyes with an unflinching gaze of his own. "What are we going to do with all this; we can't leave them here like this?" The Beta questioned.

It was Genna who answered rather than Roman. "We could bury them all in the glade, the one where the stream runs, we all love that one and so would they, I expect."

Roman nodded slowly, looking down at her, a small smile gracing his lips. "No one here is going to hurt you Genna, not while there is still breath in my body." He whispered to her. "You are my mate, I marked you as mine a long time ago, you've just been waiting for me to come claim you." Then louder so the whole pack could hear. "My mate is right we'll bury them in the glade, they would have loved it in life, so it's a fitting place for them to lie now in death." He saw the puzzled look on her face, and knew that later he would have to tell her what he had remembered, for now though he lifted her hand to his mouth and gently kissed the scar he had left there years before.

Speaking softly between themselves, the pack agreed with Romans idea, deciding how they would go about removing the former trophies of the Hunters, so they could take them to the glade.

It took several hours for them to empty all the trophy cases, destroying them as they did and carry the remains to the glade they had chosen, here they had dug a long deep trench to finally lay to rest, all the werewolves, humans and wolves that had been on display. Roman laid his Mothers skull to rest last of all, kissing the white bone gently.

"I wish I could have known you Mom." He whispered to her gently. "Dad and the others avenged you, Rosey and I grew up with Dad's pack around us, always loved, always cared for, and now I have my own pack, and a mate like you were Dad's, her names Genna, even though she's a Hunter she's not like them, she would never hurt any of us." Placing her skull gently in the mass grave he went on. "One day soon, I'll have young of my own, I hope wherever you are now, you can look down and see your grandchildren."

Genna moved to his side taking his hand in hers. "I'll look after him." She whispered to the skull. "I'll do everything I can to make up for the way my family has treated yours, I'm the last Hunter, so now this land won't be Hunter land anymore, it'll be pack land, and all of you can rest in peace here."

Roman turned slightly, kissing her lips tenderly, before the pack began to fill in the hole covering the remains of countless weres. In the end they were left with a mound of earth which left a brown scar in the green of the glade. Genna was the one who patted the last handful of dark earth into place, before stepping back and into Roman's arms.

"I'd like to mark this place somehow." She told him softly. "Maybe some plants, ones that have light scents, so it's an even nicer place for them to rest."

Roman smiled looking down at her smiling. "You don't have to Genna."

"I know." She whispered. "But it feels like the right thing to do."

Smiling he kissed her tenderly, cupping her cheeks with his hands and grinning when they finally broke apart breathless, and he saw he had left behind muddy hand prints on her cheeks.

"If that's what you want to do." He replied looking at the rest of his pack, all but Dean and Roxy seemed to be spending some time in quiet reflection; after all they all had family members interred here. "I think they would have liked that, and I know they would have liked you my little Hunter."

"I'm not though am I, not really, not anymore?" Genna replied leaning into him and resting her head on his chest. "I'm your mate."

"For the rest of our lives." Roman replied lifting her hand and despite the earth that coloured it now, kissing it. "Come on we've said our goodbyes, we need to go have a shower." His eyes took on a wicked look. "Lets go back to Meadow House, you can show me your bathroom and your bedroom."

Smiling up at him without a word, her hand still held in his Genna led her love out of the glade and back to her house.

Entering through the back door, the pair of them found their eyes drifting to the still open door of the study, and Roman found his feet almost automatically taking him into the room. He had not really looked around the room before, now he did so, it was much like his own office with the desk and the chairs. There was an aura about the room though, that made the hairs on his body stand up. He had no doubt in his mind, that it was here that many of the attacks on his family had been planned. Looking down at Genna, he could not help but wonder how different things would have been if she had been raised by her Father and not her Grandmother, he could see she was as affected by this room as he was, his mate, he smiled at that thought, did not like it in here either.

Feeling the tension in the air, Genna walked over to the books she had placed here earlier, while Roman watched to see what she was doing, so much had happened since she had placed them here on the desk, so much always seemed to happen here.

"These are the books." She said softly. "My family's history I guess." Her eyes travelled to the gaping maw in the floor, that was the entrance to the hidden room. "I think that room should be filled in, maybe we could find someone."

Roman moved to her side, his hand covering hers on the books. "We'll do it ourselves." He told her. "Maybe that way, we can lay the last of the ghosts here to rest."

Genna nodded her head. "I still feel like torching the place, I can't believe, they could do that, that my family could."

Roman cut her words off with one of his gentle kisses. "I'm your family now." He murmured as his lips left his for a few moments before finding them again and deepening the kiss. Genna wrapped her arms around her mate pulling him closer to her, almost clinging to him, as their kiss grew more heated. "Bathroom." He growled with their lips parted, without hesitation she took his hand leading him out of the office and to the stairs.

Following closely behind her, Roman wondered how he was going to tell Genna something he now felt she needed to know. Once they were at the top of the stairs, his nose informed him which room was hers, plus he had seen her at the window in his wolf form. Once they entered the room, just as she had with his, he took a moment to look around her bedroom. It was tidy and the motes that danced in the sunlight were the only hints of dust that he could see. Her scent covered the room though making him feel comfortable, and while the room was tidy he could still see personal items placed here and there.

His hand still in hers, Genna lead him to the bathroom, here Roman could not help but smile, there were wet towels on the floor and she flushed slightly. Spinning her around into his arms he found her lips once more taking his time and kissing her thoroughly.

"Want to shower with me?" He finally asked, a wicked smile dancing on his lips.

Genna giggled, both their moods suddenly lighter, before nodding her head and letting Roman start pulling her clothes off, while doing the same for him. Once they were naked, he lifted her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. Managing to turn the water on without letting her go, the pair of them shivered at the cold water that hit them, giving them both goose bumps, before it warmed up and cascaded down over them in a warm waterfall. Their lips met again, in a warm and heated kiss. Genna felt her back hit the cool tiles, realising she had not even felt Roman move, their lips met once more as he manoeuvred her body so that he could enter her again, clinging to him and letting him guide her, Genna moaned softly as Roman slid into her, tightening her grip on him.

Nibbling on her neck carefully, fighting the desire to bite down harder, Roman made love to his mate gently, making sure to pleasure her thoroughly, as he slid in and out of her while pinning against the wall.

"Roman, oh god Roman." Genna gave in, letting her orgasm wash over her.

"That's it Genna let go come for me baby girl." Roman growled, as he felt his own release cresting allowing him to join her.

Both their bodies shook with the strength of their orgasms washing over them, Roman leaning into Genna, along with the wall to steady himself for a moment or two while he recovered. Finally though, he straightened up and let his mate down to her feet, once he knew she was steady, he washed her body with the warm water, only using soap on her hands to wash away the dirt, before laving the old bite with his tongue once more.

"Why are you so interested in my scar?" Genna questioned as he turned off the water and they got out, to grab clean towels with which to dry themselves.

Roman began drying her off , before replying. "I was the one who made that mark." His eyes met hers. "It happened so long ago I'd almost forgotten it, this isn't the first time we've met Genna, we played here together when we were children one day, you me and Roxy, I remembered when we got back to the house today, or rather the memory came in a dream."

Genna's eyes were wide as she looked at him. "You were my wolf boy; we played with the blocks and at chase all that afternoon."

Roman nodded wrapping her in his arms. "I decided that day you were mine, and I bit you to make sure you'd be linked to me, of course I didn't know what I was doing just going on instinct, that's why you've never looked at any other man, also why I've never Fathered any children, I was waiting for you."

Genna looked at him now that he had mentioned that day she could remember it in detail, the older boy who had played with her, the one who had bitten her finger. Was it normal she wondered to herself, to have such a clear memory now of that day when she was so very young?

"Genna, there's something else."Roman rubbed the now damp towel over himself, resisting his wolf's desire to just shake himself dry. "You know my Dad's pack were the ones who killed your Father, they ripped him apart in there were forms, it was not too long after they found out who killed my Mom, you also know they raped your Mom, the whole pack, there's something else my Dad told me she was pregnant by them when she killed herself."

Genna took a step back, she knew her parents had been killed by Roman's Dad's pack. However to be told so matter of factly, by the man she was more than a little in love with, exactly what had happened shook her for a moment. Then however she remember what her parents had done, what her family had done to his, what her parents had done to his Mother and she knew it didn't matter to her feelings for him. Taking a step back she wrapped her arms around him feeling him relax. When she had stepped back from him it had been like a physical blow, however her arms around him soothed the hurt and he pulled her closer to him.

They stood quietly just holding each other, Roman letting the past slip away, while Genna processed what she had been told, before letting it go. She looked up into the face of her lover and smiled.

"I love you Roman, I love you, that's all that matters, not my family not the past, I love you and I love your wolf, I'm glad you picked me as your mate, and I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be than in your arms." His eyes were gentle as he gazed at her, she could see the love in them. "I hope my family is screaming where ever they are now, and that yours are celebrating, this isn't Hunter property anymore, it'll belong to the pack."

Roman's eyes grew wider as he realised what Genna was saying, she would have his children, he already knew that, however she was telling him she was willing to have them, and he could not help the smile that broke out on his face. His children would never know the horror, that even he and his older brother had, by having a loved one murdered, for no other reason than they were different.

Looking down at her with that contented smile , he asked her "Will you run with me tonight?"

One of her hands moved to stroke his face gently as she smiled too. "Always." She replied before pulling his mouth down to meet hers.

As Roman found his mates mouth with his, kissing her hungrily, far away from them and each other, two men both read an obituary in a paper that had been sent to them. Both frowned, one then picked up the phone and began to make some calls, becoming more confused with each one. While the other grabbed a bag and began to pack, before calling together his friends and heading out to the truck parked outside his home, getting ready to take a road trip across the country so he could get some answers and to see his family, it might take a while, however he would get there sooner rather than later.

* * *

 ** _Well this ends the first part of my stor,y I have started work on part two and hope to have the first chapter finished soon._**

 ** _Again a review, even if only a few words is greatly appreciate,d until the next time this is Psion53 signing off._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Okay; a big thank you to those of you who are reading, and an even bigger thank you to those of you that left me a review. They are very much appreciated.**_

 _ **As always the people you recognise here are the property of the WWE and themselves. I am in no way affiliated with the WWE, this story is for entertainment only, no profit is being made from this work. My only payment is the reviews I hope I will receive.**_

 _ **This chapter starts the second part of my story and will feature. Roman, Dean, Jey, Jimmy, John, Daniel, Sika, Affa, Rosey, Rikishi, Batista and Manu. Plus a mystery guest. Along with my OC's. You won't actually get anything if you guess the guest but I'm interested in any guesses.**_

* * *

 **Natural selection**

 **Part two**

 **The old pack**

 **Chapter one Strangers**

Opening still slightly sleepy eyes, Roman looked down at the head of his sleeping mate. Genna lay sprawled over his chest her brown hair covering him like a throw, one of his arms was wrapped around her holding her close. Last night had been the last one of the full moon and they had spent it playing together along with Dean and Roxy. Roman had heard stories told about the fact that Hunters were stronger and faster than normal humans, until last night however, seeing his mate playing with her sister he had not given them much credence; now though he realised there was probably some truth. She had managed to evade Roxy and Dean quite easily at times. Up until that point he figured he had been going easy on his mate because she was human, now after the four of them played together he realised, maybe he had not been going as easy on her as he thought.

It was hard to believe she had only been her for two months; she felt so much a part of him already. Stroking her hair, he felt that wave of love and possessiveness well up in his chest, which he felt so often when it came to her. They had, had so much fun playing during the night, and then he had kind of worn her out when they got into bed. Genna never denied him; she seemed to be as eager for him as he was for her. Last night had been the last one of their second moon time together. Roman had to admit, he had never enjoyed the nights when his change had been triggered by the moon, so much, as those he had spent with Genna. She had run and played with him, each night of the moon since he had taken her from her home with the intention of punishing her. Not that he ever would have followed through on it, he admitted in his own head, his first taste of her would have had him claiming her as his own, the bite he gave her all those years ago would have ensured it. The thing he regretted most was the time he had lost with her; when he had been too stubborn to admit his own feelings; hurting both his mate and himself.

Today they lay in her bed; over the last month the pack had made themselves at home in Meadow house, and spent time there as they felt like it. Last night it had been closer to where they had wolf piled, so Roman had led his pack here earlier in the morning. John and Daniel were the only ones who still treated Genna with suspicion, like they were waiting for her to betray them in some way. It saddened him to see the way they watched his mate when they thought no one was watching, the suspicion clear for all to see. They alone of the pack had retreated back to their own house after the wolf pile.

He felt his mate move slightly in her sleep, moving a hand, to lazily stroke her hair. Though he had kept control on the night he was locked into his true wolf form, Genna had mated with him in his were form again. He smiled at the thought of his tender loving mate welcoming him in that form too. He knew she totally accepted him, held no fear of him, and trusted him completely, their play together part of his continued courting of her even though they were mated.

Drawing in a deep lungful of her scent; he suddenly stilled his movements, sniffing the air intently. Something was different about his mates scent, something elusive, but it was there. The low contented growl started in his throat, before he even really knew it, then his mind caught up with what his body was already acknowledging, Genna was carrying his young, the elusive scent of their baby, as yet hardly there, was what he had smelled.

"Roman." Genna's voice was sleepy, and he realised he had woken her with his growl. "Is everything okay?"

Without a word, he pushed her onto her back and changed into his were form, before parting her legs and inhaling her scent once more.

"Roman what is it?" The hint of fear in her voice that there was a problem, had him changing back and crawling up her body, finding her mouth, before kissing her hungrily.

"Everything is perfect." He told her with a lazy smile. "We started a life together Gen, you're carrying my young."

Any doubts he might have had about her, would have vanished at the smile on her face, the almost look of wonder as she slid her hand between them and stroked her stomach.

"Really, we're having a baby?" She asked, and he could hear the wonder in her voice.

"An alpha always knows when a woman is carrying his young, especially when she's his mate." He told her, the contented growl still in his voice, before he found her mouth with his, in a gentle loving kiss.

Genna wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her, as he smiled against her lips, and his hands began to gently caress her body. Her fingers tangled into his hair, gently running her nails over his scalp. Growling low in his throat, he pulled his mouth from hers and began to kiss down her body till he was positioned between her legs and able to take a long leisurely taste of her. Holding her hips down, as he proceeded to tease her with his tongue, as she whimpered and writhed on the bed.

"Roman." Genna pleaded with her mate.

Taking another long taste of her, before glancing up at her with amusement dancing in his eyes, while he tried to paste an innocent expression on his face, he replied. "What?"

Genna tugged lightly on his hair, growling at him, making him smile at her and work his way up her body, settling between her legs, before kissing her hungrily.

"You need something?" He asked his smile mischievous.

Genna growled at him, making his wolf stretch lazily inside him, loving the sound as much as he did. In response to his question she flipped them over, making him smile as she landed on top of him, he loved the playful side of his mate. He gripped the headboard with his hands, looking up at her knowing what she wanted, and allowing her to take control. She was his mate and he trusted her. Wriggling herself against him for a moment, she moaned softly before raising herself up and impaling herself on his hard length. He groaned softly, as he let her control the pace of their lovemaking, her movements were slow but sure, teasing both of them. He felt the wood splintering in his hands, at the exquisite torture she was subjecting them to, as he gripped the headboard harder.

"Genna." He growled, her name on his lips was enough to make her speed her movements slightly, a smile playing on hers, and he knew she was teasing him.

Laughing softly he moved his hands, gripping her hips and flipping her beneath him. "I'll teach you to tease me woman." He growled snapping at her, though taking care not to break her skin. He gripped her hands loosely in his; holding them down gently by the sides of her head, as he thrust into her at a faster rate than she had been riding him.

Pulling her hands from his, she reached up to cup his face in her hands, pulling his head down so she could kiss his lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth exploring, teasing her own tongue to play with his. Her hands left his face, as her arms wrapped around him, quickly followed by her legs. Soon the only sounds in the room were those of flesh on flesh, along with the moans and gasps of the two lovers, who were thoroughly enjoying each other.

"Roman, I'm so close." Genna murmured to him.

"Me too." He replied as him movements became more desperate. "Oh god Genna, come with me my love."

Their cries of mutual pleasure filling the room, the mated pair came together as he had asked, both of them shuddering as he released deep inside her, before collapsing on his mate, as the pair of them gasped for air.

Finally he propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at the flushed contended face of his mate; before he remembered she was pregnant, and quickly rolled off her, a worried expression on his face.

"Roman it's okay, you're not going to hurt me or the baby." Genna said quickly, realising what was going through his mind. "The baby can only be miniscule right now; it won't even be as big as a peanut."

Leaning over her, he ran a hand over her flat stomach, before bending and kissing the smooth skin, then looking up at her with a smile. "My child is growing in there, I would do anything to protect you both Genna, anything."

A smile played on her lips, as she looked up at his handsome face. "I know you would." Reaching to cup his face in her hand, her eyes searched each contour of it, before pulling him upward;, while pushing herself up, to meet his lips with her own. "And I would do anything to keep you safe Roman, anything for you and this baby, our baby."

Smiling as he drank in the sight of her, he tugged gently on her hair, he knew it was still very early days, but cubs were strong and resilient he had no doubts that in nine months they would be holding their child. Kissing her lightly again before sitting up and swinging his legs over the bed, he looked back at her.

"Want to shower with me?" He enquired, a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

Smiling, she rose from their bed, walking round to meet him, before taking his hand in hers and leading him to the en-suite.

The pair showered together, before heading back to get dressed for the rest of the day. They headed down to the kitchen, where Genna set about making breakfast for anyone who had chosen to sleep in Meadow house. The only members of the pack who did not make themselves at home here, were Daniel and John, she knew the pair still did not like her, however had no idea what to do to change their minds. Roman too worried about the two brown wolves of his pack, he knew they were not happy about Genna being around, however she was his mate, and he expected them to accept her. Now though they spent a lot of time with the two twins they had taken up with in the town, only coming back for the companionship of their pack. While Genna prepared breakfast he helped where he could, often stopping her, so that he could steal a kiss from the woman who had his heart.

"So?" He finally asked. "What are you going to do today?"

Genna speared a piece of pancake into her mouth, and chewed for a few moments, before swallowing. "I was going into town to buy some more plants." She replied once her mouth was empty, loading her fork again, but this time offering the food to him.

Accepting the food with a smile, Roman chewed contentedly for a few moments before considering his next question. This was part of what he loved most about having a mate, the way she cared for him. He had never eaten better on a daily basis, in fact she often fed him better than he ever had been before, and it wasn't just him, she cared about the whole pack, she always had time for the children or to make something nice for his pack, even John and Daniel who she knew did not like her much. She was all he could have ever dreamed of in a mate. She ran and played with him on the nights of the full moon, mated with him in both were and human form: he would never subject her to mating when he was in true wolf form. No, he thought not mating, he liked their term for it better making love, and the act was an expression of the love they felt for each other. While he was thinking, he loaded up his own fork offering it to his mate, smiling contentedly when she accepted it.

"What sort of plants?" He asked, as she chewed her food.

Swallowing and taking a sip of her drink Genna smiled at him. "I was thinking, maybe some of those sweet grasses you like the smell of."

Roman nodded, accepting the fork of food she offered him; Genna had taken sole responsibility for planting the mass grave. She worked on it every day, and now it was almost complete, he knew she had given it all the love and care she could. The others understood, that in some way it was a gesture of atonement for what her family had done to those who were buried there, right in the middle above his Mothers skull, she had planted the dead woman's favourite flowers, Lilly's of the valley. A wave of deep love filled him as he thought about that, she had talked to him and planned the grave with him, but she had planted everything there herself. Looking around the kitchen he gave a low rumble of contentment, he would have told anyone who told him he would one day be here like this, that they were crazy. Now though, this place felt as much his, as his own home did, except now this was his and his packs place too.

The horror that was the basement had been filled in by the pack, the floor boards replaced, so the trap door no longer existed. While the painting along with the mechanism to open it, had been removed. Genna and Roxy had hung heavy drapes at the once bare windows, so that now, the room had a more welcoming feel. He and Dean had repainted the walls, while the Hunter tomes had been removed and placed in his own library. It had taken a while for the rest of the pack to get comfortable with it, but now they used the two houses without thought, apart from John and Daniel, yet even they would come here on occasion.

Genna and Roxy took care of them all; there were always cookies and fresh treats to eat, so that the pack ate better than they ever had, with the pair of them taking over most of the cooking. Melanie had really benefited from having them around too, the three of them had bonded, and he realised he had never seen her so happy. A lot, he mused as the two of them fed each other, had happened in two short months, both he and his brother were mated. While his mating did not have the depth that Dean and Roxy's did, he was more than contented with Genna, and he could sometimes catch the odd bit of strong emotion from her, over what he would have to call, an embryonic bond.

Once they were finished with their food, they cleared up together, Genna putting the extra food into the slow cooking oven, on a low heat, so it would be ready for whoever wanted it, before loading up the dishwasher and setting it going. Looking round checking everything was neat and tidy once more, Genna sighed softly as Roman wrapped his arms around her from behind, his hand drifting unconsciously to her stomach. He began nuzzling her neck, and she laughed as he nibbled carefully on her skin.

"We could go back to bed." He suggested hopefully, his breath ghosting over her ear.

"We both have things to do." She reminded him.

He growled softly knowing she was right. "You won't tell me no later." He promised, spinning her around and plundering her lips.

Genna smiled as her mate looked down at her reaching up to stroke his face. "I wouldn't tell you no now; but I have plants to buy, and you and the guys have repairs to make on the house."

Roman sighed knowing she was right, he has found a rotten board on the steps and wanted to replace it he didn't want any of the children to hurt themselves on it. "Go baby, before I forget where I need to be."

Pulling his head down, Genna kissed his lips gently, before slipping off to grab her bag and keys. "I'll be out in the glade once I get back from the town; I'm going to stock up on food too." She smiled teasingly at him. "You guys have big appetites."

Roman grinned, stalking towards her, so that she giggled, as she ran for the door, with him chasing after her. Cornering her when she got to the car, he lifted her into his arms, kissing her, before setting her back down on her feet, and kneeling to kiss her stomach as well.

"Your Daddy loves you." He murmured before standing up again looking down at her a tender expression on his face. "I love you Genna." He told her. "Be careful and come back soon."

Melting against him for a moment, Genna could have sworn she could feel his love like a tangible thing. "I love you too Roman, you and our little one."

They kissed one last time, before he opened the door for her, allowing her to climb into the car, standing to watch her drive away, he smiled to himself before heading out into the wood, to get to his own house and make the necessary repairs.

Genna drove into the nearby town at a steady speed; it was strange, as soon as she and Roman were any real distance apart, she felt a little nagging need to be back with him again. There was just something about the man; she couldn't resist. Reflecting on her Grammy's letter, something she did at times, she knew that she would never, could never; blame Roman's family for what happened to her parents. She had been lucky being brought up by her Grammy, rather than her parents; sometimes she would wake up at night, a shiver of fear running through her, the nightmare of what she might have been if they had raised her. Roman never knew why she woke with a start, she never told him, but he was always there, to hold her and ease her fears. Then her mind would turn to what might have been, what would have happened if Roman's family had known about her, how would they have treated her? The way Roman treated her, the way he cared for her, she thought she would probably have had a pretty good life.

Smiling to herself, as she parked the car and got out, rubbing the little scar Roman had left on her finger all those years ago. Genna made her way to the supermarket, grabbing a trolley and loading it up with things they needed, along with treats for the men, Roxy, herself and the children. By the time she was done, the trolley was piled high, mostly with meat, she knew what her pack was like for red meat just after the full moon.

The change in Roxy she was incredible she reflected, no longer did she suffer as her body tried to complete the change it needed to make. These days her sister was healthy and happy and she adored Dean, he seemed to be more her world than Roman was hers. She had told Genna all about the bond she and Dean shared, and Genna had to admit that there were times when she would have loved to have something like that with Roman. She could admit, if only in the privacy of her own mind, that she was a little jealous of her sister and her mate.

Making her way to the cashier, Genna glanced around, she still got the vibe off the townsfolk that she wasn't really welcome here, no more than the rest of Roman's pack. The kids and young adults were the worst, still young enough to believe the stories they traded back and forth, those stories though, were probably nowhere near the truth about them all. She never really caught the looks they gave her, yet she knew they were there none the less.

The woman behind the register, made her normal stab at making small talk with her, without really saying much of anything, Since the people in the town knew that Genna and Roxy were with the 'scientists' their reaction to the young women was even more suspicious. Handing over her card Genna paid, and had her shopping bagged ready to take out to the car, loading it up, she headed out to the garden centre to pick up the plants she needed.

The radio was playing softly in the car, as she pulled up parking in an available spot; she killed the engine and hopped out of the car, as her foot got caught in the belt that did not retract properly. Laughing at herself as she untangled her foot, she headed over to grab a trolley, ready to load up with what she wanted.

She noticed the man who was watching her straight away, his brown eyes looked troubled, and he moved restlessly, even though he was standing still, as if he were ready to make a break for it. Something about him made her oddly nervous, though she could not put her finger on what it was.

His brown hair was slicked back over his head, and she could see where it was receding, the patch of hair on his chin was flecked with grey. She flashed him a quick brief friendly smile, not too much, just to say she noticed him watching, and that was okay. The hint of a smile in return, made his lips twitch slightly, so she turned her attention back to the grasses she was examining.

"Can I help you with anything?" He had moved fast and quietly, almost wolf like.

Genna smiled at him, up close she could see the troubled brown eyes examining her carefully, as if, were she to make the wrong move, he might attack her, or run.

"I think I'm pretty much done." The young woman replied adding a couple more plants to her trolley and dusting her hands off.

"Nice choices." He told her, the skittish look still there in his eyes, though he was trying to hide it. There was something about the young woman, maybe an elusive perfume that was hauntingly familiar. "They're easy to grow, while pleasing to the nose."

Smiling at him again Genna felt herself relaxing, obviously he wasn't going to try and sell her plants she didn't want, or try to steer her towards the more expensive varieties.

"I haven't seen you here before." She said trying to be pleasant, but neutral in the conversation.

Scratching the back of his head and looking her up and down once more, he gave the hint of another smile, and scuffed the ground with his shoe, which she noticed, was well worn and had seen better days.

"I just got into town." He replied. "I got lucky that they were looking to hire here." Lightly rubbing at his arms for a moment, in an absent minded way he continued. "Might stay around for a while, or might move on, I'll have to see how the mood takes me."

"Oh well I'm sure you'll like the area." Genna replied by way of continuing the conversation so as not to seem rude, yet at the same time wishing he would go do something else and let her get on.

"One of the guys told me there is a wood near here, thought I might go check it out, I like wild open spaces." He replied.

"It's private property." The words flew harshly out of Genna's mouth before they checked with her brain; she noticed the man's hands twitch at her harsh words. "What I mean is that, the land actually belongs to my family and my." She paused how would she describe her relationship with Roman, she was much more than his girlfriend, yet she wasn't his wife. "Fiancés family." She settled on going for something in the middle of the two relationships, she could hardly tell a stranger Roman was her mate. "There's a wolf pack in the woods, he's studying them, and we don't want them disturbed."

"Wolves." Genna couldn't miss the hint of something in his voice, longing maybe, but she wasn't sure. There were people in the world just like she and Roxy had been, who would love to see wolves in the wild.

Waiting for him to continue, she stood there awkwardly, however when he didn't, she smiled again and began to push the cart away. "Nice meeting you, I hope you have a pleasant stay in the area."

He stood there watching her walk away without another word, as she picked up a couple more plants and added them carefully to the grasses. Roman had mentioned that the scent of lily of the valley clung to the things that had belonged to his Mother when he was a child, the scent that he now associated with her, Genna had already planted some of them, and stood there wondering if she should get some more, in memory of the woman that she had never met, and whom her own son had only known briefly.

Genna could feel the man's eyes on her as she made her way over to the cash desk; there was definitely something about him, he didn't scare her but he did make her a bit edgy. As she was loading her car, she was aware of his eyes still on her, however when she glanced his way, he was helping someone else. Driving away Genna resolved that she would have to tell Roman about the man, there was something about him that said he would be either friend or foe, not an impartial third party. Her instinct to protect her pack, though not a wolf herself; was becoming stronger with each passing day.

Dean sniffed the air appreciatively, whatever the smell was, it had roused him from his sleep, even though it was faint and elusive. Cracking one eye open, the face of his mate came into view; he and Roxy had fallen asleep in each other's arms, after a night of play and sex ending with the wolf pile, with the rest of the pack, then the trek home.

Home, something in his younger years he would never have imagined having, he honestly thought he wouldn't live to see this age, some of those days living on the streets. Roman biting him had been the best thing that could have happened to him, till meeting the beautiful young woman in his arms. If Roman had given him his at chance at living, Roxy had become his reason for it. Even now as she slept, he could feel the love she felt for him humming along their bond. At first he had wondered if it would be intrusive for either of them, however after the first few days, it settled to awareness in the back of his mind. Knowledge that she was there, in that special way, which made her as much a part of him, as he was of her.

Emotions were the essence of the bond, just a ticking awareness for both of them, not intrusive, but there, comforting somehow. However they could push positive emotions down the link to each other, love, happiness, pleasure, he smiled to himself, just thinking about it.

He looked at her in wonder as she slept, even now her love for him slipped along the bond, faint but there, an ever present comforting presence in his mind. Pushing her hair back, he gently began to trace each line and contour of her face.

Roxy felt something pulling her out of the bliss of sleep, trying to burrow back into the darkness, even as she became aware of Dean's love and need for her, sliding along their bond. Cracking one eye open, his face swam into focus and even though she knew how he felt, she gasped at the look of such love on his face, that it all but took her breath away.

He knew the instant that she woke, already dipping in for a kiss, Roxy smiled as their lips met kissing her mate back eagerly, already knowing what he was thinking.

He rolled her on top of him, and looked at her with puppy dog eyes; his control over his change was so good, that he had actually changed his eyes to those of the wolf. Smiling Roxy leaned forward pressing her lips gently to his, kissing him lightly; making him groan. He griped her hips and lifted them rolling his own, so that when he lowered her once more, he slid into her warm welcoming heat. Unable to stifle the moan that left her lips feeling her lover enter her, Roxy sat up arching her back, before rolling her hips, then placing her hands on his chest, as she began to ride her lover.

A smile playing on his lips, Dean lay on the bed watching the way Roxy looked as she moved above him. His hips jerked up to meet her movements, a moan leaving his lips every now and again as they made love. Roxy's nails scraped down his skin, making him growl low in his throat, he knew she was close and flipped them over so that he was now in control. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she let her nails scrape down his back, as she came apart for him, crying out his name, as he eagerly thrust into her. She tightened around him, and he knew he was undone, coming hard inside her, his teeth fastening onto her shoulder and biting lightly. Roxy screamed out his name, as she rode out their release, the pleasurable feeling slithering along their bond from one to the other, creating a small amount of feedback that had them gasping, before he collapsed on top of her nuzzling into her neck, as their breath came in pants.

"Hungry?" He asked when they both came down from their lovemaking. "I'm pretty sure Genna made breakfast."

Roxy smiled lazily at her mate, she felt satisfied, however her rumbling stomach signalled that she was indeed hungry. "I could eat." She admitted, as he rolled off her and pulled her against him.

"Quick shower, then food?" He suggested, a smile playing on his lips before he stole a kiss.

Kissing him back; before agreeing with his suggestion, the pair of them headed for the shower. However it was still a while before they made it down the stairs: since Dean found himself unable to resist his mate when she was all wet and soapy under the water.

Once the pair of them did finally make it down the stairs, hand in hand it was to find that both Roman and Genna were gone. So the made a leisurely breakfast/lunch of the food that had been left in the warming oven for them.

The group of six men, piled out of the two vehicles that had brought them here in front of Meadow house, the place was empty at the moment, but there were signs that someone was in residence. They prowled around; however the place was locked up tight, with no way in. Finally, they looked at each other and headed back to the vehicles, they had stopped in the town to eat and noticed the way the residents eyed them warily, then they headed here. Driving down the road for a short distance, they pulled off into the wood, using the natural vegetation to camouflage the vehicles. Then heading back through the cover offered by the trees, they settled in to watch the house and see who turned up there.

* * *

 _ **Okay so that's it for this time. I do hope you enjoyed it and if you could find the time to leave me your thoughts, or just tell me if you liked it or no,t I would really appreciate it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay here we are again. No nothing has changed I don't own anyone you recognise, they still belong to the WWE and themselves.**_

 _ **I really do hope you like this chapter, and I would like to extend my thanks to squawswarpath, jessica619, TheLadyBlackhat, vkchev74, Heh-heh-heh, nolabell66, and Nangel4 for reviewing the last chapter for me, it means a lot that you took the time to tell me what you thought.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part two**

 **The old pack**

 **Chapter two The old and the new**

The men had not been settled in for very long; before they heard a vehicle driving down the road, and since the only destination could be Meadow House, they slunk closer to the building.

Genna parked in her normal spot next to the house, climbing out and making the first of her several trips, to take the food inside and put it away. The men watched her coming and going, slinking every closer to the property, watching her intently from the trees at the back of the house. She seemed very much at home, very relaxed, as she moved to and fro from the car to the house and back again.

Batista watched the young woman move around, so obviously at home here. "Do you think?" He asked.

"There's still one of them left, somehow they hid her away." Rikishi replied.

"Why hasn't Roman done anything about it?" Afa questioned looking at his brother. "He must be aware of her."

Sika looked at his pack, as their alpha they all looked to him, Roman might be an alpha in his own right, one who had left his original pack rather than challenge his Father, but he was still his Father's much loved son.

"Maybe he has some sort of plan." Rosey suggested, unwilling to believe that his brother would not act against their ancient enemy.

"We wait and watch." Sika rumbled. "She'll leave the house again and then." He let his words trail off; the six of them knew that the Hunter was fair game.

Genna shivered slightly and glanced around, she could not get over the feeling that someone, or something, was watching her. 'Maybe it's John and Daniel.' She thought to herself; knowing full well that the two men did not trust her. She could not think of them as wolves, to her they were human with that something a little extra. Telling herself she was being stupid, there was nothing in the wood that would hurt her, she grabbed a drink of juice; noting that the food she had left was gone, and that everything had been cleaned and put away. Smiling to herself, she headed back to the car to get the plants she had purchased, then headed back into the house with them, stopping on the way to get her tools, the young woman exited the house via the back door and headed across the yard, entering the wood via the gate.

Walking briskly she headed for the glade, unknown to her, shadowed by the six men. The day was warm and she was enjoying the way the trees kept the sun from her skin, she hugged the knowledge that she was carrying her mate's baby to her. Though it had not been planned, it just felt so right, she could not help wondering if it was part of the bite, that Roman had given her so long ago, or if this was what she really wanted. Yes of course she wanted a baby. She had just never expected it to happen so soon, after she met a man and fell in love with him. Pushing the thoughts away, she shook her head slightly, she and Roman were going to be parents and they were both happy about it, which was all that really mattered, she was looking forward to telling Roxy and Dean their news. Her smile threatened to become a grin, as her thoughts turned tender again at the thought of the new life that was growing inside her.

Arriving in the glade, she headed for the mound and looked critically at the planting she had done there. The plants she had chosen looked natural, but at the same time, it was obvious if you looked closely, that they had been put there. Setting down the plants she had purchased, Genna pulled out her gardening tools and began to make a hole in the mound near where she knew Roman's Mothers skull lay. Carefully Genna began to plant more of the Lilly's of the valley, a tribute to the Mother of her lover.

A cold shiver ran over her suddenly, her skin standing up in goose bumps, it was the first time she had felt uneasy in the wood. Standing up she wiped the earth from her hands and looked around. The glade seemed the same as always, the stream gurgling happily along. The birds were making noises of alarm, but then they did that when she was in the wood. The sun made the grass dappled as it shone through the leaves, nothing seemed out of place, Genna told herself, it was all just her being fanciful, there was nothing to worry about, she gave herself a little mental shake, was it too early for hormones she wondered?

The men watched her; she seemed to be aware of them on some level. While she was distracted, as she returned to her planting, they snuck closer. They were growling slightly, their eyes fixed on the young woman who was visibly uncomfortable. They subtly changed into their were forms, years of practice making it easy, signalling to the others and readying himself to attack, Sika vowed to protect his son's family.

It was instinct that saved Genna; that and all the playing she had dome with Roman. The plants she had been holding fell from her hands as she ducked the lunge the strange were made at her. She was running before she even realised what she was doing. Fear adding speed she did not know she had. She could hear them thundering through the trees behind her, all pretence at stealth gone. Once more the dream she had on her first night here, flickered across her mind, only this time she knew if she was caught the dream would become a nightmare, her fear was a palpable thing, it slithered along the fledgling bond she did not even realise was there; alerting Roman to her terror.

The younger alpha was working on some repairs of his own house, when his mate's terror hit him, clawing at his mind like a living thing, for a moment he had no clue what it was; then it hit him, his mate was in danger. Dropping his tools he shifted to his were form; even as he spun around, ignoring the shocked looks of the rest of the pack who were helping him.

"Bro what's wrong?" Dean called as Roman took off at a run into the woods.

Glancing at the others, when he received no answer; Dean shifted taking off after his bother; Roxy and the rest of the pack following close behind him, while Roman let instinct take over, and followed her fear to his mate.

Sika lunged at the young Hunter he had been chasing through the wood, the rest of his pack close behind him. He did not know, nor care where she had come from, or how they had never known about her. She was a threat to his son's pack, one he intended to deal with, even if Roman knew about her and had his own plan; he was a Father and was going to protect his son. He saw her slip, as she twisted away trying to evade him; someone had taught her how to outrun and avoid wolves. Giving a howl of triumph he closed in on her, intent on attacking along with the rest of his pack. Then suddenly out of nowhere, a roar of a growl sounded, before a large body slammed into his, snapping at him and drawing blood. Growling he tried to bite back, wondering who would dare to challenge him? He was thrown violently away and scrambling to his feet, he took a look to see who it was that would dare to attack him.

He shook his head not understanding, seeing his youngest son crouched before him, his lips drawn back in a snarl, Roman had placed himself between the pack and the Hunter, and before Sika realised what was happening, he attacked again, driving his Father back, away from the woman and towards his own pack. The old pack began to howl circling, however that soon stopped as the rest of the young pack arrived, backing up their alpha. Though no one would interfere in the fight, each pack was lending support to their own alpha. As his son attacked again, Sika could see the hunter had stopped running and was leaning against a tree, her chest heaving slightly. He was confused why was she standing here watching them? And why was his son's pack okay with her being there? What has this hunter done to them? Then as Roman attacked again, he had no time to think of anything else. His son was snarling and his eyes were wild, slowly but surely he was winning the fight. Sika was bleeding from a dozen different bites and scratches, he lay there panting on the ground, not trying to get up again; Roman was too strong for him and he knew it. However instead of backing off and accepting his win; his son came at him again. Sika scrabbled away, holding up his paws in surrender. It was then he realised just how wild his son's eyes were, something had him in a killing rage. He was going to die here at his youngest child's hands, yet he had no idea why. Closing his eyes he waited for the killing bite, he wondered just what had the hunter done to his son?

However, instead of the feel of his son's teeth in his neck, as he ripped out his throat, something else happened; the woman's voice was very close to them.

"No; Roman stop, that's enough you won." No one interfered in an alphas fight, and yet when he opened his eyes the hunter had his son by the ear and the arm pulling him away, or at least trying to anyway.

Roman took a half hearted snap at Genna and was rewarded with a telling off. "Don't you dare." She scolded him. "Now that's enough, you won; let it go we are fine." She kissed his muzzle gently, before taking his paw and placing it on her stomach. "Please love, today is supposed to be a happy day for us, don't make it a sad one by doing something like this."

"Okay?" Roman questioned, calming slightly at the sight of his mate unharmed, her fear fading as he protected her.

Sika's eyes widened in shock as his son shifted back to his human form; his body shuddering as he ran his hands over the woman's body seemingly checking her for injury. He splayed his hand over her belly again, when he seemed satisfied she was fine, before dropping to his knees and resting his head against her stomach.

"Happy?" She asked, as Roman wrapped his arms around her.

"You're both okay." Roman sighed, standing up and drawing the woman close to him.

"Of course we are, you saved us Roman." Suddenly it registered with Sika what she was saying, and then he understood at least some of it. The Hunter was pregnant with his son's young, she was carrying his grandchild.

Carefully the older man pulled himself to his feet looking at his pack members, who were eying the younger pack warily. However now Sika understood at least some of what had happened, his son had gone into a killing rage to protect his unborn child.

He watched as his son's pack shifted back to human, before crowding around the pair, and his eyes grew wide as he registered another woman amongst them, hugging the hunter and smiling at her. He felt his older brother Afa move behind him, supporting him, his eyes however were fixed on his son's pack as the two women greeted each other hugging and laughing. It was Dean who as he always would as a boy, who broached the subject that held his interest.

"So a baby?" His son's beta asked. "When were you planning on telling the rest of us?"

He saw the smile on the hunters face, as she reached out to ruffle Dean's messy hair, and saw the way he hugged her in return, it was pretty obvious that the pack beta accepted her as much as the alpha did.

"Roman only just smelled it this morning." Genna replied. "So Uncle Dean?"

"Uncle me; oh no hang on a minute?" Dean looked flustered, as he tried to back up a bit, however Roxy grabbed him hugging him close.

"We got you coming and going buddy." Roman said with a laugh, everything else forgotten for the moment as he teased his brother. "You're my brother, your mate is my mate's sister, no way out bro, so you really have family, Uncle Dean."

Sika watched the four of them laughing, gone was the almost feral wolf who had been looking to rip his throat out, instead he saw the son he knew so well. His hand resting protectively on his mate's stomach, already so protective of the life that was probably only just starting, an alpha always knew as soon as a woman carried his young.

He shifted back, the rest of his pack following his lead as they all looked at the scene playing out in front of them. Taking a hesitant step forward, he was greeted by low growls from his son's pack; Sika cleared his throat looking at his son. Wrapping his arms protectively around his mate Roman looked at his Father.

"Hello Dad." His voice was wary, looking at the damage he had inflicted on the other man. "What are you doing here?"

"Roman." Sika took another step forward his eyes running over the woman his son was holding so protectively in his arms. "I heard about the old woman's death and came to see who claimed the property." The unasked question danced in his eyes.

Stepping forward to meet his Father, Roman took his mate with him, knowing she was safe. "It's good to see you Dad." He glanced at Genna for a moment and a smile played on his lips. "This is Genna, my mate, and in about nine months, the Mother of your grandchild."

Genna looked at the older man, her fear fading away completely, now that Roman was holding her in his arms.

"Is she?" Sika questioned, looking at the young woman, who was looking at his son with love in her eyes.

"Genna was born a Hunter." Roman glared as the growls came from his Father's pack. "She's not one of them though, when she and Roxy first came here and I found out who she was, I wanted to make her pay." His eyes went back to his mate and he dipped his head kissing her gently before continuing. "I was a fool, she cares about wolves, she cares about me, about us, Genna is nothing like them, she mated willingly with me, she stays with me willingly, and she just saved your life."

Everyone relaxed the two packs began to mingle, family greeting each other as Roman spoke. Genna looked up at Roman for a moment before taking her courage in her hands and moved out of his arms walking to the older man.

"I'm Genna your son's mate , and I'm really happy to meet you." She said softly her eyes meeting his.

Sika looked at his son, Roman looked relaxed but alert, and the older man knew any wrong moves on his part, would see him attack again. Moving forward Sika smiled at the young woman, thinking how badly things could have gone if she had not been able to outrun them. He saw Rikishi hugging his twin son's, and his granddaughter, who was now a full pack member. Sika pulled you young woman into a hug; he noted she tensed for a moment, then relaxing hugging him back. With a clear head he could smell his son's scent on her, like a blanket, and underneath it that tantalising scent that was a mingling of hers and his son's the life she carried within her.

"I'm glad to meet you too, last of the Hunters." He said releasing her and allowing her to step back.

"There are no more Hunters." She told him settling herself back in Roman's arms. "I was never, could never, be one of them, my Grammy raised me better than that, and besides." She looked up at Roman, her love dancing in her eyes again. "I was never going to be anything but his mate."

Sika raised an eyebrow at his son, who smiled at him. "Do you remember when you brought me here when I was a little boy?" He saw the young couple look at each other, and then Genna moved away from Roman after placing a kiss on his lips. Wrapping her arms around Melanie; as the young girl came up to her for a hug, the young woman looked over at the older man who had so happily greeted her Jimmy and Jey.

"Yes I remember." Sika replied watching along with his son, as Melanie introduced Genna to her Grandfather.

"I met Genna and Roxy then." Roman replied, a fond smile playing on his lips as he watched Rikishi hug Genna smiling at her.

"She really is a Hunter?" Sika asked. "She's staying with you willingly?" That was the hard bit to get his head around, that she was willingly mated to his son.

"I bit her when she was a little girl Dad." Roman replied watching as the two packs now began to mingle, Dean and Afa keeping a wary eye on things as Genna was introduced to the old pack by the young one. Relaxing as Genna accepted hugs from the men who had been hunting her; Roman let his attention slip back to his Father.

Sika processed what his son said as he watched the young woman tentatively hug Batista. "You marked her as yours when you were a child; my son went and picked himself a Hunter?"

Roman looked sheepish; rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot all about it, until after Genna and I mated." He smiled thinking back to that. "I found them here that afternoon, and played with them till you called me home; and at some point I decided Genna was mine; so I bit her." He watched his mate again a smile on his lips. "Of course I don't suppose I rationalised it like that, on some level I just knew she was mine, so I marked her." He looked over at his Father again. "When I came back though they were gone; I forgot about it and carried on with my life; then when they turned up here, all I knew was I was drawn to her. We tried to warn them off, but the first day here, Genna saved Melanie from a group of bullies; fixed her up and gave her homemade cookies." He glanced over at his mate who was being hugged by his older brother Rosey now. "Dean and I couldn't stay away, and I fell in love with her; once I found out she was a Hunter I pulled back from her." He glanced at his mate again. "Planned to make her pay, make both of them pay for what her family did to ours." He gave his Dad a sheepish look. "If I would have had any sense I would have claimed her as mine as soon as I could, Dean kept telling me she was nothing like the rest of them." He took a moment to scuff the ground with his foot before looking at his Father again. "We kidnapped them both the first day of the full moon; we didn't know about Roxy though, Dean had claimed her as his before we went over there though. When we went to collect them after we changed, we saw Roxy was a were too, and Genna, Genna god Dad you should have seen her." He smiled at the memory. "Melanie had found them, so both she and Roxy were in their first change and Genna; she was standing there with a table leg in her hands ready to fight us all off to protect them, when I grabbed her she knew me, accepted me, I knew right there and then, I had to claim her as mine."

"I wondered where the female were came from?" Sika replied to his son.

"Roxy is Genna's adopted sister." Roman replied. "She had no idea of what she was, neither of them did, Dean is crazy about her though, me I'm so in love with Genna." He smiled and his Dad did too.

Genna let the youngest member of her pack pull her away from her mate to the older man who had been hugging the young girl a few moments before and was now talking to the twins.

"Grumpy, this is my new aunt Genna." The young girl announced, claiming the men's attention. "You have to give her a hug hello."

Jimmy looked at his daughter wondering how his Father was going to take that. For his part Rikishi looked at the hunter they had been chasing through the wood minutes before. The hunter, who had just saved his alpha's life, there was no doubt in his mind had the young woman not intervened, then Roman would have killed Sika. He and Genna looked at each other for a few moments; however their careful appraisal of each other was interrupted by Melanie again.

"Aunt Genna you have to hug Grumpy." She looked at the woman with those big eyes and Genna smiled.

Eyeing the hunter, Rikishi felt a moment of worry at how close she seemed to be to his granddaughter, however he looked at the relaxed manner of his son's and felt himself relax. He knew neither of them would ever let a threat near the precious child. Hesitantly at first he approached Genna, and held out his arms, he was rewarded with a hug from the young woman, now he was closer to her he could smell Roman's scent on her, something they had missed before by being up wind of her. Letting her go he smiled at Melanie, before scooping the young girl up into his arms and tickling her, making her happy laugh ring out around the wood.

"Do you think I could get one of those?" Batista asked, looking at the young woman, whom he would have expected to run from them, knowing who she was.

Genna looked at the man in front of her, he looked big solid muscle, however there was a smile on his face as he asked for a hug and Jey and Jimmy were right there too, she knew neither of them would let anything happen to her, so wordlessly she let him pull her into a hug.

"I'm Dave, but pretty much everyone calls me Batista." He told her as he let her go again.

"Genna, pleased to meet you." She stepped back away from him and glanced over at Roman who was talking to his Father and casting the odd glance at her.

"Hello little sister." One of the younger members of this new pack unexpectedly pulled her in for a hug, making her tense up slightly. "I'm Roman's older brother, everyone calls me Rosey, I don't think any one's too sure why, but its just stuck."

"It's because you would never get your nose out of the roses when you were young." Rikishi told him with a laugh.

Looking at Rosey's face Genna searched for a resemblance to her mate as she hugged him back with a smile on her face. "I'm Genna your brother's mate." She replied making him smile before kissing her on the cheek.

"Let your uncle here have a hug too." An older voice interrupted them and Genna looked round to see an older man who looked a lot like Roman's Father.

Almost reluctantly Rosey released her to the other man, who looked her up and down almost critically. She could not help but notice the way that Dean stepped a little closer, or a sudden feeling of tension in the air, as the older man appraised her. Then suddenly he held out his arms and engulfed her in a warm tight hug, the feeling of tension vanished, she was surprised that no one else had seemed to notice it. Her eyes instinctively sought out Roman's and she saw him relax, maybe he had noticed after all. Turning her attention back to the man she was exchanging a mutual hug with, she was in time to pay attention to his words.

"I'm Roman's uncle Afa, guess that makes me your uncle too now?"

Genna smiled at the older man, different answers flashed through her mind; however she was mindful that this was early days and some things could be misconstrued. Roman's mate or not, her family had hunted and killed his, his had killed and raped hers, all this was too new for her to inadvertently say the wrong thing because she had not thought it through, so. "I'm glad to meet more of Roman's family." Was all she said.

Though he did not say anything, the older were seemed to understand her, and simply smiled before letting her go and waving over the remaining member of the old pack that she had not met. "This is my son Manu."

Smiling at sixth and last member of her mates Fathers pack, Genna accepted his hug before looking over at Roman, who was watching her along with his Father. Instinctively almost she took a step towards him before being stopped by the two members of her own pack who did not like her so much. She saw the frown on Roman's face as they stood in her way, the way his body tensed and he leant forward ready to move should she need him.

"Why did you do it?" John asked a look of almost confusion on his face. "Why did you stop Roman killing him?"

Looking at him incredulously, Genna noted the confusion in his eyes. "Roman had won there was no need to kill him." She said softly. "I knew I was safe, the baby was safe, you were all here too, nothing else was going to happen." She looked over at Roman. "The killing stopped with my parents, I didn't want Roman to carry on what the Hunters started so long ago, I can't begin to imagine how killing another person would affect him."

"Did you know it was his Father?" Daniel asked.

Genna shook her head. "No, how could I, I just knew he was like you guys, however I'm even more glad I stopped Roman now, knowing that it was his Father he was fighting, it would have hurt him so much more, to know that he had killed his own Dad." She looked over at him. "I don't think he would have ever recovered from that, I don't think any of us would."

She was surprised when the smaller of the two men pulled her into a tight fierce hug, which she willingly returned, while wondering what had gotten into him. Roman looked on in shock, he had actually taken a step forward when Daniel grabbed Genna. His expression turned to one of relief however as he witnessed the hug, it looked like the last hold outs of his pack might just have whole-heartedly accepted his mate.

We're sorry Genna." John said as Daniel released her and he pulled her into a hug. "We both lost member of our family's to yours, sometimes its not so easy to let go of the past."

"It's okay." Genna hugged the man back before he let her go stepping away. "I understand, saying they were not very nice people is putting it mildly, I can't begin to understand the mindset that told them what they were doing was acceptable. I would never want to be able to understand it." Her eyes found her mate who was talking with her Father again. "The Hunters are gone now though, my parents were the last; hopefully my birth family will become the bogeyman that we tell our children scary stories about, nothing more." She smiled at the two men, signalling an end of hostilities between them, she hoped. "I'm one of you, Roman's mate, the Mother of his children, that's all I want to be."

Roman and Sika watched Genna greeting each member of the old pack with smiles on their faces. However when John and Daniel approached her Sika noticed the tension in his son.

"What is it, is something wrong?" he enquired.

His eyes never leaving the trio the younger alpha replied. "John and Daniel have never really accepted Genna into the pack." He felt himself relax as he watched them talking and then saw Daniel hug his mate. Finally, he thought to himself maybe now things could get back to something like normal.

Sika watched too, everything seemed to be fine, he watched the way Dean was cuddling his mate into his side as he talked to Rosey and Manu. He would be interested to meet the rare female were soon, and eo hear her story. However for now another question was nagging at him.

"How did you know we were here?" He asked. "Or that we were after your mate?"

Roman looked at him considering his answer for a moment before replying. "Genna was afraid and I felt it, I knew she felt herself to be in danger and I just came to her."

Sika's eyes widened at that news, he knew about the mating bond, he should do he had shared it with his mate, the Mother of his two son's, even though she was totally human she had accepted him. It had been a shock when the bond developed between them. He had felt her die at the hands of the Hunters, his beautiful, brave mate, who faced with death refused to give him up. That was what has sent his pack after the humans, why he felt such anger at them, why he ripped Brian Hunter apart with his teeth and claws and raped Suzann before throwing her to his pack. The woman had managed to take her own life in the end, not however, before they had found she was pregnant, it had been recorded that she died under pack justice. His eyes met Roman's, he knew his son knew their history with the Hunters, what though would happen if his mate ever knew how her parents died? Deciding not to mention anything about his son's mate's family, Sika instead replied.

"You have a mating bond with her?" He smiled, in spite of the pain he still felt at her loss. "I had one with your Mother, it grows stronger over time."

Roman's face fell slightly at the mention of his Mother, he knew he had to tell his Father what they had found a month ago, however he was by no means sure how his Dad would take the news, and Genna was walking towards them. He knew he had to break the news before his mate got too close.

"Dad, we, we found Mum's remains, well her skull." The words were hesitant even though he tried to speak quickly. "In the house."

Sika felt as if someone had knocked the air out of him, he staggered and would have fallen if his son had not reached out to steady him. Of course he knew she was dead, he had felt her pain and fear, felt the bond shatter as she died. He could not help the glare he directed at Genna before turning and walking away without a word. Roman hesitated for a moment before looking at Genna, who could feel her mates pain at what had just happened. Then he turned again hurrying after his Father. Genna hesitated for a moment before taking off after the two alpha's knowing that no matter what her mate needed her.

* * *

 _ **I know I do seem to like to end things on drama so there you have it the strange men were Roman's Dad's pack, come to check up on things. Kudos to Nangel14 for picking up on that. I will admit part of this was filler it was also to expand on the mate bond and to introduce the older pack, who's in it and their relationships.**_

 _ **If you would be so kind as to leave me a review I would be very grateful, its always nice to get feedback.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello to those of you who are reading this. I'm going to apologise if this chapter is subpar. I had a massive migraine yesterday, and am still feeling the effects of it today so my editing might be more off than normal and the story not as good. To those of you who are reading, thank you so much for taking the time to check out my story. I hope you are enjoying it, and if you could take the time to leave me a review it would be much appreciated.**_

 _ **As always I own none of the characters you recognise here, they belong to themselves and the WWE.**_

 _ **My thanks go out to Moxley Gal1, Wrestlechic1, calwitch, jessica619, Nangel4, and, nolabell66 for the reviews and to squawswarpath for the PM.**_

 _ **I guess this chapter would be classed as filler, with a bit of an adorable Dean, because I'm sure he would not be above using the puppy dog eyes to get what he wants.**_

 _ **I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part two**

 **The old pack**

 **Chapter three Putting the past to rest.**

The trees seemed intent on blocking his progress, as Sika stumbled through the wood, unshed tears in his eyes. He had lost his mate so long ago, yet Roman's words, telling him her remains had been in that cursed house; made the hurt seemed as raw and fresh, as if he had just felt her die. Seeing Genna in that moment, he had felt a wave of hatred stronger than he had ever known before. He knew it was wrong. His son had mated her, there was even a bond forming between them. Something that would never have been possible, if the young Hunter did not love Roman, as much as his own mate had loved him .He had to get away from her, before he did something that would start a war between the packs. He had to get his head together; and his feelings under control.

"Dad are you okay?" Roman had caught up with him; the worry was evident in his son's voice.

"I will be." He heard the crack of a twig, and saw Genna coming closer. "Keep your mate back son!" The pain was crackling in his voice, as his claws threatened to form, while he struggled with the raw emoticon he was feeling.

Roman waved Genna to stay still, and the young woman halted, watching the two alphas', the older and the younger. Pulling his Father into his arms, Roman held him, understanding his pain; after all it was his Mother they were talking about. Giving in at last in his sons embrace, Sika let the tears fall, soaking into his Roman's shoulder as he mourned his long dead mate. At first he hardly registered his son was speaking, it was just a pleasing rumble, but then he began to hear the words.

"Genna and Roxy found a hidden room in Meadow House, it horrified both of them, Genna wanted to burn the house to the ground; she was so upset by what she found." Roman rubbed his Fathers back as he spoke. "It held every body piece, that the Hunters had taken as trophies; they had Mum's skull, along with so much more, pelts, skulls, and worse." Roman found himself struggling to relate the horror, of walking down the steps, into that room and looking around in it. Maybe, it would be better to tell his Dad about what they did after. "Genna suggested that we bury the remains in a glade we all love, it's got the stream running through it, while the grass is soft, and there is shade from the trees." He felt like he was rambling, but he knew his Dad was listening. "Genna has been covering the grave with plants."

"Lilly of the valley, your Mothers favourite flowers?" Sika pulled away from his son, looking him in the eye.

Roman nodded mutely, his eyes drifting to his mate, who stood watching the pair of them. "I told Genna about that, and she bought them, and planted them for Mum, a tribute to her."

Wiping his eyes, Sika looked over at the young woman, who stood watching them, before gesturing for her to join them. Genna came forward, more cautiously than Roman would have liked. Once she reached them, he had the strong urge to pull her into his arms, all the other scents on his mate, making his instincts kick in. Releasing his Father completely, Roman pulled his mate to him, nuzzling against her, marking her with his scent. Genna nuzzled back against him, drowning herself in the familiar feel of her mate, and the comfort he always offered. When the young lovers broke apart, Sika cleared his throat.

"Show me?" He asked, already having a good idea where they would be going.

Releasing his hug, Roman pulled Genna into his side, and the pair led Sika to the glade. Just where he had thought they would come. The place they had first sought to ambush the young Hunter. The plants she had been placing here were scattered on the ground. Genna left Roman's side, going to them. picking them up, she placing them gently on the mass grave. The two men stood watching her work, what had once been a raw scar in the glade, was now a mass of pleasing plants. Sika knelt at the edge of it, his eyes taking in the mass of white blooms, with the scent that he could never smell, without thinking of his dead mate. Genna had moved away to fill a container, which had been lying in the glade, with water from the steam, carefully she watered the plants she had added to the mound. It was finished now, this living memory of those who had suffered and died, because of the prejudice of what they were.

"It's finished!" Genna stated, looking at the two men.

Taking a deep breath of the pleasing scents, Sika reached out and touched the grave. "She would have liked this, this glade and what you have done here for them." He stood turning to look at his son's mate. "I'm sorry for earlier the way I reacted, she was the last one they killed you see."

He paused not sure how to go on it was probably better if the young woman never knew that they had taken her parents from her. Genna closed the distance between them her hand resting on his arm her eyes full of warmth and understanding.

"I know." She said softly. "Roman told me what happened to the Hunters, I don't hate you, and I don't blame you, they were killing your family." Roman approached the pair and somehow they were all hugging. "I had my Grammy, and I had my sister Roxy, I had a good childhood, my life up till now was a good one." She smiled at her mate and his Father. "My life will carry on being a good one, I have a good man who loves me, and we're having a baby." She felt Roman's arm tighten on her and could not help looking into his face. "All this is pack land now, the Hunters are gone, I was never one of them."

Sika nodded and they broke apart slightly, Roman still cuddling Genna to him, while Sika looked at the young couple.

"Your Grammy was a good woman." He said looking around the glade. "I met her here, and we agreed a truce between her and us, she hid you from me though."

"I know." Genna said softly. "She left me a letter, explaining everything to me; you met her that day, when Roman found me."

Roman lifted her hand kissing her finger, before his Dad went on. "She wouldn't have had to worry, we would never have hurt you, maybe we would have wanted to raise you, but you would never have come to any harm."

Genna smiled at the older alpha. "I know, she said you love children, that you are good men, who love your families."

"Hey there you all are." Dean's voice interrupted them, as the beta and his mate walked into the glade. "Hey pop's, it's good to see you again."

Sika could not help smiling at the sound of his adopted son's voice. "Hello pup."

The older man walked over to the young one pulling him into a warm hug. He had been worried when Roman brought the young man home, that day so many years ago, already reacting to the were saliva running through his system. Though it had been touch and go, Dean was tough and has survived, and he had gained a new son. A son with an attitude at first, terrified of what might happen to him now. The boy had been living rough for a good while, and even after those first reassurances from Roman, he was scared he was about to be pimped out. After his first full moon though, Dean had embraced, and been embraced by the pack, he and Roman had bonded, as brothers, so that when Roman, who everyone knew would be the next alpha; wanted to lead his own pack, but not take over his Fathers, Dean was right there with him, the beta to his son's alpha, backing him up, as they gathered a few pack members, to set off out on their own.

Roxy walked over to her sister who was back in the arms of her mate, pulling her away from him and hugging her tight.

"Are you okay?" She asked simply, before letting her g,o and smiling at Roman when Genna nodded.

"Yeah I'm good, a little shocked, but really happy." Her hand absently stroked her stomach making her sister smile. "I'm having a baby Rox." She looked at her mate, wanting to be back in his arms again. "We're having a baby."

Roman wrapped his arms around Genna from behind, his hand joining hers resting on her stomach. Dean and Sika broke apart and the young man held out his hand to his mate. Smiling Roxy went to him at once.

"This is my mate Roxy Pop's." Dean introduced the love of his life, to the man who had taken him in, put up with his shit, and given him the life he had hoped for, but never expected. "Rox this is Pop's, otherwise known as Roman's Dad; and the alpha of our old pack."

"It's Sika my dear." The old alpha said with a smile, before glaring at Dean, then pulling Roxy into a hug. "And its a pleasure and an honour to meet a female were." He released her back to Dean, before smiling at his two son's "What pack did you come from, who is your Father?" Forgetting what Roman had told him about her.

Roxy looked into Dean's eyes, and saw the encouragement to talk there. "I never knew what I was till we came to Meadow House." She looked over at Genna. "My first change was the first night of our full moon here." Dean wrapped his arms around his mate; offering her silent support and encouragement; even as he poured positive emotions through their bond to her. "My Mother was attacked, by what she called a monster, she was never the same person again, and she had me nine months later." She burrowed closer to Dean for a few seconds, before continuing. "She never recovered from that attack, though Grammy always told me she loved me, and I was her reason for going on, so long as she did. My Mother eventually killed herself when I was a little girl; Grammy took me in and raised me right along with Genna as her granddaughter, she gave me all the love a child could ever ask for; and a family I was always a part of."

Sika frowned, processing what Roxy had just told him, attacks were rare, though they did happen. A pack member away from home, stuck for some reason beyond their control, or maybe more likely, a lone wolf too close to human's at the time of change, seeking out companionship, and instead ending up raping a woman. Whatever had happened, these two young women had found his son's pack, and mated with the alpha and beta. Maybe part of him, would have expected Roman to bond with Roxy as the alpha. However when he saw the look on his son's face as he looked at Genna, he knew there was no doubt that he loved the young woman, he had chosen when he was just a child. Looking at the mated pairs and knowing a child was already on the way, his grandchild, Sika acknowledged that his son's pack was thriving, eight were's, one human, and two, soon to be three young. He might not have liked the fact that his son chose to leave to set up his own pack; however, now he could acknowledge that it had obviously been the right choice.

"You're pack is doing well." He commented to his son. "And you seem happy." His eyes slid to Genna, he still found it hard to believe, that a Hunter would not only willingly mate with a were, but be happily carrying his child.

"The pack are, and I am, we are." Roman bent his head, kissing his mate tenderly.

Genna shifted in his arms, facing him and wrapping her arms around his neck, reaching up to pull his head down for another kiss. It was as if she could feel the love he felt for her, like a living thing.

Watching the pair of them, Sika felt a feeling of contentment steal over him. Yes there was a little Hunter blood here and there in the packs, some young had survived their Mothers attempt, to destroy both themselves and their offspring. As the two kissed, the rest of the two packs arrived mingling freely, laughing and joking, catching up on the news. Pack's did, he reflected, love to gossip.

"Anywhere around here we can get some food?" Rikishi asked, effectively breaking the tender moment between; Sika privately acknowledged, the alpha pair.

Genna smiled, looking around at what she had to call family, for someone who had only had two people close to her till coming here, it felt good to be able to call them her family, even if it was only in the privacy of her own head. "We could go back to the house." She offered shyly, not sure how the older pack would feel about entering her ancestral home. "I stocked up this morning." She could not help her smile at the grin on Roman's face. "I know how everyone is for red meat this close to the full moon."

"And cookies." Dean added an adorably pathetic look on his face. "You know we all need homemade cookies."

Roxy laughed, pushing her mate slightly. "You don't need them, you want them, and you would stuff them any time." She told him, the affection she felt for him evident in her voice.

"The boys like cookies when they get home from school." Melanie added softly, she was snuggled up against her Grandfather, enjoying the unexpected visit, since she only got to see him infrequently; she wanted to make the most of his stay.

"I'm sure we have time to make cookies before the boys get home." Genna said, unable to resist the look her mate was giving her.

Sika looked at the interaction between his son's pack, they all seemed to be comfortable and easy with each other, just the way a pack should be. Going into that house though, he could not help but suppress a shiver of apprehension at the thought of going in there; they all knew the atrocities that had happened in that place. How many were's, wolves, and even unlucky humans had suffered there, they would probably never know. His eyes caught Roman's and held, a moment of unspoken communication passing between them.

"We could barbeque on the deck." The younger alpha suggested making his Father unconsciously relax. "The only thing is, will there be enough food?"

"Hopefully." Genna replied to him. "I stocked up for a couple of days; so there should be enough for all of us."

"Come on what are we waiting for." Dean was the one who got everyone moving, grabbing Roxy and throwing her over his shoulder, making her giggle and struggle to get down, as he began to run in the direction of the house.

Laughter sounded throughout the glade, as the others began to follow Dean and Roxy, the mood of the older pack softening, at the antics of the young beta, so that they followed him, along with the four men of the young pack, and Melanie.

"He does love cookies." Genna said with a laugh, as Roman wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and began to urge her from the glade, while looking at his Father, to see if he was ready to follow the others.

"He's not the only one." He told her, as the three of them headed after the others. "I'm not sure if it was you or your cookies, I fell in love with." He looked hurt as she took a swing at him, before smiling at her.

"Definitely the cookies." She told him with a smile. "And the meat, along with having someone to cook meals for you, and make a fuss of you, you just wanted the whole package."

Sika smiled at the playful banter between the two of them, the heavy mood the mention of entering Meadow house had caused, dispersing. The Hunter's he reasoned were gone, and in time, the child Genna carried, his grandchild would have a right to all this area, the pack land and the Hunter's land, in fact what was now Hunter land would soon be pack land. Looking at Genna and Roman again, he realised, it already was.

It seemed to take no time at all, to reach the house, that had featured so vividly in the nightmares of so many were's. They were walking close together now, and on instinct alone, Genna reached out wrapping her arm around Sika's waist. The older were frowned, as he glanced over at the young woman, before he realised the gesture was one of reassurance. A smile creased his face, suddenly the house looked like any other of its type, His pack were milling around on the deck by the kitchen door, which stood wide open, as the young pack went in and out carrying drinks and snacks. Dean was already firing up the barbeque, and there was no sign of Roxy. With a quick kiss for her mate and a hug for his Father, Genna ran up the back steps and into the kitchen, a single word leaving her lips.

"Cookies."

Leaving the two alphas behind her, the young woman headed inside; seeing that her sister already had the ingredients for the cookies out, as well as the trays to put them on. After the pair exchanged a hug, Genna headed to the sink, so that she could wash the lingering earth from her hands, before settling in to make the cookies.

Dean and Roman came in not too long after, exchanging a laugh about something, and stopping to admire their mates, before hunting in the fridge, for the meat that Genna had stocked it with earlier. Having lived with Roxy for years and the pack for a month, Genna was not even fazed by the amount of food they removed.

"Will it all cook on the barbeque, or do we need the oven as well?" She asked, watching the pair.

Looking over at her with a smile, Roman licked his lips making her shiver; she knew just how well that tongue felt on her body. Knowing full well what he was doing to his mate, Roman walked over leaning in for a kiss.

"We can put some of the meat in there later to keep warm if we need to." He smiled at her, before whispering in her ear, so that no one else would hear. "I'll keep you warm later."

Genna felt her knees go weak at his words, as with a smirk on his face, he walked out followed by a grinning Dean, who had obviously understood what was going on. Genna followed her mate with her eyes, making her sister laugh.

"Concentrate on the cookies right now." She said the laughter in her voice close to the surface. "You can play with the big dog later."

In response Genna threw a handful of flour at her sister, making her laugh as she ducked.

"You're cleaning that up." Roxy informed her, deciding against escalating things.

Genna nodded, a smile playing on her lips, as the pair of them got on with baking the cookies, knowing that Tony and Mike would soon be home from school, looking for the warm treats. Melanie was out on the Deck with the rest of the packs. With Roxy's history, it was easy enough to come up with a good excuse for her missing the three days of the full moon, saying that she too suffered from the mystery illness.

Sure enough, as soon as the first tray of cookies was pulled out of the oven in fact, the miniature whirl wind that was the two boys entered the room. Rikishi came into the house, right after to greet his two grandsons', his arm around his granddaughter. While the family reunited, Genna and Roxy put the trays to cool. However they had not counted on Dean, who was stealthily sneaking towards the cooling cookies. Grabbing one he swore loudly, as the sheet burned his fingers slightly, the warm melted chocolate made the burn worse, as the cookie crumbled in his fingers, breaking apart because it was so hot. Seeing Genna and Roxy advancing on him, he hurriedly pushed the hot mess into his mouth, wincing in pain, but determined not to open his mouth and lose any of the cookie, he was now moving around in his mouth, to try and lessen the pain.

"Dean." Roxy admonished as she got close to her mate. "Those are not ready to eat yet."

"I know." He got out around the melted treat, as she chased him out. "I told you I need cookies."

Roxy watched him head down the steps to the back yard, where he shifted into his wolf form. She shook her head at him, knowing he had burned himself and wanted to hurry the heeling process. Shaking her head at him, she headed back in, watching Roman, who was hovering by the cookies, but waiting for Genna to tell him he could have one. The smell enticed all the pack into the house, and slowly but surely, the old pack joined them. Soon Roman was pouring out glasses of milk, as Genna and Roxy plated up the cookies handing them around before putting the next batch in to bake. Dean slunk in with a sheepish look on his face, his burns heeled from the change, getting a kiss and a cookie from his mate. Roman and Genna were feeding each other cookies, their laughter filling the kitchen. Watching the pair, Sika felt a sense of peace wash over him, his son was happy, his whole son's pack was happy. Taking a cookie off the plate Roxy offered him, he bit into it, smiling at the melting taste. No wonder Dean had risked his fingers and mouth to get to them as soon as possible, he grabbed another and realised Dean was smirking at him.

"What did I say pops?" The young beta asked. "We need cookies!"

Smiling, and swallowing what was in his mouth, the older alpha looked around. "You're right son; we just may have to move in."

Everyone suddenly stopped, all looking at him, and he realised that what he had just said could have been construed as a challenge to his son.

"You'd be welcome to stay if you wanted to, Dad." Genna startled everyone by speaking, causing all the men to look at her, even though the last word came out very shyly as if she was not sure she should have said it.

"Yeah, you should stay for a visit Dad." Roman said, surprising everyone by the easy tone of his voice. "It would be good to spend some time together."

The two packs relaxed, as they watched the easy way Roman smiled at his Father, while he fed his mate another bite of cookie. Sika looked at the young woman, she certainly had a way of smoothing things over, she had already saved his life today; now she had averted, what could have easily been another fight between Father and son.

Sika looked over at his pack; they were relaxed and happy now, even if they were in Meadow House. He paused the cookie halfway to his mouth, how had that happened? Then he felt himself relax again, the house smelled of his son's pack, they had made themselves at home here, and in turn it eased the transition of his own pack into the place.

By the time the second batch of cookies were ready to come out of the oven, the first batch had vanished into the mouths of hungry men women and children. Roxy hit Dean over the fingers, with the palette knife she was going to use to slide the cookies off the sheets, and onto the cooling racks, once they were ready to be transferred. Everyone laughed, as he yelped, then adopted a hurt expression, as Roxy prevented him making off with a few of the hot cookies, and from burning himself again.

Roman looked around the kitchen. It was good to have his Father and his pack here for a visit, everyone was relaxed in the kitchen and truth be told the cookies were only sharpening his appetite. In the end the cookies never made it too the cooling racks since as soon as they were cool enough everyone was following Dean's example, and pulling the still warm gooey treats off the trays.

Life was good he decided, as he fed a cookie to his mate, smiling as she licked his fingers clean of the chocolate, in a wolf like manner, smiling at him with a promise in her eyes, that as she had told him earlier, she was not going to deny him later when they were alone.

* * *

 _ **This seemed like a good place to end this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will forgive me if it's not up to scratch.**_

 _ **Reviews are always welcomed, thank you in advance for taking the time to leave me one.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Okay so here is the next chapter I hope you will like it.**_

 _ **Nothing has changed since the last time I updated, so I still don't own any of the people you see in my story that you recognise. Sadly they belong to the WWE, and to the people who portray them, both in the ring and out of it.**_

 _ **My thanks go to Willow Edmond, for reviewing the last five chapters for me. It means a lot that you took the time to do that, and I just want you to know how grateful I am. Also, part of the interaction between Dean and Sika, comes from a conversation we had, about The Shield, and Roman's family. I hope you won't mind that I have used it, but I did love the dynamic that we talked about, from Dean being accepted by the family, and it seemed to fit so well in this story.**_

 _ **Of course my thanks also go out to, jessica619, vkchev74, TajiaK, nolabell66, and Nangel4 for reviewing the last chapter, it means a lot that you took the time, and I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Your kind reviews help to keep me going. (Also my thanks for the good wishes about my health)**_

 _ **My thanks to you all for reading, and if you could leave me a review, it would mean a lot to me.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part two**

 **The old pack**

 **Chapter four Put the past to rest**

The men and boys had naturally retired to the porch, to barbeque the meat. While Genna **,** Roxy and Melanie stayed in the kitchen, doing as women all over the world do, getting all the other things to go with the meal together, while allowing the men to think they were the ones; actually making the meal.

Roxy looked over at Genna, as they began to carry things out to the deck, where the smell of cooking meat already began to fill the air.

"Are you happy?" She enquired the woman, she would always view as her sister, since they had, had little time to talk, since Roman reviled Genna's condition.

Giving her a happy smile, Genna nodded. "Yes, I am, I feel like I've been waiting to come here all my life, waiting to see Roman again, to fall in love with him, and now we're having a baby."

Seeing the radiant smile on her sister's face, Roxy knew she didn't need to ask anything else.

Roman smiled to himself; as the two women appeared with the extras for the barbeque. He rushed to help his mate carry things, and he could not resist placing a hand on her stomach, almost protectively, as he thought of the life she carried there, made by their love.

Sika and Afa though helping with the meat did not miss the interaction between the two lovers. The protective way, that Roman touched her. Followed by the radiant smile, that graced Genna's face at his touch.

"Would you ever have thought?" Afa began, watching as Roman helped Genna lay out the food she was carrying.

"Would any of us?" Sika replied. Once her arms were empty, Roman pulled his mate in for a tender kiss. "Our ancestors would never have believed it could happen thats for sure." He watched the pair with the hint of a smile on his face. "A Hunter and a were; no one would have ever guessed that one."

Afa nodded his head, as the Alpha and his beta watched his son, and his mate kissing each other, not caring who was there to watch them.

"Foods ready." Dean called, breaking the mood; and causing everyone to descend on the grill.

Sika nodded his head in approval, as Dean served Genna, Roxy, and Melanie first, before allowing everyone else to dig in. Some of the men had to sit on the deck itself, as there were not enough seats to go round. Though Roman freed up one seat, by pulling Genna onto his lap, so that he could cuddle his mate; and feed her at the same time.

There was not much noise, apart from a group of hungry people eating for a while. In comparison to the others, Genna normally nibbled on the red meat. Today however, she suddenly found herself ravenous, at her first taste of the hot, slightly rare steaks. With little more than a raised eyebrow, Roman was happy to keep filling his mates' plate at the same time he did his own. Dean did not miss the way Genna was eating, and glanced over at Sika, to see if the older Alpha had noticed anything.

Genna herself could not understand her sudden hunger; still no one else seemed to be at all worried about it. Maybe it was the little peanut that was causing it? The thought of their baby brought a smile to her lips, and she kissed her mates cheek, causing him to look down at her, before finding her lips gently with his own.

Soon enough, with the post full moon hunger of all of them, the food was quickly gone, while they were left with full bellies, and little in the way of leftovers. Genna went to make a move to start clearing up; however Roman stopped her looking pointedly at his pack, who at once began the clear up.

"Want to go for a walk?" Roman rumbled in Genna's ear, his hand rubbing over her now full belly.

Genna nodded, sliding off her mates lap and letting him grab her hand, as he stood up, leading her out of the yard, and into the wood. At first they walked in silence, holding hands, and just enjoying being together. It was Genna, who broke the silence.

"When your Dad said he would have wanted to raise me, if he had know about me, what would." Roman silenced her with a tender kiss, before settling himself on the grass, of the little glade they had found themselves in.

Once they had settled themselves, with her resting against him, he answered her. "Nothing bad would have ever happened to you, I promise, no one would have ever hurt you, especially not with me around." He kissed her gently again. "You know how much we cherish our children love, you would have been just as loved and cared for as they are." He had to smile at the look on her face. "I think Dad would probably asked your Grammy to live with us too, he would not have wanted to take you from her, and he would have welcomed Roxy as well." He lay back on the grass, pulling his mate with him. "We would still have mated, I'm sure of that, I knew you were mine as soon as I saw you that day, we would have just grown up together, knowing that we were meant for each other." He felt her snuggle into him a little more. "Part of me wishes it had happened that way, you know, that we had, had all that time together."

Smiling at him Genna stretched up and kissed him gently. "When you say it like that; part of me does too; I guess, it would have been good to have all that time together, getting to know each other."

Smiling at her words, Roman pulled his mate up so he could kiss her leisurely. "Dad would just have wanted to make sure you never hunted us, like your family did." He said, his lips finding hers again, so that they were talking in between kisses. His hand gently, almost protectively, caressing her stomach.

Genna could not help but smile at his actions, the little life she carried had not even impacted her body yet, but he was already so happy, and protective of it.

"How long?" She asked softly, wondering how sensitive her mate actually was to the changes in her body.

"A couple days at most." Roman replied softly. "Probably over this moon time, that's a future alpha your carrying there, children conceived over the full moon are always leaders of the pack." He smiled, as she snuggled into his caress.

"Even if its a girl?" She asked softly, her hand resting on his.

He stilled his motions suddenly, that was something that had never occurred to him, daughters were so rare. The children themselves were rare for that matter, a male were could have sex with many women, without ever producing a child from the couplings. That Genna had fallen pregnant so soon was a bit of a surprise to him, maybe he reflected, that too, had something to do with the bite he had given her, all those years ago.

"Girls are very rare." He said softly. "No one really knows why, but most children born to us are male, maybe it's because we can mate with humans to sustain our race." He mused thinking aloud.

"You are human Roman." She replied softly, her finger touching his lips, to stop him from arguing with her. "Yes, you have something extra, but you are still human, if you can have children, and keep on having them, you have to be human."

Roman kissed her tenderly, pulling her so that she lay half on him, spread over his chest. Tangling one hand in her hair, he held her in place, as he ravaged her lips. "I love you so much Gen." He told her softly, when their lips parted. "Sometimes, we forgot we aren't just wolves that can become men." He paused as he looked into her eyes. "Is that the way you see me, human?"

Reaching up to stroke his face, Genna smiled at her mate. "Of course it is, when I first met you, I thought you were the most perfect example of the male gender, I had ever seen." She pressed her lips to his. "The way you made me feel, I never, ever, felt like that before." She shivered slightly, the warmth of the sun was fading, and the evening was turning cool.

Without a word Roman shifted, wrapping his were form around his mate, pulling her close, letting his body and fur warm her. They lay there contentedly in each other's arms, happy to be together, too full right now, to do anything more, than enjoy cuddling each other.

Noiselessly Sika slipped away, he had followed the young couple, he hadn't been sure why, maybe it was just a Fathers instinct to protect his child. He has shadowed the pair, as they walked, and then settled to watch them, as they settled down in the glade. He had to smile as he listened to their conversation. It was true, he would have wanted to raise Genna if he had known about her, if only to make sure that his pack would not have an enemy, being raised out there.

The old woman had been right though, they did care greatly about their families, so he would have brought Genna, and probably Roxy, up to be a part of the pack. Of course Roman had pre-empted him, by deciding that Genna was his, that day so many years ago, and instinctively biting her. As the younger alpha had stated, no one would have messed with Genna, especially after being chosen as a mate by a future alpha, none of them would have dared risk a real fight with Roman. Genna would have grown up a treasured member of the pack, as a girl she would have probably been spoiled by all the older pack members, as would Roxy, especially when it became obvious, that the young woman was also a were.

As Roman shifted to keep his mate warm, and she snuggled into him, he decided it was time to slip away, to leave the young lovers alone. His own pack would stay here for the month, spend the three days and nights of the full moon here, and then head for home. Having two alphas in the same territory, was only asking for trouble in the long run, their instincts would take over, and they would end up fighting. That after all, was why Roman left in the first place; the need to lead was becoming overwhelming, so that it was either leave, or fight. Back then, he was not sure who would have won, him or his son, now though he knew there was no question, Roman would win. Besides he had no desire to fight for dominance with his son, they each had their own pack, Rosey or Manu, might challenge him at some time in the future, though he doubted it, neither of them were really alpha material. It was more likely, to be one of the children that they would one day, hopefully have. Or maybe Tony or Mike would come to the pack to challenge; both had the feel of alpha's to them, though that might fade in the future.

Still, he reflected, that was something to think about another day. For now, he was just going to enjoy a visit with his son's pack, and his family. He headed back to the house, wondering where they were going to sleep. Of course, being were's, they could just curl up in their wolf forms, however, that wasn't always ideal. He knew there were several bedrooms in the house, but there was also a pack in residence, as well as three children. He was trying to work it out as he walked. Two couples, four more adult were's and three children. The house boasted eight bedrooms, each one of them occupied. He supposed that Jey and Jimmy could bunk together, freeing up one room, maybe have the boys in with them, but that might be pushing it. Daniel and John might agree to share, but whichever way you looked at it, there were just not going to be enough rooms to go round. However, at the end of the day, it was not up to him to sort things out, it was Roman's responsibility.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?" He froze for a moment, looking around, to see Dean slipping out of the trees.

Smiling, he looked at the young man he considered his son, waiting for him to catch up, realising that while he had snuck up to watch Roman and Genna, Dean had snuck up to watch him. He hugged the younger man, looking him up and down as he released him. Dean had come a long way, from the frightened youngster he had first met. The smart mouthed street kid had been terrified of the situation he found himself in. During those first days, he had been unable to accept that no one wanted anything from him, except to take care of him and teach him how to live with his new abilities. He had been out on his own a long time, learned to survive, relying on one but himself. After his first full moon though, Dean realised that his senses were confirming, what they had all been telling him, he now had a family, if he wanted them. Soon he was the third son that Sika had never had, a bit mouthy and cheeky, but his son, and Roman's brother. The pair of them got into more trouble, than Sika would have believed possible. It had been Dean's idea to go trick or treating one Halloween, in their were forms. The whole pack were out looking for them, worried that something had happened, since the pair had snuck off, without telling anyone else what they were up to. The pair of them turned up, with bags full of candy, a few hours later, totally unaware of the worry they had caused.

He always knew Roman would be an alpha, he had been conceived over the days and nights of the full moon, after all. That wasn't the only way an alpha was created of course, but it was the only one, that came with a guarantee. However, it wasn't until Dean came along, a scrappy little brawler, that he realised, who was going to be Beta, to Roman's alpha. Sometimes, he did wonder, but for the feelings between the two of them, if Dean would not have challenged Roman. He often felt, that Dean could have been an alpha in his own right.

"They're a good fit." Sika said, as the pair of them began walking back to the house, and he was not sure, if he was just talking about Roman and Genna, he could have been referencing Dean and Roman too. "I'm shocked, I don't mind admitting that, she's a Hunter after all, however her Grandmother was a good woman, and she raised her far differently than a Hunter has ever been raised before."

Dean nodded his head. "If you hadn't agreed that she would never come here, maybe Roman and I would have met Genna and Roxy before."

Sika smiled. "You like cookies that much then?" He looked over at the younger man seeing a matching smile on the young beta's face. "You always did have a sweet tooth as a youngster; I'll never forget that Halloween stunt the pair of you pulled."

Dean looked sheepish, remembering the trouble the pair of them had got into for that one. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." He said, sounding like a naughty little boy. "Everyone thought we had such wonderful costumes, we got so much candy."

"Which we took away from you, as a part of your punishment." Sika reminded him.

"Yeah, about that." Dean was grinning now. "We hid a load of it, before we came home, we knew you wouldn't let us keep it all, there was so much of it, we still had plenty, even after you took away what we brought home."

Sika could not help laughing at that, of course, the pair of them were sneaky enough to think they would be in trouble, no matter how it seemed, and would have hidden part of their haul.

"You two always were the pair." Sika replied with a smile. "I sometimes wonder, how we ever kept up with the both of you."

Dean smiled, but elected to say nothing more on the matter, not wanting to admit to the stunts they had pulled when they were younger. The pair continued to walk back towards the house, in a companionable silence. Sika smiling to himself; as he remembered some of the things the pair of them had pulled as teenagers. Dean was sniggering silently, as he recalled some of the things they had got away with, that his 'Father' had no idea about.

Reaching the gate into the back yard, they took at the two packs relaxing companionably on the deck. Melanie was snuggled in her grandfather's arms, while Tony and Mike were cuddled up to their own Fathers. Shooting a final grin at Sika, Dean jumped the fence, and ran across the yard, and up onto the deck, before wrapping his arms around his mate, and grinning at the other men who were chatting to her. Smiling at Dean's show of clamming his mate, Sika opened the gate, letting himself into the yard, and walking across it, thenup the steps to the deck. He grabbed a drink, from the can's on the table, before giving Manu a look, which had the younger man, giving up his seat to his alpha. Settling himself in the chair, before popping the can of soda open, Sika looked round at the two packs, everyone here, but for Roman and Genna, and found himself smiling contentedly. Life was going well for all of them, everyone seemed happy, healthy and content.

Roman and Genna, were still laying in each others arms, he was rewarding his mate with a low contented rumbling growl, as she dug her fingers into the fur behind his ears, scratching them gently. The pair lay there contentedly in each others arms, just enjoying being together. That is, till Roman decided to lick Genna's ear making her scream; and hit him lightly on the chest. Devilment dancing in his eyes, he repeated his action, Genna pulled herself from his arms, before leaping to her feet. Seeing the playful look he was giving her, she dodged his grab for her, dancing back out of the way. He made a second half hearted lunge, which she also avoided.

"Can't catch me." She shouted, as she took off running out of the glade, knowing he wanted to play.

A grin on his face, Roman took off after her. "Coming to get you." He managed to get out.

Chase or tag, was still one of his favourite games, maybe it was the wolf in him he guessed, but he loved to chase, he especially loved to chase after Genna, most of all, he loved that she was willing to play with him.

They ran through the wood for a while, changing rolls a few times, as he caught Genna and then she caught him. Finally, the pair of them panting, they headed for home. Once they were close to the house, Roman caught her one last time, this time though he swung her up into his arms, and carried her to the fence, her arms around his neck, while her head rested on his chest.

Stopping at the back gate, he could not help the smile on his face, as he watched both packs relaxing on the deck. Setting Genna on her feet, he changed back and the pair of them walked through the gate, then hand in hand walked across the yard, and climbed up the steps to the deck.

Roman grabbed a couple of cans, before settling on the wooden deck with Genna, the pair of them snuggled up together. Sika smiled as he watched them together, the feeling of peace, growing ever stronger.

"So?" He asked finally, not wanting to break the contented mood, yet knowing a question had to be asked. "How are we handling the sleeping arrangements, we could take on our wolf forms tonight and curl up, curl up like that, however I don't fancy doing it long term?"

Turning his head, Roman smiled at his Father, who was obviously forgetting something. "We have plenty of room Dad." He said glancing at Dean. "You forget, we have two houses, with eight bedrooms each."

"You're getting old and forgetful pops." Dean teased. "Better watch out no one challenges you."

"Ha." Sika replied with a good natured smile. "In your dreams pup; only in your dreams."

Roman smiled, enjoying the banter between his Father and Dean, content to let them verbally spar for a few moments, while figuring out the sleeping arrangements. Dean and Sika exchanged a few more comments, before falling silent. Deciding it was time to take charge, and not thinking it was a good idea to have two alphas, even if it was him and his Dad, under the same roof, he outlined the sleeping arrangements.

"Okay." He spoke as the two fell silent. "Dean, Genna, Roxy and I will sleep here, John, Daniel you okay staying here too?" If they agreed, it would be the first time; either of the men had slept here.

John and Daniel looked at each other for a few moments, before John spoke. "It's time to put the past to rest." He glanced at Genna and smiled watching her with his alpha. "Yeah; we'll sleep here."

Roman smiled, acknowledging what the other man had said, John did have a good point, it was time to write a new chapter for the pack, to move on from the past, and embrace the future.

All he said at this point though was. "Okay good; I don't think the kids should be moved from our house, Dad, you Uncle Afa, and Rikishi can go there with them, along with Jey, Jimmy and Rosey that fills all the rooms there, which leaves Batista and Manu here, if that's okay with everyone?"

Looking round, he saw everyone nodding. Sika smiled at his son, knowing he was right in separating the pair of them, being too close for too long could lead to tension, nights apart would lessen that a lot. Rosey however, looked at his brother for a moment, before speaking.

"Do you mind if I bunk here too bro?" He looked around. "I'd like a chance to catch up a bit more, and to get to know your mate."

Roman looked down at Genna, it was technically her house after all, that he was offering to his family. She merely nodded her head, and smiled at him, content to let her mate arrange things, however he wanted.

"Okay, it would be nice to spend time with my big brother." Roman replied, with a grin at his brother. "I just thought you might want to stay with Dad."

Smiling happily, the two packs spent a while longer on the deck, just chatting, beginning to catch up on what had been going on. It was at that point, Genna remembered that she was going to tell Roman about the man at the garden centre, the one who seemed so interested in the wolves. Leaning into him, she wondered how to bring it up. Looking up into his face, she realised he was watching her intently.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, seemingly picking up on her mood.

"Today at the garden centre, there was a man, said he had heard about the wood, from some of the people working there." Genna suddenly realised that she had the attention of all the adults on the deck.

"What?" Roman questioned, while Sika had to bite his tongue to keep from echoing his son's question.

"He said he got into town this morning, wasn't, sure if he was going to stay or move on." She paused, focusing on Roman, so she did not have to think about everyone looking at her. "He said the guys working at the garden centre told him about the wood, and that he might check it out." The rumbling growls from all the men were quiet, yet hard to miss. "I told him it was private property, and that you were studying the wolves." She paused. "I shouldn't have mentioned our pack should I?" Sika smiled at the way she put it. "When I said wolves, there was this look on his face."

"Could be a loner." Sika commented.

"Or one of them." Rikishi growled.

No one said anything for a moment, each pack looking at their own alpha. Instinctively Sika wanted to call the shots, however he stopped himself, looking at his son, this was his territory, he was the one who should decide what to do.

"Keep an eye out." Roman said, looking round at each member of the two packs. "Any strangers in the wood, we'll confront them, no need to go looking for trouble though, it could be perfectly innocent."

Sika nodded his head, silently agreeing with his son's assessment of the situation. Genna however stifled a yawn, and Roman was at once, all concern for his mate, forgetting all about the stranger for the moment, his attention focused on her. Getting up and pulling his mate to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her, herding her towards the kitchen door.

"Were heading off to bed." He announced to no one in particular.

A chorus of comments greeted this announcement, some of them making Genna blush, while others made them both smile. The alpha pair vanished into the house, after wishing the others goodnight, and headed up the stairs. Roman was confident, that everyone would get themselves sorted in the two houses for the night. He swung Genna up into his arms, carrying her up the stairs, to their room.

"I think something was mentioned about not telling me no." He teased her as they headed inside.

The smile on his mates face, told him, that she would not be denying him what he wanted.

Far away, a blond haired man answered his phone. After a terse conversation, he sat at his desk, considering the information he had received and the options that it presented. Finally he poured some bourbon, and sat there studying the amber liquid, in the cut crystal glass, that he held in his hand. He had some plans to make, sipping on the liquid and enjoying the burn. He picked up the phone, with a cruel smile on his face, before he began to dial, time to rally the troops.

* * *

 _ **So there you have it the two packs are coexisting happily for now. Everyone is relaxed and prepared to move on, despite that stranger who has come to town.**_

 _ **This will be the final chapter in this part of the story, but not the end of the story itself, there is more to come.**_

 _ **If you could leave me a review and tell me your thoughts it would be appreciated.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own anyone you recognise in this story; the people you recognise belong to the WWE and to themselves.**_

 _ **I hope you are all going to enjoy the next part of my story. My thanks to angelsdee327, jessica619, Willow Edmond. vkchev74, and Nangel4 for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

 _ **This is the third part of this story, and the new characters for this part are, Triple H, Stephanie, Seth Rollins, Randy Orton, Joey Mercury, Jamie Noble. Along with the mystery guest who is still around and will appear later.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection.**

 **Part three.**

 **The Hunters.**

 **Chapter one It begins again.**

It was hot, too hot, and so hard to breath. It was as if there were no air left anywhere in the world. His lungs heaved as he ran, his body aching, the sweat soaking his clothing, and dripping from him. Glancing back over his shoulder, he could see a shadowy figure crashing after him, its breathing raspy enough, that he could hear it behind him, as it sought to gain on him, and close the distance between them; so thatl it could strike. Fear lay on him, like a palpable thing, weighing him down. It was gaining on him, even though he could not see it clearly, he knew it was gaining. It was evil running on two legs, seeking to catch him. Stumbling, his breath came in sobs; he had never been more terrified in his life. He felt, rather than saw it reach out for him, could swear he felt its hot breath on his neck, as he stumbled along. It felt like he had been running forever, trying to get away.

Far away he heard a noise, even as it caught up with him, knocking him to the ground. The scream died, as he looked up at it, a monster, all claws, and slavering jaws. He could see the drool running from its maw, though the creature was still indistinct, as if he knew in his soul what it was, rather than seeing it with his eyes. The noise sounded closer now, even as those terrible jaws opened, and he knew they were about to close on his throat. Closing his eyes he tried to loose the scream, that so desperately wished to escape from his throat.

The sound came again, he recognised it, it was his phone ringing.

Eyes flying open, he struggled his way free of the sheet which was tangled around him. No slavering monster trying to kill him, it had been nothing more than a nightmare, one he seemed to get with frightening regularity. His body was coated in sweat; that much matched the nightmare. Finally free of the bedding, he sat up, and reached out a shaking hand, to grab his phone.

"Hello." He said; glad to note that his voice was steady, in spite of the terror his sleeping mind had conjured up.

"Seth?" It was both greeting and question, from the man he considered his mentor. The man, who had given his life a direction he had never supposed it would take. The man who had opened his eyes, to the horrors that lay hidden from most men, some days, he couldn't quite forgive him for that.

"Hunter, to what do I owe the late call?" Seth would never admit how glad he was to hear the other man's voice right now. A man, who would in all probably, laugh at him, if he knew the horrors that haunted his sleeping world.

"I need you to come to the house." It wasn't a request, it was an order, Seth realised that, Hunter never asked you to do something, he always told you to do it.

"When, why, is something wrong?" Seth shouldn't question his mentor; he knew that, however he couldn't help himself.

"Now." He could hear the annoyance at being questioned in the other man's voice. "Get over here now Seth."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." He ran a hand through his black and blond hair. Why had dying a third of it been a good idea he wondered? Still it had made Hunter notice him.

"Good." Hunter disconnected without saying anything else, knowing that Seth would do as he was told.

Looking at his phone for a few seconds, Seth wondered why it was that he was the one who had to know the truth of the world. Not that he wasn't grateful; he was, most of the time. He at least knew what the horror in the darkness was. Still there were times, times like this, when the horror that haunted his mind, manifested itself in his dreams, and he wished, he was just as clueless and un-aware as the rest of the world.

Sighing, he put the phone down, such things once learned, could not be forgotten he reflected. Knowledge is power, and he wanted power, he had just never dreamed that it would be this kind of knowledge, and this kind of power. He tidied the bedding, leaving it pulled back, so it could dry from the sweat, before heading for the bathroom. He would need to shower quickly, before he headed to Hunter's; the man expected a certain standard from them all.

The shower was heaven after the nightmare, and maybe he lingered a bit longer than was wise, considering Hunters summons, however he wanted to get the last lingering images out of his mind; at least for now.

Once he was done in the bathroom, he dressed quickly, smart suit pants, a button down shirt; smart leather shoes, well polished, Hunter liked then to maintain that certain style. Thank heaven, that he would not be expected to wear a suit at this hour of the night. Running a comb through his hair he pulled it back, securing it with a band, before winding it into a bun, at the back of his head. He took a moment to check his appearance in the mirror, smoothing down the shirt, and adjusting the cuffs, till he was satisfied.

Heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs, he grabbed his keys, both house and car. Locking the door and setting the alarm, he headed to his car. Settling himself behind the wheel, he started the engine and flicked on the head lights, before driving to Hunters home.

The drive was a short one, no more than thirty minutes at this time of night. He passed no other cars on the road, for which he was grateful. The darkness seemed to press in on him though, and he could not help peering into the blackness, to see if there was anything un-natural moving out there. If he had woken naturally from the dream, he would have taken a drink or two, and allowed the alcohol to grant him the kind of sleep, which if his fears manifested themselves in, he would not remember dreaming.

Pulling off the road, and onto the driveway of Hunters house, he slowed his speed, navigating the manicured gravel with care, no need to chip the paintwork. Parking near the front door, he got out and walked the few steps to it, as he raisee his hand to knock, the door opened, and she stood there, looking him up and down.

Stephanie knew something was going on, her husband Hunter had been on the phone for a while. She knew he called Seth first, the heir apparent, then Randy the reluctant soldier, finally Joey Mercury and Jamie Noble, the protection. No, she thought in her head, not just protection, Seth's protection. Something had been on Hunters mind for a while now, but he wasn't sharing, not with her anyway.

Her musings were interrupted, when her husband walked into the room. She smiled up at him from her seat by the window; in spite of everything, she loved him dearly. She knew why he had chosen her for a wife, good old family, some money, that wasn't the main reason though. She feared and hated the monsters he had told her about, as willing to engineer there destruction as he was. She still remembered that night when he had opened her eyes to the truth. Shown to her the horrors, which hid under the guise of normality. She had never suspected a thing, she supposed none but the chosen few did. Once he told her though, she was willing to join the fight against them, to rid the world of the evil that lurked in the shadows, between this world and the next.

"The boys are on the way." He revealed, sitting opposite her, and looking at his wife.

She was beautiful he reflected; a willing soldier in the on-going fight against the monsters. He had hoped for children, sons to carry on their legacy, to continue the fight, sadly though they were yet to be blessed by God, so he had to continue the legacy in other ways.

He could still remember the shock he felt, when he had met Brian Hunter, he had no idea of the horror that lurked under the guise of the ordinary. Brian had opened his eyes, and allowed him to see what most people missed, then sent him out to fight the good fight on his own. It was with a sick feeling of horror, he had heard the news of Brian's death, along with that of his wife Suzann, though he had never met the woman, he was horrified, over the way the pair must have died. The beasts that had killed them, would have forced Suzann to suffer far more than Brian, who himself must have despaired, knowing what his wife was to endure, at the hands of those monsters. Over time, he had changed his name in honour of his mentor, and become Hunter. He had met and married Stephanie, a woman who understood his own obsession, to find and exterminate the demons in human form. He would have tried to claim the Hunter properties, due to his association with Brian, however the land and moneys were held by the other man's Mother Elaine; who wanted nothing to do with hunters of any kind. However, he knew there would come a day, when she would pass too, and then he could put his plan into action. Then, he would have the resources, to carry on the righteous work, and wipe the monsters from the face of the Earth, or die trying, as his mentor had.

He began to gather a group of his own, first Randy, who had seen his family murdered by the monsters, his wife and child killed, he was only too eager to get revenge. Next, there were Jamie and Joey, the slightly gormless duo, who were happy to obey orders, and do what it took to further Hunters own aims. Finally there was Seth, the young man, who Hunter was grooming to take over for him. Hunter made sure to tell Seth every horror story, he had ever uncovered about their enemy. However, their successes had been few and far between, still they had carried on the fight against that enemy, who were Wiley, and hard to track down.

Now though, Hunter at last had a modicum of hope, things had changed, and the news which he had received a few short weeks ago, made him hope that they could finally move forward. The old woman was dead, and there was an heir, not him as he had hoped, but a daughter, a child to carry on Brian and Suzann's holy work. Today, he had finally been able to pull all the threads together; the daughter was called Genna, and had been raised by her Grandmother. That stupid old woman, who had lied to him, and turned him away, when he came looking for answers. Doubtless the young woman would have no idea of her legacy, a legacy he intended to make sure she lived up to. With the woman, along with the Hunters fortune to help him, as well as the ancient books they kept, he could finally avenge his mentors, and hope at last, to hunt down those monsters, the way they were meant to be.

He realised Stephanie was watching him with curious eyes, he could see the questions there, that as yet he did not want to answer, better to tell them all together as a group. Looking out of the window once more, he saw the tell tale gleam of lights, coming up the drive way.

"Go let the boys in." He said softly, getting up himself, to pour several glasses of bourbon, ready for the visitors.

He knew Seth and Randy would probably have preferred beer, while Jamie and Joey would drink anything that was alcoholic. The alcohol, was a good way of making sure that they all stayed here tonight planning, no one would be driving, after drinking the generous measures he was pouring.

Stephanie made her way to the door without a word. She knew better than to question her husband, and while she loved him, she sometimes regretted his dedication to the role in life that he had chosen. She opened the door, to find Seth standing there, his hand raised as if he were about to knock. Wordlessly she inspected him, he was nicely put together, there was no denying that, a little young for her tastes. Even though she loved her husband, there was no harm in looking after all. Randy though, was more to her taste if she were ever to look for a replacement. She suspected, though she never knew for sure, that Hunter had arranged for her parents accident, along with that of her brother, leaving her as sole heir to her family's wealth. Wealth that Hunter used to further his aims, not that she saw anything wrong with that, so longs they were comfortable. She stood to the side allowing Seth to enter, all still without a word, till he crossed over the threshold, then she simply told him.

"Hunter is waiting for you in the library."

Seth nodded his head. "Thanks." He told her, heading to the room he knew well.

Stephanie stood there, admiring him, as he walked away from her. He had a style now, which he had never had before meeting Hunter and herself. In those days, he would turn up in jeans and a T-shirt. Now though, she admired the figure he cut, in the crisp white shirt, along with the smart dress pants, which did, she had to admit to herself, show off his ass well.

Seth could not help smirking to himself, knowing that Steph was checking him out. He made his way to Hunter, knowing her eyes were following him, even though she was waiting by the door, to let the others in.

"Hunter." Seth greeted his mentor, as he entered the library.

"Seth." Hunter gave him a smile, handing over a crystal cut glass tumbler, with a generous amount of bourbon in it. "Take a seat; we're just waiting on the others."

Accepting the drink gratefully, and sipping on the amber liquid, Seth dropped into a seat, making sure to sit without slouching, not wanting Hunter to say anything to him, about letting the side down.

The pair sat in an easy silence, which came from spending time together. Seth knew who was the boss was, and Hunter knew that he was moulding the youngest member of his group, into the man he wanted him to be. They did not have long to wait. Randy was the next through the door, he nodded at Hunter, though he hardly spared a glance for Seth.

"Randy how are you?" Hunter enquired, as he handed the younger man his glass.

"Good." Randy replied, taking the glass, his haunted eyes skipping around the room, before coming to rest on Seth.

Where Seth wore neat suit dress pants, and crisp white shirt, Randy was dressed in a creased, light blue shirt, with the sleeves rolled up past he elbows, while his dress pants, looked as if they needed pressing. Thought Hunter had wanted Randy with his group before Seth came along, he acknowledged, if only to himself, Seth was the way to go. Randy was letting the loss of his family, along with the groups apparent inability to bring the perpetrators to justice, get to him, instead of moving on with the group, he was living in the past.

Last to enter the room, were Joey and Jamie, followed by Stephanie. The two men were dressed alike, black shirts, slightly creased, along with smart black pants. Hunter, alone of the men, wore a full suit and tie. Once the other two men, and his wife, had taken their glasses and seats, Hunter stood in front of them, rolling his glass in his hand, agitating the liquid within.

"I know it's late, and you are all probably wondering why I called you here." Hunter began, taking a sip of his drink, before fixing each of them with his eyes. "I don't need to tell you all about the war we are fighting, against the creatures of darkness, each of you are aware, of what we are up against." His eyes settled on Randy, as he was the one who had lost most to the ancient enemy. "Our efforts, no matter how valiant, have been thwarted by our lack of information." He paused, letting that sink in. "I was recruited by the man I believed to be the last of the true Hunters, that family, who were at the forefront of our valiant effort, to destroy the seed of demons, which live amongst us." He shifted his gaze to Joey and Jamie now. "When Brian was murdered by those ravening beasts, I had hoped to be his heir, however, his Mother stood in my way, now though she is dead and gone, and we have hope." His gaze travelled to Seth. "Brian left behind a child, a daughter, Genna; she is our hope for the future." He smiled now, looking at his chosen one. "With her, will come the history, and knowledge of the Hunters, she will take up her rightful place, as a destroyer of those monsters, which haunt our dreams." He could not help but notice Seth shiver slightly. "I have spent the time since finding out about the death of the old woman, in searching for information on this last remaining Hunter, it is likely that she knows nothing of her birthright, or her families legacy, it will be our sacred duty, to educate her in her rightful role, and help her carry it out."

"Do we know anything about her?" Stephanie questioned, as she sipped on her own drink.

"Not much." Hunter confided in the group. "She was raised in the city, away from her ancestral home, however she is there now." He looked around at them again. "Since that is where she is, that is where we will be going, there will be much for us to do, she must be made aware of what is out there in the night, and her sacred role in protecting humanity."

"What if she doesn't believe us, what if she doesn't want to be a hunter?" Randy asked, certainly this life had never been his choice, live and let live had been his motto when he first found out about them, that was till they had murdered his family.

Hunter smiled, it wasn't a nice smile. It was the kind of smile you might see, if you were in the water, and a dark shape, with a mouth full of rows of razor sharp teeth, was approaching. It was the look on the face of a shark, just before it tried to eat you. "If she won't join us, well, she is still breeding stock." His eyes settled on Seth again. "Her children will be Hunters, and with us there to educate them, her families' legacy will continue."

"Are you saying?" Seth began, almost forgetting himself and questioning his mentor, before trailing off.

"Hunter is saying." Stephanie cut in, before her husband could reply. "That if she joins us or not, there could be no better Father for her children, than you Seth."

Seth smirked, while Randy frowned, Joey and Jamie were too busy drinking, to do much of anything.

"What if she doesn't agree?" Randy questioned, taking a large mouthful of his drink. "What if she has a boyfriend, or a girlfriend for that matter, maybe she's even married, I mean what do you really know about her trips?"

Hunter glared at Randy for a moment, if he didn't need him so much. "She is a Hunter." He stated, as if that explained everything. "It is her duty, and ours." He looked at them, as if those words explained everything.

Randy looked at Seth, who was looking very pleased with the situation. Oh what is was to be the king, he thought, or at least the heir to the king. Once, back when he first met Hunter, he thought that was going to be his role. Back then, Hunter couldn't do enough for him. Randy didn't want to be a hunter at that time though, he had everything he wanted, in his wife and child. That was till the monsters struck. In one night, he lost everything. He threw in his lot with Hunter and Stephanie after that, he wanted revenge, wanted to wipe those monsters from the face of the earth, for a while he thought things were going his way. Then, Hunter brought Seth in, and everything changed.

However, what it sounded like Hunter was suggesting now, he didn't like that one little bit. This young woman, it sounded like she was oblivious of the kind of things that haunted his dreams, did they really have a right to force her into their lifestyle? Who were they, to tell her she had to take up arms, and join them, become a part of their group, and do as Hunter told her like a good little girl?

Seth, on the other hand, found himself wondering what this mystery female Hunter was like? If Hunter thought he Seth should marry her, then he was fine with that. His mentor only wanted what was best for him, and for their crusade. Maybe if he had a wife, someone to share his nights with, the nightmares would finally abate. A wife, a family, money, a lifestyle unparallel really, if he married the young woman, he would have it all. Yes, Hunter would run the show, for now, but in time, in time it would all be Seth's, he would call the shots. Yes in principal, everything would belong to the woman, Genna, but in reality, he was convinced Hunter would make sure it was all his. It never occurred to him, that what was being suggested here tonight was wrong, that Genna had the right to make her own choices, to be with whom she chose, not to have Hunter dictate her life to her.

Stephanie was not sure how she felt about things. Yes, it would be nice to have another woman around, however at the moment; she was the only woman in this male orientated group. Did she want to play second fiddle to a younger woman? Would she be happy taking a backseat, to let another woman take her place, to see a younger woman, take centre stage?

Joey and Jamie didn't really consider the ramifications of things, they were followers not leaders, Hunter and Seth made the decisions, they just did as they were told.

Hunter surveyed his troops, apart from Randy, who had never really completely gotten rid of that conscience of his; everyone seemed to be happy with what he was suggesting. He of course, would be at the head of everything, calling the shots; with his plan they would have all the resources that the Hunters had built up over the years, the ability to hunt down the monsters. In time, Seth would take over, only however, when Hunter was ready for him to. Yes Seth could, and should, marry the young woman, however he Hunter, would still be the one in charge, the one calling the shots. Stephanie could take on the role of Mother, mentor, to young Genna, educating her in the way she should act. Randy, he was beginning to wonder how Randy was going to fit into the dynamic of their group, when Genna was brought into the fold. There was a time, he reflected, when Randy was the one. Now though, he could see how great Seth would be, the younger man was ready to follow his lead, to allow himself to be moulded. Yes, Seth was destined for greatness, as Hunters heir.

Genna Hunter, she was the wild card; he knew nothing about her, more than what his private investigators had been able to turn up. Genna Hunter, twenty eight years old, only child of Brian and Suzann Hunter, raised by her Grandmother in the city, away from the house she should have grown up in. Since her Grandmothers death, she and a companion had moved into Meadow House, living there.

Not much to go on. He hadn't been interested in her schooling, or her exam results, things like that, would not have any bearing on the life he was expecting her to lead from now on. He saw no problem, with forcing her to take up the mantle of her parents, and if she was reluctant to carry on her parents work, well, as he said, she was still breeding stock, once she had, had Seth's child, and the estate was no longer in dispute. Well accidents happen, the monsters could strike at any time, and they did hate the Hunters.

Getting up, Hunter grabbed the bottle, and walked to the others, pouring another round of drinks. Seth was grateful for the amber liquid, which Hunter poured into his glass. Though, he realised, he would be in no condition to drive, once he had, had this drink. Still, he was sure Hunter realised that, and he would have a plan. Hunter always had a plan. Randy nodded his head, as Hunter topped up his glass, what the older man was proposing, did not sit well with him, and he decided, he would look out for the young woman, that Hunter was weaving his plans around and pinning his hopes on. Joey and Jamie, well it was hard to tell if they were thinking about anything at all, apart the alcohol in their glasses that was, and how fast they could get more. Stephanie smiled at her Husband, and shook her head no, when he attempted to top up her glass, hers alone was hardly touched. Finally, Hunter topped up his own glass, and sat down again, looking at his troops, he smiled.

"Gentlemen, and Stephanie; tonight, marks' a new page, in the history of our fight against the monsters." He took a sip of his drink. "You will all stay here tonight, and tomorrow we will make arrangements to travel to the town near Meadow House."

Seth took a large gulp of his drink, yes Hunter always had a plan, and the alcohol should ensure, he had a dreamless night, under his mentor's roof. Then tomorrow, would begin the next stage of his life, one, that would probably entail, becoming a husband and a Father.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you could take the time to leave me a review it would be very much appreciated.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Since nothing has changed since last week, I own none of the people that you recognise in this story, only the idea for it and the OC's belong to me. The rest of them belong to the men who portray those characters, and themselves.**_

 _ **My thanks go out to calwitch, squawswarpath, Wrestlechic1, jessica619, and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me, and to moonshadowultima for reviewing the first three chapters. I do appreciate that you took the time to tell me your thoughts.**_

 _ **I do hope you will all enjoy this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and if you could find the time to review I would be grateful.**_

 _ **So without further ado, here is the next chapter.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter two Ice cream is a celebration**

The back yard of the house, was basking in the afternoon sunshine, as Sika and Afa walked through the back gate, and into the yard. Their sensitive noses picked up the smell of baking, letting them know that Genna and Roxy were in the kitchen, busy making the children treats, for when they got home from school. Walking across the short, well maintained lawn, the two men climbed up the steps. How could you miss what you never had, Sika wondered, as they stood at the kitchen door? He never normally played what if, however right now, he could not help wondering, what would it have been like to have raised Genna as his daughter?

His older brother looked at him, almost as if he could read the thoughts in his head. Afa however, didn't comment, as they climbed up onto the deck and walked into the kitchen, which was a hive of activity. Genna and Roxy were in full on baking mode, and both men found their mouths watering, as they were able to pick out individual smells. Everyone had their favourite cookie, cake or pie, and though they said they were making cookies for the children, there were a lot more, than the chocolate chip cookies, which Genna had given Melanie that first day.

Sika stealthily stalked his chosen victim, moving closer on silent feet, ready to pounce. The small individual pie, was in his hand, before either of the young women registered he was there. He bit down happily on it, the mixture of fruits, filling his mouth, in an explosion of flavours.

Genna turned from her baking and saw him, berry juice staining his lips, and a contented smile on his face; he was reaching for another one, but stopped like a rabbit, caught in car head lights, when he realised he had been spotted. Genna could not help the smile that crept onto her own lips. Life in the pack, while not conventional was good; life with two packs around was a little unpredictable, but even better. Roman loved having his Dad visiting, it really was a shame, that alpha's could not co-exist for very long, before they ended up fighting though.

"Dad, those are for later." She told him, trying to school her face into an angry look, and failing miserably. What was it about these Reigns men she couldnt. resist, she wondered?

"Someone needed to taste them, to make sure they're all right." The older man replied, making her laugh outright.

"Now we know where Dean gets it from." Genna replied, getting the words in between, the fits of laughter coming from her mouth.

Sika walked over; pulling the young woman, he had come to view as a daughter, into a tight hug. Smiling at him, she hugged him back. She had often wondered what it might be like to have a Father, and with Roman's Dad in her life, she thought, maybe she was getting a glimpse, of what could have been. Letting Genna go, Sika walked over and pulled Roxy into a hug as well. Dean might not have been his son by blood, but love could make just as strong a bond, maybe an even stronger one. If only he mused, hugging Roxy in the same way he had Genna. If only Elaine had not hidden Genna from him. He cut the thought off, as he released Roxy and smiled over at his son's mate; who was now holding two plates with large slices of still warm pie on them. Afa was already accepting one, a happy smile on his face, and Sika hurried to grab the other. The pair of them, retreating out onto the porch so they could enjoy their treat, in the warm afternoon sunlight.

"Hey pops." Sika looked up as he was cutting his next bite, and saw Dean sauntering across the yard. "Are you getting treats from our mates again?"

"Hey pup, well if you are not here to eat them." Sika brought the bite to his mouth, chewing happily, as Dean almost ran up the steps and headed into the kitchen. "That boy and his cookies obsession, it can't be good for him." He commented jokingly, as Dean vanished through the open door.

Afa merely smiled around his own bite, swallowing before replying. "Is it the cookies, or is it his mate, he's obsessed with?"

"Mixture, of the two, he loves them both?" Sika suggested, before taking another bite. "I'm going to miss this, and them."

His brother nodded, he knew how much it would hurt him to have Manu leave. Yes, Sika still had Rosey at home, but it couldn't be easy to have Roman so far away. "We can come back when the baby is born." He suggested. "And Roman's pack can come and visit us."

"It's just." Sika trailed off.

"You're thinking about how much more we could have all had?" Afa asked as they heard giggling coming from the kitchen.

Sika nodded his head, he really would like to stay here longer, but he knew they couldn't, well he couldn't. Roman was already getting twitchy, and so, truth be told was he, two alphas in the same territory, no matter how close they were, eventually they would fight, unless one of them left. This was Roman's home, his territory; Sika knew it was he who had to go. Maybe, that was why his thoughts kept drifting to what if.

As if thinking about his youngest son, was all it took to conjure him up, he watched Roman jump the fence and walk across the yard, a smile on his face, as he ran lightly up the steps.

A quick. "Hi Dad, Uncle Afa." And he vanished into the house, before either of the older men could respond.

"Roman." They heard Genna, her voice quickly cut off, and both men looked at each other, knowing Roman was kissing his mate.

"It's good to see him so happy." Afa told his brother. "So good, to see them all so happy." He placed the last piece of pie in his mouth, with a regretful sigh.

"It's more than I ever hoped for." Sika replied. Finishing off the last bite of his own piece of pie, before standing up and heading for the open door. "At the same time thought, everything that I could wish for, it's over, no more Hunters, no more looking over our shoulders, no more fears that our children may be murdered, just because they are our children, that any mate we might have will be murdered, just for the supposed sin of loving us." He looked at his brother. "Elaine might have hidden Genna from us, but she brought her up well." He could not help the smile on his lips as he looked into the kitchen, watching his new daughter, feeding still warm cookie to his son.

They were like a pair of young cubs, so playful with each other, their love obvious for anyone to see. Dean and Roxy were not much better, Dean had obviously gotten at the cookies that had just come out of the oven, there was chocolate around his mouth, and some of the mixture on his hands. He was playfully trying to rub some on Roxy's face, while she was laughing at him, even as she tried to avoid his sticky hands.

Smiling at the antics of the two couples, Sika reached for another slice of pie, he was going to miss this. They had less than a week left here; the cycle of the full moon would herald their leaving. He had three nights under the moon, where the two packs would run as one, and then he and Roman would part ways once more. Sad, but it was the way of their kind, he did not want to fight his youngest son, and he knew Roman did not want to fight him.

"Dad." He looked over at Genna guiltily, knowing he had been caught.

"You two are too good at cooking." He defended himself, his eyes meeting Romans, his youngest son was laughing at him.

Before anything else could be said, the kitchen started filling up with hungry men; the children were home from school. The treats and snacks vanished at an alarming rate. However neither Genna, nor Roxy cared, they could always make more tomorrow. Finally everyone was contented, and all that was left of the snacks were a few crumbs. Looking around the kitchen, as the men cleared away the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher, Genna smiled.

"I think I need to make a trip into town." She said to no one in particular.

"Ice cream?" Rikishi could not help the smile on his face, at the hopeful voice of his granddaughter. Her face pleading, as she looked at her aunt.

Tony and Mike though silent, were adding their own pleading looks to Melanie's, while Dean was giving Roxy the puppy dog eye look ,making the older men smile at his antics.

"Ice cream." Genna smiled at the children. "Big sundaes, how does that sound?"

"Do you know I love you?" Dean was the one to answer, making everyone laugh at his antics.

"No, you love Roxy; you just enjoy sweet things, and me getting them for you." Genna replied, her eyes checking over the kitchen.

Dean smirked and kissed his mate, everyone in the room knew how he felt about Roxy, heaven help the person who ever tried to hurt her, because Dean would have no mercy, he loved her unconditionally.

"Stop flirting with my mate for food." Roman admonished his brother, a smile on his face, to take the sting out of the words. "You are a dog Dean, no two ways about it."

Smiling and taking a moment to kiss Roxy, before replying, Dean replied. "No I'm a wolf."

Everyone laughed, however Sika could not miss the look on Genna's face, it was a look of longing, like she wanted something more than she had. If he had to guess, he would say it was something along the lines of a desire to belong. That was silly though wasn't it he asked himself? Before realising the answer, since it was one he had formed with his own mate years before. Genna wasn't a wolf, she was completely human. For all she was a part of the pack, she wasn't physically one of them, for her there was something missing. His hand went to the chain around his neck. He had worn it for most of Roman's life, a symbol of his love for his mate. Maybe it was time to pass it on, and to make a suggestion to his son. As if he knew his Father was thinking of him, Roman's gaze met his own and locked. Even across the room, Sika could see the slight twitch around Roman's eyes. It wasn't conscious; he felt his own jaw clench slightly, the alpha instinct flaring in them both. He turned and walked out onto the porch, Roman quickly pecking Genna on the lips, before following him.

"Sorry Dad." Roman apologised quickly to his Father.

"It's okay son, I understand, we can't help it, it's instinct for both of us." Sika opened the catch on the chain and took the ring he always wore off holding it out to his youngest. "This was your Mother's; I think you should have it now, or rather, that you should give it to Genna."

Roman took the ring, looking at his Father. "Why, you've worn this for as long as I can remember?"

Sika smiled at his son. "Genna is human, human women have certain expectations in a relationship, it's the way they are raised. Yes she is your mate and the two of you are having a baby, but does she really feel like she is part of the pack?" He looked at his youngest as he held the ring in his fingers. "Your Mom was my mate, but it wasn't enough, she needed more. Right before she was murdered, I asked her to marry me, it took me that long to figure it out, I think you need to do the same for Genna. Make her aware that she is as much a part of your pack as anyone else, give her that commitment."

Roman looked at his Father, turning the words over in his head. Marriage? It wasn't something he had ever thought about, but then having an actual mate wasn't either, and that was what Genna was. Could his Dad be right? Did she need that kind of commitment from him? His eyes drifted to the kitchen door.

"Do you think that's what she wants?" He questioned softly.

"She's human." Sika replied, using the same pitch and level, as if that answered everything.

"Genna says we are too." Roman met his Fathers eyes. "She says I'm human, with a little bit extra."

Sika could not help the smile that graced his face at those words; he knew Roman couldn't have done better for himself if he tried. Genna definitely saw them all as human, and as her family. Doing this though, if his son decided to take his advice, would allow Genna to know that they viewed her as family as well. He could see Roman mulling things over, as he turned the ring in his fingers. Though he was looking at it, his Father doubted Roman was actually seeing the ring he held, but rather that he was mulling over the suggestion which had made.

"You picked a good mate." Roman heard his Father carry on talking to him. "Maybe, we need to be reminded that we are human too a little more often, that we aren't wolves who can become men, but rather men who can take the shape of wolves."

Roman could not help the smile on his lips; Genna was good for him he knew that, she was good for his whole pack. To her he would never be anything other than a man, the man she loved.

"I'll do it." He murmured. "I love her and I know she loves me, maybe we all need this, to remind us all, we really are the same species."

Genna walked out of the door as he was speaking.

"You get down on one knee." Sika hissed, as Roman moved towards his mate.

Genna smiled at Roman as he wrapped his arms around her, she was about to say something, when his lips found hers, and he kissed her lovingly. Melting against him, her body moulding to his, she let herself become lost in his kiss. She sensed, rather than heard, the others following her out onto the deck. When the kiss broke, she was slightly shocked when Roman dropped to one knee in front of her, wondering what he was doing.

Roman gulped slightly, knowing both packs were watching him, as he dropped to his knee, looking up at Genna. His hands were wet, and there didn't seem to be enough air getting into his lungs. This was his mate he was kneeling in front of, the woman who loved him; she wasn't going to say no to him, so why was his heart threatening to beat right out of his chest? His mouth was dry, maybe it was the fact he was doing this in front of everyone who mattered to him. Clutching the ring in his fingers, his eyes met hers, and he could see the love in them.

"Genna, will you marry me?" Had he just done it, had he just said it like that? He was holding out the ring to her, and concentrating on the look on her face.

The young woman was in a state of shock, yes she was carrying their child, and they were mates, but this, it was coming right out of left field, it was so unexpected. She looked down at him, the love in his eyes, the hope in them, and knew at once what she was going to say.

"Yes, of course I will." The words were out of her mouth, before she consciously thought about them, she just knew that she loved him with everything in her and wanted to make him happy.

Roman smiled, slipping the ring onto her finger, it was a little too big, but not big enough to slip right off again. Rising to his feet, and to the cheers and whoops of the pack, he kissed her tenderly. He felt Dean slap him on the back, but ignored it, in favour of kissing the woman in his arms. When they finally pulled apart, he noticed the questioning looks on some of the other men's faces, they probably didn't understand. Dean however, had a thoughtful look on his; and was gazing at Roxy. It should have been obvious it was going to happen, however everyone was still shocked, as Dean walked to Roxy and dropped to one knee in front of her. He took her hand in his, gazing up at her.

"I don't have a ring Roxy; I'm not as prepared as Roman." That made everyone laugh. "Still this feels like the right thing, you are the love of my life, my mate till one of us dies, marry me Roxy, say you'll be my wife?"

It felt like the world was holding its breath. Genna was holding Roman's hand in hers, her grip tight, though not tight enough to hurt. The others were all silent, waiting for Roxy's answer, so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

Roxy looked down at the man who had become her heart. "Yes." She whispered. "Of course I'll marry you, I love you so much Dean, you are everything to me."

Smiling he rose to his feet, wrapping her in his arms, to the cheers of the two packs, and kissed her tenderly. Once the pair of them broke apart, the two mated couples looked at each other, and then moved together, pulling each other into a group hug. For a few moments they stood like that, the women crying happy tears, the two men looking at each other. Then, like an inevitable tide, the rest of first Roman's, and then Sika's packs engulfed them; there were hugs and hearty slaps on the back, everyone joining in the happy celebration.

It was Genna, who eventually broke up the human version of a wolf pile. "We really need to go into town, I promised ice cream."

Everyone began to laugh, as nice as the moment was, ice cream would make it an enjoyable celebration. Dean at once began to bounce around, like an excited puppy, making everyone laugh harder. Though the freezers in both houses were full of ice cream, going out for it was a favourite activity.

"Dean calm down, its only ice cream." Roxy admonished her mate.

"No it's going out for ice cream." Dean corrected, as the group separated and began to lock the house up, before heading for the various cars, so that they could all head into town.

Randy was bored, the group led by Hunter had rolled into town mid morning and booked into the local hotel. One that was not a good enough rating for Hunter, however, it was the only option available to them. The formulation of Hunters plan had taken a few days, rather than just the night, he had counted on. The first part of it, involved making casual contact with Genna Hunter. To this end, the group were wandering around the town. Hunter and Stephanie as a couple, Joey and Jamie together, as it needed both of them to actually get anything done, while he and Seth on their own. This was, Randy thought, your typical small town, where he stood out like a sore thumb. The kind of place, where most people were related to each other in some form or another, and if they weren't related, they knew each other, if not to speak to, then by sight. He could feel the eyes following him as he moved around, learning the layout of the place, it was important to be aware of your surroundings, something that could save your life.

Hunter and Seth were the ones making the plans, once upon a time, it would have been him and Hunter, but Seth had usurped that role, and truth be told, Randy was actually glad about that. Wandering around alone, it felt like he was always alone, ever since his wife and daughter had been slaughtered by those animals. Randy questioned again, if what they were doing here was right?

"They're in town again, multiplying like rabbits, how many freaks does it take to watch wolves anyway?"

Randy really didn't take too much notice of the person who was talking, some generic local teen, long greasy hair and a face full of acne. What did get his full attention however; was the word the kid used; wolves? He had not realised there were wolves in the area; that was something, according to Hunter, which the Hunters, would never have allowed, the family would have immediately eradicated any pack in their area. How the times had changed he reflected. Hovering, while pretending to study an advert in the shop window, he endeavoured to hear what else was being said.

"I wish the freaks would just move on, but since those women moved into Meadow house, you see more of them than ever." Another genetic teen replied to the first.

"Did you see them; it was disgusting, hugging each other, and kissing in public?"

There was a snigger of a laugh, before the second teen responded. "Don't tell me, if you got a chance to kiss a fine ass like one of them, you wouldn't be kissing on her, and more every chance you got?"

The two teens moved away still talking, and Randy could see no obvious way to follow them and keep on listening in. Turning, he pulled out his phone pretending to check for messages, in reality he was looking at a picture of Genna Hunter, which had been sent to everyone in the group. In it the young brunette was hugging a red head, and they were laughing together. Looking at the red head, Randy could not help licking his lips. She was so pretty he thought; since his wife had passed, he had not really looked at another woman. Sure he had, had a few encounters, he had needs after all, but it had all been purely physical, no feelings involved. This woman though, she called to something in him that he thought was long dead; she called to his aching mangled heart.

Looking up from his phone, he locked eyes with another man, this one was watching him intently, His brown hair was slicked back over his head, and Randy could see where it was receding, the patch of hair on his chin was flecked with grey. From this distance, he couldn't see the colour of the eyes that watched him. As soon as he became aware that he had been noticed, the stranger averted his gaze, ambling down the sidewalk, on the opposite side of the street. His clothes had seen better days, Randy reflected, watching him with sharp eyes, they were well worn, and he covered them with a long leather duster, which showed the marks of continual use. His shoes were dull, covered with dust; the man himself looked clean enough though. Not a vagrant, maybe a drifter passing through, on the way to somewhere else? Randy dismissed the man as unimportant, and carried on up the street, apparently window shopping if anyone were watching him, as he made his rounds. He was thankful for the jeans and T-shirt he had dressed in, at least he was comfortable, unlike the others, who were all dressed up in suits. He had not missed the frown on Hunters face, when he had come out of his room at the hotel, no doubt later he would get a lecture, about letting the side down. For now though, he was casual and comfortable, he would have stood more of a chance in blending in, it this hadn't been your normal small town.

He saw the group ahead of him, spilling out of the ice cream parlour, laughing and joking together. A family group he wondered? There were a group of older men, some younger ones, three kids and two women. He was going to dismiss them as unimportant, until his eyes rested on the redhead who was wrapped around a tall man with light brown, blond hair. She was gazing at him with love in her eyes; he could see that as he stopped dead and looked at her. She was beautiful, and it was obvious even from a distance, that the couple were in love. Sighing, and cursing his luck, Randy began to try and make his way past them. That was when his eyes met and locked onto Genna Hunter, he almost stumbled to a stop. It was definitely her, he didn't need to check his phone; her image had burned itself into his mind. She was leaning into a tall man, with long black hair and a goatee. It was obvious to see she was in love with him; the sun caught them for a moment, bathing the couple in its glow, before reflecting off the ring on her finger.

Seeing that ring winking at him in the light, all Randy could think was, Hunter was going to flip out, not only was Genna with someone, someone she obviously loved, she was engaged to him. Blindly stepping out into the street, Randy flinched when he was pulled back to the side walk, as the car that he had been oblivious to, zoomed past, just missing him.

Looking at the well muscled man with tattoos, who had just saved him from serious injury; if not death he muttered. "Thanks." Before the group allowed him to pass, and carried on their way.

He stopped, a short way up the street and watched them, before becoming aware that the drifter from before, was watching them too. Was it Randy's imagination, or was there a kind of hunger in the other man's face as his gaze rested on the red head? For a moment, Randy thought the other man would follow the group, however he just stood there, watching them all, or maybe it was just that pretty redhead?

Taking in the scene for a moment, Randy debated with himself, should he go and find Hunter, or should he allow Genna a few more hours of happiness? Knowing the answer, he turned and began to walk briskly up the street. Hunter was prowling the streets too, better to tell him as soon as possible what he had just witnessed, however no matter how Randy worded it, the older man would not be happy, with the news he had to relate. With a heartfelt sigh, he let his feet take him to the hotel, and the confrontation, that would probably have Hunter exploding in rage.

* * *

 _ **So Hunter's group is in town and looking for Genna, however her mystery stranger from the garden centre is following the group too. Please if you could take the time to review, and let me know what you think, it would be appreciated, better yet let me know who you think the mystery man might be.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**As it probably goes without saying, I own none of the people you recognise in this story, they belong to the WWE, and to the men who portray them so well for us in the ring, or have done so in the past. Love them, or hate them, they each do a great job, of entertaining us each week.**_

 _ **So here is the next chapter of the story, I managed to get this one done over Friday and mainly yesterday, it was like my fingers were possessed and it had to come out. I do hope you will enjoy it.**_

 _ **My thanks as always; to those of you who took the time to review. However since there seems to be a glitch in the system, and new reviews though logged in the counter, are not showing up, I cannot therefore, do as I normally would, and thank you each by name, however please know I do value each and every review I receive.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter three Moving forward**

Looking at the other man, Randy knew, there was no way that Hunter could be described as anything but angry, at the news he had brought. The man was pacing around the room, a glass of bourbon clutched tightly in his hand.

"You're sure that's what you saw?" Hunter demanded again, as his eyes locked on the younger man.

Randy nodded his affirmative; he didn't feel much like talking right now. He felt bad telling the other man what he had seen, and heard, especially about the man that Genna was with, and the animals, that were living in those woods. However, it would have only been a matter of time, until his mentor found out ,that Genna Hunter was not only seeing someone, but engaged to him.

"Wolves!" Hunter made the word seem like a curse. "There's a pack of those lupine vermin, actually living in the woods around Meadow house?"

That wasn't, what Randy expected the other man to go off on. He had really thought Hunter would lose it, at the thought that the woman all his plans centred around, was actually with someone. Instead, it was the wolf pack, he had just heard about, that had him pacing the floor, like a wild animal himself.

Seth was sitting in a chair by the window, his phone clutched in his hand. He was feeling slightly jealous, Randy had actually gotten to see his future wife, in the flesh; while he himself had to make do with looking at her picture on his phone. Looking at her face, he wondered how long it would be, before he got to meet her in person. It couldn't be soon enough for him. Hunter was still pacing around the room, so long as he was venting at Randy about Genna, Seth felt comfortable looking at the face of the woman, he was destined to be with.

"It gets worse." Randy knew Hunter was going to explode, as the other man stopped his pacing, knocking back his drink in one go, and standing in front of him glaring. "The man Genna was with, he's the leader of the group studying the wolves."

Seth jumped slightly, as the glass flew from Hunter's hand, and shattered against the wall, the phone almost slipping from his fingers, so that he had to make a grab for it, to prevent it falling to the floor.

"What?" Hunter yelled his fury visible on his face. "She's involved with a wolf lover?"

For a moment, Randy actually thought Hunter was going to hit him; however, the other man turned away, and walked to the table pouring out another generous measure of bourbon for himself. Allowing Randy to breathe a sigh of relief, and look around the hotel room. It was pretty standard as rooms went he thought. Bed, double of course, this was Hunters room after all, the best one the Hotel had to offer, Hunter accepted nothing but the best. A few chairs dotted around, wardrobe, dressing table, chest of drawers, table. All the kind of generic furniture you would expect, made out of cheep wood, which was easily replaceable.

Pulling out of his thoughts he looked at the others instead, Seth glancing at his phone from time to time. Joey and Jamie looking like they hoped Hunter would be pouring for them too. Instead though, he knocked the drink back, and glared indiscriminately around the room. Stephanie rose from her seat, putting her hand on his shoulder, however he shook it off, pouring yet another drink for himself. It probably was too much too fast, Randy reflected watching the other man, knowing his mood could turn ugly in an instant, when he drank like that.

"Hunter don't you think." Stephanie broke off, when he turned and glared at her, before beginning his pacing once more.

"A fucking wolf lover with a hunter, with the last of the hunters, it can't be allowed to continue." He stopped, throwing this drink back like the others, an evil smile coming over his face and Seth, who was watching his as well, knew Hunter had a plan. "Well, there is only one thing to do with wolves." He went back to the bourbon, this time pouring glasses for everyone. A gesture from him, had Stephanie handing the glasses around. "We go out there, and we kill every last stinking, fucking wolf." He stated. "No wolves, no wolf lover, no wolf lovers, no one to stand in our way with our plans for Genna." That cruel smile was back on his face.

"You think if we kill the wolves, he'll go, and she'll stay here?" Jamie, Seth reflected, was sometimes too dumb to know when to keep his mouth shut.

Hunter threw another glass, this one full of bourbon at the wall in anger. It shattered the liquid running down the pale wall paper, leaving an amber stain behind it, and barely missing Joey's head. Grabbing the smaller man by his jacket, and lifting him off his feet, Hunter snarling at him, like a rabid animal himself in that moment.

Jamie could smell the alcohol on Hunters breath ,and see the rage in his eyes; if he got away with only a few smacks, he would count himself lucky.

Hunter slammed him into the wall, making the smaller man cry out in pain, before the bigger man's fist drove itself into his gut, knocking the air from his lungs.

"He'll go, because there will be no filthy curs for him to study." Hunter growled out, letting Jamie go, so that he slid to the floor gasping for air. "She'll stay, because her destiny is with us, carrying on her parents work, I'll give her those wolves' heads as trophies." He pulled back his foot, before driving it deep into Jamie's gut. "Then we'll get the books of the Hunters, and with her as Seth's wife, ready to being a new generation into the world, we'll hunt the demon spawned monsters down, and wipe them from existence." He added a couple more kicks for good measure, one glancing blow to the face, that gave him the satisfaction of breaking the other mans nose. He turned to glare at Joey. "Clean up the mess." He ordered, leaving everyone in no doubt, that he meant the broken glass, and the beaten man before him. "Seth, walk with me."

Seth leapt to his feet, when Hunter was in this kind of mood; you disobeyed him at your peril. Straightening his clothes, and finishing his drink quickly, he placed the glass on the table, and followed Hunter out of the door.

The pair of them walked down the corridor, to the elevator, getting in they rode it to street level, exiting the car there, they headed out into the early evening air. They walked for a while without talking. Seth wondering if Hunter just needed to walk off the bourbon, before they did something else.

"You; are the future Seth." Hunter's voice caught him by surprise when it came. "You; with Genna by your side, are our hope, my legacy for the future."

Seth felt his chest swell with pride, his mentor believed in him, expected him to carry on his important work. They could not, let the monsters destroy and disrupt innocent lives, they were all that stood against the darkness.

"You understand don't you?" Hunter was talking again, and Seth paid close attention to his words. "You know the horrors that are lucking out there, we have to protect humanity, and we have to show Genna her destiny." He stopped looking earnestly at Seth. "We have, to educate her on the horrors out there, it is vital; that she take up her families mantle, and be at the forefront of the fight." He began to walk again; there was a chill in the early evening air, raising goosebumps on their skin. "With you by her side, we will lay waste to the enemy; wipe them from the face of the Earth." His voice was taking on an almost reverent tone now, like a minister preaching to his flock. "The man she is with, all those men must go, be driven out of here, she must stay and join us, it is the only way Seth, the only way to ensure our goal." He looked over the town, which was winding down for the night. "What we are doing, it may seem harsh and cruel, but we are doing it for the good of humanity, and in time, she will come to see that." He did not speak the other words that were in his mind. If she won't join us, then a couple of kids down the line, well accidents happen, those monsters are out there, and they would love to get their hands on a Hunter, or at least, that can be how it seems.

Seth knew Hunter was right, he knew, that whatever his mentor had planned, that was the right thing to do. He had absolute faith in him, the other man put the well being of humanity, above everything, and Seth was proud to be his chosen heir. He never stopped to think ,that even if what Hunter was planning was well meant, it was intrinsically wrong. That they should not plan to force Genna to join them, nor could Seth reasonably expect her to agree to be his wife. Especially not as the young woman was in love with, and engaged to another man. He could only blindly follow, and hope that somehow, Genna was the key to relieving his own personal hell, that visited him in the night. He trusted Hunter implicitly, and would follow him into the jaws of hell itself; if that was what was needed.

Hunter smiled darkly to himself; yes, he would do whatever he could to protect humanity. He wanted to rid the world of those monsters, avenge Brian, then use his only child, to achieve his own ends. He would, and had done things, best not spoken of already; a few more were nothing to his conscience. That wasn't his only goal in life though, he was grateful to Stephanie, by becoming his wife she had brought him money, and a more than comfortable lifestyle. However, with the resources Genna had at her fingertips, he could live in a style few dreamed of. If he was younger, or Genna were older, well things happen in this life, especially in the life of monster hunters. If he were left alone, bereft of his 'darling' wife, Genna would be the perfect bride. Still things were what they were, Seth as his heir apparent, would fit neatly into the role of husband, and head of the family, because that family, would actually be part of the larger one, which he Hunter ruled. It was good, he reflected, with that dark smile, to be the king.

The pair of them walked on, honing their plans for Genna, and what they would do about the men and wolves. There plans were adaptable, they had to be, they had, had no idea what they would find, when they got here. At first, the pair of them had planned to just turn up at Meadow House, with the excuse that they were lost, so that somehow, they could get talking to Genna. Now however, with the intelligence that Randy had brought back, that plan needed to be altered. In all probability, the young woman would be unlikely, to strike up any kind of friendship with Seth, especially since the wolf lover was in the picture. All those years ago, Brian had explained to Hunter, the need to destroy the four legged vermin, as well as the two legged variety. The monsters could hide themselves amongst the beasts, no wolves, none of the filth that tried to imitate men, hiding in plain sight amongst them. Now that, that plan was no longer workable, they needed another.

Hunter stopped, looking into a gaudily decorated window, not really seeing what was on display, rather, letting his mind muse on the problem they now had. Seth stood by his side, his mind on the young woman, who would one day soon be his. Randy had not spoken much about her, just that he had seen her with one man in particular, amongst a group of men and some children, and noticed the ring glinting on her finger, signalling that she was engaged. With them he had also reported, was the red headed woman from the photo. Randy's eyes; seemed to lose a bit of their haunted look, when he spoke of the red head, as yet un-named to them. Maybe she was Randy's way back? Seth did not really care that much for Randy, he knew he had usurped the other man's place in the group, when Hunter had brought him in, and while he did not care about that, the other man was part of the group, a loyal soldier in the fight, a body to throw into battle, before he himself had to take up arms. Besides, with the woman who was obviously a good friend to Genna with them, the young Hunter would be happy.

Seth did not stop to think that his morality had been skewed by Hunters teachings. He saw nothing wrong, with doing whatever it took to achieve their aims, well, if he was honest, Hunters aim. The thought that he would have a beautiful wife at the end of it all, and enough money to go anywhere, and do anything, well that did not hurt either. To Seth, there was nothing worse, than being cold and hungry, wondering where you next meal would come from. Hunter had lifted him out of that way of life, by hand picking him. Genna would ensure him a future, which would be unparalleled by most people in the world today.

"We know the two young women come into town regularly." Seth knew Hunter was thinking on his feet, though idiots, Jamie and Joey too, had managed to procure some Intel on the young women, after speaking to some of the locals. "Instead of just introducing ourselves to them, we arrange a little car trouble for them, and step in to help." Hunter was smiling again.

"Randy likes the red head, if we take both of them instead of just Genna." Seth jumped slightly, as Hunters hand flashed out and grabbed his shoulder.

Hunter squeezed his shoulder, more gently than Seth been expecting, a gesture more of approval, than anything else, indicating he liked the way Seth was thinking, and encouraging the younger man to go on outlining his plan.

"Genna could be more likely to listen to us, see things our way, if we have her friend as well." He paused; sensing Hunters approval, for the quick thinking he was doing. "With both of them, she would be less likely to try and get away, especially if we separate them, but let her know we have her friend, the red head could be a reward for Randy, a way to ensure his continuing loyalty."

Hunter let his hand drop from Seth's shoulder, and for a moment, the younger of the two men thought he had said the wrong thing. However with his next breath, Hunter began to laugh softly, an approving sound, almost like music to Seth's ears.

"This, is why I hand-picked you to be my heir." He said, beginning to walk again, he was feeling slightly chilled, despite the expensive suit he wore, Seth quickly falling into step with him. "You think on your feet, and plan ahead; yes we'll take both of them, Genna for you, the other one for Randy." He paused for a moment. "The full moon is only a matter of days away now, what better time to destroy the vermin in the woods, but those three nights of all nights, the nights, the monsters come out?"

The pair of them turned their feet back to the hotel, the chill in the air, had both of them craving the warmth of the building, along with a hot meal. Things looked to be falling into place, they had a new plan, and their goal firmly in mind.

Walking inside the warm building, the duo made their way back up to the room, via the elevator. Hunter seemed more relaxed, now they had adapted their plan, to the current situation. Inside the room, the mess from earlier had been cleaned up, a faint damp patch on the wallpaper, all that remained of the thrown glasses, somehow both the glasses, and the small fragments they had left, had been cleared away. Maybe, Seth thought, they rang down to room service, and asked for some sort of cleaning equipment, he didn't know, and he didn't really care, so longs he wasn't the one who had to do it, it didn't really matter to him.

Jamie had his nose stuffed with gauze. (There was normally always a first aid kit within easy reach, accidents happened after all, and you never knew, when you might need to patch yourself, or one of your team mates up, or have them do the same for you.) He was also holding a cold compress against his nose, wincing slightly every now and again, as he moved the compress slightly, to get the full benefit of it.

Hunter's gaze fixed itself on Randy, who was still dressed in jeans and T-shirt. "We are going down to dinner in." He glanced at the expensive watch on his arm, making a show of checking the time. "Thirty minutes, get yourselves presentable, Randy don't let me see you out of your suit again, appearance is everything, don't let the side down again, you have thirty minutes to rectify the situation."

Randy had to stop himself, from giving Hunter the finger with both hands. He was getting fed up with all the bullshit, what did it matter how they dressed? All he wanted to do was avenge his family; he could do that bare beam and buck naked, why did they need to dress up? It was something Hunter had never explained to him. He got up and headed out of the room, down the corridor a short way, and into his own room. Grabbing a pillow off the bed, his room was like a mirror of Hunters, he began to pummel it, taking out his frustration on the foam, before doing as he was told, and dressing in his suit.

Hunter watched Randy walk out of the room, he knew the younger man's temper was flaring; he would need to watch that, and if necessary teach him a lesson. No one argued with Hunter, if he said jump, he expected them to ask how high, and do it. He looked around at the rest of the group, there was blood on the front of Jamie's shirt and he glared at him. Joey was the one who caught onto why Hunter was glowering at his friend however, and quickly pulled him out of the room, and along to theirs, so that the bloodied shirt could be changed.

Seth was looking at his reflection in the mirror, making sure his hair was tidy, and that there were no marks on his suit. Hunter smiled; Seth had style now; there was no doubt about it. Of course, there was no real reason for everyone to dress up in suits, more than that he wanted them to. Hunter liked to have that certain style, and he liked those he surrounded himself with, to have it too. Seth had bought into that image, like he had bought into everything else Hunter was selling.

Stephanie was wearing a smart dress and jacket, the colour she had chosen, complimenting his choice of a charcoal grey suit and white shirt. The red dress she wore, stopped a couple of inches below the knee, demure and dignified. Her shoes were a darker grey, a few shades away from a true black. A smart jacket of the same colour gave her the air, of someone both professional, yet at the same time well off. His tie complimented her dress, being a rich red. Smiling he offered her his arm, thinking on the surface, they looked like the perfect couple.

Seth today had gone, like Joey and Jamie always did, with a black suit and shirt, his tie in contrast, was a deep silver colour. Hunter knew without asking, that the other two would go all black.

Randy, when he walked back into the room, had gone with a grey pinstripe suit, white shirt and a checked tie with blue squares of different shades. Hunter nodded his head looking him up and down.

"That's much better." He offered his opinion. "Appearance is everything Randy, we must project a certain image, remember those monsters we are hunting, are ill bred, heathen, illiterate, creatures, and we have to show in every way we can, how much better than them we are." He managed to hide his smile, at the nonsense he was spouting.

When they went to destroy the wolves, they would not be wearing suits. When they hunted the monsters, they would not be wearing them either. Genna; was the key, that would open up everything to him. If she wanted no part of it all, and he knew that there was a real chance, that they would not be able to bring her round to his way of thinking, well there were ways round that. She had after all, been raised by that foolish old woman, who knew what she had been taught, or told. However with Seth firmly on board, it only took one child for everything to come to him, Seth as the Father, would be in control of the Hunter fortune, and he would be in control of Seth.

The return of Jamie and Joey, saw them afforded the same scrutiny as Randy, Hunter glared at Jamie's face, the blood was gone, but you could still see the gauze stuffing up his nose. Still, the leader of the group reflected, he was the one who had broken the other man's nose, so he would just have to accept the reality of the situation.

Smiling at his wife, whose hand was still on his arm, he led the way out of the room and down the corridor. They entered the elevator, riding it down to the dining room, where they were seated at one large table. Hunter at the head of it, with Seth on his right hand side while Stephanie was seated his left.

The meal itself was almost formal, wine was chosen by Hunter, and while everyone could choose what they wanted to eat, the meal was stilted. They tried to make small talk, however everyone knew underneath the civilised venire he wore, Hunter was ready to explode at the slightest provocation. While Jamie and Joey indulged in the wine, the others drank sparingly. Seth had a bottle, tucked away in his bag for later, when he was alone, and probably having nightmares. Randy felt he needed his wits about him, so that he could gauge Hunters mood. Stephanie never had more than one glass of wine when they were out, at home, or in their room she might drink more, but she would never over indulge, for fear she might do something to embarrass her husband. Hunter himself felt he had already indulged enough for now, and was content to sip on his wine and enjoy his foot. He chose for them to partake of a three course meal, and over the desert, he raised his glass to the rest of the table. All eyes were immediately on him, as he cleared his throat theatrically, before he spoke.

"Gentlemen, and of course my dear Stephanie." He smiled over at his wife. "Here is to a successful implementation of our plan, the resurgence of our cause, and the up-coming nuptials of one of our own." His eyes rested on Seth for a moment. "To Seth; and to our future." He finished the toast.

Everyone dutifully clinked their glasses together, and repeated the toast, before drinking, Seth smirking happily. The next day, would see them one day closer, towards taking Genna and her friend, one day closer to the culmination of Hunters plans, one day closer to Seth, getting everything he could ever realistically want.

The meal was done soon after that, so they made their way back upstairs returning to Hunter and Stephanie's room. Hunter poured out glasses of bourbon for everyone, which Seth dutifully passed around. When everyone had a glass, and all eyes were on him, Hunter gestured for Seth to take his place beside him.

"As you all know." He began, smiling at them almost condescendingly. "We are here to meet and train Genna Hunter."

That was the understatement of the year Randy thought, they weren't here to meet Genna, they were here to, for all intents and purposes abduct, and induct Genna into the fold, wither she wanted to join them or not.

"With the wolf lover in the picture, Seth and I have come up with a variation on our original plan." He looked at Seth. "Instead of the two of us acting the lost travellers, we will watch out for her coming into town, when she does, a car problem is easy enough to arrange."

Randy shivered, he hoped they were not planning on anything to drastic, if he hadn't had car problems, maybe he would have been there to help his family.

"We will be there to offer assistance." Hunter smiled nastily. "When they accept the offer, we will bring them back here."

"Them?" Randy could not stop the question from popping out of his mouth.

Hunter glared at him, his fist clenching, before he forced himself to relax, after all Randy should like this part of the plan.

"Yes them, we are going to take both Genna and her friend with the red hair." He smiled at the look on Randy's face, oh yes this was the way to get Randy back on side. "Then we implement our plan." He could not miss the looks on Jamie and Joey's faces. "Genna will marry Seth, and the red head, is for Randy." He paused, looking at the man who had once been his first choice, while he took in what he had just announced to them all. "What could be better, the last Hunter and her friend tied to the future of our way of life?"

Randy could not believe what he had heard come out of Hunters mouth. He had not really agreed with any of what had been proposed by Hunter concerning Genna. However the red head, he already felt something just looking at her, maybe what was between her and the blond wasn't anything serious. He knew he was trying to rationalise something he shouldn't even consider in the first place. The red head was so beautiful though, and didn't he deserve something good in his life?

Hunter could not help smiling, as he looked at Randy; the doubts were slipping away from his soldier. Yes, taking the red head, as well as Genna was a good plan of Seth's, and he knew it confirmed that he had made the right choice, when he brought the young man into the fold.

Tomorrow was a brand new day, a chance to forge a new future for themselves; and everything was going to come up Hunter. Shortly after, he dismissed them to their own rooms.

Later Randy lay in his lonely bed, thinking about Roxy, and trying to convince himself they were doing nothing wrong. In his heart of hearts though, he knew it was wrong, it was all so very, very wrong.

* * *

 _ **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you could take the time to leave me a review I would really appreciate it. I would very much enjoy hearing your thoughts.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Since I have not managed a miraculous takeover of the WWE, everyone you see in this story apart from my OC's are the property of the aforementioned organisation and themselves. I own nothing but the idea for the story.**_

 _ **I hope you will all enjoy this chapter of the story. Since the newer reviews are still not showing up, I cannot thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter personally, as I normally do; all I can do is offer my thanks to you for taking the time to leave me your comments.**_

 _ **So here it is the next chapter I hope you will enjoy it, and if you could take a moment to review for me, it would be very much appreciated.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter four Visiting the past.**

Lying in their bed, Genna was watching as Roman dressed for the day, they had just finished an intense bout of lovemaking, and she was contemplating getting up, and heading for a shower. However, Roman just looked too good, even if he was putting clothes on, rather than taking them off, so she lay there and watched him, instead of getting out of the bed.

"Like what you see?" He enquired, looking over at his mate, who was propped up on some pillows, watching him.

"Definitely like what I am seeing." Genna replied, a lazy smile on her face. "But then you know that, since I spent the better part of an hour, showing you how much I like you."

Roman grinned back at her, before walking over to the bed, kneeling on it, so that he could lean in, and kiss his mate. No, he corrected himself, not his mate, his fiancé, it was a strange word in his mouth, but he knew it was right. The ring his Father bought to give his Mother adorned her finger, still too large. He had thought to have it re-sized, however his Dad had advised against it, reminding Roman, women could swell in odd places during pregnancy, and if Genna's fingers were to swell, she would not be able to wear the ring. Because of this, Genna had picked up some surgical tape,, which she had cut into strips, and wrapped around the bottom of the band, shrinking it for now, so that she would not lose it.

Despite the intense session they had indulged in only a short while before, he felt his interest stir again. Regretfully, he pulled back, knowing he had things to do, the look on his mates face, told him she felt the same way, and he gave her a tender, loving smile. His hand gently grazing her belly, caressing both her, and by extension the life they had created, which was growing within her. For a moment, Genna could have sworn, she felt his love for her, and their unborn child, like a physical thing. However, it faded away as quickly as it came. and left her unsure if it had even been real.

"Later?" It was both a question and a promise, all rolled up into one.

Roman smiled at her, and stole another quick kiss, before getting off the bed. "Later sounds perfect to me." He replied, bending to pick up his shirt, and slip it on. "I love you Gen." She could hear the feeling he put into the words.

"I love you too Roman." Genna still naked; slid from their bed and walked to her lover, who stood there enjoying the view of her body, it afforded him.

His arms snaked out and wrapped around her, pulling her close to him, and moulding her to his body.

"I have to go love, I promised Dad I'd run through the woods with him, we don't have much longer." He trailed off a little sadly, remembering that soon his Father, and his pack would be leaving.

"Are Dean and Afa going with you?" He knew why Genna was asking the question, he was twitchy around his Father, and Sika was just as twitchy around him, they couldn't help it, it's just the way things were, two alpha's in the same territory, it never worked out well.

He gave her a reassuring smile, his hand stroking her cheek, grateful for her care, of both himself and his Dad. "Yes, they'll be there keeping an eye on things, that's what beta's do."

"I wish." She stopped, looking up at him, she didn't need to say the words, he knew what they were.

"Me too, I have to go, he'll be waiting, we don't have much time left, we're both getting twitchy; soon we won't be able to coexist, without fighting with each other." He kissed her tenderly. "Have a good morning in town with Roxy." Releasing her and stepping back, he took one last lingering look at his naked mate, before reluctantly turning away. "I won't be walking away later." He told her as a parting remark,, making her smile, because she knew exactly what he meant by that.

"Have a good time, I'll see you later love." She called after him, before heading to her bathroom for a shower.

Once she had showered, Genna dressed quickly, in a pair of old jeans, and a simple T-shirt, pulling her hair back into a simple tail, she left her face bare of make-up, except for a few strokes of mascara on her lashes, and a touch of gloss on her lips. Slipping her feet into a simple pair of sandals, she ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Roman and Sika were going to hunt together in the wood, so he had declined her earlier offer of breakfast.

Roxy was already in the kitchen, fixing a batch of pancakes, she smiled as she heard her sister's footfall in the hallway, sliding a couple of the warm, spongy pancakes, onto a plate for her. Genna grinned and grabbed a fork from the counter, before drenching her plate with the sweet syrup that also stood on the side.

"Thanks." She said, as the other woman plated up her own breakfast.

"Welcome, did you sleep well?" Roxy grinned at Genna, who grinned back.

"How are either of us going to sleep well, with those guys around?" Genna asked with a grin.

They both began to laugh, knowing just how much their mates loved them, and how caring and protective they both were. Genna thought, if she had to imagine her ideal man, it would be Roman without a doubt. They quickly ate their food, before doing the washing up, leaving the kitchen spick and span.

Once they were done, they headed to their car, getting set to go into the town. Genna was behind the wheel, while Roxy tucked herself into the passenger seat. They were off to restock with food, having two packs living together, meant that they used a lot of food; good news for the shop keeps in town. Paying for what they needed was nothing to Genna, as she and Roxy had discovered when Grammy's will was first read, they would never want for anything that money could buy.

What money could never buy, was provided be the packs, and the two women themselves, love and family, she could be penniless Genna thought, and she would not care, if she had Roman's love, and Roxy with her, it would be enough, they would have found a way to manage. Not that the packs were short of money, however they had nothing like the wealth that Genna, and due to her relationship with her Roxy, had access to.

The drive into town was filled with laugher, and idle talk, the easy camaraderie, that came from the years they had spent together. Genna parked the car when they arrived on the main street of the town, and got out locking up, before heading off ready to do a big food shop, and maybe a little shopping for themselves. Genna flushed slightly, as she thought how hard Roman could be on her panties, she probably could do with getting more. Roxy spotted the colour in her cheeks, and wanted to know what had caused it. Soon, the pair of them were giggling and whispering, like a pair of school children. They did not notice the two men in the black suits, who were watching them, and then as they vanished into one of the shops, headed for their car.

Jamie and Joey looked at each other; luck seemed to be with them. Hunter had outlined the plan to them all last night, then again in more detail this morning. Now here they were, only a few hours later, carrying out the part of the plan, which involved, arranging for something to go wrong with the women's car. While Joey kept a look out, for anyone paying attention at what they were doing, Jamie broke into the car, something he had a certain skill for. What the man was actually engineering, took certain skills; they did not want the car to break down too soon. It needed to be outside the town, far enough away that any assistance, would be gratefully accepted.

By the time Genna and Roxy came out of the store, with bags in their hands, the two men who had tampered with their car were gone. However, someone had seen what had gone on. He stood on the corner hidden, from view but able to see everything on the street. Frowning, he wondered what they had been doing to the car? His eyes hungrily followed the red head, as the two women appeared from the store. He had already met the brunette, but the red head was an unknown, even though, she looked achingly familiar. He watched from the shadows, as they went to the various stores they needed goods from, making a couple of trips back to the car, to pack things in the trunk. Finally though, he couldn't stand looking from a distance, he had to get closer, he should warn them about the men who had tampered with their car, if nothing else.

Genna became aware, of someone walking towards them. She felt the shock of recognition, as she realised it was the man she had spoken too at the garden centre, almost a month ago. She gave him a small smile of recognition, intending to walk past him without speaking; after all, she did not really know him.

His eyes rested on the young redhead, he had just wanted to get closer, yet now he had, he could not suppress the name that slipped from his mouth. "Katherine."

Roxy stopped dead, on hearing that name from the stranger's lips. Her eyes met his, and locked on them. He found he could not look away from the face, that was in so many ways, hauntingly familiar.

"What did you say?" Roxy asked, and even though Genna's gut reaction, was to move on, she stood with her sister.

"Katherine, you look so very much like a woman I used to know." He replied, his eyes searching her face, taking in every familiar little thing about this woman.

"Katherine was my Mother's name." Roxy found herself wanting to talk to this man, there was something about him, that she felt she could trust.

He looked at her, his eyes sad and haunted. "Was?" Roxy felt herself wanting to reach out, to offer comfort to him, he looked as if his world had just ended at her words. "Would you like to get a coffee, I'd like to hear about her, we were close your Mom and I, once upon a time?"

Roxy and Genna looked at each other, the brunette could see the hunger in her sisters eyes, she knew so little about her Mother, Grammy could not tell the young woman very much, as there was little she knew. Genna gave Roxy a brief nod of her head, letting her know that whatever the other woman decided, was fine with her.

"Your Katherine, what was her surname?" Roxy questioned, after all, there were a lot of Katherine's in the world.

"Montgomery." Roxy felt as if the world had stopped, when she heard her own surname on the lips of this man.

She looked at him closely, his clothes had seen better days, that much was sure; his shoes were dull and dusty, his jeans though clean, were well worn, his once black T-shirt was faded to a grey, from time and washing. His outfit completed by a black leather duster coat, that too was worn, and had seen better days. There was something about him though, something she felt she could trust, and there was the hope, she could finally learn something more about her Mother than she knew.

"I'd like that, I don't really know much about my Mom." Roxy found herself eagerly agreeing to the idea.

Smiling, the man offered each woman an arm, and they walked to the coffee shop together. Once they were inside, they ordered and once it was brought to them, headed for a table to sit down. At first it felt a little awkward, the three of them sitting there, no one knowing what to say. They sipped on their hot drinks, and eyed each other, finally though, the man broke the silence.

"When I first saw Katherine, I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, we were at school together you see, I was on the football team and she was a cheerleader." He paused: a small smile on his lips, as he revisited the memory. "I almost ran into the goal post, I was so busy watching her, I got a right telling off for that." He took a sip of his coffee seeing that Roxy was hanging on his every word. "I asked her out as soon as I plucked up the courage, she was so sweet, and it next to no time we were dating."

Roxy sighed softly, this was more information, than she had ever thought she would learn, about the woman who gave birth to her.

"When she graduated, I asked her to marry me; she said yes, that had to be one of the happiest days of my life." He was talking again, a faraway look in his eyes, as he relived what he was talking about. "I'd got myself a job a few years before, nothing spectacular, but enough to get by on, and put some money away for the future, Katherine's family wanted her to go to college, they had put money away for it, so we decided that once she graduated, we'd get married and settle down. I got a better job offer away from home, we talked it over, and decided I should take it, there was an, an accident, I was ill for a while, then when I came back, not long after she was gone."

Genna looked at the man, something about that last sentence did not ring true to her, something was off about it.

"Mom got attacked." Roxy was talking now, trying to fill in the gaps for the man, as he had filled them in for her. "She said he was a monster, according to Grammy." She looked at Genna, as she recalled what little Elaine had been able to piece together, to tell her something about the woman who gave birth to her. "She ran, I think maybe she was scared he would find her again, or maybe she was just ashamed of what happened to her, thought it was somehow her fault." Genna noticed the colour had drained from the man's face at Roxy's words; he clutched the coffee tightly in his hand. "She was never the same after that, she had me, and then, when I was two years old, she took her own life."

The man's face was ashen now. "Katherine killed herself, she's dead?" He rose to his feet and stumbled out of the shop, his face a mask of agony.

"Wait, are you okay?" Roxy jumped to her feet, looking down at Genna, who was getting up too. "I didn't mean to shock him like that, it's just a fact of life to me, what Mom did, I didn't think, I just came right out with it."

Genna reached out to grasp her sister's arm. "Leave it for now; I'm not sure he was telling us the whole truth there, he knows who we are now, he can always come and talk to us again."

"We don't even know his name, he doesn't know ours." Roxy looked torn; the man had a wealth of knowledge about her Mother, which she would have liked to know.

Genna led the way out of the shop, they searched the street, for a few moments, however there was no sign of the man, who had once been engaged to Roxy's Mother. It was almost as if he had vanished into thin air.

He stood in the shadows, tears in his eyes, she was dead, the love of his life was dead, and buried in the cold earth. As long as he had not known for sure, he had hoped; thought maybe, somehow, some way, he would find her again. It was one of the reasons he drifted from place to place, the hope that he might one day, find the woman he loved beyond reason, beyond life itself. He wanted to scream and shout, to cry out to the universe that it wasn't fair, none of it was fair, what had happened to him, to her, to them, none of it was fair. He watched as the two young women walked up the street, laughing together, though he noticed the sadness around the red heads eyes. He hadn't even gotten her name. She was, she was Katherine's daughter, and he didn't even know what she was called.

All the time they were in the town shopping, he followed them with his eyes, a sense of longing in his heart, as he watched her. She looked so happy, he hoped she was happy. It wasn't until they got back into their car and drove away, that he realised he hadn't told them about the men, who had been doing something to the car. Cursing under his breath, he jogged down the road, hoping to catch up with them, or that they would catch sight of him in the mirrors.

Sighing, he stopped as the car vanished down the road, jumping out of the way, as a van its horn sounding sped down the road, almost mowing him over, but for his quick reflexes, it would probably have caught him a glancing, blow injuring him at best, possibly killing him.

Sitting behind the wheel of the van, Jamie smiled at Joey, everything was going to plan. Randy sat in the back along with Seth. Hunter would not dirty his hands with the kidnapping; that was down to them. He was the general, while they were the cannon fodder. He had sent the four of them to do the job. Jamie and Joey to offer assistance, while Randy and Seth were there, to help incapacitate, and abduct the young women. They followed at a distance, not too close; after all they knew where the pair women were headed.

Sika was following Roman, who had a small buck over his shoulders, muttering loudly under his breath. Dean walked beside his best friend, trying to hide his grin, at the easily audible tirade, that was coming from the man he called pops. Dean loved the older man dearly, he had been too old to need a Father when he met the man, but he was glad to have a Dad. Sika and Afa were trailing after the younger pair, Sika's words audible to all. The four of them had hunted the buck together, a bonding ritual for the two alphas, designed to hold off a fight between the two, everyone was aware that they were both getting twitchy around each other.

"Why do we have to take it back to the house and cook it, why can't we just let the wolves take over and eat it out here in the wood like we always have?" Sika complained.

Afa shrugged his shoulders; he had no idea, why there were not four wolves feasting on warm, fresh meat either. Still this was Roman's territory, if he said they were going to take it back to the house to eat it, that's what they were going to do. The whole point of the morning, had been that they hunt together, not necessarily the fact, that they got to eat it afterwards.

Dean was happy, life was good right now, all the people he cared about together, a beautiful mate, who would one day be his wife. Everything he had one day dreamed about, but never expected to have, was his. Soon he would be holding his mate in his arms, maybe one day soon she would be carrying his child, just like Genna was carrying Roman's.

The panic and fear when it hit him; came out of nowhere, and drove him to his knees. Roman took a few more steps, before he realised Dean had stopped, and turned to see Sika and Afa, looking questioningly at his beta. Letting the buck slide from his shoulders, Roman turned back to his brother. Dean's eyes flashed, as his wolf reacted to what he was feeling, then he threw back his head, giving a howl of pure agony.

"Dean what is it, what's wrong?" Sika was pulling the younger man to his feet, holding him steady.

"Roxy." Dean's breath came in pants. "Something's happened to Roxy."

"They were going into town." Roman paused, as he realised, he too was feeling something, an intense feeling of unease, as if something were out of kilter in his own personal universe. "Whatever has happened, its affecting Genna too."

The four men looked at each other, and without a word, shifted to their wolf forms. With Dean and Roman in the lead, the four of them headed towards the town, worry nagging at them, as they raced to try and find the two women, who were now an integral part of the pack.

They were about a mile outside of town, when Genna first realised there was a problem with the car. The engine was making strange noises, and seemed to be losing power. Genna pulled off the road, making Roxy question what was going on.

"There's something wrong with the car." Genna stated, killing the engine and opening her door to get out, she stood looking at the machine.

"Great, do you think it will get us back?" Roxy joined her sister, looking at the vehicle.

The pair of them knew little about car's; really nothing more than how to top up the oil and water, and check the tyre pressure. For anything more serious, they had AAA membership, and just picked up the phone. Pulling out her cell phone Genna frowned, no signal, and all that food in the trunk, getting ready to spoil and be useless.

"Should we carry on, we might trash the car?" Roxy didn't need to say, that the vehicle could easily be replaced.

"Yeah I think we should." Genna replied, she shivered slightly for a moment. "I just want to get home."

The two women got back into the car, however when Genna turned the key, the engine coughed a few times, but refused to start. The two of them looked at each other.

"Guess I made a mistake pulling over." Genna commented, hitting the steering wheel in frustration. "I should have just kept going, what are we going to do now, it's a long walk back home?"

Neither of the young women stopped to think, that Roxy could easily change forms, and make the journey in a fraction of the time on four legs, that it would take the two of them to walk it. Getting out of the car again and glaring at it, Genna was just about to lock it up, when they heard the sound of an engine coming down the road from the town. Looking at each other, both a little uneasy at being stuck here, with no means of escape apart from taking to the countryside, the two young women contemplated their options.

They were still standing there thinking, when the van pulled up next to them, and the driver looked out at scene. He looked harmless enough, with his short black hair and beard, a friendly smile on his face, but as Genna and Roxy both knew, looks could be deceiving. Still, maybe he could be of some help to them, they had nothing to lose, there were two of them after all. That was when they noticed the man in the passenger seat. He looked a whole lot meaner, with his shaved head and face. Both women took a step towards the apparent safety of their car, as the two men got out of the van, they were both tall, somewhere in the region of six feet each, if they had to make a guess, there didn't seem to be any difference in their height. It was the smart suits that they both wore, that had the two women relaxing slightly, though they were still a little wary, the two could be good Samaritans, stopping to help, but there was always the worry that they could be something else.

Jamie smiled at the two women, trying to appear friendly and harmless, the plan seemed to be working perfectly, and they had Seth and Randy hiding in the back of the van, as back up should the need it.

"Good morning ladies." He said, trying to appear unthreatening. "You look like you are in need of some help."

Genna and Roxy gave them awkward little smile, before Genna cleared her throat and spoke. "It was making a funny noise, now it won't start, and we have no signal to call for help."

"Well pretty lady, why don't you pop the hood and let me take a look for you." He smiled again, however the oily way he was talking, had both women cringing slightly.

Genna got back into the car, and did as he suggested, she really hoped the guy could fix the car; she wanted to get away from here, and away from him, well them. Leaning in pretending to inspect the engine, Jamie smirked slightly; everything was working out just fine.

"This is your problem ladies; right here." Jamie was pointing, hoping that the two women would come to see what he was showing them.

Genna looked at Roxy, maybe they should go over and look, leaning in they did not notice Jamie step back, or look over at Joey grinning. Both women felt uneasy, there was something about these guys. Genna thought she heard a sound come from the men's vehicle, then something wet, that smelled disgusting was pressed over her nose and mouth. She struggled ineffectively against the hold of the man behind her, she was effectively trapped against the car, and whatever it was she was trying not to breath in, was sapping her energy fast.' Roman help me.' Her thoughts turned to the man she loved above all else, the man who held and would always hold her heart, till the day she died.

Roxy was turning slightly, when a similar cloth was applied to her nose and mouth, she lashed out, her wolf strength allowing her to pull away slightly, and hit the man who was attacking her, with a solid blow. Pushing him away, she noticed two other men advancing on them, for a moment she thought they were here to help, that she had been too distracted to hear another vehicle approach. However when the older man of the two, the one with short razor cut hair and a layer of short beard on his face grabbed her, attempting to hold her still, she knew that thought they were in fact here to help, it was the two men they were helping, not her or Genna.

Her panic and fear spiked, shooting its way along their bond, impacting on Dean as he walked behind Roman, cutting off suddenly, as the cloth that was forcefully smothering her, took away her senses, plunging her into darkness.

As soon as her legs buckled, Randy swept the redhead up into his arms, Joey still applying the drug soaked rag, making sure she was well under. Genna was still struggling feebly, as Seth reached her. His eyes travelling over her body, the jeans and T-shirt she wore showing off her figure to perfection. Her eyes met his, as they glazed over completely, and he smiled as she slipped away into the darkness. He grabbed her from Jamie, lifting her up and holding her against him, as he carried her quickly to the van, they needed to get out of here now. There was always a slight chance someone else could come by, and they would then have to do some very fast talking, to try and explain what was going on.

Once both women were placed in the back of the van, the four men returned to fix the damage done to the car. When it was drivable, Joey got behind the wheel, following the others who were in the van, back to the town, where he would dump the car on a quiet street, then return to the hotel, to meet up with everyone else in Hunter and Stephanie's room.

Seth and Randy sat in the back of the van, watching the two unconscious women, everything was going perfectly, the plan was coming to fruition with the first part of it completed, and the two young women in their hands.

* * *

 _ **Okay so there you have it, my mystery man has finally made contact again, and reviled something of the past. What did you think? Did you like it? Did you think it sucked? If you could take a moment to review and tell me, it would be greatly appreciated.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**As always, though I might wish differently, I don't own the WWE, so none of the wrestlers past or present, mentioned in this story belong to me. They are the property of the WWE and the men who do so much, or have done so much, to entertain us in the ring, and sometimes out of it.**_

 _ **I would like to thank Cinnamon Muffin Punk, squawswarpath, calwitch, Wrestlechic1, Winston, (though why you would expect there to be monkeys, in a story about werewolves, has me at a loss) nolabell66, and Willow Edmond for reviewing the last chapter for me. I do appreciate that you took the time to do so and thank you for your comments.**_

 _ **So without further ado, well maybe just one, introducing the mystery drifter as many of you have guessed, (drum roll please Dean.) Sting. So that being said on with the story.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter five At last we meet**

It was a breathless group of men, who were running up the road towards the town. Dean was beside himself with worry; his bond to Roxy had suddenly cut off. It was still there, but he was getting nothing from his mate. Roman's face was grim; he knew Genna was in trouble, their fledgling bond, was as yet, not strong, or deep enough for him to get much from her. Intense feelings he could pick up on, but after that initial spike of fear, which had, had him so uneasy, the feeling had tailed off quickly, and now he could feel nothing, but his own fear, and worry for his mate.

The four men, had found no sign of the two women along the road, and were now in their human forms, heading into the town to look for them. They had made good time in their wolf shapes. Now though, they were too close to the town, to the humans, to use that form, and had re-assumed their human shapes. Running into the town, they stopped to catch their breath. Roman was leaning forward, his chest heaving his hands resting on his knees, as he bent over. Dean adopted a similar position, though, even bent over, his eyes were scanned the town, looking for any hints of Roxy and Genna.

Sika and Afa, both leaned against a convenient wall, the pair of them were getting too old for this kind of thing, Sika reflected, his heart racing, as he panted for breath.

Finally, Roman raised his head looking around. "We should split up and look for them." He decided. "We can cover twice as much ground, if we do that." He looked over at his Father. "Dad, you go with Dean that way." He pointed in the direction he wanted the other men to go. "Uncle Afa you come with me, we'll go this way." He pointed in another direction.

"Sounds good." Dean replied, looking at Sika, who was pushing himself away from the wall, even as Dean straightened up, and looked at Roman.

"We'll find them son." Sika said, wanting to reassure his son all would be well, even though to him, all this had a sickening familiarity.

Roman nodded his head; he had to believe Genna was okay, she and the baby, if he thought for one second anything had happened to them, he didn't think he would be able to bare the pain, of the loss he would feel. However, that fledgling bond was still there, he was not getting anything from it right now, but it had not broken, of that fact he was sure. The four of them headed off, each group in the direction Roman had indicated, eyes open for any sign of Genna or Roxy.

Sika's eyes were scanning the street when they passed over the drifter, standing on the sidewalk, across the street from them, they moved on, and then Sika stopped, his eyes going back to the man. It had been twenty nine years since he last saw that face, but he still recognised him. He had found the man, somehow bitten by a were, and already sick, he had taken him home, and the pack had cared for him. Once he had recovered, they tried to explain his new life to him, but he had stayed, only long enough to regain his strength.

The drifter met Sika's eyes, and seemed to come to a decision; he stepped off the curb, and walked over to the two men, who had stopped, watching him.

"Sika." The man said, stopping in front of the older were, and looking him in the eye.

"Sting, it's been a long time." He replied, looking the other man up and down. "How are things going for you?"

The other man shrugged. "I should have stayed with you longer, but I wanted to get back, I was missing my girl so much, but I went and messed everything up." He looked so sad, that even Dean, as worried and anxious as he was, felt for him. "My instincts, I couldn't control them."

Sika reached out to him, remembering how he had warned the other man he should stay with the pack, until after the full moon, however Sting had been adamant that he wanted to get back. He was never too sure what had happened, or how the other man came to be bitten in the first place, it wasn't something he had shared with them. Obviously, he knew something about were's, but not much. Sika wanted to ask what exactly had happened, back then, now he wanted to know even more.

"Pops." As much as Dean wanted to allow the old alpha to catch up with this man, he was worried for his mate.

"Maybe we could catch up later?" Sika understood that Dean wanted to get on looking for the two women, who had become an integral part of the pack. "We're looking for someone, and we really need to find them, we think they're in trouble."

Sting looked at the other two were's, and had an idea who the pair were looking for. "Maybe I could help you, who is it you're trying to find?"

Dean and Sika looked at each other, they could always do with another pair of eyes, and then there was a chance Sting might have seen Roxy and Genna, if he had been in the town earlier.

"We're looking for my mate and her sister." Dean said quickly, wanting to get on with the search.

"A redhead and a brunette?" It couldn't be, could it, Sting wondered, Katherine's daughter, had those two men done something, to the child of the love of his life?

"That's them, Roxy and Genna, Roxy's like us." Dean trailed off at the look in Stings eyes.

"She's a were, did you bite her?" Sting didn't want to acknowledge the feelings inside him right now. If Dean had risked the life of Katherine's daughter!

Dean shook his head. "She was born a were; you know how rare that is I'm sure?"

Sting looked at Dean, the colour draining from his face; it was bad enough what had happened, but this news. "She's mine." The words came out of his mouth, before he could stop them. "All those years ago, I went back home to the girl I loved, it was the full moon, I thought I could stay away, hide out and pretend nothing had happened to me. I was drawn to her though, I raped her that night, I couldn't help myself, couldn't stop myself, she was terrified, she screamed so much and I hated myself, but I couldn't stop, in the end I fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone. I looked for her; I've been looking for her ever since, never staying any place for long. Till today, when I met her daughter, my daughter, who told me because of me, because of what I did, my Katherine killed herself."

Dean looked at the older man, though it was to be sure a sad story, he wanted to get on with searching for Roxy, the feeling he was getting, was not one he liked at all, he was used to being able to feel Roxy now, and this blankness that he was getting, un-nerved him.

The three men began to walk on down the street, eyes darting left and right, as they searched for any signs of the young women. Till Sting suddenly stopped, realising what could have happened to the two young women.

"The men in the suits, they messed with the car, whatever happened to my daughter, your mate and her sister, they probably had something to do with it." He said, as the other two halted their steps at his words. "We need to find those men."

The three of them looked at each other; Dean's first instinct; was to demand why Sting had not told them anything about the men before? Sika however, placed his hand on Dean's shoulder squeezing slightly, trying to ground the younger man. He knew with the news Sting had learned today, the man would have been trying to process everything. Too busy reconciling his past, to stop and think about the present for a while.

"What happened?" Sika demanded. "Tell us what you know."

"Your mate and her friend, came into town, and went into one of the shops; I'd noticed how much, Roxy?" Dean nodded his head. "Looked like Katherine the day before, so I watched them."

"Creepy much." Dean muttered, earning himself a slap to the back of the head from Sika, Dean might be a grown man, and in a different pack, but the older man still viewed him as his son, so it still felt the right to let him know when he was messing up.

Sting seemed to ignore Dean's words; he knew the younger man was worried about his mate. The fact that she was his daughter had him worried too.

"They went into one of the shops, lingerie I think." In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Dean could not stop the smile that tugged at his lips, as the thought, of Roxy in some sexy underwear, slipped into his mind. "As soon as they were out of sight, I noticed the two men; they were about six feet tall, one with a bald head, clean shaven, the other, short dark hair and beard, both of them wearing black suits." Sting closed his eyes, bringing those two men to the forefront of his mind. "They looked shifty, that's what drew my attention to them. The pair of them went to the car, if I hadn't known it was the women's car, I would have thought it was theirs, they unlocked it so quickly. One of them got in and popped the hood, the other did something, I think to the engine, it was all so fast really, they dropped the hood, and then went over to a black van and got in, I saw one of them on a cell phone, but I guess I didn't really pay too much attention to them. I was more interested in Roxy; I thought maybe she was my way to find Katherine; that was all I could really think about at that point, finding her."

Sika nodded, he understood that all too well, when his mate had been murdered, he had spent hours looking for her, unlike Sting, he knew his love was dead, their bond shattered. He had never found her body, not until Genna had come, opening up Meadow house to the packs, and finding that now non-existent hidden room. Sika spent a little of each day in the glade, where they had buried the remains they had found in that room, which was more fitted to a house of horrors than a home. The plants and flowers with which Genna had covered the mound, were flourishing, and now you could not see that the earth, had been scared by the hole which had been dug there. His thoughts always went to his now dead mate, as he sat, or lay there in his wolf form. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Sika gestured for Sting to continue his narrative.

Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore, Roxy looked so much like my Katherine, I walked up to them, I lost my nerve though, and just murmured my loves name as I walked past them. Roxy heard me, and stopped walking, we talked, and they invited me to go for a coffee. That was where I found out, just what I had caused all those years ago, by not listening to you." He looked at Sika for a moment, as if asking for the other mans understanding. "I was in a state of shock, I had to get out of there, I completely forgot to tell them someone had tampered with their car, I just had to get away and think, I should have told them." He hung his head in shame, blaming himself in some part for the two women being missing; no one knew who those men were, or what they wanted with the young women.

Dean and Sika looked at each other now; at least they had some idea of what had happened, prior to Roxy and Genna coming up missing.

"We have to assume Rox and Gen finished their shopping, and tried to drive back to the house." Dean muttered as he began to pace, his wolf taking over for a moment. "If those guys fixed their car, then we have to assume they went after them, waiting for them to break down, maybe they even offered to help?"

"They did." Sting confirmed for them. "I saw my daughter and her friend get into the car, that's when I remembered what had happened, and that I needed to tell them about it. I tried to catch up with them, to warn them, I was too far away though, they drove off before I could reach the car, and them, when I realised there was no hope of catching them, I stopped running. That's when I was nearly flattened by a big black van; the guy with the dark hair was driving, while the bald guy was in the passenger seat." He paused, looking at the other two men. "That's everything I know or can remember."

Dean continued to pace, his mind racing a mile a minute, searching the bond they shared, for any hint of Roxy. Though it was there and still very much functional, there was at this point nothing coming back from his mate. It seemed obvious to him, from what Sting had said, that those two strangers had some sort of interest in his mate and Roman's, so they had to be the reason that both women were missing.

"We need to find Roman, and tell him what we now know." Sika was an alpha when all was said and done, and he was the one who now took charge.

Dean nodded in agreement, while Sting fell into step with them, whatever the reason, his daughter was missing, and though he had not known of her till today, she was family, and therefore his responsibility, even if she did have a mate and a pack. Sika led his group of three, in the direction Roman had indicated he was going. The youngest member of the group felt like his scalp was prickling, he was becoming more worried about Roxy, with every moment that passed.

Genna groaned her mouth felt so dry, and there was a nasty taste in it, what had happened to her? She tried to gather her thoughts, but they slipped away from her, like small silver fish, slipping through her fingers, in fast running water. She was aware of a sound, but could not focus on it. It was almost like she was encased in some sort of viscous fluid, which muted her hearing, and hampered her movements.

Hunter looked down at the young women in front of him, the smile that was playing on his face full of self-satisfaction. Finally, after all his planning, he had his hands on Genna Hunter; at last the young woman was where she belonged. The two young women were slumped in identical chairs, their wrists bound by cable ties, the same ties the police used to restrain prisoners. Courtesy of the drugs his bumbling henchmen had used on them, their heads lolled to one side in unconsciousness; thought he expected they would soon start to show signs of coming around. Seth stood behind Genna, carding his fingers through the unconscious woman's hair, while Randy sat to the side, his hungry eyes drinking in every inch of the redhead.

Hunter could not stop himself from smiling, finally everything was coming together, all the years since Brian's death, the time spent waiting for news of the old woman, and then finding out about this child, now unconscious in front of him.

"At last gentlemen, and my dear Stephanie, today is the day when things start to come together for us, finally Genna has come home, it is time for each of us, in our own way, to help her to realise her destiny." He looked over at Seth, and saw the smile on the younger man's face; it was obvious he was totally on board with Hunters plans. Today was the day, he began to get his hands on everything, he had always wanted. "To start with, she will undoubtedly be a little resistant to what we have to tell her, but with a little time, and the truth, she will take her place at Seth's side, as the last of the current Hunters, and the mother of future generations."

Seth could not help the smile on his face; finally everything was going his way. Hunters hand -picked successor, the man he had chosen to lead the fight against the monsters after he stepped down. Seth wasn't a fool, being a general meant you were the one planning the fight, not leading it. While the others went out to fight the good fight, he and Hunter would be off the front lines, planning and strategising. He didn't know if Hunter planned for Genna to fight, he suspected there might be one or two campaigns, where she took her part with the others, however to start with her role would be wife and Mother. They needed to secure the legacy of the Hunters, to make sure her family would survive into the future; it would be their jobs to train and educate their children, to make sure the family survived well into the twenty first century, and beyond.

He felt her head move slightly, and glanced over at Hunter. "I think she's coming round, she moved, just a bit, but I felt it." His hand stilled in her hair, before carding through it one last time, then falling to his side.

Genna could not help the groan of pain she gave, she felt like she was trying to swim through the viscous fluid, which hampered her senses. Her head was pounding, and it was that pain which was dragging her to consciousness. Struggling to move, she felt someone's hands on her shoulders steadying her.

"Roman?" She desperately wanted it to be her mate that was helping him, but her instincts were telling her otherwise. "Where am I, what happened?" Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked around her, the best she could with watering eyes. "Oh my aching head what did?" She trailed off, as her memory caught her up with events, the men at the car, the soaked cloth over her face. "Roxy?" Where was her sister?

A groan to her side had her trying to move, recognising her sister's voice. The hands steadied her again, as she realised she was off balance, trying to use her hands to steady herself, she gasped in shock realising she was restrained. Her eyes wild with fear, she looked around her, unknown to her that fear spiked along the bond she was hardly aware of, to Roman, letting him know she was alive and aware, even if she was in trouble. Blinking the water from her eyes she tried to look around, the pain in her head flaring again, almost causing her to cry out.

She seemed to be in a bedroom of some sort, the bright light, was coming from the window on the opposite side of the room to her. A large bed took up the centre, while a wardrobe, chest of drawers and dressing table stood against the walls. The door she could see, she suspected was the way in and out of the room. Then there were the people, the older man in front of her, his dark blond hair cut close to his head, while his beard held little hints of grey. His brown eyes held intelligence, along with a coldness, which made her shiver in spite of the warmth in the room. He was dressed in an expensive looking charcoal coloured suit; though his white shirt was open at the collar. A woman sat on the bed, her long brown hair was swept away from her face, and she wore a minimal amount of her make-up, on what looked to be flawless skin. Her eyes thought, her pale blue eyes were hard, glaring at Genna as if the young woman had somehow harmed her. She wore a suit of her own, black in colour with a white silk top on underneath it, while her feet were slipped, into white high heeled shoes. The two men from the van, who had stopped to help them, or so they had said were here too, sitting on chairs not too far away from her.

There had to be at least two more people in the room, one, was a man with short dark hair and beard, dressed in a grey suit. Not as dark as the charcoal suit of the older man, but a lighter shade of grey, he had matched it with a reddish, purple shirt, which was open at the neck. There was she noted, a hunger in his blue eyes, which she did not think was directed at her, rather she thought, it was aimed beside her, where she was sure Roxy was seated. That left at least one other person, someone behind her, holding onto her shoulders. She wanted to shrug those hands off her, but as yet she was not sure if it was a good idea, she didn't know where they were, or what these people intended?

Hunter looked down at Genna, he could see that her mind was working, trying to figure out what had happened to her and her friend.

"Hello Genna, it's so good to finally meet you, we have so much to talk about; there is so much we have to tell you, it has been far too long." He smiled at her, trying to appear friendly, but the smile did not reach his eyes, and Genna was not fooled for a second, the man in front of her was dangerous, possibly even deadly.

"Where the hell are we, what have you done, you let us go right now?" Genna was glad to notice there was no tremor in her voice, as she spoke.

She did not expect the blow the rocked her body, as his open hand connected with her face; it was only the hands on her shoulders; that stopped her from being knocked to the floor. She could taste blood in her mouth, and guessed he had split her lip open.

"Keep your mouth shut, if you don't want more of the same." A voice hissed from behind her, a man's voice.

This time Genna tried to shrug the hands off, glad, that at least she had not given the man in front of her, the satisfaction of having her cry out when he hit her.

"Don't give me attitude." The man was glaring at her, as he grabbed her chin in his hand, gripping hard, and making her wince slightly; the blow had done nothing to improve the pain in her head which flared again. The only satisfaction she had, was leaning forward against the pressure of his hand, and emptying the contents of her stomach on his shoes and the floor, as the nausea took her by surprise. "What the fuck!" He let go of her face and stepped back. "You stupid little bitch, you ruined my shoes." He raised his hand, but Genna vomited again, the pain in her head, coming in waves of pure agony. "Shit!"

"Gen." She heard Roxy's voice, from beside her.

"My head, it's going to explode." Genna got out, before retching again, unable to do anything, other than empty the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

"Hunter, they must have given her too much." Genna realised the woman was on her feet, and talking to the older man. "Seth, get her into the bathroom, before she ruins the room."

Genna felt herself pulled onto her feet, and hurried to another door, this one leading into a bathroom; she sank to her knees by the toilet, just in time, as another wave of sickness to hit her. Vaguely in the background, she could hear the woman shouting at someone, Genna couldn't bring herself to care though. All she could think about was the pain in her head, and the predicament they seemed to be in. She had never seen any of these people before today, but the man who had spoken to, and hit her, seemed to know who she was. The man who had brought her in here, Seth, was holding the strands of her hair which had escaped from the tie ,back from her face. She realised her stomach was empty, even though she was still urging painfully.

"Don't annoy Hunter." She realised Seth was talking to her. "He's only trying to do the best for you, for all of us, there is so much you don't know Genna."

"I know you sons of bitches drugged and kidnapped my sister and I, and your Hunter just knocked the taste out of my mouth." Genna raged at him, before another wave of nausea rocked her, and she dry heaved once more.

"Everything he's doing is for the best." She felt the man's hand on her back, rubbing it.

"Get off me." She almost snarled at him. "When my fiancé gets his hands on you, he's going to rip you apart."

Seth decided not to respond, he knew Hunter would want to tell her, to explain things to her. So he just continued to rub her back and care for her, till the waves of nausea, left her weak and slumped against the toilet. When he was sure she was done, he dropped the lid and flushed, before lifting her up, and sitting her, on the now covered seat. Wetting a wash cloth, he wiped it gently over her face, before pulling her to her feet, and taking her back into the other room.

There was still a faint smell of vomit in the air, and she could see Roxy's face twisted in distaste, the smell must be so much worse for her sisters sensitive nose. She had gotten a good look at Seth, as he brought her back into the room. The thing that stood out about him; was that a third of his black hair, on the right hand side of his head, had been dyed blond. Though his black beard hid them, she suspected there were lines on his face from, smiling or laughing, his brown eyes held a slight twinkle, and were not as hard, or cold as Hunters.

Sitting Genna back down in the chair, Seth looked over at Hunter, the man's shoes were wet, and the bottoms of his pants were flecked with patches of undigested food. He hoped the other man wouldn't hit her again; it wasn't her fault Jamie and Joey had messed up, and overdosed her on the drug, so that she became ill.

Sika, Sting and Dean soon tracked down Roman and Afa, the other two men had found Genna and Roxy's car, parked down a side street, Genna's purse still in the front. A sure sign that something must have happened to them; since Genna would not be without her purse.

Once the introductions were done, and Roman and Afa were brought up to speed on who the newcomer was, and what he had seen, Roman was tempted to hit the car, someone had taken his mate. He felt his fingernails lengthen into claws, and had to fight to stop from transforming into his were form, in his anger.

"We'll find them." Dean reassured his brother, pulling him into a hug, as they shared their loss.

The fear and pain when it hit him; almost drove him to his knees, Genna must be really scared, or in pain he realised, for the emotions she was feeling to hit him so hard through their bond. It was only Dean hugging him; that kept him on his feet; he bit his lip hard, to keep from crying out.

"Someone hurt her, whoever has her, hurt my mate." The wolf in him was furious, it wanted to exact revenge on whoever hurt the woman he loved, the man inconsolable.

"Concentrate son, can you get anything else, does she know where she is, you have to try and use the bond, if you can?" Sika tried to encourage his son.

Roman tried his best to follow the bond back to Genna, to send her some sort of reassurance, but it was still new, as yet a fragile thing; and it flickered in and out on him.

"Nothing." He whispered, a lone tear trickling down his cheek. "I can't find her Dad, I should be protecting her, taking care of her, she shouldn't be out there somewhere alone being hurt by those men."

"Dean." Sika looked at his other son. "Are you getting anything from Roxy?" And then; in almost the same breath to Roman. "Genna's not alone son, where ever she is, Roxy is with her, the pair of them have each other."

"I'm trying pops, she's scared and worried about Genna, they're together and there are people with them, but she's not consciously trying to project anything to me. She's in pain, maybe when that clears, she'll think about using our bond to try and reach me." Dean could empathise with Roman's despair, because it was also his own, he should be protecting his mate.

"We'll find them." Afa tried to reassure the worried men. "If nothing else, they have a weapon at their disposal those men wont expect, Roxy is a were after all."

"Come on, we keep looking." Roman decided. "We found the car, maybe we'll find some sign of where our mates are."

The five men headed off again, looking for any signs or smells, no matter how small, of where the two young women might be.

In the hotel room, Hunter took his place in front of Genna and Roxy again. "Let's try this again shall we?" He asked, looking at Genna, almost daring her to speak. "Hello Genna, it's so good to finally meet you, we have so much to talk about; there is so much we have to tell you, it has been far too long." He smiled as he repeated his words from before. "My name is Hunter; and I was a friend of your Fathers."

Genna got a sinking feeling in her stomach, Hunter? A friend of her Fathers, please no her mind cried out, though she tried to keep her face blank. Could it be, that the other hunters she had been warned were out there by her Grammy in that letter, had found her, and had come to hunt the packs?

"It's time for you to discover your family's history, and your destiny Genna." Hunter grabbed her chin in his hand, looking down at her. "It's time for you to learn what being a Hunter really means!"

Her head thundering in pain, all Genna could think, was that she and Roxy were in real trouble. She groaned, causing Hunter to glare at her.

"Something to say?" He demanded of her, an evil glint in his eyes.

"My head, it's killing me." Genna got out, before surrendering to the darkness once more, as the pain grew too much for her.

* * *

 _ **I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you could take the time to leave me a review it would be appreciated. Till the next time.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Here we are again I still have no connection to the WWE other that watching it each week on TV so any characters in my story you recognise, are the property of that organisation, or the men who have brought us enjoyment by their portrayal of that character in and out of the ring for so many years. The plot belongs to me and the OC's nothing more.**_

 _ **As always my thanks to those of you who have reviewed the last chapter, calwitch, Wrestlechic1 and Willow Edmond, it means so much to me that you took the time to let me know what you thought of it.**_

 **Authors Note**

 _ **{{{So here is the next chapter there is some violence in this one, I do not condone violence against helpless women, women or anyone at all, but that is the way this story was always going to go, and is a fundamental difference, between the hunters and the pack. Though Roman and his pack, might of hurt Genna because of who she was, they would never have done so just because she defied them. Similarly, unless it was an unusual set of circumstances, as it was in this case, Roman declaring Genna the ancient enemy, they would never force themselves on any one either. Roman and Dean, chose to make Genna and Roxy their mates, to protect them. Though once Dean found out Roxy was a were, he made it very clear it was her choice, as to if she mated him or not. While Genna and Roman (who did not want to admit it to himself at the time) were already, thanks to that childish bite in part, already very much in love, and only too happy to forge that bond. Where Seth, and to a degree Randy are not taking the women's feelings into consideration. Dean cares deeply for Roxy, and did what he felt he had to, to keep her safe from the others. While Roman, realising the mistake he had made under pack law, did what he had to do, to similarly keep Genna safe, while also acknowledging the love he felt for her.}}}**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The hunters**

 **Chapter six Your destiny awaits**

The surface she was lying on, was soft and comfortable, Roxy tried to burrow back into the darkness, until that was; she felt the panic and worry coming from Dean along their mating bond. Her eyes flew open, feeling her mates emotions, where was he? What was wrong? Trying to get up, all that was in her mind was that she had to reach her mate and help him. She couldn't move her arms though; they were secured behind her, causing her to flop on the soft surface for a moment. She flexed her arms, testing the strength of the restraints on her wrists, hoping she could break them.

"Easy there, it's okay, don't you'll hurt yourself." The unfamiliar voice made Roxy freeze, and everything came flooding back, into her still slightly drug addled mind.

The problems with the car, the men in the van, waking up in the strange room, the men, and woman, seeing the older guy hit Genna, Genna throwing up all over his shoes and lower pant legs. Watching her sister assisted to the bathroom; by the guy with the partially dyed blond and black hair. The older man, ordering the two from the van to clean up the mess. The looks on their faces at that, gave her a sense of satisfaction. The older man had demanded a room key from the bald one, and then stalked out of the room. When the other man, Seth she thought his name was, brought Genna back, the older man has cleaned off his shoes, along with most of the vomit off the legs of his pants, and had been feeling none too good herself, these people seemed to be aware of just who Genna was, the man mentioning Genna's Father, her family, her destiny. Roxy had a horrible idea, what they thought that might be. The man said his name was Hunter; none of this was going to be good news. She was almost glad when Genna slipped from consciousness once more, then her own head pounding fit to burst, Roxy had gratefully followed her sister into the darkness.

Looking around, she found the owner of the voice, the man with the short buzz cut black hair and beard. She was sure she has seen him somewhere before, but for a moment she could not place him. She wished Dean were here with her. Thoughts of her mate seemed to help her memory, as she remembered where it was, she had seen the man before. It was on the street, the day Dean asked her to marry him. The man had stepped out into the road, and Batista; Dave; had pulled him to safety, out of the path of the car, he obviously had not seen.

"How are you feeling?" She felt the bed dip, as the man sat down next to her, reaching out to lift a few strands of hair from her face. She flinched slightly, trying to pull away from him, mindful of the blow Genna had received from his friend. "Easy." He murmured to her, his voice soft, as he tried to reassure her. "You don't have to be afraid; I'm not going to hurt you."

Easy for you to say, Roxy thought to herself, you're not the one who's been kidnapped, and tied up on a bed, by a stranger, in what's probably his room. She squirmed slightly, trying to get comfortable, and was rewarded by the stranger standing up and lifting her, so she was sitting up against the pillows. Roxy tried to pull away, as he manhandled her, her shackled hands making it hard to do much fighting. As soon as he had her against the pillows, he let go, holding his hands up, and letting her settle herself.

"I'm not the bad guy." He explained, looking down at her.

"Oh really." Her mouth was so dry, that her own voice sounded strange to her, and she licked her lips, to wet them.

"Are you thirsty, would you like some water?" He seemed concerned for her comfort; he had propped her up on the pillows after all, and was now offering her the water, her parched tissues craved.

Before she could answer, he disappeared through one of the two doors in the room, probably the bathroom she figured. Deciding she was right, when he reappeared a few seconds later with a glass of clear liquid in his hand. Despite the fact her mouth was parched, and she craved the fluid, Roxy turned her head awa, from the glass he held to her lips.

"Drink, you sound like you need it." He commented, trying to follow her mouth with the glass.

"How do I know it's not drugged?" Roxy saw the water move slightly in the glass, as he flinched, either at her words, or her tone.

"I'm sorry about that, it was necessary, I, we, don't mean you any harm, we don't want to hurt either of you." He tried to put the glass to her lips again, sighing when she pulled away once more.

Randy realised there was no reason for the woman on his bed to trust him, he was sure she had to be thirsty, how did he get her to drink? It hit him like a bolt out of the blue; he brought the glass to his own lips, and took a big mouthful of the water, swallowing it down, so that she could see there was nothing to worry about. This time, when he put the glass to her lips, not the same part of the rim where his mouth had rested, he was relieved that she drank. The water was like nectar to her parched tissue, and Roxy drank it down greedily, thankful that it was cool on her dry throat.

Taking the now empty glass from her lips, and setting it on the side, he could not miss the way her eyes followed it, she was probably still thirsty, but he didn't want to give her too much too fast, and make her sick. He sat down, frowning as she leaned away from him, she still didn't trust him, really, she had no reason to he reflected.

"I'm Randy." He told her, more for something to say, than anything else. "We know your friend is Genna Hunter, but we don't know who you are." Alright that was kind of a lie, they could have found out who she was, Hunter just hadn't been interested in her, up until the point that is, that Seth had realised Randy was attracted to her.

He watched her, watching him, her eyes calculating, he wondered if she would answer him, or if she would keep silent.

"Roxy." He almost missed it when she said it. "How long are you planning on keeping us prisoner, my fiancé will be beside himself with worry about me, as Genna's will about her." Her eyes were fixed on his face now, almost as if she were memorising it.

He smiled sadly, of course, she would have to be serious about the guy he had seen her with, still that didn't mean she couldn't learn to love him instead.

"You have to understand." He began, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Understand what?" Roxy demanded, looking away from him, this time her eyes were scanning the room, which seemed to be pretty much identical to the previous one, abet a bit smaller. "That you and your friends drugged and kidnapped my sister and I?" Because she was looking away from him, she did not see the look on Randy's face as she said this. "That your friend hit my sister, when she was unable to defend herself, that you are keeping us prisoner here?" She turned her head to glare at him. "Did I miss anything out?"

"You need to listen to me." Randy looked into her eyes, trying not to get lost in there depths. "There is so much you don't know, so much your Grandmother kept hidden from you."

He knew he would have to tell Hunter that Roxy was Genna's sister, he wondered how that worked, maybe they were twins, they looked to be about the same age, but wouldn't Hunter have turned that up in his search? Maybe Roxy was the illegitimate child of Brian Hunter? That seemed more likely, though Hunter would not like it, he practically idolised Brian. If it was the case, the grandmother would probably have taken the girl in along with Genna, raised them together as sisters. Randy decided that was the most likely scenario.

"Genna's Father, your Father, was a man who sought to protect the human race; he battled the monsters that hide in plain sight." Randy sounded as if were preaching right now, he wanted Roxy to know and understand, to embrace the way of life she was being offered, and to share that life with him. "You and Genna, you have to see the bigger picture, you have to understand what we are doing here, something you need to be a part of, something you were born to be a part of."

He was almost begging now, she was here with him, maybe not willingly, but for the first time, he could see a way forward, something more than getting up in the morning, going through the day, and crawling into bed, only to relive over, and over again, the horrors he had seen.

Roxy looked at him, she already knew what he was talking about, he was one of the men Grammy had warned them about in her letter, the other hunters that were out there. The kind of men, who felt that it was right to kill people who were different, people who were like her. She wasn't going to let him know that she knew that though, didn't dare to, she had no doubt, if he knew what she was, he would kill her, and probably enjoy doing it, that room under Meadow house, which now no longer existed, still had the power to make her blood run cold.

"What rot are you talking about, there's nothing you can say, that can justify what you have done?" She snapped at him.

"There are monsters out there Roxy, monsters pretending to be men." He told her earnestly. "Heartless, evil creatures, monsters spawned by the devil himself. Monsters that will think nothing of destroying your life in seconds, just for their own perverted pleasure, for the satisfaction those few minutes of doing evil gives them." His hands gripped her shoulders, almost as if he were willing her to believe what he was saying. "I didn't want to believe it myself, I stuck my head in the sand, refused to believe, said live and let live, and they took everything from me." He didn't realise there were tears running down his cheeks. "I went out, left them at home defenceless, no one to protect them, when I came home, I found their disfigured bodies; they had been ripped apart. Those monsters killed my family, my wife and child."

Roxy looked at him in horror, he had to be lying, she knew her own kind, she knew that there was no way any were would slaughter a woman and child like that. She knew from the talks she had, had with Sika and the rest of his pack, what would have happened to Genna if her parents had, had her with them, when the pack got their hands on them. The pack didn't even kill female Hunter's; a child would have nothing to fear from them. If anything remotely like what Randy was describing had happened, they would have taken the child in, and raised it as part of the pack. That begged the question Roxy realised, what, or more likely who, had killed Randy's family, and turned him into this?

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. "You are making no sense to me, right now the only monsters there are, are you and your friends."

Looking at her, Randy realised he wasn't explaining this so well, he lacked the cold detachment that Hunter could convey, while at the same time being so passionate about the subject.

"Roxy, your family have hunted them for generations, you should have grown up knowing about them, about the evil that lurks out there on the edge of humanity." He looked into her eyes, willing her to understand. "Together, we could make a difference; make sure no other innocents suffer what my family did." He bent in closer to her. "With Seth by Genna's side and me by yours, we can, make a difference."

He went to kiss her lips, and it was only her twisting her head away at the last minute, that saw him kiss her cheek, instead of her lips as he had wished to.

Wandering the streets of the town, still looking for any signs of the two young women, the four other men stopped, and looked at Dean, as he suddenly growled in anger. His eyes flashing dangerously, they knew something had happened, and it had to be to Roxy for him to react in that way.

"Someone's trying to make a move on Roxy." He growled out, sounding dangerous right then, and Roman had the feeling , that when they caught up with the men who had taken their mates, someone was going to be in a world of hurt.

When Genna regained consciousness once more, she was grateful to find that the pain in her head was greatly reduced. However, that seemed to be the only good thing she could find about her current situation. Her wrists were still secured behind her back; the plastic tie cutting into them slightl, it was so tight. She was still seated, in the dining table style chair, she had been in when she had first come round from being kidnapped, except now, her arms had been repositioned, so that they were around the chair back, which, since she had been slumped forward slightly, were painfully straining her shoulders, and digging into her upper arms. With a hiss of pain, she tried to sit up properly, to ease her discomfort.

"Ah, back in the land of the living again then?" She froze when she heard that voice, her aching cheek, and split lip, reminding her of how volatile, this man Hunter could be.

Raising her head from her chest, and noticing that she had been drooling from the position her body had been placed in, she felt even more uncomfortable. Her mouth felt even more disgusting, than it had when she first came round. She craved water, both to wash her mouth out, and to easy the dry tissue. There were two of them, sitting on the bed watching her, like she was some sort of exhibit, the other man, Seth, sat in a chair, much like the one she was in, except he at least, looked comfortable. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze though, and turned her head away, so that she could not see him, even though she was only too aware of his eyes on her, and his presence.

Seth was letting his eyes drink in the form of Genna Hunter, he felt like a man in the desert, finding an oasis when he was dying of thirst. Despite the drool on her chin and cheek, and the dried blood that also stained her chin in a thin line, coming from the injury Hunter had inflicted at the same time he bruised her cheek, she was beautiful, and she was going to be all his.

Hunter looked at the young woman in front of him; she had spirit, a spirit that would need to be broken, so that he could mould her into his ideal, someone Brian would be proud of, the woman she would have been, if only her parents had lived. He stood up, walking over to her, grabbing her chin in his hand, turning her head from side to side, feeling the resistance, as she tried to fight it. He was looking for any sign of Brian in her, any hint of the man who had taught him so much, and yet left him with so little knowledge. All that was about to change though, now with her in his hands, he would have access to everything.

"My name, as I told you before is Hunter, my wife Stephanie." He indicated the woman with a nod of his head. "Any my protégé, the man who will in a short space of time become your husband, Seth."

Genna could see the man with the partially bleached blond hair, smirk at the introduction he was given. After hearing Hunters words, all Genna could think was that the guy was crazy.

"You have a glorious destiny ahead of you Genna." Hunter tilted her head, so that she was looking up at him. "You will be at the forefront, of the fight to protect humanity from the monsters, which lurk in the darkness."

"Go to hell." The words were out of Genna's mouth, before she could stop them. "You're crazy, you kidnapped my sister and I, I want nothing to do with you, your madness, or that idiot over there, I'm already with the man I'm going to marry, the man."

Her tirade was cut short, by the hand that made contact with her cheek, right where the bruise from his earlier blow was forming. She gave a little yelp of pain, as the force of it rocked the chair she was on, making her think for a moment, that it was going to fall, taking her with it. A moment later, she was rocked in the other direction, as he backhanded her, this time to the other cheek.

"Keep your mouth shut, and listen closely to what I'm going to teach you." Hunter growled, his face flushed with rage, at the way she had spoken to him.

"Go to hell." The same courage that had, had Genna facing down a pack of weres with only a table leg, made her give voice to her anger at this man, even though she could feel the blood running down her chin where he had re-opened the cut on her lip, and made the injury worse.

Hunter rained blows across her cheeks, first one, and then the other, the force enough to topple the chair and her, to the floor. He drew back his foot in blind rage, ready to kick her, until another feminine voice stopped him.

"Hunter no, calm down you'll kill her, and we need her alive, at least for now."

He turned, hand half raised to strike out, till his wife's words penetrated his brain, and he stopped looking down at her. Of course she made sense, they needed Genna alive, at least for now, at least until, if she could not be brought to their way of thinking, she had, had Seth's child. Breathing heavily, he looked down at the young woman, who lay on her side on the floor. Grabbing the chair he hauled it back up, bringing Genna with it.

"Watch your mouth." He snapped at her, before brushing off his clothes, and straightening them. "Your family." He went on as if nothing had happened. "Have always been the protectors of humanity, it is your destiny, your sacred duty, we will instruct you in your history, and help to set you on your true path, with the help of the hidden room in Meadow house, and the sacred tomes of your family that are stored there."

Genna glared at him, he wanted the books, the ones that detailed the atrocities her family had committed, against both man and beast. The books that has so horrified her and Roxy, and perpetrated myths and lies about the packs, she had given them to Roman, to place in his office, along with the books he had brought copies of, from the home he had lived in with his Dad. Hunter waited to see if Genna would react, there was after all, a chance that she had found the room, and the books he was sure were hidden there. He noticed the disgust that flashed in her eyes, and raised his hand again, only for Stephanie to grab his arm, stopping him. He turned his angry gaze on her, however she let go of his arm, before slapping Genna herself. Hunter smiled, as the young woman's face was rocked with the strength of his wife's blow.

"I found those books." Genna taunted them, angry at the way they were treating her, throwing caution to the wind, not caring how they reacted.

Seth rose to his feet, wondering if he should intervene, he could see the blood trickling from Genna's mouth, a mouth he very much wanted to kiss.

"Where are they?" Hunter growled, if he had those books in his hands, they were that much closer to being where he wanted them to be.

Genna glared at him, her lips thinning, she had no intention of telling him anything about those books, or that room of evil.

Stephanie's hand flashed out again, slapping Genna hard. Seth winced at the force of the blow; the young woman was pushing them, and there was only so much that Hunter would take.

"Where are the tomes of the Hunters?" Hunter's hand flashed out, grabbing a handful of her hair, and tugging hard on it.

In spite of the pain in her scalp, Genna tried to pull her head away, only succeeding in allowing Hunter to pull harder on her locks, she wondered how hard he would have to pull on it, before it started coming out in clumps.

"Where, are, the, tomes, of, the, Hunters?" He demanded again tugging on her hair, as if he were trying to pull her off the chair, and to her feet.

"I burned the disgusting things." Genna yelled at him. "They were obviously written by madmen, who thought going round murdering people was acceptable. So I took them out into the wood and I burned them, every last page was consigned to the flames." They'd never know she was lying.

Seth realised Hunter was almost beside himself with rage, he had warned the young woman not to annoy Hunter; she deserved everything she got right now. After all, he would be the one to take care of her after she had been punished. The thought had him smiling to himself, despite the gravity of the situation Genna was now in. Hunter's fists clenched; and he had to fight with himself, so that he would not punch her in the mouth. Instead he grabbed her arms pulling her to her feet, and scraping them painfully against the wood in the process, before almost throwing her across the room. As she flew through the air, Genna felt a moment of regret for getting in his face, as she thought about the unborn child, less than a moth old in her womb. Luck was with her though, as she landed face down on the bed.

It was Stephanie who pulled her from the soft yielding surface. Genna expected the other woman to put her back on the seat, not to suddenly attack her. Hunter watched dispassionately, as Stephanie proceeded to hit and punch the other woman, who had no way to defend herself, except to try and avoid the blows. He gripped Seth's arm painfully, keeping the younger man from trying to interfere.

When she slipped and fell to the floor, Genna tried to twist away from the kicks, which the other woman aimed at her body, striving to protect her stomach, without making it too obvious, that, that was what she was doing. In the end, she tried to curl into a ball, as the beat down continued, kicks and blows connecting mainly with her back and head, the ties cutting cruelly into her wrists, and drawing blood. Her cries and tears, seemed to spur the other woman on, Seth wondered how long Hunter was going to let this continue, Genna was going to be sore and bruised after this, he would have his work cut out caring for her.

Roman gasped, as his body exploded in agony, there was no reason for it that he could think of for it. Until he realised, it was flaring along his mating bond, someone was hurting Genna, and Roman swore, when he found out who it was, he was going to make them pay.

"Ro." Dean had caught the pain in Roman's face, and stopped to ask what was wrong, they had been scouring the town, street by street, looking for any signs of the missing women.

"They're hurting her Dean." Roman had tears in his eyes, at the thought that whoever had his mate; was treating her in this way, worse was the fact that he was not there to protect her. "I can feel her pain, she's in so much of it, and she's worried about the baby."

"Weres are strong son, our children cling to life with a tenacity that can be incredible." Sika placed a hand on his son's shoulder. He knew how hard this knowledge must be on his son, knowing his mate was in pain, being hurt by those unknown men, and being unable to do anything to help her. "Remember, as long as you can feel your bond to her, she is alive." He knew it wasn't much comfort, but it was all he had to offer.

Roman nodded his head, fighting against the pain, he gathered up all the love he felt for his mate, how much he treasured her, and fought to push it along their fragile bond to her. To let her know he was with her, and loved her with a passion, he could never feel for another.

Stephanie was panting, her face flushed and red, as she aimed one final kick, that connected with Genna's upper arm, before she halted her attack, and looked over at her Husband and Seth. Part of her revelled in the beating she had just given the younger woman. After all, Hunter was expecting this woman to take over her place as the groups female leader at some point.

Genna lay on the floor, her body in more pain than she could ever have imagined, her wrist's were wet and slick, with her own sticky blood, her face stung her, the skin burning, from all the blows that had been administered to it. She should have felt utter despair, she knew that, instead however Genna felt the strong pulse of love, that could only come from Roman, and she knew that somewhere out there, the love of her life was searching for her tirelessly. He would find her, or die trying she knew. It was the dying part; that had her worried with these men here. Her worry was for the pack; and her sister, more than herself right now, even though, she was the one who was bloodied and bruised.

Hunter walked over, grabbing her by her hair, which had finally worked its way completely loose from its tail, and pulled her up to her knees. "That is the price you will pay for your insolence." He told her coldly, looking into her tear filled eyes. "You need to learn the lessons we are going to teach you Genna, it's what your parents would have wanted, and I will educate you, as to the horrors that lurk in the night."

"My parents were crazy, and so are you, you can't just go around murdering people, and." Hunter's fist stopped her cold.

Genna slipped into the welcome darkness again, her head falling forward as soon as he let go of her hair, and her body crashing to the floor.

"Hunter." Stephanie admonished him, as he walked over to the bottle and glasses, where he poured himself a hefty slug of bourbon.

Seth watched Hunter for a moment, before walking over and looking at Genna, this was not how he had envisaged things going. She should have been happy to realise that his mentor was a friend of her Fathers, that she still had a connection to her family. Instead she was already fighting them, and pissing Hunter off into the bargain. Watching Seth out of the corner of his eye, Hunter noted, that though he moved closer to the young woman, he did nothing, waiting for instructions.

"Take her out of my sight, before I do something I regret." He ordered, taking a large gulp of his drink. "Take her to your room and clean her up, Stephanie go out and get her some suitable clothes, jeans and a T-shirt are just not going to cut it." He turned back to his drink, confident they would jump to do as he told them.

Seth lifted Genna up into his arms, while Stephanie grabbed her purse and opened the door for them. Entering the corridor they walked as far as his room, where Stephanie reached into his pocket for the key, unlocking the door for him.

"Talk to her when she comes round, make her see sense Seth, we are counting on you." Stephanie told him, before she walked away, to carry out her husband's instructions.

Without a word in reply, Seth kicked the door closed, and lay Genna down on the bed. Going to the bathroom, he filled the tub with warm water, before going back into the room, where he flipped Genna onto her stomach. Opening his case, he took out a large hunting knife, and sliced it through the blood stained tie, as if it were butter. He then proceeded to strip the young woman, before carrying her naked body into the bathroom, and depositing her in the bath.

Though her mind had been plunged into darkness by Hunter's fist, Genna's senses were still trying to reach out for Roman, trying in vain to follow the fledgling link, back to her mate. That was until the emersion of her body in the bath water, shocked her back to consciousness.

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it, Genna is going to fight Hunter every step of the way and do whatever she has to, to protect her pack. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, well not the violence obviousl**_ _ **y, but the story itself.**_

 _ **If you could take a few moments to leave me a review it would be appreciated.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**I still don't own the WWE so none of the people you recognise in this story belong to me I own only the idea and the OC's the rest belong to the WWE and to themselves.**_

 _ **I found myself with this chapter ready to go and decided to post it up I hope you are going to enjoy it. Thank you all for reading.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter seven An old friend**

Hunter paced around the room, things were not going to plan at all, Genna was not cooperating with them, and was defying him at every turn, where she could. The day before everything had seemed to be going so well. Jamie and Joey, had abducted the two women with apparent ease, bringing them back to the hotel. with no problems.

That though, was when his problems started. First Genna had copped an attitude with him, then she had thrown up all over his shoes and pants, apparently those two idiots have given her too much of the drug. Then, he had been forced to allow Stephanie to give her a beating, until she had passed out, and he had, had to tell Seth to take her to his room, and take care of her.

This morning though he would try again, he hoped Randy was having better luck with the other woman, Roxy. That, had been an unwelcome surprise for him, that she was in fact Genna's sister, not just her friend or companion. He did not think Brian was that kind of man to cheat on his wife, and with their ages he must have cheated on Suzann, to have fathered Roxy as well. It was a pity, he reflected, that an illegitimate child would be no more able to claim the Hunter fortunes, while a legitimate one lived, than he himself could. Still if something were to happen to Genna. No, he wasn't going to think that way, not yet anyway, not till they had given things a good go with Brian's daughter, there was always a good chance; they could still bring her into the fold.

The first step in doing that was destroying the wolf pack in the woods, which they had been hearing about. After that, with Genna nowhere to be found, there would be no reason for the wolf lovers to stay. With her fiancé gone, Seth would be the obvious one to comfort Genna; it would be the perfect way for his chosen heir to forge a relationship with the young woman. All the while they would be educating her, in the horrors that her family had fought against, for untold generations.

Stephanie had done a good job shopping for the younger woman yesterday, and had come back with two reasonable suits for each of them. She was capable like that, thinking about Roxy as well as Genna.

Randy had taken care of the young woman he had such a liking for, while Seth had cared for Genna. Thankfully Stephanie, practical as always, had brought back two nightdresses for the young women. Though he had plans for them both, it probably wasn't a good idea to rush things, and though they had to be restrained, and share beds with the men who he expected them to end up with, a certain kind of decorum had to be maintained, at least for now.

He was relaxing on the bed for now, lying back and reading the morning paper, Stephanie was in the bathroom. Seth had taken the opportunity to go out and get some air, so had left Jamie and Joey watching Genna, he suspected the young couple had, had words last night, and Seth needed a break. Randy was still watching Roxy. Soon though, he would gather them all together for breakfast, which he would have delivered by room service, since obviously they could not take the young women down to the dining room, without causing problems, since they would undoubtedly kick up a fuss, once they were in public.

Seth took a deep breath of the fresh air; he could learn to like an area like this, he thought to himself, as he stepped out onto the street. Hunter was planning for them to move into Meadow House, and he could not wait to see the property, that on his marriage to Genna would become, if not in legal fact, then in reality, his. A smile playing on his face, Seth began his stroll around the town. Things seemed to be working out in ways he could never have imagined, back when he was a youngster. Today he wore a smart black suit, white shirt and black tie, who would ever have believed he pondered, that this would one day be his lot in life. As a teenager he had known hardship and deprivation, as a young adult he had been on the fringes of society, fighting to make his way in the world, till the day he met Hunter; and everything changed for him. Now, there were opportunities, and a way of life he had never dared to even imagine, opening up for him.

Walking along with a spring in his step, Seth noticed the group of men walking towards him. He didn't really pay much attention to them, though he could not help noticing that the younger man, around his own age if he had to guess, with long black hair that hung around his face in a curtain. You could see he had some Samoan blood in him, just from the look of him. He looked tired, as if he had not slept. His eyes looked haunted, as if something were troubling him. He was younger than some of the men in the group, two of whom looked to be at least in their seventies though others were younger or in various stages of age. There wasn't really any reason, for Seth to take any notice of the group, but suddenly, he was looking into a pair of blue eyes, and the years fell away.

He was cold and scared, he didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure how he was going to survive, he just knew he couldn't stay at home any more, the home that wasn't a home. Even as scared as he was here on the streets, where it was getting cold and he was hungry, was better than being there. He was walking along, hands stuffed deep in his pockets, hunched against the cold.

"New to the life?" He stopped, realising someone was talking to him.

The other boy looked to be about his age, a beanie tugged down over his head, his clothes looked serviceable, but well worn. He didn't look threatening, but you never knew, Seth had been beaten up on his way home more than once, but he was cold, and he was tired, and he needed help.

He nodded, the cold wind making him shiver. "I've got nowhere else to go." He said quietly, watching the other boy.

"We all know what that's like." The boy replied. "You got a place to stay for the night?" He enquired.

Seth shook his head, he didn't know what he was going to do, he was getting colder by the moment, his feet were like ice, and his fingers were numb, he wished he had remembered to grab some gloves.

The other boy gave him a quick smile. "Come on, I've got a place it's not much, and you have to share it with a few rats, but its dry, and out of the wind, you can bunk there for a while at least." He glanced over his shoulder. "Come on, we better get off the streets before the cops show up, they start doing sweeps looking for runaways this time of night, not that they really want to find us of course, it just looks good."

He led Seth through the streets, to a more run down area, one of the old derelict buildings had a way in for a couple of determined teens, and Seth gratefully followed the other youngster inside. Leading him to an area he obviously knew well. There was a space where things had been piled up to make a kind of lean too, and it was into this that the other boy led Seth.

"Got to be careful, don't want to make it too obvious we're here, you never know who's about, I'm Dean, this is my place." The other boy introduced himself. "You hungry?"

Seth nodded, he was so glad to be out of the cold, he hadn't eaten anything since the day before, and his hunger was gnawing at him like a wild animal. Dean moved further into the structure he had made, he looked back at Seth, and gestured for the other boy to follow him. Once inside, Dean pulled off his beanie and jacket setting them down, before pulling out some fresh bread, cooked meat and fruit. He set it down on a makeshift table, which was really nothing more than some broken blocks, with a slab of wood resting on top.

Seth could feel himself salivating at the food, and looked at Dean, waiting to see if he really meant it. The other boy sat down, pulling off some of the bread and taking a bite of it, along with some of the meat.

"Come on its okay, it's all fresh, I got it today." He said around his mouthful of food. "What's your name?"

"Seth." The food was too tempting, and he sat down quickly, grabbing some bread and meat, taking the edge off his hunger.

From then on, he and Dean stuck together, he learned how to survive, sometimes they stole food, sometimes money from people on the streets, he learned to pick pockets, to shoplift, to do what he had to, to survive. They kept a sharp eye out, for anyone paying too much attention to them, and they never went back to their place the same way, any two days running. Then when they were both fourteen, Dean never came back from foraging. Seth looked for him for days, which turned into weeks, but there was no sign of him, it was as if he had vanished off the face of the earth. Seth carried on doing what he had to, to get by, until the day, he picked the wrong pocket, he was lucky Hunter took a liking to him. Opened his eyes, and took him in, chose him to be his heir, his legacy.

"Dean?" The other man's name slipped out of his mouth, as he looked at them.

Dean was trying to find Roxy, searching and testing the bond to its limits; the trouble was, they knew so little about it. Oh yes the tomes talked about it, however female weres were rare, and the bond not well documented, there were stories, and there were rumours. However, when all was said and done, his bond with Roxy, was only a few months old. He could feel her, knew how she was feeling, just as she knew his feelings, but he couldn't use it to track her, he didn't know how. Then suddenly out of the blue the past was looking at him.

Yes he was older, and he'd dyed part of his hair blond, the suit, wasn't something the teenager he knew all those years ago would have worn, but he'd still know the face of the boy he taught to survive on the streets, who for a while he shared his life with, until Roman bit him, and a new life opened up for him. A home, a family, so that life on the streets was soon a distant memory.

"Seth, is that you it's been such a long time?" Dean couldn't keep the shock out of his voice. He was tired, he hadn't been able to sleep last night, his worry for Roxy riding him constantly.

"You're alive, you never came back that day, I thought you must have died, or worse." Seth was looking at him, taking in the faded jeans and T-shirt Dean was dressed in, as opposed to his own smart suit. "What happened to you?"

Dean glanced at the man at his side, the one who looked like sleep was not his friend, before replying. "I tried to rob Roman here; he was a lot tougher than I thought he'd be, I got hurt, real bad, it wasn't his fault." He could see the accusation in Seth's eyes, as he looked at Roman. "He took me to his family, and they nursed me back to health, then took me in, it took quite a while for me to get better."

"I thought you'd been killed, or one of those prostitution rings took you, why didn't you come back?" The, for me, was left unsaid, but they both knew that question too was there.

"My family lived a good way away from where we fought, and Dean was ill for a long time, he was malnourished, and life on the streets had taken its toll on him, he'd been on them a long time." Roman was looking at the other man now, it was sad that Dean had, had to leave someone who relied on him, but once he made the decision to join the pack, there was no going back. If anyone from his old life had even guessed at what he now was, well Roman did not like to think what could have happened; those things were for his nightmares.

"You always knew there was a possibility, of one of us never coming back at the end of the day." Dean was looking at Seth. "I taught you everything I knew, every way to get a crust, to survive, looks like you did pretty well for yourself in the end though." He didn't like to think how much that suit Seth had on must have cost, of course, if he wanted a suit like that, Roxy and Genna would have got one for him, but who was he out to impress? Everyone he loved and cared about, accepted him just the way he was.

Seth looked down, he had no real right to be angry with Dean, they always knew there was a chance the streets would take your life one day. Other kids they knew casually, came up missing all the time, drugs, violence, even prostitution, they all decimated the street kid population. It was just Dean had been his best friend, if he'd got a better life, why didn't he come back and offer it to Seth as well?

"In a way I got lucky too, I stayed on the streets, till I tried to pick the pocket of the wrong guy, he kicked my ass for it, but at the same time he took a liking to me, and took me in." Seth looked at Dean, right now it looked like maybe he was the better off of the two of them, with Genna in their hands, Hunter's group was about to move way up in the lifestyle department.

He looked at the men with Dean; they didn't look like they wanted for anything, apart from maybe the guy in the long black duster. He looked like a few good meals were something he regularly missed. Seven of them seemed to have some Samoan ancestry, at least from the looks of them they did, the others seemed to be a mixed bunch of white guys. There was something about their dynamic though, that said family.

Seth couldn't help the wave of jealously that swept over him, yes he had Hunter and the others, and though the older man, did act at times like a Father, or a mentor to him, there wasn't that closeness he could see in this group. The way one of the oldest men moved closer to Dean as he was talking to Seth, the hand on his shoulder. The way Dean looked at the guy with the long black hair beside him; it was the way he used to look at Dean, like a brother. All this time Dean had, had this close knit group around him, while Seth had been on his own. He forgot that Dean had been on the streets at a much younger age than himself, and that the other teenager, as he had been then, went out of his way to help him, and keep him safe. Or that now he was part of a group himself, a group that he was set to take over at some point, when Hunter deemed it the right time.

He didn't stop to think, that he was like a puppet, dancing to Hunters tune, doing what he was told, like a good little marionette, even if it went against what Seth, in his heart of hearts knew was right. It was almost as if with the knowledge Hunter had imparted to him about the monsters, his fear of what could be, washed everything else away, apart from his desire to never fall victim to them like Randy had, and to never be in the position where he wanted for anything again.

As much as Roman was glad for Dean to catch up with an old friend, his need to find Genna nagged at him, he almost though, he could catch a whiff of her scent as they stood there.

"It's nice to see you again Seth." Dean was feeling twitchy himself, the need to keep looking for Roxy nagging at him "Are you going to be in town long, it would be good to catch up sometime?"

"Yeah I'll be around." Seth flashed the expensive watch on his wrist, as he checked the time. "I've got to get going Dean, maybe we can catch up another time, I have to get back to my, friends." He could not stop himself stressing the last word, letting Dean know he had friends now.

Dean tried not to smile, same old Seth, he thought, always has to have something better than everyone else. Still Seth might have friends, Dean though had a family, and a woman he loved, a woman who was missing, who he needed to find.

"See ya round." He called as Seth turned, and began to walk away, lifting his hand in farewell to the group.

Roman's nose twitched slightly; there it was again, that elusive scent of Genna. Before he could pin it down though; the wind wafted it away once more. Dean looked at him, knowing there was something.

"Genna." Roman said softly, he did not want Dean's old friend overhearing. "For a moment I caught her scent, very faintly on the air."

"Right we check around here, maybe they have her stashed somewhere close by." Sika took charge, seeing the pain in his son's eyes, knowing that though they might be one step closer, that was all it was.

The large group split up into smaller ones, all of them hunting earnestly for their two missing pack members.

Seth felt a little unsettled as he walked back into Hunter and Stephanie's room, it was strange seeing Dean again after all these years, it had been he reflected, almost sixteen years since the other teen had vanished from the streets. At the time he had been bereft, the other boy had been his rock, and it had been struggle carrying on alone.

He smiled seeing the two young women seated on the chairs again, there was a trolley with covered dishes, and he assumed Hunter had ordered breakfast from room service.

"Seth, good now we can eat." Hunter looked pointedly at Jamie and Joey.

The pair at once began to uncover the dishes, and the smell of food made Seth's stomach rumble. He always liked to eat well, now that he could, too many days of not enough food, of not being warm enough, Seth never wanted to go back to those days again. Stephanie was pouring coffee and orange juice, while Randy was passing them around to the others.

Genna accepted the cup of coffee, which the man passed her, the warmth seeping into her fingers; she was missing Roman so much it was like a physical pain. Looking over at Roxy, she knew her sister was missing Dean, just the same as she was missing her love. The ring he had given her was still secure on her finger, she was glad they had not tried to take it away from her. The two of them maintained eye contact as she sipped on the hot liquid they had not seen each other since Genna had fallen unconscious after vomiting all over Hunter, and she had worried for her sister.

Roxy's stomach rolled rebelliously, this close to the full moon she had little appetite, she knew now it was a were thing, as the guys were just the same. At least their hands were free for the moment, it was a relief for her, and it must be just the same for Genna.

Seth platted up some food and offered it to the woman he considered his. Her stomach rolled rebelliously at the smell of the food. Could it be morning sickness she wondered? It was early, but some women could get it as early as two or three weeks in. She couldn't let them know though, if they even suspected she were pregnant, she dreaded to think what they might do.

"Eat." Seth urged her. "It's been twenty four hours since you had anything but water, and you were sick yesterday too."

Genna looked at him, he was trying to be nice to her she knew, but she didn't trust any of these people. "I can't." She whispered, just the smell of the food made her want to lose the little bit of liquid she had drunk. "The drug they used." She glared at Jamie and Joey, who were stuffing their faces oblivious to everything else in the room. "It must still be affecting me, please just let me have the coffee and some juice, I don't want to be sick again."

Seth nodded his head, Stephanie and Hunter would not be happy if she were to be sick again. Putting the plate back, he took a glass of juice, and taking the coffee from her with one hand, offered her the juice with the other. Genna took it, sipping on the cold liquid, it was some sort of citrus she realised, still it was soothing to her throat, though she would have preferred the coffee. At least the juice seemed to help settle her stomach. Once the glass was empty, Seth took it handing her back the coffee, before attacking his food with gusto.

Hunter watched the interaction between Seth and Genna, though he would have liked to see her eat, he understood that the drug might still be affecting her, Jamie and Joey were in for an earful later, though for now they needed to present a united front.

Both girls were dressed in outfits he felt were more suited to them, than the jeans and T-shirts which they had worn when they were taken. The pair had been presented with an ultimatum this morning, dress as he wished, or they would be dressed. Both had chosen to do as he wished; now they were similarly dressed to his wife, smart business like skirts and silk blouses. Their feet were bare though, since they had no idea of the exact shoe sizes of the pair.

Hunter waited until everyone had finished, and the trolley had been wheeled back outside, before he began. The two women looked haggard, he doubted either of them had, had much sleep, they had been dressed in nightwear of his choice, and in bed beside Seth and Randy respectively. He did not much care for their comfort right now, and well, sleep deprivation was a tried and trusted technique in bringing people around to your point of view.

Genna and Roxy looked at each other as he came to stand in front of them, neither of them comfortable with the older man. He nodded to Seth and Randy, and the pair quickly came over, securing the young women's hands behind the backs of the chairs. Genna felt the new tie which Seth put on her, settle into the cuts from the last one and winced slightly. Seth felt slightly guilty at the signs she was in discomfort, but Hunter knew best. Once the ties were in place, Seth and Randy moved to stand by Hunter who was looking down at the two women.

"Genna and Roxy." Hunter commented smiling, neither of them was buying that smile, he wasn't a nice guy. "Two sisters, one the heiress, one the bastard." Genna and Roxy didn't dare to look at each other for fear he might see the truth in their eyes. He had bought into the fact that they called each other sisters, and decided that it was a truth, embracing it, deciding Roxy must too be Brian's daughter. "Both Brian's legacy." He gave another false smile. "Both of you need to learn the truth."

"The truth is you madmen kidnapped us." Roxy got out before he could say more.

Hunter glared at her before looking over at his wife. "Stephanie if you would, the tape?"

Stephanie smiled as she stood up, going to one of their bags, opening it and pulling out a roll of duck tape. Once she had it, Hunter moved to grab fist Genna's head holding her still, while Stephanie applied the tape to her mouth. They then repeated the same process with Roxy. Smiling once both young women were effectively gagged, he waited for his wife to sit down before coming to stand in front of them once more, and continuing to talk.

"There that's better, now as I was saying, you both need to know the truth of your ancestry." Seth watched Hunter, the man was about to get into his stride. "For as long back as anyone can remember, your family the Hunters, have stood against the darkness. They have hunted the monsters, they even took the name Hunter because they were so proud of what they were doing protecting humanity." Roxy and Genna looked at each other; this wasn't good, not good at all. "You have to understand the truth of it, werewolves are real, not the stuff of Hollywood movies, but real blood thirsty ravening beasts, pretending to be men, when they are in fact, monsters, spawned by the devil himself, through his demons." Hunter paused, making sure the women were paying attention. "Your Father Brian taught me the truth of all this, showed me proof, trained me and sent me out to fight." He paused again, making sure they were following his words. "Your Father, and Genna's Mother were hunting those monsters to the end, they murdered your Father, tore him apart, limb from limb, your Mother Genna, was raped by those monsters, until she managed to kill herself." If Hunter was hoping for shock on their faces, he was disappointed, in fact the two women seemed to show no reaction at all. "If your Grandmother had not been foolish enough to hide you both from me, refusing to educate you in your heritage, things would have been so different for you both. Now though, we have to do things differently, you need to be educated, so I must take up the mantle of head of the Hunters to do that. The best way to arrange things of course is for you Genna to marry Seth, and Roxy you will become Randy's." He looked over at his two henchmen, while Genna and Roxy looked at each other, not happy at all with what was being said. "Then there are of course the wolves you have allowed to flourish on Hunter land, that cannot be allowed to continue, so to that end, on the first night of the full moon, we are going to exterminate the lupine filth so that there is no way our ancient enemy can hide amongst them."

"No." Genna's cry of denial could be heard through the tape.

Roman and Dean both staggered under the depth of emotion they felt, something had affected their mates so deeply that the emotions had flooded down the bond. The two men tried to sort out what they were feeling, sorrow, fear, and an intense hatred towards someone.

"Men." Dean gasped out; it was as if for a second he had seen though Roxy's eyes. "One blond, older than us, about Batista's age, a woman younger, there are others but I'm not sure." It faded as quickly as it came, leaving Dean a little disorientated; it was strange seeing for that second, out of his mate's eyes. "It isn't just those two men, there are more of them, a whole group and they have our mate's."

Genna's head was rocked to the side from the blow Hunter delivered to her face, splitting her lip once more though the tape kept it from showing.

"We will destroy the vermin." Spittle flew from Hunter's lips in his fury, as Genna defied him once again. "With them gone, your fiancé will have nothing to study, no reason to stay here, they will leave, while you stay here to marry Seth while your sister marries Randy, and we secure the legacy of the Hunter's through you." He smiled nastily. "We have it all planned out, one way or another, the Hunters will live on through you, and their legacy will be maintained."

Seth walked over smiling down at Genna, before looking over at Hunter, who nodded; so he manhandled the young woman from her chair, before dragging her back to his room.

* * *

 _ **Well three chapters in twe days what can I say it all just came pouring out. I hope you enjoyed this one and if you could just take the time to leave me a review, it would be greatly appreciated.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Since I am no closer to owning the WWE than I was the last time I posted, everyone you recognise in this story is the property of said organisation and the men who portray them each week.**_

 _ **My thanks to calwitch, Willow Edmond, jessica619, nolabell66, Winston, Nangel4 and Silly Ape for reviewing the last chapter for me. I really do appreciate that you took the time to leave me your thoughts. Also my thanks to everyone who had favoured and followed my story.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter eight Dealing with problems**

The two packs were disconsolate, they had covered every inch of the town, and apart from that elusive scent of Genna, which Roman had caught, while Dean was talking to Seth, there had been so sign of either of the women. Now they were all sitting around the dining table, in what was referred to as the Pack House, or the House in the wood.

They can't just have vanished into thin air." Jimmy stated, his daughter was inconsolable with the disappearance of the two women she thought of as her aunts, and had been crying almost continuously, over the days they had been missing. Mike and Tony were currently curled up with her; they too were missing the women, but as yet were not crying.

"We have to find them." Roman looked haggard, he had hardly slept since Genna had been taken. Dean wasn't much better; the pair of them were going out of their minds with worry.

"It's the full moon tomorrow." Sika looked around at the others. He was voicing something that no one else would. "It will be bad enough in your were forms to have your mates missing, the second night, it's going to be a lot worse, your wolves probably won't be able to help going to search for them, you may not be able to control your instincts to try and find your mates."

Roman and Dean both looked at him, his words were bad news to them, they could give their secret away; could be running a real risk of revealing themselves to the town's people. The packs could be in the kind of danger, that they had not been in for centuries.

"What are we going to do?" Roman let his head fall into his hands, suddenly he wasn't the pack alpha, he was a little boy again, looking to his Dad for answers.

"We keep looking, we go back to the town and we look again." Sika said taking charge. "You caught a hint of Genna's scent Roman?" His son nodded his head, grateful to his Father for making the decisions for them. "We go back there, and we look again, we leave no stone unturned, we look everywhere we possibly can."

The men rose to their feet, filling out, Jimmy and Jey ran upstairs to let the children know where they were going, though Manu was going to remain behind, to keep an eye on them; they did not want to leave them alone, not right now. Pilling into the cars parked outside; once the twins had spoken to, and hugged their children, the two packs, minus the nominated caregiver, headed back to the town.

After the short drive, they parked where they could safely for the long term, and headed back to the spot where Roman caught that elusive hint of his mate. The group of twelve men, since Sting had joined them, no longer needing to be a lone wolf, since the woman he had been looking for all those years, was dead and gone, began their search once more.

Roman wished he could change forms; just slip into his wolf shape, his nose would be more sensitive as his wolf. He might miss the elusive scent if it was here, as a man. Dean as he always did, seemed sensitive to his mood, and reached out a comforting hand, but then if anyone would know what he was feeling right now, it was his brother, since Roxy was missing as well as Genna. The two men looked at each other. This was the third day they would spend looking for the two women. The first was the day they went missing, the next the day Dean had met Seth again after all this time, and now today. With tomorrow, being the first night of the full moon, he could feel his wolf sitting up inside him, and howling out its loss.

When he had first seen Genna, his instinct was to want her away from his home, his pack, his desire to protect strong, when he saw someone he viewed as an invader. That quickly changed however, when he realised what sort of person she was, when he got to know her, he told himself she would be a convenient bit of fun close to home. Maybe he'd even get lucky, and finally sire a child of his own. That too quickly changed, both man and wolf fell in love with the woman. When he found out her ancestry, the man feared the worse, and reacted to an old threat in a predictable manner, distancing himself unwilling to risk being hurt, or worse still, having his family hurt. The wolf on the other hand knew its heart, recognised even then, that here was its mate, the woman he had chosen all those years ago, though the man did not remember. When it came right down to it though, Genna proved what kind of person she was, standing up to all of them, ready to protect those she loved, and considered her own family. Even then, though ready to fight them all to keep Roxy and Melanie safe, faced with what would be her families worst nightmare, she knew him, recognised him in the shape he was forced into by the moon, and accepted him. That was when he knew he couldn't deny his feelings anymore, and admitted to himself; and the pack, that he loved her. Making her his mate that night; was his only way out of the predicament he had got himself into, by not listening to his heart, and his wolf. That Genna not only understood, but welcomed him, and willingly mated with him, cemented the love he felt for her. To her, it didn't matter if he was man, were, or wolf, he was always Roman, and she loved him with a strength, which even now shocked him, when he felt it over their bond.

They began searching again, the townsfolk that were about, watching them with wary eyes, there were stories he knew, about the men in the woods, and the wolves that were smart and cleaver. Thankfully, since he owned the land the pack roamed on, he made it very clear, visitors were not welcomed, any incidents involving the town's people, were few and far between. There had been a time or two, when some of the youngsters had dared each other to enter the wood on a full moon. Happily though, the pack had managed to avoid them, or seem like ordinary wolves going about animal business. It was a couple of game hunters that had been the problem, armed with rifles and knives, their aim had been to grab a trophy, and get out before anyone was the wiser. They were the reason the stories about the wolves circulated, in a kill or be killed situation, Roman and the others had done what they had deemed necessary for their own protection and survival. Of course there had been an investigation, the bodies had been found, the marks of a wolf attack evident, however the men had been trespassing on private land, hunting wild animals. In the end it was decided, that it was really no different than being mauled by big cat in Africa, or trampled by elephants. The men had knowingly gone into the territory of a wild wolf pack, with the intent of killing one, or more of them; the wolves had defended that territory and themselves. They hadn't gone looking for the men; it had been the other way around, they were wild animals, and while dangerous, as all animals can be, they were no danger to people, so long as they stayed away from them.

That didn't stop the stories that the youngsters told though, the wolf pack in the woods was the thing of horror movies, and the stories, like Chinese whispers, grew and distorted with each telling, till the wolves had killed hundreds of people, and the woods were not a safe place to venture. The pack didn't care what was being said about them, the men were viewed as odd for being so interested in the dangerous wild animals, the children were of course, as Genna had found that first day, subjected to bullying. The men however, found no lack of female companionship when they wanted it. The fact they were out there in the wood with those dangerous beasts, actually seemed excite the women in the area, and made them want to get to know these strange men, who lived alone in the wood with a few kids.

All of them had been quick to take advantage of that interest, after all, there was always a chance that the next woman might bare a child that was there's. A few had tried to pass off pregnancies as being down to the men, but a were always knew when a woman was pregnant with his child, the scent was unmistakable; yes sometimes it would take a while for them to know. An alpha would pick up on it almost as soon as the child was conceived, with others it varied, but none took more than a month, to pick up on the fact that a woman was carrying their offspring. It was sad that such pregnancies were few and far between, a reason why the packs were so small, and why the men would casually mate with as many available women as possible, to increase the chances of producing offspring. A true mating such as Roman and Genna had was rare; a mating between weres such as Dean and Roxy, was rarer still since, there were only a scant amount of female weres, born in any generation.

Hunter was in a bad mood, nothing was working out the way it should, he had spent most of yesterday telling Genna and Roxy horror stories about the monsters, as they sat bound and gagged on the chairs. They should have ended the day as terrified wrecks, eyes searching the shadows, ready to exterminate the wolf pack on their land, to make sure that nothing darker lucked amongst them. Instead the two women seemed to be laughing in his face, treating the history he was relating to them, as myths and fairy stories. It quickly became clear, that both women were happy for the wolves to be in the wood, and actually liked them. He couldn't understand where he was going wrong, each time he had related these horrors to people before, they had joined him and his crusade, well Randy had been reluctant to join him, but the monster attack on his family had brought him into the fold.

When he had finally pulled the tape from their mouths, after hours of talking at them, trying to educate them, hoping to see fear rampant in their eyes, to have them turning to him and the group to protect them from the horrors in the night, He found he had two young women, who instead looked at him and the others with horror and disgust, Genna even told them to go to hell once more, and in his anger, he added more bruises to the ones she already wore. There was something odd about that bruise pattern his unconscious mind was insisting, but he pushed the thought away, in favour of wondering what he had to do to bring both women on board.

Neither Seth nor Randy was making any progress with the women either, though Randy was already a little protective of Roxy. It might be better to cut his losses there he mused, as he poured out a glass of bourbon, and sipped on the amber liquid. He hadn't noticed, though some of the others had, he was drinking more and more, reaching for the bottle and a few shots, when things were not going his way. His mood black and his temper ready to flare. Though he had been reluctant to hit Roxy, not knowing how Randy might react, he found Seth more than willing to let him take out his frustrations on Genna. The younger man almost seemed to think she deserved it, for defying his mentor as she was. Yes, he thought finishing the glass, and pouring another, even though it was not yet midday. He had made the right choice in Seth, for all the man thought he was a thinker, he was still a follower, ready to obey his mentor. Things would change in time, he knew that, they had to, at some point Seth would need to step up and take charge, after all Hunter couldn't go on forever. One day he would hand over the reins to Seth, and sit back as an observer, watching his protégé run the show, there to offer advice and guidance, but finally allowing the other man to make his own way.

Right now though, Hunter mused as he unthinkingly finished the drink and poured another, his problems were the young women, the wolves, and the men the women apparently loved. The women he as yet did not have a handle on, that would come though, he would find a way in, or they could die as he tried, the men were a problem that too could wait, the wolves, they could be dealt with now. The smile on his face was cruel, as the third glass followed the first two, he put the glass down looking at the bottle, why was there so much of it gone? He had to put his foot down with the boys about their drinking; you needed a clear head in their vocation.

While, he had never actively hunted the monsters before, the damn things were too good at hiding themselves away. Hopefully, Genna had not dealt them the blow she thought she had. The books could still be there; maybe she had just found the copies. Hunter knew from Brian that the books were copied and handed out to likeminded groups, maybe the originals were still there, safe and untouched, or perhaps even if the originals were gone, copies remained. There was always hope, he reflected.

Joey and Jamie walked in, dressed in jeans and T-shirts. For a moment Hunter frowned at them wondering why they were dressed so inappropriately, before he remembered the plan. While he had never managed to find the elusive and wily weres, he had hunted wolves before on several occasions. The hapless duo were off to do some digging, more exactly they were off to dig a pit trap in the woods. Filled with sharpened stakes, and covered over, once it was appropriately bated, it would be a death sentence, to any wolf who ventured near it.

The pair waited for last minute instructions, before they set off to do his bidding and he felt like a general in charge of his army, or was that a king?

"Remember to dig the pit deep." He instructed them. "Fill it with the stakes; we don't one of the vermin to miss them." The stakes had been purchased from the local garden centre, and he felt were a good investment. "Cover it over well, and for goodness sake remember where it is, we don't want to have to go hunting for it tomorrow, when we go to bait it, because the pair of you forgot where you dug it." He noticed the pair of them eyeing the bottle. "And for the love of heaven, cut down on the alcohol, you need clear heads to do your jobs." He pulled the van keys out of his pocket and threw them to Jamie. "Go on, get out of here, everything you need is in the back of the van, don't let me down."

"Yes boss." The pair chorused, as Jamie stuck the keys in his pocket, and the pair left.

Hunter watched the hapless pair leave the room, the door banging behind them, his hand unconsciously reached for the bottle once more. He really needed to recruit some more followers he thought, as he poured and drank again, without really realising what he was doing.

Jamie and Joey headed down to the garage level, once there they climbed into the black van, driving quickly towards the wood. If they had left just a little bit earlier, Sting would have seen, and recognised the van along with the men, as the weres entered the town once more. As it was, they had already passed the hotel, and were busy looking for long term parking on the street.

The two men drove without incident to the wood, though Hunter was well aware that Genna did not own all the land, and that some of it belonged to the 'wolf lovers', he had given the two men instructions, to just dig the pit trap where ever it looked like the best place. The pair managed to find a spot, they thought looked good, fairly quickly. There were obvious trails leading into a glade, and they found hints of dark fur on some of the bramble,s in the surrounding undergrowth.

The pair of them began to dig, stopping every so often, and watching the surrounding woodland fearfully, as they heard animals moving around. Hunter had told them to dig the pit deep, so they did just that, shovelling the dirt from the hole into bags, which they had brought with them for the purpose. Carting the dirt away, to spread around the surrounding woodland, Hunter had insisted, that piles of fresh dirt left around the hole, would be a give away to the fact that someone had been digging. Once the pit was what they thought was a sufficient depth, they headed off to collect the wooden stakes from the van, along with an open mesh net, to place over the top of the hole, so they could then cover it over again, with loose matter from the woodland floor.

With no sign of large predators approaching the glade, the two men became more confident, and completed the trap. Eyeing their work critically, Jamie decided, he could not see that the hole was there now. Finally they marked the area well in their minds, so that they would be able to find it the next day, and not fall into it. By the time they were finished, evening was drawing in, and they realised they had spent most of the day here working.

Walking back to the van, Jamie stopped to look around, though the idea of wolves here was not an appealing one, he could not help thinking, that once the beasts were destroyed, this would be a nice place to live.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey asked as Jamie stopped looking around again. "Do you hear something?"

"No nothing like that." Jamie replied falling into step again. "It's just that when the wolves are all dead, this might not be a bad place to live."

They headed on to the van, Joey finally giving voice to a thought he had, had for a while. "Even if we kill the wolves, the men might not leave, after all they own some of this land, and they must have somewhere around here to live." He frowned, as the other man stopped to look at him.

"Hunters plans have a way of working out." He said softly, looking around as if he were scared of being overheard. "He won't let anything stand in the way of his plans."

They didn't say much else to each other, hurrying the last few feet to the van; both of them were tired, hungry and dirty. A shower and food, were most definitely in order, driving back into the town, they passed no one on the road and parked the van back in the garage, heading up to their room, to shower and change, before joining the others, for they hoped some food.

Seth looked down at Genna; the young woman lay on the bed with her eyes closed though he doubted she was sleeping, that would be fine with Hunter though. Seth knew from talks he had had with the other man, that sleep deprivation was a tried and trusted method in brainwashing. It might be, he reflected that, that was what they would need to do to Genna and Roxy. If all else failed, it might be an effective way to bring them into the fold.

He noticed the yellowing of the bruises on her face, courtesy of the blows from both Hunter and Stephanie. Her whole body was bruised he mused, as he bent forward lifting a stand of hair from her face, noting she flinched slightly at his touch.

"Stop fighting us Genna, all you're doing is getting yourself hurt." Seth sat on the bed beside her, as her eyes opened.

Genna glared at him trying to move her head away from him, she was secured to the bed with a metal chain, which ended on each of her wrists, in a tight cuff. Seth had wrapped soft bandages around each of her wrists, to stop them being chaffed by the metal, since the tie's had already cut into them. Sighing he cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Hunter has your best interests at heart, what do you think would happen to you, if those monsters found you, if they realised who you are?" Seth had to try and get through to her.

Genna looked at him in disbelief, did this idiot really believe what he was saying; yes there was a time, when Roman wanted to punish her, for what her family had done in the past; that was before they really got to know each other properly though. Even though she had been scared when she first saw the pack in their were forms, instinct told her Roman would never hurt her, or let anyone else do so, if he could help it, and she had been proved right. She didn't know if it had been that bite he gave her so many years ago, but she had fallen head over heels for him. It didn't matter to her what shape he wore, to her he was Roman the man she loved.

"You're all mad." She snapped at Seth, twisting the ring on her finger. "Why would anyone want to hurt me because my parents were crazy, I haven't hurt anyone and I never will, get your hands off me?"

"You're a Hunter, of course they'll want to hurt you, they raped your Mother Genna, over and over again, until she managed to kill herself, if she hadn't, they would have kept doing it, if they get their hands on you, they'll do the same to you, try to use you to breed more of their foul race." Seth let his hand fall from her face. "They will hurt you Genna, at least if you are with us, we can keep you safe."

Genna turned her head away. "You call this keeping me safe, kidnapping me, keeping me tied up, beating me, oh yes I feel really safe!"

Seth grabbed her head, pulling it back to face him. "Hunter is trying to help you, you have to stop fighting him, and embrace your destiny; you can do so much good out there Genna: we can do so much good together." He smiled at her, wanting her to listen to him. "I know we've only just met, and not in the best of circumstances, but we can learn to love each other, people all over the world do, arranged marriages were popular for hundreds of years, that's all this will be." He wanted her to listen to him.

Genna tried to pull away from him again. Find me Roman she thought, help me get away from these idiots, I want to be at home with you and our family. "Arranged marriage, are you nuts, I'm not going to marry you, I'd rather die."

Seth gave her an open handed slap, which brought tears to her eyes. "Say that around Hunter, and you might just find it happening." He growled at her. "I want you by my side Genna." He went on, his voice kinder now. "I want us to see our children, and our grandchildren, follow us to do this work, but Hunter isn't going to put up with your continued defiance." He leaned in closer to her, his breath warm on her sore cheek. "I want you to be my wife, but all Hunter wants, is a child of yours to carry on the Hunter line." She thought for a moment he was going to try and kiss her, instead he went on. "Once we have a child of yours, you then become superfluous, I don't want that to happen Genna, we could be happy together, I know we could, all you have to do is embrace your heritage, let Hunter teach you, and you and I can start your family's dynasty all over again."

He sighed as she turned her face away from him, he had noticed the way Hunter was reacting to her defiance, and had a feeling it was not going to end well.

Hunter was looking over at Stephanie as his wife sipped on her coffee; the fact that they had two young women and were holding them against their will, did not seem to faze her. She was always good at seeing the bigger picture though, he thought to himself. The fact was though her Dad had left her pretty well off when he died, and due to unforeseen circumstances, with the deaths of his wife and son, that left her as his only heir. They had been blowing through the money though, yes they were still well off, but there wasn't as much of a cushion, as Hunter would like. There were no incomings, just outgoings, and the Hunter fortune would plug the gap very nicely, and then some.

"What are you going to do about her?" He knew Stephanie was asking about Genna, or maybe it was Roxy. Randy seemed to be making precious little progress with the other Hunter daughter. It was Genna he wanted on board though, if only she would cooperate, but she was stubborn. "Seth doesn't seem to be making much progress with her, she should be scared out of her wits now, with all the horror stories you've told her, yet she's still defiant and in denial."

"I know," He looked over at the bottle, it was half empty and it had been a new one last night. He really was going to have to keep an eye, on how much the boys were drinking. "Still there are other ways to get what we want, a child would be good." They looked at each other, and she searched his face to see if there was any blame there for her."Brainwashing." He added, as he sighed and poured himself a coffee. "I'm not sure how well it would take with her though, she's strong willed, and though it might work in the short term; well I don't know if it would hold."

Stephanie nodded, and put down her now empty cup. "We have to get though to her Hunter." She stood up and walked over to the window looking out. There was the group of men again, they had been around for the past couple of days, she had seen them from the windows; they seemed to be looking for something.

"The first night of the full moon is tomorrow." He said looking into his empty cup, he didn't remember drinking it. "So we start putting our plans into action, we start by killing the vermin, which she has allowed to take up residence in the wood." He put his own cup down, and looked over at his wife. "A child sired at the full moon, Brian told me is a strong and mighty Hunter."

Stephanie's eyes were cold and dispassionate, as she looked at her husband, as if she had no problem with what he seemed to be suggesting. "We could leave the women here with Seth tomorrow, when we go hunting."

Hunter nodded his agreement. "If she won't agree to join us, a child is the way to go." He thought for a few minutes. "And there are people out there, that if she is willing or not, will perform a marriage for a certain amount of money." He gave that nasty smile again. "Willing or not, it will be legal."

Stephanie nodded, her head, she knew they had to do what was necessary. "Shall I have Seth bring her in?"

Nodding his head, Hunter did not notice he had walked over to the bottle and poured himself another slug of the liquid. Stephanie stopped, and looked at him in surprise.

"Don't you think maybe it's a bit early for that?" She questioned him.

Hunter looked first at his wife, and then at the glass that was now in his hand, how had that got there? He put it down, before looking over at his wife. "Yes of course you are right, go and get her, and check on Randy after you tell Seth to bring Genna, see if he is making any progress with Roxy."

Stephanie nodded her head, and went to do as she was told, when she came back, she would think Hunter had thrown the drink away, not realising that he was already drinking it, as soon as the door closed behind her.

Genna was glad to hear the knock on the door, maybe it was someone from the hotel, she knew it was probably an empty hope, but if she lost hope, she was one more step closer, to falling into despair, and Genna would not fall into despair, she would believe that Roman would find her, and that their family would soon be together once more. Seth sighed softly, before getting up and going to the door, opening it carefully, though the 'do not disturb' sign was hung on the door, you could never be one hundred per cent sure, that some overzealous hotel employee, would not offer to come in and clean the room. He smiled seeing Stephanie standing there, she looked polished and smart as always, not a hair out of place, as opposed to Genna, who was bruised and bloodied, one day though, if everything went to plan, then his future wife would look like this woman in front of him.

Stepping into the room, Stephanie's eyes went to the bed and the young woman who lay on it, all their hopes and dreams were pinned on her, and she was so resistant to them. Stephanie could see the red marks that were fading, even as she looked at her, obviously she had been giving Seth attitude too.

"Hunter wants her, bring her to our room." Stephanie's eyes rested on Seth, yes he'd do as the heir apparent unless, that was this month they were blessed with an heir of their own. Randy would have been her choice of the two, she understood though, that Hunter thought the other man was weak, it was rather she thought, that Seth was ready to follow her husband's direction without question.

Seth smiled, maybe this time Hunter would start to get through to Genna, nodding his head to acknowledge the other woman, he walked to the bed, and pulling the key to the cuffs from his pocket, he released Genna, before accepting the tie Stephanie was holding out to him, and securing the struggling woman's hands behind her back. Grabbing her arm, he and Stephanie escorted her from the room, one of his hands over her mouth, to stop her crying out for help. Leaving the pair at the door of her room, she went on to Randy's room, knocking on the door to let him know someone was there.

Hunter lifted his head when he heard the firm knock on the door, he walked over flinging the door wide and allowing Seth to push Genna inside. Without a word, he gestured for the other man to put her on the familiar chair.

Genna felt a sinking feeling in her stomach; she could smell the drink on Hunter's breath, which couldn't bode well for her. How could Seth not smell it? Yes Hunter was chewing on some gum; the minty smell of it masking a little, the smell of the booze, but it was still there. Once Seth had got her seated on the chair, the older man came to stand in front of her.

"Genna why do you keep fighting us, don't you understand we only want the best for you?" He sounded like a Father talking to a disobedient child.

She had grown up without a Father, and though it was a loss she felt from time to time growing up, it was a void that had now been filled by a man she loved, the man who was the Father of her mate, who would have raised her and loved her like a daughter, if he had been allowed to.

"You don't care what's best for me, you want what's best for you and your group, my wants or needs don't come into it." Genna spat at him, seeing his eyes narrow as she talked back to him.

The door opened and Stephanie walked back in, going over to pour herself and Seth a coffee, leaving Hunter as always to run the show. Seth took the cup, and sat down watching his mentor go to work on his future wife once more.

"You have to see the bigger picture here my dear." Hunter began, trying a different tack with her. "Of all the creatures that are out there, nothing is as evil as the werewolf, they are vile and monstrous creatures. They roam the Earth, seeking to infect humanity with the horror of their presence." Hunter looked down at her, before he began to pace in front of her, his voice taking on an impassioned tone. "They are the spawn of a demon, and by extension, their foul master Lucifer himself , they are damned creatures, who hide from the light of the sun, emerging in the moonlight, to wreak their evil upon humanity." He stopped, looking down at her now, she wouldn't have been surprised to see his eyes glowing as he spoke. "These monsters are evil and they are deadly, they will rend innocent men apart, so jealous are they of true men, they will kidnap women and rape them in the hopes they will become pregnant."

"Oh really?" Genna replied her voice full of sarcasm. "And that would be any different to what you guys are doing how?" She saw Hunters fist clench, and readied herself for the coming blow.

Turning away for a moment, Hunter tried to quell his temper, not bothering to reply to the young woman he carried on. "Werewolves are cunning as much as they are evil, they seek to enter the homes of men and carry off their children, to try to either turn them into more of their foul breed, or eat them."

Yeah right, Genna thought to herself, the packs love children, they are loved and protected not harmed, a were would never hurt a child if they could help it. Even me, the child of the people trying to kill them, would have been showered with affection.

"The bite of the filthy beasts is in most cases deadly, it is far kinder to kill someone who has been bitten by one of them, than to let them live and lose their soul." Hunter looked down at her, surely his words would have some impact on her?

"You know what?" Genna sneered at him. "From where I'm sitting, the only monsters I see are you guys."

Hunter sighed and shook his head almost sadly, before his open hand connected with her cheek. Genna readied herself for another beating at the hands of one of them; her lips split open again from the force of the blow, so that she tasted her own blood.

"Pathetic." She spat at him along with some of her blood. "Attacking a helpless woman, and you think you are so."

She was cut off, as Hunter sliced open the tie on her wrists, with a knife she had not known he had, she aimed a blow at him, however she was outnumbered, that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and get a few blows in though.

Seth stood back and watched, as Stephanie and Hunter proceeded to smack Genna around. Finally, when she lay on the floor trying to protect herself from their blows, he hauled her up to her feet. The light from the window glinted off the diamond on the ring that still adorned her finger. Seeing it Hunter went to rip it away but Stephanie stopped him.

"No leave it, she'll take if off willingly when she joins us." The other woman said softly.

Hunter smiled cruelly at his wife's words. "Tomorrow we go and hunt your precious wolves." He taunted her, then he looked at Seth. "And we start to forge a new destiny for you, and your children, take her back to your room Seth, and patch her up again, you will learn Genna, it's our way or nothing."

As she was dragged back to the other room, Genna felt a shiver of fear run through her, for her mate, and the packs, and at what she suspected these men had planned for her.

Roman could not suppress the shudder that suddenly ran though him, instinctively he knew it came from Genna. Trouble was coming, worse than that, his mate was in trouble of her own, he didn't know how he knew for sure. If it was something that was coming from the bond he shared with his mate, or if it was some sixth sense of his own, all he knew is that things were going to happen this full moon.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you could take the time to leave me a review it would be very much appreciated.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Here we are again, the next chapter of the story, it probably goes without saying, and I'm sure you know that I own nothing here but the story idea and the OC's, everything else belongs to the WWE and the men who portray or have portrayed the characters.**_

 _ **I hope you are enjoying this story and I want to thank you for reading. Special thanks go to, calwitch, squawswarpath, Wrestlechic1, nolabell66 and jessica619 for reviewing the last chapter. I really do appreciate you taking the time to do so.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter nine The full moon approaches.**

As a pair of tanned, tattooed arms wrapped around her, Roxy tried not to flinch, she could feel Dean's sense of betrayal, as this other man touched her flaring along their bond. She wished there were some way she could reassure him, that nothing would ever happen with this man, she was Dean's mate, and she wanted no one but him. However, allowing Randy this kind of contact, meant that she was no longer restrained, and that gave them more of a chance, if only she could find out where Genna was. She had not seen her sister again since the previous day, when they had, had breakfast together, and then Hunter ranted at them some more. Her sense of smell, though more sensitive than the ordinary human, tailed off after the full moon, and right now, was not much more acute than Randy's would be, so there was no way she could just sniff Genna out. Stephanie had been in to check on her earlier, the other woman carried her sisters' scent, so Roxy knew at some point she had been to see Genna.

"How did you sleep, are you hungry?" Randy 's voice broke into her thoughts, he wasn't too bad she reflected, if you forgot about the whole kidnapping thing, or the fact that he'd probably cheerfully kill her, if he found out what she was.

"Not well." The truth was she had not spelt at all, she was too worried about her sister, and the rest of the pack, her need for Dean was growing with each passing hour. "No I'm not hungry, must be something about that drug." This time she felt him flinch slightly.

"I do wish all this hadn't been necessary, but I am so glad that I got to meet you." Randy was nuzzling her neck now, and she tried not to let him realise how it made her feel.

She rested her hand on his arm, she was doing what she had to she told herself. She wasn't leading the man on; there could never be anything between them, not while Dean was alive and the only man who would ever have her love. There was a wrongness about this that she could feel deep in her soul; which cried out for Dean and only Dean.

"You need to eat Rox." She almost rebelled at hearing him use the pet name her mate had for her.

"Honestly Randy, I'm not hungry." In truth her stomach lurched right now at the thought of food, rolling dangerously. She had never been able to eat much around the full moon, and now that her body had finally been able to make the transition, she didn't want to eat in these few days at all, though after the moon's cycle was over, she would be ravenous; that was if she survived this time. There was no doubt in her mind that they would kill her, should they find out what she was, even this man who claimed to have feelings for her.

Randy sighed; he didn't know if Roxy was just being defiant; or if Jamie and Joey really had messed up, and over dosed the two young women on the drug. He noticed that Genna was not eating much either. She must be feeling the beatings she had taken from Hunter and Stephanie, he was glad neither of them had put their hands on Roxy, he wasn't sure how he would react to that. He was pretty sure though, that he would not sit back like Seth did, and allow it to happen. She felt so good in his arms; it was nice to have someone he could feel close to again. Though at the same time, he knew she didn't really feel anything for him, in time though, he hoped she might come to.

He knew Hunter planned on hunting the wolves the following night, Randy wasn't sure how he really felt about hunting the wild animals. All they were dumb beasts, living out their lives in the wood, no threat to anyone really. Oh yes, Hunter insisted it was because the monsters could hide amongst them, but in all the time he had known the other man, apart from the murder of his family, they had not encountered the weres at all. Oh Hunter had been looking for them, yet there had been no signs of them, nothing to say there was anything more than humans out there. Didn't humans perpetrate enough horrors on each other, without there having to be monsters in the darkness he wondered? If not for the death of his family, he wouldn't even be here, he had wanted no part of any of this, it had been forced on him by those monsters. They had drawn first blood. His thoughts were pulled from the past, back to the young woman in his arms. How would she react when she found out what they were going to do tomorrow? Jamie and Joey would be out there making traps for the wolves right now. Tomorrow they would load up the van with weapons, not guns as you would have expected he reflected. No they would be using knives, bows and arrows, Hunter would even have a sword, it made no real sense to Randy, but it was the way Hunter insisted, that things had to be done.

Letting Roxy go, Randy walked over to the phone, before looking pointedly at the bed. With a heartfelt sigh Roxy walked over and sat on it, allowing Randy to secure her wrists. Thankfully the ties were not used much anymore, since they had a habit of cutting into her skin and breaking it; however, the cold metal that now secured her, would be much harder to break, if she was even able to.

With Roxy securely restrained, Randy picked up the phone and called down to room service, ordering some lunch for himself, along with a hot drink for the young woman, she was at least drinking something, he consoled himself.

After the food had been delivered, he released Roxy once more, before tearing into his meal hungrily. Relieved to be free again, Roxy sipped on her drink, and tried to think through their situation. Yes she might be able to escape and go for help, but in the time it took her to either find Genna and help her, risking being recaptured herself, or get to the rest of the pack, the men could react to the situation and move Genna to a different place. Then there was the fact that Hunter would probably guess she was different, he might put the pieces together and figure out that she was a were; from there he might go on to realise that where there was one were, there could be more. From there he might surmise that the packs were more than just ordinary wolves, and they would all be at risk.

As soon as he got her into his room, Seth swept Genna up into his arms carrying her to the bed thought she resisted him, the young woman knew she did not have the strength to fight him off. Her fear spiked hard, as he chained her to the bed once more, however instead of the attack she feared was coming, he walked to the bathroom and remerged with a first aid kit to treat her wounds.

Seth noticed the young woman relax slightly, as he began to doctor her hurts. He could not help wondering, how much more her body could take; she had spirit he had to admit, even if not aloud where Hunter could hear it. She had tried to fight back, even hurting as she must have been, she had stood up to them.

Genna couldn't believe how much pain she was in, even her bones ached, she felt hot and feverish, and food was the last thing she wanted. Her body craved sleep but it wouldn't come, she didn't dare to lose control, who knew what this man, these men might do to her while she slept.

Once he had tended to her hurts. He was shocked to see how yellowed her bruises were, though Hunter had mentioned something about the family known as Hunters' being more resilient than the average human. Seth picked up the phone and ordered food. He had missed lunch, and they probably wouldn't be summoned for dinner until Jamie and Joey returned from setting the traps for the wolves. Genna needed to eat too, not a morsel had passed her lips since they had taken her. At first it could have been the drugs, now though, he wasn't at all sure it wasn't something else.

His order placed, he lay on the bed beside the young woman, wishing she would let him wrap her in his arms, he knew thought, that she would try and pull away again, maybe hurting herself in the process. As he lay there against her, his hands behind his head looking up at the ceiling, Seth frowned as he noticed the heat radiating from her body, he hoped she wasn't getting sick.

The knock on the door pulled him from her side, going over and opening the door, he accepted the tray from the guy who stood there, handing him a tip after signing for it. Pushing the door closed, he carried the tray to the bed and put it down there.

Genna felt her stomach roll as the smell of the food on the tray wafted to her nose as Seth removed the lids. revealing the meals there. She hoped this wasn't going to happen all through the first part of her pregnancy; of course it might have something to do with the beatings she had been getting as well. When Seth brought one of the plates close to her face, she turned her head away, a wave of nausea washing over her.

Seth frowned at her actions. "Genna you can't starve yourself like this, you need to eat." He was getting to the stage where he was going to force the food on her; she was making herself ill by not eating. "Genna, don't make me force feed you."

"Try it and see what happens." Genna mumbled, her gorge rising as the smell wafted over to her again, as Seth moved the plate once more.

"I'm serious." He growled at her, trying to force her face back around to the food.

"So am I." She snapped back at him. "If you don't want the bed to be covered in vomit; get that food out of my face."

If Genna had been looking at him, she would have seen the look of worry flash across his face at her words. He could feel the heat radiating from the young woman's body, it was now obvious to him that she was becoming ill, the problem was would Hunter care? Seth doubted he would, not unless she became seriously ill and needed to see someone. Up to that point, he knew he would be the one expected to care for her. Pulling the plate away from her face he put it back on the tra,y before getting up, and placing the whole thing on the dressing table. Pulling up a chair he began to eat, deciding for now he would leave it, maybe he could mention something to Hunter later on. After he finished eating, Seth took the tray and placed it outside the door, before going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth, then laying on the bed beside Genna once more.

"Do you want to watch something on TV?" He asked, at least it would be something to pass the time.

"Do what you like." Her voice was soft and tired, she ached everywhere, and all she wanted was Roman right now, to be safe in his arms, she knew he would comfort and take care of her.

"We're not the bad guys." Seth told her, as he picked up the remote. "We're the good guys here, we want to protect humanity, we want to keep people safe, and we want you to help us do that." He wished he knew the way to put the words, so that she would understand the truth, and accept it. Nothing any of them said seemed to get though to her.

Genna decided to try a different track on him, though her body ached all over, probably from the beatings she had received, she just had to hope she had been able to protect her unborn child. "You don't act like the good guys." She tensed as he picked a show and then wrapped an arm around her. "Drugs, kidnapping, beatings, you trying to force yourself on me; what is there about any of that makes you the good guys?"

"I'm not trying to force myself on you." He protested, and was rewarded with a glare from her. "Just stop defying Hunter, he won't hurt you if you just listen, and take on board what he is saying to you."

Genna sighed softly; she was too tired to argue with him, her body hurt too much she just wanted it all to stop. She held her body stiffly, as Seth tried to pull her closer to him. A lone tear trickled down her cheek, she missed Roman so much, there were times she could have sworn she could feel his emotions, she was just fooling herself though she was sure; her pregnancy was making her fanciful. She'd close her eyes, just for a moment and try to relax, even though it was difficult for her with Seth forcefully holding her against him.

After a while of watching the mindless show Seth felt Genna's body suddenly relax, looking over at her he realised she had fallen asleep. While sleep might help her body fight off whatever illness she was brewing, Hunter might not be happy to find that she was not sleep deprived, when he took her back to join the others. Seth debated with himself about waking her. In the end though, he decided with the fact she could be getting sick, she needed the sleep to help her fight off the infection.

 _It was night the moon hung low in the sky signalling that dawn was not too far away, how she knew that she was not sure. Stephanie had bought her a pure white nightgown that came down to her feet; it was trimmed in lace that caught in the undergrowth of the woodss_ _. It's neck could either gape open sliding off the shoulde,r or be secured tightly with a string like, cord. She wore it open, and she could feel the cool wind catching at the neck and caressing her breasts as she gathered the skirt of the gown up and plunged deeper into the wood._

 _She was looking for something, someone, but she was unsure who or what was the object of her search, she just knew it was imperative she find whatever or whoever it was, she was looking for._

 _The howling reached her ears, making her smile, the pack was here, and unthinkingly she began to run towards the sound, all she could think was that her mate was waiting for her. Her hand stoked her belly, thinking of the child that lay inside her safe and warm, Roman's child, made by their love._

 _Entering the glade she stopped, her hands flying to her mouth, her mate was here but he wasn't alone; the hunters were present as well. Roman in his wolf form paced back and forth trying to find a way out. She tried to run to him, to be with him against these men, to show him she would never be one of them, she would be with him, or die trying. A hand grabbed her and pulled her back, Seth, she could see that patch of dyed blond hair in the moonlight._

 _There was no sound, yet she could see that Hunter was laughing, he held a bow and arrow in his hands, and as she watched in growing horror, he drew back the sting and sent the barbed_ _projectile_ _flying towards the man she loved. Roman tried to evade the arrow but it flew straight and true, embedding itself in her mates' chest. His howl of pain ripped the air telling everyone of his agony, he tried to move to her, needing her, she wasn't sure how she knew that but she did. Now that her mate had howled, she could hear the laughter coming from Hunter._

" _Roman." She screamed, as another arrow followed the first embedding itself into him. "No." She fought with Seth, but he held her tight keeping her away._

 _She watched as her lover turned from wolf to man looking at her from those grey eyes of his. "Genna." He called to her in agony._

 _Then she began to scream, as Hunter stepped up to her helpless mate, and drawing a sword, cleanly sliced off his head._

Seth was shocked to hear the scream on Genna's lips; it was a primal scream, full of terror and agony. Whatever she was dreaming about must be a nightmare, he had woken himself up often enough screaming like that. He pulled her flush against his chest, seeking to comfort her, she was sobbing inconsolably, her tears soaking his shirt and wetting his skin.

"Shush, it's okay nothing's wrong, you're all right." He tried to sooth her, rubbing her back. Maybe finally she was coming to accept the truth.

"Let me go." The horror of the dream was fading from her mind, if that was what sleep had to offer for her, she would rather stay awake.

It had all seemed so real, the blood pouring from Roman's wounds, then the way Hunter clove skin, muscle and bone, to slice her mates head from his shoulders. She continued to cry quietly, even as she tried to pull away from Seth, he might be scared of what the weres might do to them. Genna on the other hand, was worried about what they might do to her pack. She didn't realise it, but her dream and subsequent reactions had transmitted themselves along their bond to Roman, enforcing his feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Finally Seth let her go, seeing that Genna wasn't going to stop fighting him; he knew Hunter would be calling them back to his and Stephanie's room when Jamie and Joey came back. He wasn't sure how long it would be till that happened. He could see the young woman shaking; whatever she had dreamed about had really affected her. Getting up, he walked over to the bottle and glasses that stood on the dressing table, his own hand shaking slightly, that scream which came from her had un-nerved him slightly, he poured two generous measures, Hunter might favour bourbon, this however was his own favourite and he took it to her holding it against her lips. Genna swallowed a mouthful, and began coughing at once, as it burned its way down her throat. Turning her head away as he tried to pour more of it into her mouth, she gasped and yanked on the chains trying to cover her lips.

Seth pulled the glass away from her mouth; and swallowed the liquid down in one go, enjoying the burn of it, before going to the other glass and savouring it. Genna looked at him, more tears leaking from her eyes, this time for the burn of the alcohol against her throat.

"How the hell can you drink that?" She demanded.

Seth's answer was cut off by the knock on the door, putting the glass down he walked over and opened it seeing Hunter standing there. Pulling the door wide, he allowed the other man to enter. Pushing the door closed, when he turned back to see what was going on. He found Hunter standing there, looking at Genna. He could see the silvery tracks of her tears running down her cheeks, and obviously so could Hunter.

"What happened?" Genna was glaring at the older man, as he asked the question.

"She had a bad dream." Seth was the one who answered, and Hunter turned to look at him, before letting his eyes rest on Genna once more.

"We all have bad dreams." He stated, and Seth wondered if he heard a slight slur in the other man's words. "The monsters are in all our nightmares."

Genna turned her head away; she could not put into words her disgust for these men. Seth sighed, he hoped Genna was not going to anger Hunter once more, no good was going to come from doing that, and the young woman could well be in trouble again.

"She's not well." The words were out of Seth's mouth before he could stop them.

Hunter glared at him again, before covering the distance to the bed, and placing his hand on Genna's forehead, the young woman flinched away from him, and his touch. Seth held his breath, praying that Hunter would keep his temper.

As the older man touched her, Genna could smell the booze on his breath, she wondered how Seth couldn't, it was so strong, and after what he had just given her she felt herself growing nauseous again. She half expected the customary blow that always seemed to come when Hunter touched her. Instead though, he pulled his hand back frowning slightly; before turning slightly to look at Seth.

"She does feel a bit warm." He acknowledged, his eyes travelling up and down Seth, who hastily pulled his shirt straight, and smoothed down the front of his pants, tidying himself up. Hunter nodded at the other man, before going on. "She's probably just catching a cold, she'd be better off if she ate something, still." He trailed off, deciding not to finish that sentence. "Get her tidied up and bring her to my room, Jamie and Joey are back, it's time for us to have dinner." He turned away, heading for the door. "We have things to talk about." He added, as he walked out of the door letting it slam behind him.

Seth walked over to the bed freeing Genna's arms and looking down at her, his gaze travelled over her body, making her shiver slightly, she wasn't sure what the emotion in his eyes was, but she didn't think she liked it.

"Can I trust you?" He enquired. "Will you clean yourself up, or do I need to come with you?"

"I'll do it." The thought of even just a few moments to herself was irresistible to her.

He nodded, letting her get off the bed and walk to the bathroom alone, thought his eyes followed her. Letting the door close behind her, Genna leaned against the wall, closing her own eyes for a second. She had to take a few deep breaths, trying to centre herself. She missed Roman more than she would ever have imagined it was possible to miss anyone, back before she met him. It was like being without a limb, and she felt off balance. Turning on the tap she ran some cold water, splashing it over her heated skin. She really hoped she was not getting ill; it would be awful to feel that much more helpless around these people. Sighing, she straightened her clothes, and then washed her face, before doing her hair and putting it into a simple tail. Then finally she used the toilet, washing her hands, and rejoining Seth, before he got impatient, and came looking for her.

Seth smiled as Genna emerged from the bathroom. "You're beautiful you know that right?"

Her steps faltered to a stop at his words, and she looked at him her eyes wide and shocked. It was the first time that Seth had really said anything that didn't have to do with obeying Hunter, or their supposed destiny. The way he was looking at her, made her shiver though, it was like he was the big bad wolf, who wanted to eat her up.

"I'm battered and bruised." She replied crossing her arms over her chest, unconsciously pushing her breast up. "I've been kidnapped, and forced to dress in a way that isn't me."

Seth sighed before walking over, and grabbing her arm. "I thought for tonight we could play nice, since you are getting sick and all."

Looking at him in disbelief Genna tried to fight against the force he was exerting to make her move, and leave the room. "Nothing about what any of you have done to Roxy and I, is playing nice." She stated, as finally he dragged her out of the room, and down the corridor slapping his hand over her mouth once more, to prevent her from crying out for help.

Tapping lightly on the door, Seth was relieved when Stephanie opened it and he was able to drag Genna inside, everyone was there barring Randy and Roxy. If he had to guess, Seth would say the pair would not be joining them, keeping the women apart, was probably all part of Hunter's master plan. Depositing Genna on the now familiar chair, Seth secured her once more, glad to see no blood was seeping through the bandages on her wrists.

Seth smiled when Stephanie handed him a glass of champagne, he noted everyone else had one too; Hunter was in a celebratory mood, that much was clear. Smiling, the older man waited till all eyes were on him before theatrically clearing his throat.

"My friends." He looked at each of them in turn, his eyes almost flicking over Genna, who was glaring at them all; he probably didn't want to ruin his own good mood Seth reflected. "Finally, our wait is over, we are where we need to be, and tomorrow we start the first stage of our plan, to help eradicate the monsters from the face of the Earth." He paused, his eyes resting on Stephanie. "My dearest wife, you know the dedication it takes to adhere to our cause, the dedication I know you can pass on to the new female members of our group." He raised his glass to her slightly, and Stephanie smiled back at him. "Jamie and Joey have put into place the first part of our plan today." Genna felt her heart skip a beat, this talk had to have something to do with the wolves he knew to be in the wood. "Tomorrow is the first night of the full moon, an auspicious time for us to act against our ancient foe; tomorrow we remove the lupine camouflage, which they like to hide amongst." His eyes drifted to Genna, a smile touching his lips at the horror in her eyes. "On the first night of the full moon, we go into the woods, and hunt the pack that lives there to extinction." Seth felt a thrill run though him at Hunter's words, tomorrow was the start of everything and when they were done, he Seth would have it all. "To us, Stephanie, gentlemen." He raised his glass. "To our destruction of the monsters and protecting the human race; but most of all, to Seth and Genna our hope for the future." Genna glared at the mocking smile on his face, as he looked at her. "To tomorrow and a successful hunt." He took a gulp of his wine, the rest of them following suit, while Genna wished there was some way she could warn the pack.

"You monsters." She almost shouted at them. "You evil, evil monsters."

Hunter stood in front of her smirking at her before throwing what was left of his drink in her face, watching it drip off, and onto her clothing. "You'll learn Genna." He told her grabbing her chin in his hand. "I win, I always win, I always have a plan." He smiled at her before letting her go. "Do you want to know what Jamie and Joey have been doing today?" When she just glared at him he went on. They've been digging traps in the wood, traps filled with sharpened stakes perfect for killing wolves." He did not see the look that passed between the two men he had named; they were both thinking the same thing 'traps'? "Tomorrow your precious wolves are going to die, then we get rid of the men, finally we move into Meadow House, where you and Seth can raise your children, things may need tweaking a bit, but you'll see, it will all work out in the end."

He smiled before turning away from her and gesturing to the trolley on which there sat several covered dishes. Stephanie at once moved to uncover them, and the smell of the food made Genna gag.

"Too bad you're not feeling well." Hunter told her over his shoulder. "I do believe it's time for us to eat."

As Genna watched them all tucking in, she reflected that never in her life before had she wanted to see someone dead, as much as she did Hunter.

Eventually the impromptu party came to an end, and Seth dragged her back to his room, she guessed she should think herself lucky that Hunter had not decided to smack her around again as the entertainment. Thankfully Seth let her get changed in the bathroom, before securing her to the bed again. She lay there staring up at the ceiling as he slept beside her, her thoughts with Roman and the pack, praying for a good outcome the following evening.

* * *

 _ **Well I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you could take the time to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts it would be appreciated.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**So since nothing has changed, you all know that I in no way shape or form have any ownership of the WWE, therefore anyone you recognise in this story is the property of said WWE, and the men who portray or have portrayed the characters mentioned here. Thankfully, the people and the organisation are kind enough to let us borrow them, for the exercise of our imaginations so long as we give them back.**_

 _ **I do hope you are going to enjoy this chapter, my thanks to all of you who are reading it, I'm kind of shocked by amount of different countries I am getting hits from, I really do hope that I am making it worth your while. To those of you who have followed and favoured this effort of mine my grateful thanks.**_

 _ **Wrestlechic1 and jessica619 my profound thanks to you both for reviewing the last chapter, thank you both so much for taking the time. Reviews do help to keep me going, and the feedback is much appreciated.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter ten Hunter always has a plan.**

Dawn was approaching, beginning the day that would lead up to the first night of the full moon. It saw Roman and Dean, both sitting at the dining table in the small dining room of Meadow House, looking out to see the sun come up, lightening the sky, as it broached the horizon. The kidnapping of their mates had taken its toll on them, both looked haggard and worn out. Neither man had slept in the days the women had been missing; except for maybe a few minutes snatched here and there, before worry for their mates forced them back to wakefulness. Both were unshaven, their hair messy, skin taking on a sallow tone, with heavy bags under their eyes. Had they but known it, Genna and Roxy were little better off. Sleep was hard to come by for the women too. Roxy at least had her bond with Dean, which though not telling him where she was, since she had no idea herself, served as a link with him, telling her he was still alive, and still looking for her.

The bond between Genna and Roman was still very new, a fragile thing, that cut in and out, something they had not really talked about, so that although Roman knew what it was, and was trying desperately to reach her with it. Genna thought the flashes she got from her mate, were here own fanciful imaginings, brought on by pregnancy hormones, lack of sleep, and the illness she seemed to be brewing up.

Roman sighed, and got up, walking over to the window, looking out his eyes not seeing the surrounding area, but rather the face of his mate. "Everything was going so well." He said, giving voice to his thoughts. "I really thought it was all over, that we were writing a new chapter in our lives."

Dean shuffled over to join him. "I know." Roman turned and the two brothers hugged each other. "I thought I had everything, and then Roxy came into my life." He paused, not sure he could put into words the emotions he was feeling, instead he released his brother, beginning to pace as he so often had over the last few days. "I know she's with a guy, I hate him Roman, I want to hurt him, he wants my Roxy, he's touching her, and trying to court her I can feel it." He stopped looking at Roman again. "She's letting him, I know that her making him think she likes him is one of her best shots at escaping before tonight, but she won't leave without Genna; she doesn't want to leave her sister alone with those people."

Roman reached out, bringing his brother into a hug again. "I know, they're hurting my Genna, how could anyone do that?" He felt tears in his eyes. "When she's in pain or scared, and she's so scared of them bro, I feel it, that intense sharp blast from her, before it fades again." He let Dean go, looking out of the window once more. "We never talked about the bond, I thought there was time, that we had all the time in the world, starting a family, building a life together, we should have talked about it, maybe then we could have used it."

Dean shook his head, this time he was the one who pulled the other man into a hug. "Roxy and I knew all too well about our bond, but we're not having too much success with it, the thing is, it's so rare Ro, no one knows much about it, I've read everything we have looking for answers, ways to use it, I've asked Pops, but a lot of the oral tradition is smoke and mirrors, tales built on myths and legends." He felt tears of his own start to fall. "I love her more than life itself bro, she's a part of me, not knowing where she is, or for the most part what's happening to her, its killing me, I want her, I want them safe, and at home with us where they belong."

They broke apart as they heard the door opening, and the older Alpha walked in. Looking at his Father, Roman felt nothing but a sense of gratitude that his Dad was here with him. There was no desire to fight, to prove himself the superior, all he wanted was his Dad's comfort, and for him to tell him everything would be okay, just like he had when Roman was a little boy, just like he had when he had bitten Dean and dragged the young teen home with him. Roman was the heart of his pack, their rock to lean on, now thought, with Genna out there somewhere, and not being unable to find her, he needed a rock of his own, someone to lean on, and help him, and that naturally was his Dad.

Sika though looking a little haggard, was in much better shape than the young alpha and his beta. He at least was able to snatch a few hours sleep here and there, though both packs were keenly feeling the loss of the two female members of the younger one. Walking over to join his son's, the older man put an arm around each of them, giving them both a one armed hug.

"Have you slept at all?" He asked his question, and was answered by negative shakes of the head, from the two younger men. "We'll go into town again today."

"Dad?" Roman could not help questioning that decision, the packs kept away from human's if they could over the nights and days of the full moon, it was safer for everyone, accidents though rare, could, and did happen, Roxy was living proof of that. "We avoid the human's during this phase of the moon's cycle for a reason."

"I know." Sika gave a half smile. "But these are your mates that are missing; we need to keep searching for them as long as we can."

"We've searched the whole town twice over." Dean reminded the older man. "What makes you think we'll have any more luck today than yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that, what are we going to do bang on doors, and demand to search every building?"

Sika felt his hackles rise at the challenging word of his son, before fighting his wolf down, reminding himself Dean was sleep deprived and sick with worry over Roxy. Besides, he cautioned his wolf, there was every chance that Dean would win a fight, and that wasn't something anyone wanted right now.

"We have to keep looking we can't just give up." He stated to the younger men. "I never stopped looking for my mate, not until I felt the bond break, and even then, I didn't want to accept it."

"I miss her so much Pops, and I'm so worried about what that man is going to do to her, she's my mate, I should be protecting her taking care of her; we should be getting ready to run under the moon."

"We will find them." Sika interrupted. "You have to believe that, Roxy has to know you believe that, come on lets go and get some coffee, at least the caffeine will have you two more alert than you look right now."

Without another word he led the two younger men to the kitchen, putting the coffee to brew, and looking around the homely room. It was odd he mused, how at home they all felt here now, this house of their nightmares, had become another part of pack territory, as much home as the house in the wood. The horrors of the past; if not forgotten at least laid to rest, along with the remains of the poor souls who had suffered and died here, and were now buried out in the glade, their memorial created by the hands of the last living Hunter.

Once the coffee was brewed, he poured three cups, handing one to each of his sons while taking the last for himself. None of them had broken the silence, what was there to say he reflected? They all knew that the women were missing, in the hands of an unknown group, a group whose intentions were unclear, their reasons for kidnapping the young women unknown. The group must want something; however what that was he had no idea. No demands for money. or anything of that sort had been made. No contact at all had been initiated. His mind ranged over the possibilities, rape, prostitution, slavery. None of them so far seemed to fit the bill. Dean reported that Roxy though frequently restrained, had not been harmed in any other way, though of course there was the single man who seemed to be so interested in her.

Genna, from what Roman could catch over their bond, was getting the worst of things, in pain and fearful, the young Hunter was still defiant. Sika had been told about her courage standing up to the pack, and that courage caused her to stand up to her captors, fighting them as much as she was able. Her fears when Roman caught them at their strongest were not for herself, rather for her unborn child, along with the pack. The older alpha feared, though he would not voice that fear, that the child might be hurt in some way from the men's treatment of her. Yes weres were tough, but not indestructible, in his heart he knew Genna would do everything to protect her child, yet at the same time, it was not in her to back down, and give in to these people.

Walking along the town street, in the post dawn light, Seth smiled to himself, today was going to be a good day. They were starting their crusade against the monsters, and he had Genna. Well he didn't have her, but she was in their hands, and he knew that in the long run, no matter what it took, Hunter would turn her to his way of thinking. He pushed open the door of the coffee shop, slash ice cream parlour, and went in. Placing his order at the counter, he sat down to wait for it to be served to him. He suddenly found his thoughts turning to Dean. It had been so many years since he had last seem him, back then Dean had been the leader, the other boy had been fearless, and maybe if the man was the same, then Hunter would think about recruiting him to the team. It would be so good to have his onetime brother by his side once more, someone to give him a sense of family, which being a part of Hunters group didn't quite fill. The other man, the one that Dean looked at, in the way he had once looked at Seth, maybe they could bring him on board as well. He was sure if Dean knew the truth, he would want to join the fight.

When his order arrived he sipped on his coffee and nibbled on the pastry. Genna still wasn't eating he reflected, they were going to have to do something about that, she seemed worse today, lethargic and her body radiated heat. He hoped she wasn't coming down with something serious, of course the beatings she had suffered at the hands of Hunter and Stephanie. He wasn't going to add the odd slap he had given her to that list. Couldn't be helping, then there was her lack of sleeping, they were going to have to do something about that too, it was almost as if she were deliberately making herself ill.

Lingering over his coffee, his pastry long since finished, he decided on a refill. It was nice to get out of the hotel, and have a change of scene, instead of seeing just the inside of his room and Hunters. Jamie and Joey were watching Genna. A task, which basically amounted to her glaring at them; while they sat and ogled her. His thoughts turned to the kind of life they could have together, he was sure in time he could make her happy, and that she would come to love him.

Finally, his second cup finished, he headed back to the hotel and his room, where Genna and the boys were waiting. Dismissing the hapless duo once he was in the room, he thought this must be a taste of what Hunter had all the time, being in charge, it was a feeling he liked he decided.

Hunter had decreed that they had to rest up today, since they would be up most of the night looking for and killing the wolves. He was looking forward to it if he was honest with himself. Oh not the hunt, he was too valuable to Hunter to risk on that, no Hunter had a different kind of task in mind for Seth, one he was sure to find pleasurable. Smiling as he lay down next to Genna, he pulled her against him, smirking at her token resistance.

Genna wanted Seth nowhere near her, her heart was crying out for Roman, and only Roman. Tonight was the first night of the full moon, and they should've been getting ready to run together under its light, to play in its silver glow, and then at the dawn, pile together in a wolf pile, till they went home to sleep, before doing it all over again, the following two nights.

Her body burned, and ached from the abuse she had suffered at their hands, and the drug had affected her badly, taking its time to flush from her system leaving her feverish and weak. She just prayed it was not having an adverse effect on her child, who would be just about a month along now, since he, or she had been conceived under the last full moon.

Seth used the remote to flick on the TV; he wanted some noise in the room, as he lay there resting. Tonight was going to be he reflected as he closed his eyes, a good night, tonight was the night everything changed.

The two packs entered the town once more; heading to where Roman had caught the only hint there had been of Genna. Passing the ice cream parlour he stopped, his nose twitching. There it was again, the elusive sent of his mate. Stopping, he pushed open the door stepping inside, where the scent intensified, yes it was still faint but it was there. It pooled faintly around a table and chair, and was overlaid by another scent, which teased him with a certain familiarity of its own. His mate could have been here at some time in the last few hours, and someone else could have then sat here, his scent overlaying hers, or the scent was of one of the men who had her, and he had been here. Roman couldn't tell for sure, there were other scents here, not all of them from humans, chemicals that burned at his nose, swamping the delicate scent of his mate.

The others followed him in; his Dad looking questioningly at him, as the others looked around, their noses discretely testing the air, for whatever it was that had drawn Roman here. His eyes searching for any clue that could help his nose, Roman's shoulders slumped in defeat. There was nothing else to indicate Genna had been here today. The only thing he could do was try to follow the scent of the man, whose smell overlaid that of his mate. Without a word he headed for the door, his nose already testing the air, for any hints of which way the man had gone.

The group spent the morning looking for any further trace of Genna. They managed to follow the other scent for a while, but a warm wind had sprung up, and soon the scent they had been trying to follow, was scattered to the four points of the compass. No matter how many times they went back to the parlour, and tried to track the scent of the stranger, it always ended the same way, with it petering out, each time a little closer to its origin, as the wind teased them, by blowing it all over the place.

Finally as midday drew closer, the men decided to give up trying to hunt the mystery scent, and went back to looking around, trying to find any hint of Genna herself. By now, Roman really was ready to demand entry to every building, and search for his mate that way. Though common sense over ruled the impulse, he knew that realistically no one would allow them to search their premises, though they did enter every shop or store, so that they could have a good look around. Then they ranged around the town, eyes checking the position of the sun frequently, as the afternoon wore on. At one point they checked out the lobby of the hotel, but there were so many different scents here, that they quickly retreated, before their senses were overwhelmed.

Checking the position of the sun in the sky, as the afternoon wore on, it was inexorably sinking lower towards the horizon, Sika knew that they had to head back soon. The call of the moon was growing stronger, the lower the sun got in the sky. They needed to be back in the woods before the sun slipped below the horizon, and the call of the moon became undeniable, their change forced on them by it.

"Roman, we need to think about heading back." His heart ached for his younger son along with his adopted son.

The look on his son's face, told him Roman wanted to keep looking, he just wished they could.

"I know." Roman drew back his fist punching the wall of the nearest building, leaving an indentation in the facade that covered the surface of it.

"You have to remember." Sika pointed out. "Roxy will change tonight too; she may be able to get away, to come to find us."

He did not miss the hopeful look on Dean's face, at the reminder that his mate could well break free of her captors tonight; she too would have no choice in the change.

It was a disconsolate group that headed towards their vehicles, climbing in and heading for home. Sika and Afa looked at each other, they would need to try and keep Dean and Roman separated tonight, an Alpha and Beta both looking for their mates, they would feed off each other, and might end up heading into the town. The hope was of course, that Roxy could escape leading them to Genna, along with their captors. Even that though was a risk, should anyone see a pack of wolves in the town. There were enough stories and rumours about them as it was. It also hinged on the hope, that nothing happened to the female were, rendering her unable to come to them.

Hunter looked around the room, everyone was here, including Genna and Roxy, his troops were looking at him, each one of them dressed in camouflage outfits, apart from the two women, and Seth. He smiled to himself, the drink had been locked away, so not one would be sneaking any before they left; he wanted everyone with a clear head tonight.

"Are you all prepared?" He asked his people.

Each one of them gave him of nod of affirmation, apart from of course, the two young women, who were looking at him in horror.

"You're all mad." Genna shouted at them, causing Hunter to back handed her.

"I promise you." He growled at her, as she looked up at him from her position on the floor, where his blow had put her. "When those vermin are all dead, I will teach you exactly what it means to be a Hunter." He signalled for Seth to pull her to her feet.

The other man did so with a sigh, steadying her; he could feel that she was still warm; though it seemed to him she was a little cooler tonight. Genna looked over at her sister; she could see her biting her lip, fighting with herself not to say anything. The last thing they needed, was for her to draw attention to herself right now, when the sun set, it was game over, there would be no way to hide the fact that Roxy was a were, one of the enemy, at least to the people in this room.

Hunter was looking at Seth now, his smile cold as a winter's day, and Genna, even though she was only on the edges of it, shivered. Seth returned the smile; he already knew he would not be entering the woods tonight, which was fine with him. He'd heard the stories about the wolves, and even if you discounted ninety percent of it as wild fancies, that other ten percent, said that the wolves were killers if provoked. Hunter looked at everyone else now, his eyes resting on each of them. Before then finally returned to first Roxy and then Genna, his smile still fixed on his face. Both women knew how unpredictable Hunter could be, and there was the smell of alcohol when they got close to him, indicating that he had been drinking, even if no one else had.

"We're going out tonight; to begin our glorious crusade against our ancient enemy, by destroying the beasts they hide amongst." He noticed Roxy and Genna exchange a glance, putting that down to them not wanting any harm to come to the vermin they favoured so much. "By the morning they will be wiped from the face of the earth, their pelts and heads nothing more than trophies." Hunter smiled wider at the looks on the women's faces. "Genna and Roxy, you will stay here." Randy's head snapped up. "In Seth's care." Roxy could not help but notice the way Randy's eyes were resting on Seth, however Hunter went on. "Seth you know what to do?" For a moment Seth appeared to look uneasy, but then when Hunter's gaze settled on him, he adopted a cocky smile. Glancing out of the window, Hunter noticed the sun was now lower in the sky. "Time for us to be off, Randy if you would take Roxy to Seth's room?" His smile turned nasty as he looked at Genna. "Seth you know what I expect of you?"

The other man nodded, before dragging Genna out of the room, while Randy escorted Roxy. Genna struggled and fought the man at her side, she didn't know why, but a feeling of dread was settling over her. The look on Hunters face, the way he looked at Seth, she had a feeling it did not bode well for her.

"Chain her up in the bathroom." Seth ordered Randy, when they were safely ensconced in his room, before dragging Genna to the bed, and securing her there.

"Why?" Randy questioned, not liking the fact Seth was ordering him around, his own hand was gripping Roxy's upper arm.

"Hunter's orders." Seth replied, while checking the cuffs and the chain that held Genna in place.

"Randy?" Roxy questioned, as the man pulled her into the bathroom and secured her to the towel rail.

"It'll be okay Rox." Randy smiled at her. "I'll get you some pillows and a cover, and I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her forehead as she tried to pull away.

"It's not going to happen Randy." She replied as he headed to the door. "This little fantasy you have in your head, that's all it is, I love someone else, and I'm going to be with him."

Randy stopped and looked back at her, his expression sad but serious. "If he wasn't in the picture, could you see yourself feeling something for me?" He looked at her and sighed, seeing the expression on her face, already knowing the answer. "You wouldn't would you?"

"Randy you kidnapped me, look at me, chained up because of some crazy idea you people have." Roxy tried one more time to reason with him.

"They are real Roxy, they took everything from me, I didn't hate them, I was willing to let them be and get on with their lives, yet they destroyed mine." Randy's sorrow was written all over his face. "I hate them now for what they took for me, I want to destroy every last one of them, they're not human they just pretend to be."

"Yet you're trying to take me away from the man I love." Roxy argued. "How is that any different?"

"I deserve something good in my life." Randy argued back. "You're a Hunter, your family has always been in this fight." He turned away, knowing they would not agree. "I'll get the things to make you more comfortable."

Roxy knew it was pointless to argue with him, besides after tonight, she would either be back with the pack, or dead. She didn't know if Seth was armed, she hoped he wasn't, she didn't want to hurt him, however this was going to be their best chance of getting out of here. With only one of the men guarding them, she could hopefully escape her bonds and Seth taking Genna with her. Roxy could feel her bond with Dean, she knew he was worried and heartsick about her not being there with him, tonight though she hoped to be back in his arms, it was either that, or die trying.

Randy went back to his room briefly, gathering up some pillows and a cover, taking them back to Seth's bathroom, where he arranged them on the cold floor for Roxy, leaving her alone in the room, without saying another word to her. Before walking out of the other man's room to the hallway, he gave Seth a pointed look, which warned of pain to come, if he laid a hand on the woman imprisoned in the bathroom.

With Randy gone, Seth walked over to the bottle and poured himself out a drink, taking it in his hand, he went to stand at the window, so he could watch the black van driving down the street towards the wood. He toasted them with his glass, before heading back and pouring a second drink. Carrying it with him, he walked over and pulled the bathroom door closed, leaving Roxy alone, then he headed for the bed. Looking at Genna he licked his lips, he knew what Hunter wanted him to do, and he knew the reasoning behind it, a child of his and Genna's would secure the Hunter's legacy for them, for him.

Genna moaned softly in pain, her whole body ached, and right now she was not sure how much more of it she could take. Seth was sitting on the bed watching her, while sipping on the drink in his glass. Her body craved sleep, and a cessation of the pain she was in, but she dare not give in, not while she was here with these madmen.

"I wish it hadn't had to be with way Genna." Seth was talking to her once more, how had she missed his first words to her she wondered. "Hunter says this is for the best though, you'll understand in time, his way is always the best way."

Genna had a sinking feeling in her chest. "Seth no, please no, don't do this." She begged, as he knelt on the bed reaching out to her.

"It's okay." He stroked her cheek, ignoring the lone tear that rolled down it. "Hunter says a baby of ours conceived over the full moon will be a great Hunter."

"Seth no." In the bathroom Roxy heard Genna cry out in panic, pleading with the man.

He leaned in to kiss her, his hand going to grasp her chin, and in desperation, defending herself the only way that was left to her, Genna bit him hard, her teeth sinking in drawing blood before hitting the bone. Seth yelled in pain, for a moment, and then back handed her in anger, as the sun began to dip below the horizon.

"I was trying to be nice to you Genna." Seth growled, holding his wound, trying to stem the flow of blood, before turning away to find something to press against it, trying to stop the flow that way. "Hunter knows what's best, and that's what's going to happen." He fixed a clean pad over the wound before turning back to her. Genna cringed back against the bed as Seth stalked towards here once more.

* * *

 _ **Yes I do like my cliff hangers. Well I hope you liked this chapter things are coming to a head and sadly I don't think there is much more of this story to go. If you could find time to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts, I would be so grateful.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Well its taken a while to get here, but finally the hunters are in the wood, along with the weres, and the moon is full in the sky. I really do hope you enjoy this chapter. My thanks to those of you who read the last chapter, especially to jessica619 who left me a review, thank you so much for taking the time to do that for me, I really do appreciate it.**_

 _ **As always anyone you recognise in this story belongs to the WWE, and to the men who are or have portrayed them both in and out of the ring.**_

 _ **If you would be kind enough to leave me a review it would be very much appreciated.**_

 **Warning, there will be character deaths in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter eleven The hunt goes wrong**

The black van pulled off the road and parked amongst the trees, the sun was low in the sky now, and soon it would be below the horizon. The small group of men and one woman got out. If someone seeing this group walking around the town saw them now, they would not have believed these were the same people. There was not a suit accessory in sight. They all wore camouflage outfits, pants and jackets. The back of the van was thrown open by Joey, and they began to arm themselves with the weapons, which had been placed there. Each took a long wicked looking knife that had a slight curve to the blade, along with a bow, and quiver of arrows. Hunter was the only one who took a sword, since there were only two, his own, and one belonging to Seth. As he looked at the sky with the sun dipping so low in it, he knew the other man would by now be attempting to secure the Hunter legacy with Genna.

Closing up the back of the van, he faced his troops. "All right this is it, Jamie, Joey where did you dig the traps?"

The two men looked sheepish at the question, and it was Joey who answered him. "We only dug one trap boss, that's all we thought you wanted us to." He waited for Hunter to explode.

I need a drink; the thought came unbidden to Hunter's mind, it was no wonder when this was what he had to deal with: suddenly Seth's idea of trying to recruit his one time friend seemed like a very good one. From what his heir had said about the other man, he was resourceful and could think on his feet. Still that was something to consider at another time, for now he had to deal with these idiots.

"One trap, you only dug one trap, you imbeciles?" Hunter conveniently forgot that he hadn't actually spelled out that he wanted more than one trap dug, he had expected them to realise that. "You at least remember where you set it?" He questioned, and the pair nodded at him. That was at least something, he didn't want the fools falling into their own trap, or leading anyone else into it. "Where is it so the rest of us know?"

Jamie pointed in the general direction they had dug the pit. "It's a pretty little glade, there's a stream and a mound with flowers and plants on it."

Hunter nodded they should recognise it if they saw it, the moon would give enough light to see by, or at least he hoped it would, he would rather not use torches, which might give them away to the beasts.

"Come on then lets head out." He ordered, shouldering his bow and holding his knife in his hand.

The sun vanished from the sky at his words, and the light of the full moon washed over them all.

As the sun began to dip below the horizon, Roman and Sika led their two packs out of the house hidden in the woods, once outside they changed into their were forms. For a moment each was disorientated, and then the effects of the change kicked in. Eyesight became more focused, using every nuance of light that was available, hearing intensified as they listened to the sounds of the night. It was their sense of smell that took control thought, scents wafting to them on the night air. As the sun vanished in one last burst of light, the moon bathed them in its glow and the packs headed out into the wood. Tonight would not be the joyous time it was for them normally however, two of their own were missing, and each keenly felt the loss. Though none as intensely as Roman and Dean, because of this Sika and Afa were keeping company with the younger alpha and beta, the last thing they wanted was for an incident to happen, which might alert the locals to the fact that the wolves weren't what they seemed.

The two brothers wandered listlessly though the woodland, unconsciously heading for areas where they had played with their mates. Suddenly though, with a roar of agony, Roman dropped to his knees throwing back his head and howling out his loss. The fragile bond that linked him to Genna had suddenly flared, and then inexplicably shattered.

Hunter and the others stopped at the sound that echoed around the wood, a wolf in indescribable agony, the sound bringing a smile to Hunters lips, as his group began to track the sound, knives drawn, moving as quietly as they could.

Sika dropped to his knees beside his youngest son, only one thing could pull a cry like that from a mated wolf, the loss of the bond to his mate, a mate that must have died. Tears ran down his son's face, as he surrendered to his Fathers embrace, holding on, as if his Dad was his rock. First Dean then Afa,, followed by other members of the two packs joined them. Each in his own way had loved the young Hunter, that she had been carrying a future alpha, was a double blow to the two packs.

"Genna." Roman keened, looking at his Dad. "My mate."

There was so much Sika wanted to say to his son, however a weres throat was not designed to commiserate over loss. All he could do was hold his son, and mourn with him for the loss each one of them felt so keenly right now.

"Kill them." Roman growled, his grief taking over, making him want to rip apart those who had taken his mate from him, had hurt her, and by hurting her, had hurt him. "Hunt them." Sika and Afa looked over at each other; they knew Roman's wolf was very close to taking over.

"Find them later." Sika argued, they couldn't go hunting tonight; they had to stay in the woods, away from people.

"Strangers." It was Rosey who suddenly spoke. "He was the last to arrive, and had been investigating a foreign scent that wafted through the wood to his sensitive nose.

The single word broke Roman from his grief; he was after all the alpha, responsible for the safety of his pack. He looked at his Father out of tired, hurting eyes, his feelings on show for all to see.

"Shift?" If anyone noticed that Roman did not sound like the strong alpha they all knew he was no one mentioned it.

"Shift." Sika confirmed, and one by one they shifted shapes from weres to wolves.

The two packs milled around, sniffing for the strangers scents on the air, moving away from the encroaching invaders, slinking into the undergrowth, and hiding, wanting nothing to do with these people. That was, until Dean caught a faint, but unmistakable scent, which clung to one of the strangers. He snarled baring his teeth, making Roman, Sika and Afa look at him in shock.

For one short moment, Dean shifted back to here were form; to say what he had realised. "Smell Roxy." Roman looked at him in shock, as Dean sniffed the air again.

Roman too shifted into here were form, Sika knew there would be no stopping Roman and followed suit, shifting to that form as well, the men who had taken Genna and Roxy were here in the wood. The weres slipped thought the trees, strangely quiet for such large creatures, their sharp eyes seeing well in the moonlight. All it took was for them to spot one of the group; to realise that they were here to hunt, the wicked knives in their hands told them that. Roman and Sika both growled, the wolf hunters didn't know it, but the hunter was about to become the hunted. The weres intended to avenge Genna, and punish those who had taken both her and Roxy.

Hunter realised the group was spreading out, as they looked for signs of the wolves, Jamie and Joey were lagging a little behind, Randy had moved a little ahead of himself and Stephanie, however he wasn't worried after all they were just hunting dumb beasts.

Jamie and Joey were casting furtive glances around the wood; they weren't feeling too confident out here in the moonlight. Wolves were powerful animals, the pair of them weren't sure that they were going to come out on top if it came right down to it. Their steps were becoming slower and further apart as they became more distanced from the group. Soon, they lost sight of the others between the trees, and not long after they stopped, not sure where the rest of them had gone.

"I don't like this." Jamie said at last, he wasn't sure where they were, everything looked the same in the moonlight.

"We could head back to the van." Joey suggested.

Jamie looked at the other man, he knew, they both knew, Hunter would not be happy if they abandoned the hunt. Still the idea of heading back to the van where they would be safe out of this wood was he had to admit, very appealing. Just as he was about to answer he heard a sound behind him, turning he saw a sight out of his nightmares. A creature half man, half beast, the creatures Hunter had told him about. He tried to scream, but nothing came out of his mouth, fear having robbed him of his voice.

Joey looked first at his friend, then at the creature that stood before him, the knife fell from his fingers and he looked on in horror as more of them appeared, six, seven, eight, maybe more of them. His heart was in this throat; then with a high pitched scream of terror, his feet took flight taking his body with them. Jamie watched Joey take off, and was quick to follow, his knife falling to the woodland floor, as he sought to put as much distance between himself and his nightmare come to life, as was possible.

Sika led his pack, and part of Roman's after the two men, he saw them drop the knives, and then the bows were pulled from their shoulders tangling up in the tree branches, the arrows fell from the quivers scattered here and there as they fled the monsters. The weres were more used to the wood but they were bigger and bulkier creatures, so the two men managed to stay ahead of them.

When they hit the glade in their flight of fear, Jamie thought there was something familiar about it; however he was too blinded by his terror to think straight. He knew there was a trap in the woods, because he and Joey had dug it. Later tonight they would have baited it too, if there had been no sign of the beasts, then settled down to wait them out. Joey also felt a fleeting moment of recognition at the entrance to the glade. However, fear had given their feet wings, and the adrenaline rush powered them on. One moment there was hard packed earth covered by the woodland detritus beneath their feet, the next they were falling forwards. Neither man had much time to realise what had happened, or to register the wicked spikes that penetrated their bodies, pushing through soft flesh and hard bone, spilling their blood in the pit they had created.

There was no hope of survival the spikes were packed far too tightly together for that. For one brief split second, Joey opened his mouth to scream, however that was cut off as one of the spikes entered his open mouth, pushing upwards through the soft plate, and entered his brain, ending his life in a brief flair of agony, as the light in his eyes vanished. His blood coloured the ends of the spikes a deep red, while it also ran down the raw wood to the floor of the pit, seeping into the cold earth. Surprisingly, Jamie's head was still intact, somehow missing the spikes. It was his body that took the damage, a spike spearing him right through the heart, and lungs, so that his body hung there limply even as he slid down onto other spikes, so that his downward momentum was halted by the wood that entered his body and held him above the floor, his life blood still slowly draining from him, even though his life was extinguished.

Sika and the others skidded to a halt at the edge of the pit, looking down, their chests heaving slightly, as they viewed the carnage below them. If one of them had fallen into the tightly packed mass of wicked wooden spikes, there would have been no escaping death, these men had planned this hunt well, and the old alpha began to have a sinking feeling in his stomach, even as his chest burned. Staggering for a moment, he sank to the woodland floor, making the full shift into his wolf, as he lay there panting. His own pack joined him while the members of Roman's pack that were with him, paced for a few moments, before sinking down and changing into their wolf forms too.

John and Daniel had come to fully accept Genna into the pack since she saved Sika's life that day, but for now they were more worried about their old alpha, who it seemed to them right now, looked greyer and somehow shrunken, his vibrancy lost for the moment, as he thought about their situation.

There were still four weres out there, including the young alpha and beta, more than enough to deal with the remaining invaders. So the rest of the weres stayed watching over Sika.

Hunter watched as Randy ranged out in the wood ahead of him, glancing back over his shoulder he saw Stephanie just behind, struggling slightly to keep up, the pair of idiots were nowhere in sight, he really did need to get a better quality of follower. Watching Randy, he itched to grab his bow draw it back and fire an arrow, he quelled the impulse; right now he needed them all. Noticing his hand was shaking a little, he thought he could use the fire of a large shot to warm his body. It must be colder out here in the night than he had thought, if he was shivering like this. The sound of large animals crashing through the undergrowth drew his attention, and he veered off slightly trying to pinpoint the direction, it could be the wolves hunting. If only he knew how right he was?

Randy ignored the sound, he was sure he had seen something up ahead and wanted to check it out, so he continued on, in what was a different direction to Hunter and Stephanie. The object was further away than he had at first thought, distance was hard to judge under the gentler, silvery light of the full moon. When he reached it though, he found it was part of an item of clothing snagged in the undergrowth. It looked to be part of a woman's T-shirt, though it was now dirty and slightly weathered, as if it had been here for some time. Looking around him, he realised he had lost sight of the others, so began to retrace his steps, not knowing that a dirty brown shadow was trailing him, grumbling to itself as it did so.

Dean could smell his mates scent clinging to this man, was this man the one who had tried to force himself on Roxy? If it was, he was in for a world of hurt at Dean's hands, he had once told Roxy he would kill any other man she had chosen, fight for her, however he also wasn't above killing one who tried to choose her either. For now though he stalked his prey, he was after all a wolf right now and the chase was all part of the game.

Stephanie was not sure she felt comfortable out here in nature, she was more of a city girl, and where Genna and Roxy had fallen in love with the wood along with everything in it, the other woman felt a slight sense of revulsion at nature in the raw all around her. Following behind her husband, she felt her sense of unease growing with every second, he was beginning to outstrip her pace now, and the further they walked, the harder she found it to keep up. Finally she stopped for a moment to see if Jamie and Joey were catching up with her, only to find no sign of the pair. Turning she retraced her steps a little, telling herself she could soon catch up with Hunter again. However after she had gone back a few yards, without finding a trace of the duo, she turned intending to catch up with her husband, only to find that there was no sign of him. Stumbling over the undergrowth as she sought to move at a faster pace, she caught her foot in something, and before she knew it she fell, wrenching her ankle painfully.

Her gasp of pain was heard by the twins and Melanie, who were tracking her; the trio halted waiting to see what would happen. Stephanie felt the thrill of her injury run thought her, she didn't dare call out for help, Hunter would be furious if she drew attention to them, and spoiled his hunt. Putting down her heavy knife, she really could have used a smaller one she reflected. She slipped the bow and quiver off her back placing them on the ground by the knife, before pulling herself into a seated position, so she could slip off her boot and sock. Pulling out her torch she shone the bright beam on her ankle, looking for any signs of injury.

As yet there was no sign of bruising, however her ankle was red and already beginning to swell. She suspected it would be heavily bruised the following day, trying to pull her sock on was painful; then she found her ankle was already too swollen to allow her to replace the boot. The three weres watched as she tried to stand, giving a small cry of pain that she attempted to muffle with her own hands, before she sank back down onto the ground. It looked as if this would be hunter, was going nowhere.

Stephanie felt the tears prickling at her eyes, as her ankle almost gave way on her, she sighed for a moment, feeling a flair of guilt as she realised just how much pain she must have inflicted on Genna. Ruthlessly she pushed it away, they were doing it for the good of humanity, they had to teach Genna her place in the world; and according to her husband, it was acceptable to do whatever it took to reach that end. Settling down on the ground, Stephanie pulled her coat tighter around her, she would just have to wait until she was missed, and one of the others came searching for her. Knowing her husband she thought, it would more than likely be a very long wait. The three weres also settled down, snuggling together for warmth, content for now to just keep an eye on this invader.

Hunter ploughed through the undergrowth, he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling that ran though him, Randy was somewhere ahead of him now out of sight, Stephanie had been a few paces behind the last time he looked, but this time when he turned, there was no sign of her. Suddenly he felt alone with no one else in view. It had a long time since he had, had to make his way on his own; he had always had others with him to throw under the bus if he had to. Mostly though, to let him feel like he was in charge, the General moving his troops against the enemy, sending them out to fight the good fight, while he stayed safe off the front lines. His hand drifted to his pocket, he pulled out the hip flask he had almost forgotten placing there, and unscrewed it, before bringing it to his lips, taking a long pull of the fiery liquid. The warmth of the booze ran though his veins, making him fell as if it were warming him. Sealing the flask again and replacing it in his pocket, he ventured on, his eyes scanning the wood before him, alert for any movement.

Roman quartered the wood, looking for a hint of the last invader; he knew that other members of the packs were tracking some of these strangers who had come into his territory, there was one of them though, that no one seemed to be following.

Roman wanted to hurt these men, his loss nagged at him like a void in his soul, he should have protected his mate, his unborn child, should have kept them safe, instead his bond to Genna was shattered, telling him he had lost them both. He prowled through the wood, his heart broken, and his wolf leading him. When he stumbled into the clearing, he did not see anyone or smell them, he wanted to find one of them and exact his revenge so much, that it actually scared him a little. Resting his hand on the trunk of a tree, as he paused for a moment he did not hear the bow string being drawn back.

Hunter was almost trembling with excitement. After all this time, finally they had found the monsters. He looked at the demon in front of him; it seemed totally unaware it was not alone, the night breeze blowing his scent away from it. Slipping his bow into his hands and selecting an arrow, he pulled back the sting getting ready to fire. The monster rested a paw, that was a travesty of a human hand, against the trunk of a tree, and Hunter seeing his moment let fly. The arrow flew straight and true, pinning the demons limb to the trunk. A smile on his face, Hunter selected another arrow as the monster howled in pain, seeking to rip the arrow from it's flesh. He fired again, this time piercing the creatures left leg, another followed as he targeted the right, and finally one last arrow, into the other hand, it took a matter of seconds for him to actually make the shots, though to him he seemed to have forever.

Roman was howling in pain, his cries echoing through the wood, as Hunter stepped out into view, his knife now held in his hands. The smile on the man's face was pure evil, as he looked at the were.

"Finally, do you know how long I have searched for you foul ilk?" Hunter asked, stepping closer, but taking care to keep out of the weres strike range. "All these years, and you have been hiding here on Hunter land, playing the part of wolves."

Stephanie was shocked to hear her husband's voice so close to her, thought she could not see him, she could hear his words clearly over the howls of the monster he had found. Her first instinct was to cry out to him for help, however that hope died stillborn in her, as he continued to talk.

"The things I have had to do over the years since you murdered Brian and his wife," Hunter snarled at Roman. "I needed money until that stupid old woman died, so I had to find myself a means of getting that. I found some stupid girl with family money, and I put the fear of your kind into her, told her we were doing righteous work, that it was our duty to rid the world of your kind." Stephanie held her breath as she listened to what her husband was saying. "I charmed her into thinking I loved her." Stephanie's hand flew to her lips, what was he saying. "She was just my means to an end though; her family money was what I wanted. I asked her to marry me, and she couldn't say yes fast enough, them once we were married, I set about making sure she got everything." Hunter was smirking as he recounted his tale; he wanted someone to know how cleaver he was, how much work he had put into making tonight happen. "Once I was sure of the contents of her Fathers will, I arranged a few incidents. Her parents killed in a tragic motor accident, her brother died while scuba diving, harder to arrange, but I managed." He smirked as he looked at the creature he was recounting his tale too. Roman's cries of pain had ceased but looking into his face and eyes, you could see his agony.

"Burns doesn't it? The Hunters found a substance to coat their weapons with, oh it's not deadly, but it'll make you weak." Hunter pulled the flask from his pocket again, absently taking another pull on it, before putting it away once more, then pulling a wicked looking little tool from his jacket, examining it in the moonlight. "No need for silver like Hollywood would have you believe; no need for anything but cold hard steel, and of course the will to kill your foul kind. Brian taught me, and I in turn taught others. With her family out of the way my dear wife inherited everything her Father had, and I was in control of a fortune. I needed followers though."

Hunter seemed to be enjoying telling his story, there were tears running down Stephanie's face. Yes she had, had her suspicions, but to hear Hunter spill the facts to the monster he was facing down without a hint of remorse, that was like a slap in the face. To hear he had never loved her hurt her deeply. Despite the pain in her ankle, Stephanie wanted to get closer. Jey and Jimmy looked at each other, as the woman gathered her weapons and began to crawl over the woodland floor. Melanie looked questioningly at her Father and Uncle, smiling a wolf grin; as they indicated they should follow the strange woman.

Randy had heard the wolf howl too and was making his way back in that general direction. He wondered if Hunter knew how far his voice was carrying through the wood on the night air. If he had to guess, then it would be that the other man had no idea, that he could hear every word clearly.

"Interesting little tool isn't it?" Hunter enquired, as he saw the ancient enemy looking at the device he held in his hands. "Four blades, not too sharp of course, but sharp enough, just the right shape too." He slashed it at the were and smiled as he saw him react. "They cut so nicely though human flesh you know, leaves the gashes a little bit ragged though, just like your filthy claws would, it took me a while to perfect it, no one ever missed a few homeless street kids though?" He smiled a nasty smile, as he swished it thought the air again. "When I first met Randy I thought he would be perfect, not quite young enough to cop an attitude, but still young enough for me to mould." He made another slashing motion at Roman, smiling as the were recoiled. "Oh yes Randy looked to be perfect, I wanted to teach him, have him follow me in due time, but there was a problem, he had a wife and child, he didn't want to get involved. So one night I asked him to do me a favour, he was only too willing to help me out, so longs I didn't expect him to get involved in the actual hunting. He was gone most of the night, and when he came home, it was to blood and carnage, and two dead bodies."

Randy stopped, he'd never blamed Hunter for what happened that night; he blamed himself for doing him the favour, going out and leaving his family vulnerable to the monsters. However, Hunters words seemed to be speaking of more than just a random attack; had the other man somehow let a group of monsters know about him and his family?

"Oh his wife was so apologetic when I arrived looking for him, invited me in to wait." Hunter was speaking again, and Randy felt his blood run cold. "It was so easy, she didn't even see it coming, these babies ripped right though her, her screams sounded so sweet to my ears. I dug the blades into her body over and over again, ripping at her flesh, pulling the screams from her like a conductor with an orchestra. Then I went upstairs, his daughter was trying to hide, she knew, funny that, that kid never really liked me. These babies though, they sliced into her so easily, I made it quick, she was a kid after all, but not that quick." His smile was cruel as he relived that moment.

Randy stumbled, sinking down to his knees; he had found his wife and daughter ripped apart when he returned home. Hunter had been the first person he called. The older man had come straight over, and identified it as the work of weres. Something died in Randy that night, as the two of them dug a grave for his family. They couldn't report it Hunter said, people wouldn't know what to do, or how to cope, only a certain few were capable of dealing with the threat, so they buried the bodies, and Hunter helped him to make it seem as if the three of them had just moved away. After that Randy wanted revenge, he joined Hunters group, but he knew the other man knew he had changed. For a while he thought he would be the next in line to Hunter, then Seth came along and he knew he would be nothing more than another follower. For a while it left a bitter taste in his mouth, but then he adjusted, he was only in it for vengeance after all. Now though listening to Hunter, he realised that he had been after the wrong people. The weres were innocent in all this, Hunter and his warped ideas had caused all the pain in his life, because of the older man he had lost everything. His thoughts turned to Roxy and Genna. He had allowed himself to accept that what they were doing to the two young women was justified, now though he realised just how wrong they had been. Getting to his feet he drew his bow and selected an arrow, one way or another he was getting vengeance for his family tonight.

Dean following Randy halted as he saw the bow in his hands, he already knew Roman was in trouble, they had to be careful though, the man who had already shot him still had arrows, and might have the time to make a fatal shot before he was taken down. He was sure that Randy was the one who had taken Roxy, her scent lay on him, and one thing Dean was sure about, was there would be a reckoning for that.

"I had money and I had a plan, I just had to wait for that foolish old woman to die, I thought you see; that I would have as good a claim on the Hunter fortune as anyone else. That's when I found out Brain left a child; I knew that foolish old woman wouldn't have educated her properly, she wouldn't have told her about your filthy kind. I knew it was my duty to make sure she lived up to her families' heritage. We came here, and I found out about the wolves I knew they had to go, and that I had make sure she secured her families legacy." Roman growled low in his throat, baring his teeth at the other man. Hunter began to laugh, pulling out the flask again and draining it, before replacing it in his pocket. "You thought you had a chance with her? You actually thought she would be interested in a monster like you? You have no chance with an honest human woman like her, no I have a plan for that, right now my handpicked heir is making sure that the legacy of the Hunters will continue."

Roman wanted to rip the man apart with his bare hands, rend him limb from limb with his claws, but his head was swimming, and he felt weak he didn't even think he would have the strength to rip the arrows from his flesh.

Hunter smiled as he raised the bow and its arrow, pointing it at Roman. "As much as I would be interested in seeing what you can tell me about your foul kind, I think it would be better to put you out of your misery, and make sure there is one less monster in the world." He smiled as his fingers went to the string. "Goodbye monster, it's time for me to make sure my troops destroy your precious wolves.

Randy sighted on Hunter, no more deaths thanks to him he thought. Roman closed his eyes wondering where the others were, and if they would get here in time. He wasn't really sure he wanted to go on though, without Genna nothing seemed to be worth it. Part of him was ready to give up and join his mate and unborn child. He waited for the pain of the arrow to hit him.

Dean leapt at Randy knocking the bow from his hands, sending the other man flying in the process. A heavy paw resting on his back holding him down, Dean was tempted to stick his claws into the flesh; this man had taken his mate, and tried to claim her.

Hunter laughed as he looked at the were. "Goodbye monster." He was going to enjoy this, killing his first were, not what he had been expecting tonight, still he finally got to live up to Brian's expectations.

The bow fell from his fingers as the attack came from the side, the wolfs teeth closed on his throat, ripping his flesh. Hunters hands flew to his torn throat, the blood pouring from it and bubbling out if his mouth, was like that of his numerous victims, bright red, unlike the black heart that beat in his chest. He coughed and gasped for breath, as his circulatory fluid ran between his fingers falling to the ground. Hunter fell to his knees; he could not scream or cry out for the wound had rendered him mute. His eyes began to glaze over, as he tried to focus on the brown wolf that was growling at him, its green eyes blazing.

With one last gurgling gasp, he slipped into unconsciousness slumping forward and falling onto the cold ground, where the last of his life blood was pumped out by his labouring heart.

Hearing the death rattles coming from the other man, Roman opened his eyes as the two packs, apart from Dean entered the clearing. His eyes open, he found them drawn to the strange brown wolf with the green eyes and bloody muzzle, who was looking up at him, with such sadness in her eyes, as if she grieved, not for the man she had just killed, who deserved no mourning for his passing, but instead for him and his pain.

* * *

 _ **Well I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter were you shocked by the end of it? Please if you could take the time to leave me a review and give me your thoughts it would mean a lot.**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**So Hunter is dead killed by a brown wolf, Genna might be dead and Roman's hurt. Joey and Jamie fell into their own trap. I did warn there would be character deaths. I really do hope you are going to enjoy this chapter, the story has in a way been building up to this one I have been dropping hints since chapter seventeen, but though some got that Hunter was the killer of Randy's family and murdered his wife's family as well no one got the rest of them till the last chapter.**_

 _ **As you all know I have no ownership of any of the characters mentioned here that you recognise they belong to the WWE and the man who portray or have portrayed them.**_

 _ **Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter I really hope you have been enjoying this little effort of mine.**_

 _ **Special thanks go to angelsdee327, calwitch, jessica619, Wrestlechic1, and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me, I hope you're all going to enjoy this one.**_

 _ **So without further ado on with the story.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The hunters**

 **Chapter twelve How did that happen?**

As he walked towards the bed, Seth felt a wave of nausea pass over him. He reached a hand out towards it hoping to steady himself, however his legs gave out on him and he fell. Luckily, since he was leaning forward he face planted on the soft surface, though it was with enough force that he bounced off again and landed on the floor. He lay there unable to get back up again, his head was swimming, and he felt as if his skin were on fire, for a moment he wondered if he had caught whatever it was that Genna was suffering from, though obviously, his mind told him, he had it much worse.

Genna watched, as Seth first stumbled, and then fell, she almost felt glad when he face planted on the bed, then fell to the floor lying there moving feebly. At least he wouldn't be trying to touch her again for a while, maybe by that time Roxy would be free, and they could escape. She lay there whimpering softly, as the pain in her body slowly increased, she wished for the blessed oblivion of unconsciousness, yet at the same time feared it, in case should Seth recover, and begin his assault on her once more.

In the bathroom Roxy pulled at her chains, the moon was calling to her, and one way or another it was a call she was going to answer. There was no window in the room, so she could not see the sun sinking towards the horizon, but she knew it was, soon the full moon would light up the sky, then the change would come inexorably upon her. At least there were no sounds from the main room, she had heard Seth strike, and then growl at Genna in anger, then a bump followed by a bang then nothing. She wished there was some way for her to know what was going on in there, but her hearing was all she had to go on.

Roxy knew when the sun left the sky, her change came over her, the cuffs snapped, under the pressure of the change the moon effected on her. Standing up she shook herself, before padding over to the door and wrenching it open. Standing in the doorway the female were looked into the room, expecting to see her sister chained to the bed, chains that she could now rip apart, and Seth, well she was not sure where she expected to see the man. The last thing she expected to see was two wolves. One brown on the bed, and one with black fur with a swathe of blond hair covering part of his head and running down his body. The wolf on the bed looked at her out of green eyes, which were slightly confused, while the wolf on the floor whimpered in fear, looking up at her out of terrified brown ones.

Genna was not sure what had happened to her, one moment she had been looking out of the window, whimpering from the pain that seemed all encompassing, the next her perspective shifted and the pain was gone. Knowing about the weres as she did, it did not take Genna long to realise that she had actually become a wolf herself. Her confusion was about how it had actually happened? Roman had told her human's could be turned by the bite, but it was risky and dangerous, most died. Dean was lucky and special to have been one of the few to live though it. For that reason alone, Roman was always careful never to break her skin when they play fought, or he bit her in the throes of passion. How then had this happened to her? Her sisters' voice brought her out of her musings.

"Genna?" There was no one else that the wolf on the bed could be; Roxy just couldn't get her head round how. Had Roman bitten her sister at some point? If he had, why had her sister only now gotten sick? Dean had told her when he was bitten the reaction was practically instantaneous, the fever spiking almost at once. The more Roxy thought about it, the more questions sprang to mind.

The wolf on the bed nodded her head, her paws easily slipping through the cuffs that held her in, for a wolf at least, such an un-natural position.

Seth whimpered in fear, what had happened to him, when Genna had bitten him he had felt a flash of red hot anger, that kept him going, but suddenly he had felt so weak, his legs unable to support him, fever rushing though his body, then as suddenly as it had come it left him, but it left him as this. His body was covered in fur, paws instead of hands, a tail that he could feel stretching out behind him. Catching sight of the wolf in the wardrobe mirror, he realised it was him. He had become the enemy, but how? The weakness was still affecting him, his legs shaking as he tried to stand, in the end leaving him no choice but to flop down on his belly, and watch with wide eyes, the nightmare creature that emerged from the bathroom.

Roxy's first instinct was to attack the black and blond wolf; he was a different pack an enemy. Then though, her human intellect kicked in, this wolf was no danger to her or her sister. She glared at him, and had the pleasure of hearing him whine in fear. Turning her attention to Genna, she moved over to help her sister adjust to her new form, just as Genna and Dean had helped her; those scant few months ago.

Carefully she helped Genna to her feet and off the bed, before changing forms herself and nudging her sister with her nose. Seth watched the two females from where he lay sprawled on the floor. Watching what the pair were doing, and trying to emulate the brown wolfs actions. Finally able to stand, he was faced with two angry females, who growled menacingly at him, causing him to fall to the floor again as if his belly were welded to it, cowering away from them.

Genna gave a satisfied sniff, dominance administered, she looked at her sister; they needed to get out of here, and back home to the pack. Hunters group had a long head start on them, and the two packs probably had no idea that hunters were in the area. Both women felt the pull of the pack. Roxy could feel Dean and her mate called to her, the need to be with him, almost overriding every other thought in her head. She looked at Genna to see if she felt the same, surely she and Roman had some sort of bond as well. There was nothing on Genna's face to indicate that kind of pull though. If she had but known it was there, Genna would have felt the fragile were to human bond she shared with Roman shatter as she changed, winking out of existence, making her mate in the wood think he had lost her.

Roxy shifted back to here were shape, and Seth whimpered in fear once more, right now she was the thing that haunted his nightmares. He tried to sink into the floor as she came to stand in front of him, looking down at him. He almost wet himself in his fear; only his human mind stopped him from doing so. Roxy stood considering him, as he cowered looking up at her. She was pretty sure he hadn't been one of them before, she doubted that he would have been able to hide what he was from Hunter, if he had been. Then there was the whole question of why would a werewolf join a group that hunted his kind? No this had to be his first change, which begged the question how had it happened, the only answer she had, was the bite Genna had given him? Sighing, she bend down pulling him from his position, it was almost as if he were welded to the floor.

Seth was shaking in fear, as Roxy grabbed him around the belly with her paws, and pulled him up; he thought she was going to kill him. He hung there almost limply, till he realised she was trying to set him on his feet.

"Stand." She growled at him, her voice sounding far different that it normally did to his ears.

His legs buckled a couple of times till he got the hang of standing on four paws instead of two legs. Roxy smiled to herself, Genna had caught on much faster, her sister was looking around the room, getting used to her body, using her nose to guide her. Roxy had tried to explain the change to the other woman, but there were some things you just could not put into words, now Genna was getting to experience it all first hand.

Finally Seth got the hang of things, and stood there looking at the were and the wolf. His tail was lowered, almost tucked between his back legs, though it did wag slightly, his ears were back, laying against his head, his body still lowered slightly, one paw slightly raised. His eyes were half closed, while his mouth was nearly closed, thought the tip of his tongue did dart in and out. Genna walked over, her tail high slightly stiff, though there was a little side to side movement, her ears were forward, and her lips were curled showing her teeth and gums. Seth took one look at her, and rolled over onto his back, his tail tucked between his legs, resting against his belly, which was exposed, his ears back and his face turned away, his inner wolf telling him these were not females to mess with, while his mind told him it was not a good idea to mess with the stuff of his nightmares.

Genna nosed at him for a moment before putting a single paw on his belly; with a yip to Roxy she turned away running to her sister and jumping up putting her front paws on her sisters shoulders, before licking her muzzle in greeting. Roxy had to grin, if only on the inside, Genna was listening to her inner wolf, she had always assumed the rank of alpha female in the pack as a human, now she was allowing her wolf to act the part.

"Need leave." Roxy looked to her alpha for agreement and Genna yipped again, following her sister to the door.

Getting out of here should be interesting both female weres thought, there were a lot of people in the building, and slipping past them should prove interesting. Genna looked back over her shoulder at Seth, who had rolled over again, and was laying there looking at them out of intelligent brown eyes. Instinct told her to leave him, however that was the wolf, the woman knew leaving him was not an option, as it was far too dangerous. She barked at him, and when he gave no indication that he was going to move, she walked over and gripped his ear in her teeth pulling on it, almost trying to drag him along.

With a yelp which was more a whine, Seth got up following Genna and Roxy to the door, which the latter opened, so the trio could make their way out into the corridor. The fact that Genna and Seth were locked into their wolf forms, since this was the first change for the pair of them, was a slight problem but no more so than Roxy being a were. They moved stealthily down the hallway, sniffing and looking from right to left. As they turned a corner, it seemed luck was finally on their side, here at the back of the hotel was a fire escape.

Roxy gripped the window as well as she could in her paws and pulled. There was a moment of resistance and then it slid up, the glass shook a little with the force of the tug, but held, and the night air flooded in. The female were, lifted first Genna, and then Seth through the window, before climbing through herself and changing into her wolf. If anyone had been looking, they would have seen a brown, red and a black and blond trio of wolves making their way carefully down the steps and to the ground.

Once there the small group looked around and then Genna in the lead they began to make their way out of the town as quietly and inconspicuously as possible. Slipping from shadow to shadow, running quickly when they had to be out in the open, it seemed luck was finally with them, and they made it to the edge of the town with no one the wiser that they had been there.

Once they were free to run, the two females headed for home, Seth with no other choice followed them. It was strange he reflected he didn't feel evil, there was no desire to hunt humans and rend them limb from limb, in fact the two females had gone out of their way to avoid humans. Now they were running as fast as four paws could carry them out of the town and towards the wood. Seth didn't understand, everything they were doing was at odds with what Hunter had told him. He didn't feel like a bloodthirsty monster, as they ran he began to feel more comfortable in this new skin. As he relaxed into his form, he began to realise how much more acute his senses were. His sight, was better he could see things at a glance that he wouldn't have noticed as a human. His sense of hearing too was greatly improved, he wasn't sure how far away the things he was hearing were, but he somehow had the impression that it could be several miles. There was someone talking, the voice become more distinct the closer they got to the wood. It was though his sense of smell he noticed most of all, it was like all his other senses took a backseat to his sense of smell. When they finally entered the wood, he wanted to stop and smell each blade of grass. However the others ran on, and he felt he had no choice but to follow them. At the end of the day, they were the ones who would have the answers he needed, to try and understand all this.

Genna too was coming to terms with her new senses, but paramount in her mind was finding Roman, she had missed him so much, and desperately wanted to see him. Roxy could feel Dean though their bond, she knew he was angry, hunting, and she wanted to know what he was after. This close to him the bond acted a little like a homing beacon and Roxy began to follow it to her mate. Genna on the other hand, was searching the air for traces of her mates scent. Now though she could also hear a voice, very clear and she knew who it was Hunter, he was gloating, instinct told her Roman was in trouble, and she veered off in that direction, to begin with, she was not focusing on what the man she would be glad to see dead was saying. As she got closer though, his words began to make sense to her, and she felt her anger rising, listening to his words.

"That's when I found out Brain left a child; I knew that foolish old woman wouldn't have educated her properly, she wouldn't have told her about your filthy kind. I knew it was my duty to make sure she lived up to her families' heritage. We came here and I found out about the wolves, I knew they had to go and that I had make sure she secured her families legacy."

Genna stopped, a growl forming in her throat, she heard Roman growling at Hunter too, the man paused for several moments before he began to speak again.

"You thought you had a chance with her? You actually thought she would be interested in a monster like you? You have no chance with an honest human woman like her, no I have a plan for that, right now my handpicked heir is making sure that the legacy of the Hunters will continue."

Genna wanted to cry out at that, to tell Roman she was safe, Seth though trailing after her and hearing what she could hear, would not be touching her, ever. She had reached the clearing now, and saw Hunter threatening her mate with a bow and arrow. It looked as if he had already been shot more than onc,e not killing shots, no these were ones designed to hurt, one though his arm pinning him to the tree. One in each leg and another though his other hand, he had to be in so much pain, with those arrows in him, and no way for him to remove them. As she watched Hunter smiled, raising the bow and its arrow, pointing it at Roman.

"As much as I would be interested in seeing what you can tell me about your foul kind, I think it would be better to put you out of your misery, and make sure there is one less monster in the world." Hunter smiled as his fingers went to pull back the string. "Goodbye monster, it's time for me to make sure my troops destroy your precious wolves.

Hunter was taking his time, wanting to torture Roman in more ways than one Genna realised, he was taunting her mate, but he was also unknowingly, giving her time to get into position.

"Goodbye monster." As the words left Hunters mouth, and Seth looked on, Genna launched herself at the man; her only thought to save her mate.

Her leap was a perfect arc, and she opened her jaws, letting them close on his throat, the momentum allowing her to rip his throat out, landing on the ground and spitting out the flesh and blood. The bow had fallen from his hands when she attacked, looking back she saw the horror on Seth's wolfish face, but she didn't know if it was because of what she had just done, or because of what Hunter had been up to. She noted that Roman's eyes were closed, as if he didn't want to see the death blow coming, yet at the same time there was a look of a kind of peace on his face, as if he wanted to die. That couldn't be right could it, she questioned, why would her mate want to die, they were happy, she was carrying his child, why wouldn't he want to live?

Her eyes went back to Hunter, her thoughts had taken no time at all, she watched as his hands went to his throat, the blood was pouring out of the ragged gash her teeth had left, he was gargling blood, it was running out of his mouth, the more that flowed the less there was to carry oxygen to his evil brain. He was coughing, gasping for breath, and she could hear the death rattle coming from him, the blood still running though his fingers. As she watched he fell to his knees, no sounds coming from him more than the ones the blood he was spilling made. She watched him as he died, his eyes fixed on her as the light them, and finally he lost consciousness from the lack of oxygen, part of her wished he could have been aware right up until the end. He fell forward, the last of his blood pumping out on the hard cold ground. His final death rattle seemed to be so loud, and then finally it was over, and he was gone.

She heard rather than saw the other's enter the clearing, her eyes were fixed on Roman, he had opened his eyes on hearing Hunters death rattle, they were fixed on her, it broke her heart that there seemed to be no hint of recognition in them.

Roman looked at the strange brown wolf, his mind couldn't seem to process anything right now. He knew the brown wolf was female, where she had come from though he had no idea. His Dad stopped, putting a hand on the females head, before he came forward and broke off the coated arrows pulling them out of his son, and throwing them to the floor. Roman's eyes were drawn back to the female, there was something about her, he shouldn't feel like this, not so soon after losing his mate and his unborn child, but there was something about her. She looked so sad, and he found himself walking slowly towards her.

Genna dropped to her belly whimpering, shuffling forwards towards her mate, had she done something wrong, Hunter was going to kill him, she had saved Roman, so why were his eyes so cold, why was he not glad to see her?

Roman bent and stroked the female's fur feeling like a traitor to his mates memory, part of him wished she had not saved him, but rather had let him join his family. Sika watched the pair together, he recognised Genna by her smell at once, he wondered why Roman didn't. Genna licked her mates hand; whimpering asking him to forgive whatever it was that she had done wrong. Looking at her Roman gazed at her eyes, green just like Genna's, her loss tugged at his heart, the lack of the bond like a hole inside him. Then suddenly he caught a whiff of her scent, a scent he knew only too well, the drug that Hunter had coated his arrows with, had affected him more than making him weak, it had dulled his other senses. Now though this close, he could not mistake her scent.

"Genna?" She whimpered and snuggled into him, Roman felt tears falling down his cheeks. "Though, you, dead." He got out and was rewarded with her licking away his tears.

"It's all your fault." The female voice rang out, and he looked around to see a strange woman pointing an arrow at Genna.

He threw his body in front of hers, he thought he had lost his mate already tonight, he wasn't going to let it happen now. Genna whimpered as he pushed her behind him, she wanted to keep Roman safe, she couldn't lose him. Stephanie was standing there with a wicked looking arrow now pointed at him, the pack needed him, Genna needed him.

Roxy followed Dean's scent when they got to the wood, she was eager to see her mate again, it had been too long since she had seen him, and she wasn't sure he knew about Hunters group. She knew Genna was looking for Roman, it would be their first time like this under the full moon, she hoped they could enjoy it. As she homed in on Dean, she realised she could smell another familiar scent, Randy was in the wood and he and her mate were in the same place. Dean would be sure to smell her scent on Randy, instinctively she quickened her pace. She had to find her mate before anything bad happened, though he was part of Hunters group, Roxy did not think Randy was a bad person.

When she found them, she saw Randy had a bow in his hands, the arrow pointed into the glade where Hunter had Roman pinned to a tree by an arrow, she wasn't sure who he was pointing the arrow at, Dean however wasn't taking any chances that it might be his brother, he leapt to attack. He knocked the bow from the other man's hands, knocking him down in the process; Roxy watched as Dean placed a heavy paw on Randy's back, holding him down on the ground. Roxy had a moment of horror as Dean leaned forward, his muzzle by Randy's ear, for a moment she thought he was going to bite him, instead Dean growled in his ear.

"Roxy mine." Randy shivered in fear as the creatures breath bathed over him, and the words sounded in his ear.

Roxy moved forward seeing the man unharmed, and Dean turned his head looking at her. The mated pair looked at one another for a long moment, before Dean turned away from Randy and shifted into his wolf, running to meet his mate. Randy pulled himself up, once the weight was gone and watched the two wolves playing together. The red wolf he realised could only be Roxy, she had told him there could never be anything between them, and watching her with the blond wolf he could see why, even if you thought they were just dumb animals you could see how much they loved each other.

Getting up, he picked up the bow Dean had knocked from his hands; all things considered, he thought he had gotten off pretty lightly. The knife was in his belt and he was glad he had never used it. It was over, for him at least, all he wanted to do was walk away. The brown wolf had taken his revenge from him, killed the man who had taken everything from him, strangely though it didn't matter to him. Hunter had ruined his life with his madness; Randy wasn't going to waste anymore time pursuing pointless revenge, it would be better to get on with the rest of his life. He was turning to leave when he heard Stephanie's voice.

"It's all your fault." He could hear the pain in her voice, spinning around he saw the woman pointing an arrow at the wolf who had killed Hunter, or the were the other man had been about to kil,l he wasn't sure which.

Lifting the bow and pulling an arrow, he drew back the string and walked forward sighting on Stephanie, this had to end, and if this was the only way then so be it.

Genna and Roman were cowering against each other, looking at the woman; it seemed that one of them was going to die, they were just struggling with each other, trying to make sure that the one they loved was not in the line of fire. That was until Randy too stepped into the clearing, the arrow in his bow pointing straight at Stephanie.

"It's over, no one else dies tonight." Randy was aware there were other people, creatures around him in the wood.

"It's because of them, everything happened because of them, my family, yours, all dead because of them." He could hear the tears in Stephanie's voice, tonight must have been even harder on her than on him, she had believed Hunter loved her.

"No." Randy was shocked at how firm his voice sounded. "This was all Hunter, he ruined our lives, these people didn't." He looked around at the shapes emerging from the wood. "It was his madness that caused all this; I won't let anyone else die tonight because of him."

Stephanie looked around her, she could see them slowly emerging from the wood, the stuff of her nightmares, but they weren't attacking, they just stood there looking at her. Had Hunter been wrong, or were they just waiting because her arrow was pointed at one of their own? So much death, so much pain, caused by one man, a man she had loved, one she thought loved her. Looking into Randy's eyes even at this distance, she could see the pain, pain she was sure was mirrored in her own eyes, his arrow pointed straight at her. With a sob she dropped the bow, letting it fall to the ground, seconds later she felt a pair of arms surround her, warm human arms, which held her tight as she sobbed out her loss against him.

* * *

 _ **Okay so who saw that one coming? This is something I had planned out since the start of the story making both Genna and Seth wolves. Randy and Stephanie's fates were pretty much undecided up until this point. Though Hunter was always going to be killed by Genna, while Joey and Jamie falling into their own trap seemed like poetic justice.**_

 _ **I really do hope you enjoyed this one, even though it is a reprise of the last chapter but told from a different perspective. If you could take the time to leave me a review and tell me your thoughts, or shoot me a pm that works just as well. My thanks to you all for reading.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**As always I own no one you recognise here the only things that are mine are the OC's and the story idea everyone else is the property of the WWE and the people who portray or have in the past portrayed that characters both in and out of the ring.**_

 _ **I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter which is mainly interaction between the wolves and the wolves and humans.**_

 _ **My thanks to calwitch, jessica619, Wrestlechic1, squawswarpath, Willow Edmond, nolabell66, and Skanky Monkey, for reviewing the last chapter for me it means so much to me that you took the time and I do appreciate it.**_

 _ **Okay so on with the story, this will probably be my only update this weekend.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter thirteen A night in the wood.**

He was definitely feeling the effects of whatever it was, that Hunter had coated his arrows with Roman realised, as he looked at the green eyed brown wolf, that was his mate. The fragile bond that had existed between them might be gone, shattered for some reason he did not understand, but she was still his mate, still his Genna. How it had happened he had no idea, he had never heard of anyone being turned, apart from being bitten, and somehow he doubted that however bad things had gotten while they had been apart, that Roxy would have bitten her sister. He knew he hadn't bitten his mate, oh sure he had bitten her, but he had never broken her skin. Genna was whimpering softly, and now that the immediate threat was over, he took his time to look over his mate. She seemed unsure, looking at him out of those eyes he loved so much. Making the shift to his wolf, wanting the healing that would come with the change for his injured limbs, Roman flopped down. Now the danger was over, and the rush of adrenaline had worn off, he felt the pain from his wounds, as they throbbed with each beat of his heart.

Genna crept over to him, not sure of her reception, her body low to the ground, her legs bent, and her tail down, reaching him she flopped down, turning her head to expose her neck. Roman huffed at her licking at the exposed area, before licking her muzzle, then nuzzling into her. He felt her relax, and then she was licking his wounds, her gentle tongue easing them, making him grumble happily. She was back; despite everything that had happened tonight, and the pain he was in, Roman felt relaxed and happy.

Licking his mate every now and again, he let his eyes travel over the glade; the human who had made the impassioned speech, was holding the sobbing woman. He wasn't sure what to do right now to be honest, hunters were the enemy, but despite everything that had happened in the last few days, he questioned if this couple were actually to blame, or was it rather that mad man who seemed to take a pleasure in killing, which went far about and beyond what any hunter had done in the past. Even Genna's family, as cruel as they had been, had only targeted those they believed to be weres, or those they thought had been compromised by them. Never the innocent, as this man had done.

Seth watched the pair from the edge of the clearing, he had followed the two females, first because Genna had made him, and then because he had nowhere else to go. Now seeing them together, he realised just what an idiot Hunter had made of him, everything about the last few days had been wrong. Possibly everything that Hunter had told him since that day, when the other man had beaten the shit out of him when he caught him trying to steal his wallet, had been wrong. Seth was confused, these creatures, weres, wolves, he wasn't sure what to call them, but he didn't think they were the monsters; they had been painted as, by Hunter. Certainly, he felt no overwhelming urge to leap at Randy and Stephanie, to try and rend them limb from limb, he didn't feel like a blood thirsty demon. All he really wanted to do right now, was to stay out of the way, and avoid the rest of them, to think about what had happened to him. Was his soul damned now, was he a creature of pure evil? Nothing seemed to make sense, and he had to hope that come the morning, these 'people' would have the answers he needed.

Sika looked at the strange black and blond wolf, who lay at the edge of the glade; it was one he had never seen before, yet at the same time oddly familiar. Padding over on silent feet, the older alpha looked at this new wolf. Could it be some lone wolf, which had encountered the young women, during their flight from their captors? Seth shrank down as the other wolf walked over, and looked down at him. Noting his reaction, the older alpha sniffed at this new wolf. His behaviour spoke of one who did not know his place in a pack, yet was not a lone wolf either, where had that thought come from he wondered?

Seth shivered slightly under the scrutiny of the older male, his fear radiating from him. Sika sighed and flopped down to next to the younger male, sniffing him from head to foot, while Seth whimpered in fear. He smelt of Genna, not surprising if she had found him and dragged him along with her. She had always been alpha female to Roman's alpha male. Sighing, he lifted his head and looked at his older brother. Afa came to lie on the other side of this newcomer, and Sika could not help noting the black and blond wolfs terror, obviously he was not used to being around his own kind. Sighing he gave him a lick and a reassuring grumble, to which the other shivered again. Definitely a new wolf, Sika decided, there was no way even most antisocial lone wolf would act like this.

Turning his attention to the two mated pairs, he watched as Roxy and Dean played together for a while, while Genna and Roman were taking this opportunity to reacquaint themselves with each other. Roman giving his mate lazy licks and nudges, as she cleaned his wounds, and snuggled up to him.

Dean was delighted to see Roxy, everything else forgotten in his haste to greet his mate, there were after all, plenty of other weres to watch the two humans. He sniffed her from head to tail, growling slightly at the scent of another male on her, licking and grooming her to make sure it was all removed, and his took its place. Roxy frisked with him, and play fought him, glad to be back with her mate.

From his place sandwiched between Sika and Afa, Seth watched everything that was going on, with large scared eyes. Nothing he was seeing here, indicated in any way, that these creatures were the monsters that Hunter had spoken of at length. He watched Genna with the big black wolf, and shivered again, no wonder she had not been buying what Hunter was selling, she knew from firsthand experience what these 'people' were like. He had seen no signs that she had been one of them, except maybe when he thought about it, those bruises and her injuries seemed to heal far faster than was normal. Hunter had said it was because she was one of the Hunters, maybe though, it was because she was one of them, not anything special about her family at all.

Sika looking at Genna, also pondered the question which was, how Genna had become a were? He was sure Roman had not bitten her; his son would never risk the welfare of his mate and his unborn son. Could Roxy have bitten her sister as a measure of desperation, so that they could escape their captors? Or could it be some other variable, which he was not as yet thinking about. Lying next to the strange male, giving him a reassuring lick every so often, the older alpha scanned his mind for any hints that might be there, as to why Genna could have changed, he had he reflected, all night, to search his memory for any hints of what could have caused this .

Dean spent a few minutes frisking with Roxy, before turning his attention to Randy and Stephanie. Randy heard the low rumbling growl, coming from the blond wolf and gulped. Pushing the sobbing woman away from him, then turning slightly he saw the wolf standing there, glaring at him. Dean's lips were pulled back from his teeth, while his tail was raised and held stiffly, his ears were erect and tilted forward slightly. Randy gulped again, the wolf looked like he meant business, and then Dean shifted, the were looking incredibly powerful Randy realised, pushing Stephanie who also saw him and screamed, behind him, and out of the way he faced the other male.

Dean stalked forward, one powerful arm connecting with Randy knocking him off his feet and into one of the trees, which he hit with a sickening thud. Crumpling to the ground, the man looked up at the angry were. He was terrified right now, and Stephanie was creaming again, her terror at what was going on, making her fear for Randy's life, as she watched the were attack him. She remembered the horror stories Hunter had told her, about what these creatures would do to captured women, and she was terrified that he might turn his attention to her next. Turning to flee, she stopped as she saw the weres who surrounded her, though her screams were annoying them, no one had made a move to stop her. Dean was only teaching Randy a small lesson about kidnapping his mate, and everyone was fine with that. The sounds she was making were hurting sensitive ears, and Batista reached for her to try and calm her down. Seeing the monster reaching for her, Stephanie feared the worst, and turned once more running blindly away from them. She did not get far in her panicked flight however, running into the twins who pushed her back into the clearing. The weres looked at the terrified woman in shock, she had, had a major hand in kidnapping two of their own, and then hurting Genna, no one had done anything to her though, yet here she was screaming her head off, it made no sense to anyone, since she was as yet unharmed.

Randy looked up at Dean, who towered over him as he lay there on the ground, he had an idea impacting with the tree like that had broken at least one rib. It hurt a little to breath, and he was thankful that the were just stood over him, his teeth bared as he growled at him. Randy instinctively knew he was being given a warning, so made no effort to rise from the ground, better to stay down, in the hopes that the other male would back off.

"Steph shut up." Randy didn't know about everyone else, but he was getting sick of the noise, god the woman could scream.

Her mouth still open wide, the scream died, as Stephanie stared at Randy in shock. Though there had always been something about the man, she had always thought of him as more of a follower, than someone who would take charge. Somehow, he had always been lost in Hunters shadow. Her eyes avoided her husband, lying there on the cold ground, his sightless eyes staring at nothing, his mouth open in a silent scream. Then her eyes went to the brown female wolf, who still had Hunters blood on her jaws, and she shuddered, looking at the animal who had taken his life so easily.

Genna, feeling the other woman's eyes on her, glared back at her tormentor, part of her wanted to do what Dean was doing to Randy, and let her have a taste of her own medicine. Roman nosed at her again, and Genna looked away concentrating on her mate, who still did not seem to be himself.

Roxy watched Dean, as he reached out a paw to pull the other man back to his feet, she could see Randy was hurting, but at the same time she knew Dean needed to make his feelings felt. Holding his hands up in surrender, as the were grabbed him, pulling him to his feet. Randy's hand flew to his ribs, as he was yanked upright, he was smart enough to know he didn't stand a chance against the enraged male. Dean balled up his fist and hit Randy in the face; he pulled the punch not wanting to do too much damage, yet wanting to make his point. Randy stumbled back to the ground, from where he looked up at the were.

"Okay I get it, I was wrong, I was wrong about everything, you guys didn't do anything to me, it was all Hunter." Randy clutched his side; he hoped the break wasn't too bad. "I knew what we did, what I was trying to do was wrong, he took my life from me, I just wanted something good for myself for a once." Dean growled at him, leaning forward and getting in his face. "I get it I messed up." He sighed as Dean dropped his hand, then gulped as he leaned forward once more.

"Roxy mine." Dean growled dangerously to Randy, before turning and shifting back to the blond wolf shape.

Randy leaned back against the tree, he did not realise it, but a couple of the others spared him a glance, checking to make sure he was not too badly hurt. Stephanie was the one who approached him, her steps tentative as she kept a close eye on the weres, while she made her way to the younger man. Seth watched her, as she put a hand out trying to make physical contact with him. Randy sighed as she did reaching out an arm to pull her closer to him when she crouched down.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him fearfully. "Where are the others?"

"I'd say Jamie and Joey ran for it." Randy replied, keeping a careful eye on the weres.

"Dead." Randy looked into the face of the were who had reached for Stephanie. "Pit." Randy could not hide his shock that the creatures could talk. "Not beasts different." Batista turned away, disgust for the pair on his face. "Saved you."

Randy looked after the were, his mind working fast. "The car, you pulled me out of the path of the car?"

Looking back at him Batista gave a grin, that to Stephanie looked more like a snarl, and she gave a yelp of fear, as the were nodded at Randy.

"Stephanie stop it, no one's hurt you, just stop with the screaming okay." Randy wanted to relax, and leaned back against the tree that was supporting him,taking Stephanie with him.

She leaned against him, jostling his ribs slightly, making him hiss in pain, which she seemed to ignore. "You know what Hunter said." Stephanie replied, her eyes sweeping fearfully over the weres. "They."

Randy cut her off. "Hunter was a murdering liar, how do we know if anything he said was even remotely true?" He looked at her, knowing what she was frightened of being raped, Hunter had spelled that out over and over again to them. That, that was the creatures did, who knew what he had said to Stephanie in private. "At least for now, can we just assume that everything is going to be okay?"

It hurt to move and to breathe, but he moved anyway trying to settle himself more comfortably, and to keep her against him. He'd never really thought about it before, what would actually happen if they ever found the creatures? His thoughts turned to Seth, goodness only knew what he was doing to Genna right now.

The man, or rather wolf that was in Seth's mind, was beginning to relax a little, the two wolves laying on either side of him strangely comforting, He watched in horror as the were attacked Randy, part of him wanted to go and help his former associate. However the rumbling of the two beside him, made him realise he'd be better off staying right where he was. His eyes drifted to Genna and the male with her, he could see they made a couple, he wondered if this was the man the young Hunter was engaged to, he thought it was pretty likely. Watching the were who was with Roxy beat up on Randy; he had a sinking feeling he himself was in for a world of hurt the next day.

Genna's tongue rasping along his wounds was making them feel better, Roman decided. He didn't know how she had come to be changed like this, he wouldn't say become one of them, because she had always been one of them, it was just now she was a were too. If someone, his eyes drifted to Roxy, who was watching Dean closely, had bitten his mate and risked her life, and the life of their unborn child, there was going to be trouble. Genna's eyes drifted over to Seth, he looked uncomfortable sandwiched between Sika and Afa, as if he were thinking about what was going to happen to him when the sun came up.

Seth whimpered in relief, as the blond were turned away from Randy, and returned to Roxy, there was something familiar about that blond wolf, if only he could place it. He watched the other male frisking with Roxy once more, as Randy sat back against the tree with an arm around Stephanie. Hunter's body still lay there where it had fallen, no one had touched it, or even been near it since Genna ripped his throat out, he wondered why?

The packs were getting restless, normally these nights were for running and playing under the full moon, instead they were all here in this clearing, Roman was hurt, Genna and Roxy were back, and there were two hunters, one leaning against the tree, and the other leaning against him, yet looking around the clearing at them with fearful eyes. Then there was the new wolf, who lay sandwiched between Sika and Afa. Everyone wondered how Genna came to be a were now, some looking at Roman others at Roxy. No doubt there would be answers forthcoming when the sun came up, and everyone could return to human form.

Sika growled and got up shaking himself, the new were seemed to be more relaxed now, thought there was still a measure of tension in him. The older alpha walked over to his youngest son and his mate, looking the pair of them over.

Roman looked up at his Dad, out of tired, pain filled eyes, tonight had been traumatic for the younger alpha, first thinking his mate had died, and then being shot by the hunter. Now though, with Genna back by his side, and the threat to the packs ended for the moment at least, he felt more relaxed. Whatever the substance running though his veins was, it was affecting his thinking, and he was content to lie here for now, and let his mate take care of him. Sika looked around at the two packs, some of them were getting twitchy and anxious; they wanted to run, to scour the wood for any other outside threats to them, to enjoy the moon. His eyes turned to the two hunters, he suspected neither of them were going anywhere, the male that Dave had saved, and Dean had just knocked around looked hurt, though not too badly, Dean had pulled his punches and settled for teaching the man a lesson. The woman looked sacred; she had heard stories of pack justice obviously. Suddenly though, things didn't seem so black and white, she had been used, just like apparently the whole group had been used, by the madman who lay staring out of lifeless eyes on the ground, he was obviously the biggest monster here, and Sika hoped there was a special hell reserved for people like him.

They needed to watch the pair of humans he decided, as he gave Roman a lick on the nose, before shifting and looking at the others. "Go run." He growled out at them, seeing the black and blond wolf flinch at his tone.

Roman looked up at his Dad and shook his head, he really didn't feel like he had the energy to play under the moon, his wounds were healing, but he had no desire to test out his limbs, by moving around too much, for now he was content to stay here with his mate by his side, and rest. Sika understood, he too would be staying in this clearing to keep an eye on the humans, though he doubted the male would be going anywhere; the female though, she might panic and run.

Randy watched out of weary eyes as the wolves began to slip away, he had wondered if it were a mixture of wolves and weres here, but now hearing the older were order them to go and run around, he realised that the entirety of the population were weres. Stephanie flinched slightly, as the wolves began to leave thoughts of running and escape flashing through her mind. If she could get back to the van, and then the hotel, she Seth and Genna could make a break for it. She studied the wolves with wide eyes, the colouring of the black and blond wolf not impacting on her terrified mind. Randy on the other hand was content to lean back against the tree and wait, either he would be killed, or he wouldn't, right now there wasn't a lot he could do.

Seth watched the wolves leaving, he didn't know what to do, he was scared of what he was, yet at least if he was with them maybe they could help him, that was if the big black wolf didn't kill him for daring to go near Genna. Part of him wanted to explore his new body, and his environment, the other wanted to stay here near his former associates.

Sika settled down near Roman, his eyes on the only truly human pair in the clearing, and Seth slowly made his way over to join him. Dean too, preferred to stay near his brother while he was healing, so he and Roxy made no move to leave the cleaning. As the others slipped away into the trees, it was soon just the six wolves, and the two people there, as the others went to play in the light of the moon.

Dean found his eyes drifting to the stranger in their midst, something was all too familiar about the wolf, his colouring was different and it nagged at him, something he should be thinking about. Finally he stood and walked over, Roxy trailing him; everyone noticed how Stephanie jumped a little, each time someone moved. Seth flinched as Dean stopped in front of him, looking down before sniffing him. The familiar scent washed over him, bringing back memories long since buried, of life on the street and everything they had to do to survive. Shifting he noted how Seth flinched again, he put a hand on his former brothers head.

"Seth?" He growled out, and was rewarded by a nod from the now obviously scared wolf. "Change?"

Seth looked up at Dean out of confused brown eyes; he had no idea what his onetime brother wanted him to do. Dean looked at Seth, could this be the first time he had changed, if it was he would be locked into the wolf until sun rise.

"First." Sika was the one who replied, his change to were making Seth flinch away from him, while Stephanie gave a small sound of fear.

Dean nodded, and changed back as the old alpha did the same, they looked at each other, wondering just how this had happened. Seth found himself relaxing slightly, till he realised Genna was staring at him, and then glaring at Stephanie. He shivered slightly, thinking about what Stephanie had done to Genna, then, if he was in his human form, he would have gone white, as he thought about what he too had done, and tried to do to the young woman.

Roxy settled down next to Dean, looking Seth over, she still wasn't sure how Genna came to be a were, however she was sure her sisters bite had affected Seth, and caused him to change. She supposed all these things would have to wait until the sun rose, and they could talk it all out.

The six wolves in the clearing, could hear the others playing and running in the wood around them, never venturing too far away from the two alphas though. As the night wore on, the two humans moved around slightly, trying to get as comfortable as possible, earning themselves looks and growls from five of the six wolves. Seth tried to stay as quiet as he could, not drawing attention to himself; the others looked to be dozing, but as soon as Randy or Stephanie moved they were aware of it. Seth found himself relaxing as the night wore on; it seemed to be almost impossible for him not to. Dean and Roxy along with Sika stayed with him, occasionally Dean would lick his face, in an almost reassuring way, reminding Seth of, in what were some ways, happier times.

Roman lay with his nose on his paws, resting and enjoying the fact that his mate was laying against him, occasionally licking his wounds, soothing them for him. Even thought he was worried about how she had been changed, he was happy that his mate was now fully one of them. As the night wore on, his body began to recover from the assault Hunter had made on it, even though whatever he had used on the arrows; left him weakened.

At several points during the night, some of the others came to check on the clearing, making sure everything was all right, causing Stephanie to start and jump, jostling Randy slightly, and making him groan each time they appeared. Dean flicked his ears in the man's direction every time this happened. In Dean's mind he had been justified in what he had done, the man had taken both his, and Roman's mates, allowing Genna to be hurt, while he attempted to press himself on Roxy.

Finally though, after a long night, at least for some of the temporary inhabitants of the wood, the sun lightened the horizon, as it peaked over it, and ended the enforced change for the weres. Slowly everyone came back to the clearing, and began shifting into their human shapes, till only Genna and Seth retained the wolf form, both of them unsure how to change back.

Roman wrapped an arm around Genna; his wounds were healed, though the substance running through his veins was still affecting him a little. His mate was looking at him questioningly, making him smile.

"We need to talk right?" He said with a smile. "I want to know how all this happened, so we need to get you back to human, and then have a conversation."

Genna gave him a, you think look; the truth of the matter was, she was just as confused about what had happened to her, as her mate was. She knew no one had bitten her, and she was the one who had bitten Seth. Roman looked into his mates eyes, time to get her back. "Okay it's pretty simple really, all you need to do is picture your human form in your head, can you do that?" He asked, and then as she nodded he went on. "Okay, now I want you to picture going from a wolf to human." He watched as her body began to change. "Take it easy and don't panic, it perfectly normal."

Genna nodded her head, and closed her eyes; she had seen them all make the shift, though she nearly panicked, as she heard Stephanie's cry of fear, as the change took her over.

Roman glared at the woman, who was making this harder on his mate than it should have been. "Concentrate babe, if you do it right, it should feel like a full body sneeze, don't fight it, just let it happen."

Stephanie looked at one of the two remaining wolves in horror as she began to change, her body twisting and shrinking slightly, as her face was becoming recognisable as Genna. If she had been scared before, now knowing that the young Hunter was one of them, she was terrified. After what she had done to Genna, there were sure to be consequences. Without thinking she leapt to her feet, knocking Randy over as she did so causing him to cry out in pain, while she turned and ran blindly, she got a few yards before anyone could react, however in her blind panic, she ran into a low tree branch with a sickening thud. She bounced back off it, falling to the ground. Randy tried to get up, looking at the woman he had known for so long lying there unmoving, on the cold hard ground.

Batista was the first one to reach her, as Randy struggled to get to his feet, the other man checked her pulse and her breathing. "Well she's alive, but she's out cold." He reported to the others, as Genna became fully human once more.

"Damn." Genna murmured. "I'd kind of hoped I'd get the chance to do that." She saw the look Roman gave her. "What, she was smacking me around." Her eyes travelled to Seth. "And then there's you!"

Seth whimpered in fear, he had a feeling things were not going to be good, however Dean was smiling at him, being encouraging, just like he remembered from back on the streets. His brother dropped down beside him, and began to talk to him softly helping though this, just like Dean had always helped him.

"Okay Seth just relax, this is as easy as doing a full body sneeze." Dean smiled at his former brother, maybe soon to be brother again. "Picture yourself in your head, and see yourself going from wolf to human." Seth listened to what Dean was saying, but as he glanced over at Randy, who was trying to get to Stephanie, then at Genna and Roman, he knew there were no two ways about it, he was going to get an ass kicking, when he did make the change back again.

* * *

 _ **My apologies for any mistakes or glaring errors in this, I've done the best I can but I have a really heavy cold and my thinking is a bit woolly.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know its s bit of a filler really questions will be answered in the next chapter.**_

 _ **If you could take the time to leave me a review it would be greatly appreciated.**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**It goes without saying that I have no ownership in the WWE and the people you recognise here are the property of that organisation and the men who portray them.**_

 _ **My thanks to calwitch, Wrestlechic1, jessica619, Willow Edmond and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me. I hope you will all enjoy this one. It took me a while and a few re-writes to get this one done.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part three**

 **The Hunters**

 **Chapter fourteen Working things out**

Looking across the cleaning in time to see Seth make his change, Genna growled low in her throat, before looking at her mate. Roman's hands ran over her body, checking out every inch of her. to ensure that she was unharmed, before he pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him.

"I'm so sorry, Genna, I'm so, so sorry." She could hear he had tears in his eyes, and was all choked up, as he spoke those words.

"Not your fault." She told him, pulling back slightly, and looking up into his face. "We were kidnapped, there was nothing you could have done, they had it well planned, I'm just sorry I brought them down on you, so that you got hurt. I love you so much Roman"

He pulled her close once more holding her, he had been able to find no evidence of any injuries on her, the change had healed her bruising, and the fever itself, had been the forerunner of the change, so that too was gone.

"I love you too Genna, more than anything, you and our baby." His hand caressed her stomach, and the small precious life that lay there, safe he hoped, inside his Mother.

From the other side of the clearing Seth watched the alpha pair, there was no doubt in his mind now, that Genna would never be his, it was obvious that she loved the man who held her in his arms and that he loved her, the tears in his eyes, speaking volumes about his feelings for her.

"So what happened, how did you get bitten, and when?" He looked into Dean's face, and gulped slightly.

"It's because he's one of them." Genna was stalking across the clearing, her eyes hard and cold, now that she and her mate had reconnected, and confirmed that they were all right, Roman was trailing after her. "He thought." Genna reached Seth, and punched him in the face, having the satisfaction of hearing the solid impact her fist made with his face. "That I was going to agree to be with him, and when I didn't want to know, they got nasty."

Seth staggered back, there had been a lot of force behind that blow, and it was only Dean reaching out to steady him that kept him up on his feet. By the time he recovered, it was to see Roman glaring at him as well.

"You took my mate, you hurt her?" Roman was not happy

Dean was glaring at Seth now too, and the other man cringed away from them all, he had seen what Dean had done to Randy, and he was scared he was in for even worse.

"What happened to you?" Dean growled at Seth, as Roman hit his former brother in the gut. The force of the still weakened were, still enough to send him to the floor.

"You went out and you didn't come back, I thought you were dead, or worse." Seth defended himself. "I had to go on, on the streets, without you, alone."

Dean aimed a kicked at his former brother, which Seth avoided to the best of his ability. "We stole and we lied, but we never hurt anyone, not like you and those friends'!" Dean spat the word out. "Of yours, did, we never beat up on defenceless women, or even younger kids, we did what we had to, to survive, but we didn't do shit like you've done, how could you turn into someone like this?"

"I was scared and it was an out." Seth found himself pulled back to his feet, before being put back down by Roman, the rest of the two packs watching; this was as much a lesson in who was boss, as it was about giving the guy a good ass kicking. "Hunter caught me lifting his wallet, and he beat the crap out of me, broken bones, banged up, it would have taken me months to heal, but he liked me." Seth paused to wipe a trail of blood away from his nose. "He offered to let me join him and his group, I saw my way off the streets, a chance to stop surviving, and actually live for a change." He looked up at the angry men, and the two women. "Then he told me the horror stories that were real, he introduced me to Randy whose family had been killed, his words haunted my dreams I woke up in terror so many times, I wanted to make the world a better place, make sure no one else had to be afraid."

"Have you ever hunted our kind?" It was Sika who posed the question that was in everyone's mind.

Seth shook his head, as Roman pulled him up once more. "No, that's why we came here; Hunter knew Genna's family had things that could help him find you." He looked at the young woman who was still glaring at him. "Hunter's plan was for us to meet Genna, to recruit her, teach her, her family's history, and for us to get married, and have a family, a new generation of Hunters to carry on the fight." He stopped and sent a terrified look towards Roman, his new inner wolf telling him not to make eye contact. "I thought we were doing the right thing protecting humanity against."

Roman's fist connected cutting off his words, and sending Seth stumbling back again, it did not register with the marginally slighter man, that something inside him was telling him not to fight back, or this would be so much worse.

"We're not the monsters here, you are." Genna was the one who growled the words at him, making him flinch. He knew he had stood by, and let Hunter, and Stephanie beat her black and blue, while she had no means to defend herself.

"You don't understand." He pleaded with her. "Hunter had a way of."

"You can't tell us you don't know wrong from right Seth." Dean interjected, as Roman hit Seth again. "You knew what you were doing was wrong, Roman could feel his mates pain and fear."

Genna looked enquiringly at Roman, who gave her a small sad smile, before turning his attentions back to Seth, and proceeded to punch and kick the other man who made little, or no attempt to defend himself.

When Roman pulled him up for the last time Seth hung there limply, only Roman's grasp on him keeping him on his feet.

"If you had actively hunted us, I would have killed you all for what you did over the last few days." Roman's eyes travelled from Seth to Randy and finally to Stephanie who was still out cold. "As it is, you swear that you will never hunt us, or wolves again and you can go, leave and never come back, just never tell anyone about us." His unspoken threat, that he would hunt them down if they spread word about the weres, hung in the air.

Randy had finally reached Stephanie, he looked at the man who had saved his life in the town and gave him a small smile. There was a bump the size of an egg on the woman's head, and she lay there unmoving, though he could see the rise and fall of her chest.

"She needs help, a hospital, a doctor." He started, looking at his former mentors' wife lying there, so still on the ground.

Genna looked at her mate, who let Seth go, the other man crumpling to the floor and lying there, looking up at Roman from pain filled eyes. "We could take them to meadow house, a group of hunters who didn't realise how dangerous wolves could be, they can phone for help from there."

Roman nodded knowing they had to report the dead body anyway. Turning away from Seth, he watched as Dave gathered up the woman in his arms carrying her though the trees. Rosey offered an arm to Randy, who gratefully took the support to make his way through the wood, and to the house. Sika stopped to gather up the broken arrows, no need to leave them here, and the two packs began to make their way back to meadow house. Seth unsure of what to do, quietly trailed after them. His instinct to stay with the rest of them was very strong, and he listened to it.

When they left the wood, and walked across the lawn of the back yard of Meadow house, Seth found his steps faltering, looking at the building he sighed. In some ways Hunter had been right it was a lovely house, but somehow he could not see the other man, or the group here, he wasn't even sure if they would let him stay. He needed them he realised, a lot more than they needed him.

Dean had been aware of Seth trailing the group, and while he was mad at him for what he had done to his brother, along with the hurt he had caused Genna, he had been close to Seth at one time, so he halted by the kitchen door and looked back at the other man. Seth flinched slightly under Dean's gaze, how could he have been so wrong about everything? It had been easy to listen to Hunter's words, to just accept them. Now he wondered, had Hunter even known what the truth was? Had he cared, or had it all been some crazy power trip for the other man? He needed answers so desperately, and the only place he was going to get them was here from his onetime brother, and his friends. Looking into his old friends face, Dean saw questions and fears there, and with a sigh pushing Roxy into the kitchen after Genna, he walked over to the chairs on the deck and sat down, gesturing for Seth to join him, they did need to talk.

Seth sat down cautiously, looking at Dean, it didn't look like he was going to get smacked around again, but with his former brother you never knew. Dean leaned forward, and Seth flinched back.

"I'm not going to hit you." Dean spoke quietly to his onetime brother. "You messed up big time Seth; you kidnapped my alpha's mate, that wasn't a smart thing to do." The pair of them looked at each other. "So who bit you and how have you kept it a secret?"

Looking at the other man Seth could tell it was an honest question, which meant that Genna probably hadn't been a were prior to last night. "Genna, she bit to the bone, was she I mean, did he?"

"Genna bit and turned you?" Dean could not help but feel shocked, he had hoped maybe Seth had already been a were, even though that was a pretty forlorn hope.

Seth nodded. "Yeah I tried to, I was going to, Hunter said that." He looked at Dean, he didn't want to admit what he was going to do to Genna. What Hunter had said was a good idea, now seemed like what it was, the rape of a young woman. "Any way she bit me, I back handed her and looked for something to stem the flow of blood, I turned back to the bed and my legs gave out on me."

Dean nodded, Seth got lucky, Dean didn't remember too much of the aftermath of being bitten by Roman, he had flashes of fever and pain, lots of pain; he supposed he was lucky he didn't remember most of it. Seth was looking at him out of scared eyes. He was worried the beating he had taken from Roman, was just the start of what was to come. Dean was looking at him, and Seth felt the urge to look away, knowing that his one time friend was probably judging him, he knew it would be what he was doing, in the other man's place.

"You got lucky." Dean sat back looking up at the sky. "Roman bit me, I tried to rob him that day, the day I didn't come back, he didn't mean to it was an accident, I got sick almost right away. He took me to his Dad; they took what care of me they could. I got lucky I survived, most people don't, there have been one or two recorded cases of people getting bitten over the full moon." He looked at Seth seeing the fear in his eyes again. "We stay away from 'humans' over the full moon, keep to ourselves, we like playing, and running in its light. Accidents can happen though, a lone wolf gets too close, or someone is caught away from his pack."

"Am I, is my soul, am I a demon?" Seth saw the look that crossed Dean's face.

"Do you feel like a soulless demon Seth?" The other man could see the flash of anger in his onetime friends' eyes.

He dropped his head into his hand,s before looking up and shaking it no. Dean smiled at him, reaching out to squeeze Seth's hand for a brief moment.

"No one knows where the first weres came from." He began recounting the history of their kind to his onetime friend. "At first they co-existed with humans, but in time, competition for food drove the weres, who were only a few out into the wilds. The more humans thrived, the further out the weres moved, till at last there was nowhere else for them to go, they had to try and co-exist beside the humans, without letting them become aware of the fact they were different. Of course some found out eventually, we need human women to keep our race going, female weres are few and far between, our pack now has three, that's a lot. Anyway some of them decided we were evil, that's where Genna's family come in, a family dedicated to destroying our race." Dean smiled thinking of his brother's mate. "Except Genna was never raised by her family, she's nothing like them, she and Roman fell in love, she fully accepted him, and they're expecting a baby."

Seth looked at Dean in horror. "Oh god no." For a moment Dean thought Seth still harboured idea of being with Genna, and he frowned, until the other man went on. "I let them beat up on a pregnant woman, I hit her Dean, oh god I am a monster."

"No you're not." Sika had come out onto the deck unnoticed by the pair. "You're sorry for what you did, we aren't monsters and neither are you, yes you made some bad choices, which Roman and Genna may not forgive you for, but you aren't evil, not at heart, you listened to a mad man and let his madness infect you."

"So how did Genna change?" Dean asked. "Did Roxy?"

Sika shook his head smiling at his son; he knew Dean feared that Roxy had bitten Genna in an effort to save her. The older Alpha had spent most of the night considering how Genna's change might have come about. He had considered, every legend and rumour that he had heard, since he was a small child.

Roman and Genna had come out onto the deck, followed by the rest of the two packs. "We phoned the cops and the paramedics, both are coming out, Randy told them that, they were hunting in the wood, when he and Hunter were attacked." He spat out the dead man's name. "He was hurt, the other man killed and Stephanie panicked, and injured herself, he came here for help, they don't know what happened to the other two, and you." He looked at Seth. "You had met an old friend in town and were here with us, not our hunting with them." Roman was looking at Seth with disdainful eyes.

Seth met the other mans eyes and quickly looked away, his inner wolf cringing. Why he wondered hadn't they told the authorities that he had been part of the hunting party, unless they were going to help him, his mind suggested to him? There was no sign of Randy or Stephanie, and Seth guessed maybe they were inside resting up, till the cops and paramedics arrived.

"Do you have an answer to Genna's change Dad; we know she wasn't bitten so how did it happen?" Roman asked, as everyone began to sit down.

Seth noticed that everyone seemed to be drinking bottles of water; he was surprised that he did not feel hungry, however he was very thirsty. He watched Roxy hand a bottle to Dean, and could not help licking his lips, as he watched his former brother unscrew the cap and drink the cold liquid, he could almost taste in.

"Here." He looked up in shock meeting Genna's unflinching gaze, and quickly looking away in shame. Why was she being nice to him, after what he had done he wondered, realising she was offering him a bottle of his own.

"Thank you." He took the bottle and opened it quickly taking a much needed drink, without even thinking about it, he drank about half the large bottle. Giving a heartfelt sigh he pulled the bottle from his lips and looked at everyone else.

"I think I have an answer for you, I'm not sure if it's the right one, but it's the best one I have." Sika took a drink of his own water, before looking round at the two packs. "You bit Genna when you were children?" He looked at Roman who nodded, wrapping an arm around his mate. "That I think was the first in a series of almost unique events, which have led up to this happening." Sika took another drink, before he looked at Genna. "You were a virgin before Roman?"

Seth could not help his smile as Genna flushed bright red being asked that question in front of everyone, glancing at Dean he saw the other man was smirking too.

"When the two of you first mated it was on the full moon?" Sika went on, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. This time it was Roman who nodded in the affirmative. "You mated over that moon in all three forms, man, were and wolf." He did not miss the guilty look on Roman's face. "It's okay son." He stopped to reassure his youngest son. "The taboo exists for a reason, that being to hide our existence from humans, Genna already knew and fully accepted you." He smiled seeing the relief on Roman's face. "That was the third event in our series, the final happened at the last full moon, where Genna became pregnant with Roman's child, this series of rather unusual events are I believe what led up to Genna changing too." He stopped speaking looking around at the others who were nodding or just accepting his words. "Then of course Genna bit Seth here, just before the moon rose, which triggered the change in him as well." He carried on drinking his water, while the others took on board what he had just said.

Genna smiled at her mate, she was the first one to speak. "So really, our love is what made me a were as well."

Roman caught her hand, interlocking his fingers with hers, as he held her hand and pulled her closer to him. The smile on his face, telling her just how happy he was.

"I thought you had to have had your first change to infect someone else." Rosey got in on the conversation.

"True." Sika conceded, as he looked around at the two packs. "However, we are kind of in unchartered territory here, I can't say for sure that I'm right about why Genna changed, we know it's not just from pregnancy or all the females who bare our young would change." He finished his bottle and set it down. "I'm going on legends and half truths here, trying to piece together a likely scenario, of what might be, rather than giving facts of what is. All we really know for sure, is that Genna and Seth are now weres."

Roman looked over at the other man, he still had an intense desire to give him a beating, he and Genna had talked while they were in the kitchen and he knew what the other man had tried to do. The fact that Seth would not make eye contact with him, was both soothing, and angering his wolf in equal measure. Keeping a lid on his anger, he was after all still weakened by whatever it was Hunter had used on his arrows, Roman looked over at his Father, the authorities were on their way, and the last thing they needed to see was the pair of them fighting. "What about the bond, do you know why that broke?" He questioned.

Sika shrugged, and accepted another bottle of water that Afa offered him, it felt a little strange but good that his son was deferring to him, still needed him. "My best guess, it was a were to human bond, it broke because Genna is now a were." He noticed the look of first shock on Genna's face, and then the question in her eyes. "Probably when you reaffirm your mating it will re-establish itself, as a were to were bond, and be that much stronger."

"We had a bond?" Genna was looking at Roman who nodded. "So every time I thought I could feel you, it really was happening, not just in my head, or the hormones?"

"I should have told you, it's just I thought we had time to talk about it." Seth noticed how sheepish Roman was looking, and could not help but smile a little at that. He quickly lost the smile though, when the other man glared at him.

Instead of getting angry, as he thought she might, Genna reached up and pulled Roman's head down, kissing his lips softly, making some of the others snicker at the pair of them. They were glad to see that Roman was starting to feel better, as he shot them the finger behind Genna's back. He smiled down at his mate as they broke the kiss, looking hungrily at each other, Seth looking at them together, was suddenly glad that he had not done what Hunter wanted. Not, he admitted if only to himself, for lack of trying on his part.

"She loves him, always has, always will." Dean was looking at Seth, looking at Genna. "Roman chose her as his mate when they were children, he was five she was two, he didn't know who she was then, and he didn't care, he just knew she was the one."

Seth nodded his head before looking at Dean. "I can see that, Hunter was a fool, I was a fool, I don't know how I got so lost, everything he said to me made sense, I thought he had all the answers, after the life we had, I'd have done anything to not go back to that."

"If there were any guarantees, if I'd known for sure I could have done it safely, I would have come back for you." Dean was looking earnestly at Seth, and the other man knew what he was saying even if he wasn't speaking the words. "I couldn't risk it though; you could have died, statistically it's more likely than living through it."

Seth reached out a hand to Dean, and the other man stood up pulling him into a hug. For all they had been apart for so long, they were still family of a kind, maybe Seth didn't know or understand everything about being a were. In fact he was sure that most of what he thought he knew was a lie. However he knew Dean, knew the sort of person he was all those years ago, and he wanted to reconnect with him, get back that closeness, that was if it was possible after everything that had happened. Pulling away he risked a look at Roma,n and saw a grim smile on his face.

Roman watched Dean hugging the other man, for a moment not sure how he felt about that. He got that they had once been friends, lived together on the streets, shared something that he would never fully understand, yet at the same time, for a brief moment, he felt a sense of betrayal till Genna squeezed his hand once more, and smiled up at him. In spite of everything they had come through this stronger than before. The threat of the new hunters was for now at least ended, and their family was back together. Soon, he knew there would be people trampling over the wood, and when they went out tonight, they would have to appear to be nothing more than ordinary wolves, abet a bit spooked and skittish, after the events of the previous night. However, he would have his mate by his side, running and playing together under the light of the moon. Wrapping his arm around Genna he looked at the newcomer, wondering just what to do about him? He gave him a tight smile, as the other man pulled away from Dean, and looked at him.

Looking up at her mate, Genna could see the thoughts running through his head. She had been shocked to hear that the two of them had had some sort of bond. It was something that she would have liked to know about, however at the same time, she understood why Roman had not mentioned it, it had been a small fragile thing, which had broken when she became a were. When Roman looked at her, she could tell her mate was anticipating restabilising a bond between them, and she looked forward eagerly to that, for now though she knew it would have to wait, there were other things to deal with, one of them being the man who was standing next to Dean.

Roman glanced over at his Dad, the older man was looking tired, which he found kind of worrying he never thought about Sika as being fragile in anyway, he always seemed indestructible, and so full of life. Maybe it was just that after last night he was contemplating his own mortality, because suddenly his Dad smiled, and the years dropped away again. His gaze landed on Seth, the other guy was unsure and skittish right now, not that he blamed him, at least not for that. It had to be hard having your world view tilted on its axis, to find out that everything you thought was true was a lie, and you weren't the good guy, you believed yourself to be.

Genna squeezed his hand again, and he looked down at his mate, who then looked pointedly at Seth. The woman had a huge heart he realised, as he saw her eyes resting on the other man. She had forgiven him for the way he messed up with her, for making her first time less than special, though if his Dad was right, and he hadn't, then she wouldn't finally be truly one of them. She forgave the old pack for hunting her, and they all knew the hunting had only been the start of what would have happened, yet Genna forgave and accepted them. Now her eyes on Seth were kind, and he knew that if he offered Seth a place with them, she would welcome him, maybe not with open arms, but he would have the chance to earn her forgiveness. There was Dean too, the two men had been close, and though he knew there was no way anything could impact the bond they shared as alpha and beta, his brother would probably be only too happy to have this other brother stay with them.

The sound of sirens getting closer had him musing what to do, what to do? Soon the human's would be here trampling over the wood, he glanced at his Dad and saw the shrug.

Sika stood up looking at the younger, and not so young members of his pack. "Rosey, Manu, Batista, Sting, we need you to go out and play the part of wolves, move around a lot make sure they see you several times, I know you want to rest right now, but we can't have the wolves completely vanish, they need to be visible out there right now even if its only resting in the undergrowth."

Roman smiled, his Dad was taking charge, and strangely, for an alpha that was, he didn't mind too much, yes there was a nagging feeling that said he should be making the decisions, but it was muted, nothing like he thought he would be feeling right now. "John, Daniel, you go with them." He added, meeting his Dad's look of approval. "Jey, Jimmy you go back and check on the boys, take Melanie with you." He spared a long glance for the youngest member of the pack. She had come through the night well, and did not seem unduly traumatised by it. Later, they would all need to sit down and talk, make sure nothing was worrying her, it was unfortunate that it would have to wait for now. He saw the look on Jimmy's face though, and relaxed slightly, the other man was going to be having a talk with his daughter he realised, to check that she was fine with everything that had happened.

Melanie left her Father's side and approached Genna; the young woman immediately pulled the child into a hug, shocked for a moment at the tears.

"Hey it's okay, we're all fine." Genna comforted, until she realised they were happy tears.

"I'm so glad you're back and safe." Melanie's eyes drifted to Seth. "I was so worried something bad was happening to you."

Seth felt a wave of shame wash over him, he had never even stopped to think that they were hurting other people in their desire to; he stopped the thought half born, he wasn't sure what that desire had been for any one of them really.

Hunter, he wanted power, power over people, and power in the terms of wealth and property to send them out to be his bidding.

Randy, he had wanted revenge, to avenge his family, Seth supposed Genna had robbed him of that, yet at the same time she had probably done the other man a favour.

Stephanie, she wanted her husband to love her, she longed for children and a home; she really wanted to live without fear.

Joey and Jamie, he wasn't too sure about them, to know they had a roof over their heads and food and drink, might have been the extent of it.

He himself had wanted a place to belong, a family after all those years on the streets, of doing what he had to, to survive, he wanted security, and if he was honest with himself , he wanted back a little of what he had had with Dean that close bond that spoke of family. He was just so ashamed now, of what he had been willing to do to get it.

Genna watched as Seth hung his head, while she cuddled Melanie, and reassured the girl. "I'm fine, in the end no one was going to stop me coming home to all of you, you're my family."

Seth looked up, his eyes meeting hers, as she let the girl go, and locked gazes with him. He felt the overwhelming urge to look away, his wolf cowering under that look, the man however got up, and slowly almost hesitantly, walked over to her. He could feel the tension in the air as he approached her, and saw Roman take a half step towards him, then stop watching him with an intense stare, which had him wanting to bolt. He missed Dean's look of approval, as he stopped in front of the woman.

Swallowing hard as he tried to form the words, he gazed at her for a few moments, before opening his mouth. "Genna, I'm sorry, I had no right." He could not quite meet her steady gaze. "There are so many reasons I could give you for what I did, but none of them are any good, deep down I knew what we were doing to you was wrong, what I tried to do to you was wrong, I know saying I'm sorry doesn't mean a whole lot, but for what it's worth I mean it." He felt the tension in the air lessen and wondered why Genna looked at Roman with a small smile on her lips before looking back at him. "I'm so sorry I was such an idiot, and that I hurt you."

"I think it's something in the water around here." It took a moment for him to realise she was joking with him, and he gave her a small scared smile, as the tension in the air suddenly melted away. He could not help noticing that suddenly all the men, apart from Dean were looking a bit sheepish.

The five men who had been told to play the part of wolves, took that moment to change and slip away, while Jey and Jimmy grabbed one of Melanie's hands each, and headed for the back gate into the wood. Seth was not sure what was going on, but he had a strange feeling, he had in some way been forgiven. Genna looked round at the men gathered on the deck with a look of affection, before her eyes settled on Roman, and that look intensified to one of love.

"You hurt my mate, I'm not sure I can ever truly forgive you for that." Roman was looking at him, his gaze intense; however Seth found he could meet it. "But we all mess up, we all make mistakes." Seth had a strange feeling the other man was not just talking about him. "If Genna can look past everything that's happened." There was definitely more to what he was saying, than talking about Seth's mistakes, the man was somehow sure of that. "I guess I can try to do the same." Roman took another step forward, and Seth had to quell the urge to step back. "For better or worse you are one of us, if you chose to stay or go it's up to you, but you need to learn what you are, and what that means, at least before you decide what you want to do."

As the sound of sirens intensified in the air, signalling they were outside Meadow house, Seth felt a wave of relief wash over him, and the hand on his shoulder had him turning to look into the face of his friend. They weren't going to abandon him, they were going to help him, and maybe just maybe right here, he had found what he had been searching for all those years, when he had been struggling to get by. Maybe he was getting his brother back, and more than that, just maybe he had a place to belong.

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it the latest chapter. I always planned for Genna and Seth to become weres and for Genna to be the one to bite Seth. I've been working on a way for Genna to change safely right from the beginning as well. The first thing I thought of was pregnancy, though obviously that wouldn't be the only thing since other women have were babies without changing. Next came the mating with Roman, being a virgin and having him mate with her in all three of his forms, finally came the alpha bite that he gave her as a child. So as you can see the process I dreamed up has been an ongoing process as I have planned out the story.**_

 _ **I hope you have enjoyed this one and if you could leave me a review and give me your thoughts it would be appreciated.**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**For those of you who thought this story was done surprise. This though sadly will in effect be the last chapter of the story apart from an epilogue. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **I know it goes without saying that I own no one and nothing that you recognise the wrestlers past and present belong to themselves and to the WWE.**_

 _ **My thanks to jessica619, calwitch, squawswarpath and nolabell66 for reviewing the last chapter for me.**_

* * *

 **Natural Selection**

 **Part four**

 **The Future**

 **A time for Goodbyes**

The three nights of the full moon were over; and Randy stood on the back decking of the porch watching, as the group of tired men and women, made their way across the back yard towards him. It had been a period of revelation and healing, oh not his banged up ribs, rather it was his soul that had healed, his heart having a chance to mend. The pain killers he had been prescribed for his ribs helped a lot, but like a lot of things they would take time to heal. Shallow breathing and taking things easy helped a lot as well, thought coughing hurt like a bitch. Still all in all, he had gotten off pretty lightly. He supposed he and Dean were never going to be blood brothers or anything like that, but the two of them were getting along well enough, especially now that Randy knew he had no hope with Roxy, who, anyone with eyes in their head, could see was totally in love with the other man, as much as he was with her.

Stephanie had not been so lucky, or maybe she was really the lucky one. Her head injury was not in itself bad, just a concussion really, she had been coming around when the paramedics arrived. They had prescribed her some pain killers, and given the advice that she should be woken every two to three hours by someone, if she fell asleep, to check she had not drifted into a coma. It was what had also happened to her, when she hit her head so hard on the branch. She had lost part of her memory. It had been a shock for her, when she looked into the mirror, and saw an older face looking back at her. Then, she had to face the fact that she had been married, and her husband had been killed, worse though, was the fact that she grieved for her family all over again. The plus side, and it was in his opinion a big plus, she had no memory of all the lies Hunter had filled her head with, or the truths she had learned that first night of the moon.

The authorities had taken away Hunters body, and searched the area, finding the corpses of Joey and Jamie, ironically killed by their own trap. The two packs had been skittish while they were in the wood, not liking the scents of strangers all over the place, or the lingering smell of blood, however, now with the pull of the moon over, they seemed to be more relaxed. They were chatting and laughing, as they climbed the steps to the deck.

Randy was surprised that he and Stephanie had been made welcome here, not something he would have expected, even after he realised, that Hunter had either been mislead himself, or was out and out, lying to them all. If he was honest with himself he wasn't sure which it was. Yet the packs had seen how things had been and allowed them to stay and rest here, something he was grateful for. If he was honest with himself that first morning he had expected them to kill him, as well and to gang rape Stephanie. Sika and Roman had admitted to him, that there had been truth to those stories Hunter had told him about, but they had also explained why, something he had not thought about before. The packs were not blood thirsty killers, as Genna said they were men, and women, human with just a little something extra, no worse or better than anyone else in the world. In fact really they just wanted to live their lives free from persecution and prejudice. Hearing the lies and twisted truths they had been told, Sika and Roman were willing to give himself and Stephanie a chance, and it was something he was happy to grab with both hands, a chance to start over in peace.

The investigation into the deaths, that night in the wood, had been pretty cut and dried. Idiots venturing onto private land, had encountered the animals they had come to hunt, and found themselves at a disadvantage. Obviously two of them had panicked, or been so dumb they fell into their own trap. The third member of the group had obviously been killed by a wolf, throat ripped out, pretty cut and dried. They had interviewed Randy, and been satisfied that his, and Stephanie's injuries, were due to the fact that they had been hunting on private property, and weren't they just lucky that Roman and Genna were not pressing charges for trespass? All in all Randy reflected, as the group headed into the house it couldn't have had a much better outcome. No one actually blamed the wolves, though of course there would be mutterings in the town, there always were, but it would serve as a reminder to keep out of the wood, and for a while at least no one else would come here.

Sting and Roxy were walking close together with Genna, the Father and daughter were trying to make a connection. It had come as a shock for the young woman to find out she had a living parent, and to hear that he was the reason for her Mothers fragile state of mind. Sting had promised to tell the two packs the full story of what exactly had happened all those years ago, once their moon time was over. Roxy was finding that making a connection with her Father was harder than she had thought it would be, though as friends, rather than parent and child. It was obvious by the way he spoke how much Sting had loved Katherine. Yet at some times, she could also see the pain in his eyes, as he looked at her, and was reminded of her Mother, the pair of them could have been sisters in their features. She also knew without him saying that when the old pack left he would leave with them, becoming a part of that pack. It was too late for them to form the kind of relationship they might once have had, and she had Dean, the two men had already butted heads over her, and she did not want to see them fight, sometimes their wolves were too close to the surface.

Bringing up the rear of the group were Roman, Dean and Seth, rough housing slightly and seemingly all in good spirits. The three of them had bonded slightly, which was surprising to everyone really. Dean was able to reconnect with Seth somewhat, and with Genna prepared to accept the other man; Roman was willing to give him a chance. So far Seth was a little wary around the young alpha, careful not to upset him in anyway, but they were slowly beginning to bond, and everyone knew that he would be staying with the pack, he was slowly finding his place in it, glad to have his brother back, and forming a bond with Roman, which he never thought would be possible that first morning. Yes both of them were taking it slowly, and he was careful around Genna, not wanting to give Roman a reason to kick him out. However he was finding his place in the group, and had privately admitted to Dean that Genna was not his type. Looking back, the former street kid, turned hunter, turned were, realised that he had just allowed Hunter to dictate what he did, and did not want, to him. Yes he wanted security, but the price he had paid had been far too high. The things he had done haunted his dreams, and his new pack had cuddled up to him in the wolf piles, reassuring him with their presence, thankfully accepting him, and teaching him how to live with what had happened to him.

Randy was pleasantly surprised at the way he and Stephanie had been treated by the packs too, there had been a moment or two when he thought Genna might turn on Stephanie, the older woman had hurt the younger one quite badly, and none of them had realised that Genna was pregnant, not that Hunter would have cared Randy suspected, quite the contrary, in fact he was sure the older man would have wanted her to lose the baby she carried. Still, once she found that Stephanie had no memory of anything that had happened, she seemed willing to just let things go. Both packs seemed willing to tolerate the pair of them, while they began to heal. They had learned so much more about weres in the two days they had spent with them, well at least he had, than they had ever dreamed they would.

At first Stephanie had been afraid when she realised that the men and women could transform, however, when she realised no one was going to hurt her she was willing to just accept it was something they could do. Randy himself had never hated the weres, until Hunter made him think they had killed his family. He had never really wanted any part of what was happening, and therefore, was able to revert to his earlier philosophy of live and let live. He was surprised to find himself developing a tentative friendship with the man who had saved his life, and when Sika had mentioned there was land close to where his own pack lived for sale, Randy found himself considering it. Stephanie seemed to rely on him a great deal lately, and he had to admit that, he was not adverse to helping her, and having her lean on him a little. Maybe he thought, one day when time had healed things somewhat, they might have some kind of future together. He had always considered her pretty, and he knew she could be affectionate, and warm, when she wanted to, when he had met her though, she had been Hunter's wife, and he never allowed his mind to consider her as anything else.

Stepping back from his spot by the doorway, he smiled at the other men as they trooped into the kitchen, they looked tired, but relaxed, and were milling around getting drinks and laughing slightly. Stephanie hung back a little from them, her hands on the shoulders of the two boys. Mike and Tony had taken to the woman, and were a great part of the reason she was as relaxed around everyone, as she was very fond of the cousins. Her mothering of the two boys, reminded Randy how much the woman really wanted children of her own. He knew Hunter had blamed her for their lack of children; however he had to wonder if the lack had been the other man's, rather than his now widow.

Sting looked around at everyone, he knew that soon Sika's pack would be leaving, part of him wanted to stay and get to know his daughter, however he knew they would never have the kind of relationship they could have, if he had not made the mistakes he did. While he knew Roman would have allowed him to stay and get to know Roxy, he also knew he would feel more at home with Sika, than with his younger son.

"I promised you my story." He said, as he looked around at everyone, his eyes lingering on Roxy. "I think now is the time." He looked at Roxy who had moved to Dean's side, and was watching him with a steady gaze. "I fell in love when I was a young man, there was never anyone else for me, there never has been. I was older than her, and already working when I asked her to marry me. She accepted, at that point I took a better paying job further away, while she was at college like her family wanted, we'd talked it over, and agreed that we would marry when she was done with her education. I was going to work and save for our future, everything seemed to be going well and we were happy. There was an accident, I was badly hurt. I lost the use of my legs, and was stuck in hospital, the money I'd so carefully saved for our future, vanishing to pay for the bills I was racking up. When I was finally able to leave, I had very little left of my savings, and I was stuck in a wheelchair. I felt like my life was over, like I had nothing to offer Katherine. I fell into depression, and that's when I met him, while I was at my lowest ebb."

He could see everyone hanging on his words, his daughter had tears in her eyes, and he felt a lump in his throat, she looked so much like his love, that was another reason he could not stay, he would see her Mother in her face every day, and he was not sure he could take that.

"I was in the park feeling sorry for myself when I first saw him; he was sitting at a chess board, and beckoned me over. We played a couple of games, and I found myself telling him my story. I met him there again the next day, and the next, it was strange, I felt a strange kind of kinship with him, even though I didn't really know him, and then he made me the offer. I thought at first he was crazy, or that he was playing with me, and then he showed me what he could do. He changed into a wolf in front of me, and offered me a chance to do the same. He never told me the dangers of what he was offering me; he just told me that the bite would heal me. I agreed, all I could focus on was that I would have my legs back, that I would be able to go back to my Katherine, whole and able to provide for her. He bit me and left me, I don't know if he expected me to die, or he really thought I would live through it."

He looked at the shocked expressions on the faces of the others, even Randy and Stephanie looked shocked at his story. "The pain hit me first, then it was the fever, he had taken me to a cheap motel room, and paid for two weeks, told them not to disturb him. When I came back to myself, the two weeks were up and I had to get out of there. I had no idea what to do, or where to go I had no information on what I had become, but I didn't care, I could walk again and I was determined to go back to Katherine. Of course I suppose I got luckier than I deserved, since after my first change, I ran into you." His eyes rested on Sika. "Thankfully you were able to explain things to me, it would have been better for everyone if I would have fully listened to you, but I was young and in love, and I was longing to see my girl. I left when I should have stayed, I should have let you teach me, but I wanted to see her so much."

Sika acknowledged the sad smile the other man gave him. "She was your pack Sting, your mate; you loved her so much she couldn't have been anything else."

Sting realised there were tears in his eyes, and wiped them away, he saw Roxy take a step towards him but he waved her back, having her that close to him, he knew he would break down. "I went back, it took me a while but I was back where I belonged. The trouble was it was the full moon, I thought I could just change and hang out in the countryside, I was wrong, I knew she was there, and it was as if I was drawn to her. I, well I supposed it would be honest to say I attacked her, I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself. She was terrified of me she screamed so much, I can hear those sounds she made even now. In the end though I fell asleep and when I woke up she was gone. I searched and searched for her; I never stopped not until I came here and saw Roxy." His eyes rested on his daughter. "Until I found out what I really caused that night with my own selfish desires." He realised there were tears falling from his eyes and he brushed them away.

"Dad." Roxy's voice made him look over at her. "You have to stop beating yourself up over this, I know you loved her, you wouldn't have done what you did if you didn't."

She didn't know what she wanted to say to this man who was her Father, really she wasn't sure, there wasn't the closeness there could have been if things had been different. He had had a part in her existence, but it wasn't the kind of part that either of them would have wished for. Maybe if Sting had ever found Katherine, things could have been different, yet she knew, that what had happened that night had affected her Mothers mind and driven her, if not completely mad, at least slightly so. Possibly she would have survived if Sting had found them, she just didn't know, somehow though she doubted it. There was no way she could say those words out loud though, it would hurt the man who was her Father too much.

"It was my fault Roxy, I can't pretend that it wasn't, that's why when the others go back I'm going with them." He looked at her with a sad smile. "You look so much like your Mother, it hurts so much." He tailed off looking at her.

Dean wrapped an arm around his mate, offering her his support. Sika looked at Sting shocked to finally hear the whole story of what had happened so long ago. He had to wonder who that irresponsible man was, to do something like that, it was crazy, the packs could have been exposed, especially since he left Sting in a cheap motel of all places. Still questions like that could wait for another day; there was still time to be spent with his son and his mate. He glanced over at Roman and Genna, the bond between the pair was visible to anyone with the eyes to see it. He could not help smiling when Genna looked at Roman the love in her eyes was clear in them, but then the same thing was true when Roman looked at her. His youngest son stood behind his mate, his hand unconsciously resting on her belly, as he held her close to him, Genna relaxing back against his body in total trust.

The young woman could feel her mates love for her singing along her nerves, the bond between the two of them strong and healthy. At first it was strange she reflected, to be so aware of another human being. The bond had snapped into place as soon as they made love again, reaffirming their mating and their love. After it was over, they had lain in each other's arms with the biggest grins on their faces, just basking in the afterglow of being with each other, along with the fact that they could sense each other. Soon though she became aware of another presence along the link, and realised that their unborn child was a part of their bond too, sharing the love of its parents, even at this early stage of its life.

Roman had been slower to pick up on the third part of the bond, maybe they reasoned, it was because Genna was carrying their child that she felt it so quickly. Whatever the reason, Roman could feel their child too, and his casual contact with her belly became more frequent, as if he were reaching out lovingly to their child as well as his mate. Often, this would be accompanied by deep feelings reaching out from the baby to its parents. Both packs shared their joy at the contact with the child, and both Afa and Dean had already started to document the pregnancy, as reference for future weres. Once the old pack left, it would be left to Dean, and maybe Seth, who had found an interest in the history's of the weres, to document everything.

Randy watched the group as they began splitting up some heading to the house in the wood, while others headed up the stairs to the bedrooms, to sleep away the morning and recover from the moon time. He knew that soon the two groups would part for a time at least, two alphas could not co-exist for too long without fighting, and though there arrival had lessened the impact of the desire to prove dominance between the two men, it was still there. There were mumbled farewells in their direction, as the sleepy people headed off, and soon it was just him and Stephanie in the kitchen.

Looking after the departing groups Stephanie smiled, not the forced smile she used to wear for Hunter but a genuine one, which reached her eyes and had him smiling back at her. "They're good people." She said softly. "A little different, but they have good hearts."

Randy felt himself nodding his agreement to that, though he knew it bothered her that she had no memory of recent events, he found himself hoping that her memory never came back, she was a better, happier person without all that in her head.

"Come on the boys will soon be wanting breakfast." He told her with a smile as they too headed for the door.

She smiled at that, caring for the two younger boys had given her a purpose these last few days, she enjoyed looking after them and wondered if maybe at some point she could have babies of her own, just because she and the man she had married hadn't had them, didn't mean that she couldn't. Slipping her hand into Randy's, she smiled at him again, as they headed across the yard and into the wood, walking the now well trodden path between Meadow House and the house nestled in the wood. She felt at peace here in the woodland, in spite of the horrors that had taken place there only days before. Maybe if she could actually remember the events instead of just having been told about them it would be different, but the wood seemed a beautiful place to her right now. It would have been odd for the woman she had been, to realise how much at peace this new version of herself was, yet she was. Her old unremembered life had ended, and this new one was taking shape, without her even trying.

Randy gave a smile of his own, Stephanie's steps were light as they walked together, the wood which had been so oppressive and evil to him when they first came here, was light and airy, and he knew whey the packs loved it so much, in a way it was part of them, and they were part of it. They were not the evil Hunter had painted them as, they were just people, good people from what he could see, better people than he or Stephanie had been, and they were proving that, by giving them both a chance. He did not doubt for a moment that Roman was genuine in his warning, that if the pair of them ever betrayed the packs, they would be hunted down; however Randy was content to live his life now. Genna had in the end done him a favour, by killing Hunter, so that his own hands were clean of blood. He knew the young woman at times found it hard to deal with what she had done, but she had the help of her family to come to terms with it. Her inner wolf felt no remorse over what it had done; it had eliminated a threat to its mate and its pack. That alone, he suspected, helped her deal with the emotions she was feeling.

Walking into the woodland house they headed for the kitchen knowing that soon there would be two hungry boys to feed, Stephanie began to get things ready to make breakfast. It was strange though there were so many things she wondered about, things she was sure Randy and the two packs were not telling her, yet at the same time even with the huge gap in her memories, she felt somehow lighter. She was happy, and she had a feeling that happiness was something she didn't have much of before.

Randy began making coffee for the pair of them, while Stephanie started on the breakfast.

"The guys will be leaving soon." Randy said as he poured them both out a drink. "I've decided to buy the property that Sika told me about." He stopped watching her, trying to gauge her reaction to that news; she seemed to be okay with it. "I can't stay here Steph, too much has happened."

She was looking at him now, her eyes large, it was at times like this when she wished she knew what had happened, she knew it had been something bad, even though the other two women tried their best with her, she could see in their eyes that they didn't really like her.

"We can't stay here." She said walking over, and standing in front of him looking into his eyes. "I know you aren't going to tell me what happened here, none of you, but I know it was something more than just those men being killed. I know you are trying to protect me, all of you, you are all good people, but I need to leave as well."

Randy took her hands in his a smile on his face. "Together?"

She nodded her head. "I'd like that, I don't remember who I was Randy, but this me, the new me, wants to try and be happy to." She flushed slightly as she couldn't meet his eyes. "To try and make connections with the people around me."

Randy smiled he kind of liked this shyer Stephanie. "You'll be able to Stephanie, leaving here will be a new start, and you can be whoever, whatever you want to be."

Smiling at him she turned away, going back to making the breakfast, she enjoyed looking after the boys. Her thoughts slipped to ones of a child of her own, she knew she was older now, her clock was ticking, she had been married, but had no child of her own, there was always a chance though. The appearance of the boys made her smile, their happy excited chatter filling the room, and she felt as if this was what she was meant to do, this was how her life was meant to work out.

Once they and the boys were fed, Randy headed to the front room sitting down on the couch and looking out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. It was strange he reflected how at peace he suddenly felt; the past had been laid to rest. He would never forget what had happened, but for some reason without Hunter there to constantly remind him of what he had lost, the pain was fading, and he was ready to move on with his life.

Later that day, the two groups parted company with promises from the old pack to be back when the baby was born. Roman and Sika hugged each other; however the relief for both of them was visible. Then the older alpha hugged, first Genna, then Roxy and finally Dean, bidding them all goodbye. Genna had tears in her eyes as she bid her Father figure goodbye, making everyone smile. Things were a little more strained for Sting and Roxy, they were never going to have a Father, daughter relationship, but they agreed to keep in touch and would try to build a relationship as friends if nothing else.

Roman stood with his arms around Genna watching, his Fathers pack along with Randy and Stephanie, driving away, though they were going to miss them, he knew they had things of their own to work on, Seth being one of the main things. Genna looked up at Roman as the cars vanished down the road, smiling at him as he looked down into her eyes, his hand drifting to her stomach and she knew everything was going to be fine.

* * *

 _ **So there it is I wanted to give you Sting's story too, because it kind of impacts on Roxy. I hope you enjoyed this story so far just the epilogue to go.**_

 _ **If you would be so kind as to leave me a review it would be much appreciated.**_


End file.
